Stay a while
by oh-skye
Summary: Yet another story about a month long visit of the OSH Senior class to Capsule Corps. Welcome to your own personal HFIL, Gohan Son.
1. Prologue

**Stay a while. _Prologue._**

****_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"Someone wake up Mr. Son. I'm sure even <em>he<em> will find this announcement exciting." Mr. Yamamoto said in a monotone as the class turned to the sleeping teenager.

Videl didn't think twice before reaching past Erasa to wake him with a knock to the head. The class was surprised when Gohan easily blocked the attack without lifting his head. The Satan girl tried again only to have the second attempt thwarted. What was wrong with this guy? How was he doing this? "You're awake, aren't you?" She scowled in annoyance when she got no response.

Taking pity on her friend (whether it was Gohan or Videl no one was sure), Erasa leaned forward to examine her classmate. "Uh, he's definitely asleep, Vi." The blonde poked at the unconscious teen, receiving no reaction.

"This is unreal," Sharpner growled as he leaned back in his seat to look at his somewhat friend. "Yo, Brains, wake up so we can get this announcement over with and have lunch."

Gohan's head snapped up, eyes wide and alert. "Lunch? It's lunch time?" He asked, perhaps a little too excitedly. Silence was the only response he received from the surprised students in his class. "So it's not lunch time?"

Mr. Yamamoto shook his head, muttering something under his breath about unbelievable and undisciplined children. "No, Mr. Son, it is most definitely not lunch time but have I got a treat for you children!" The man was practically bursting at the seams with excitement. Gohan stared at him blankly. What could be better than eating? "Our class has been given the highest privilege." He paused for dramatic effect. "We've been chosen to represent Orange Star High School on a month long internship at Capsule Corporations!"

The class sat in silence, letting the information sink in. When it finally did, the excited cheers drowned out the one grumble of "Kill me now." A pair of inquisitive blue eyes narrowed at hearing the statement. This was new. Gohan was generally excited about everything, especially at a chance to learn something new. Why wouldn't he want to go to Capsule Corporations? That had to be a dream come true!

Sensing her glare, Gohan tilted his head to look at her. "Ergh, something the matter, Videl?" He asked nervously as he rubbed the back of his head with one hand.

"You don't seem too excited about this, Gohan," she stated plainly, narrowing her eyes at him. "This must be a dream come true for you. It's not every day your class gets offered a month long internship at Capsule Corporations. Someone like you should be jumping for joy."

His eyebrows furrowed together. "Someone like me?" He knew full well what she was implying. In her eyes, like in the eyes of everyone else, he was just another nerd. She sat impatiently as she waited for more of a response. Gohan allowed a lopsided grin to form on his lips. "I guess it just hasn't hit me yet. It's not uncommon, you know. When someone hears something that is as unbelievable as that, it takes a while for the shock to actually kick in, right?"

"…._Right_."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of that. It isn't much yet, but I'm getting to it. This is clearly my first DBZ fanfiction and hopefully not my last. I'm looking forward to some input. (: I'll probably get the real chapter one up soon.<strong>

**- Skye**


	2. 001:  And so it begins

**Stay a while. _Chapter 001._**_And so it begins_

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"Bulma!" Gohan cried as he landed in the living room of the Briefs' home. "How could you do this to me?" The blue-haired woman stared at her best friends' son in confusion. Gohan was definitely his parents' son-Goku's fighting spirit and Chi-Chi's overdramatic tendencies. "My class! Your internship! Why!"<p>

Bulma blinked, watching the distraught teen. What was he talking about? "Your class?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Gohan nodded in dismay. "Oh! You go to Orange Star High!"

His obsidian eyes studied her carefully. "You really forgot?" He asked in a monotone, not quite surprised. Being one of the most brilliant people in the universe _and _running one of the biggest companies on the planet, Bulma Briefs just didn't have the time to keep track of such trivial things. "And my mother had nothing to do with this?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "We really don't live to torture you, you know." She crossed her arms in a huff. "For someone so smart, Gohan, sometimes you really act like such an angst ridden teenager."

"I am a teenager!"

"...oh right."

He groaned, placing his hand over his face. What in the world did he do to deserve this?

"Well, it's not like there's anything we can do about it now. All the paper work has been done." Bulma stated as she leaned back on the couch. "It can't be that bad, Gohan."

The half-Saiyan dropped his head in defeat. "Oh, yes, it can. I'm trying to be a normal kid, Bulma. No one in my class knows anything about the Z fighters, my dad, my abilities, anything!" He made sure to keep himself as far under the radar as possible. "Videl's all but stalked me home already. I don't need her hounding me about this too!"

As soon as he said a girl's name, Bulma's interest peaked. This was the first girl to ever get under Gohan's skin, especially if he was muttering about her like that. "Stalked?" She asked and the boy jumped in surprise, clearly having forgotten that she was even there.

"No, not really. Just this girl in my class hell bent on finding all my secrets," he grumbled, running a hand through his unruly dark hair. "I'm so screwed."

Bulma couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be fine, Gohan. Tell you what, I'll make sure none of us says anything about your secrets." As amusing as it would have been, she couldn't bring herself to torture the child like that. Besides, Vegeta and the terrible two would probably do enough in that month. "We can put your project on hold and I'll tell the staff not to mention anything about you."

"Really?" He asked, suddenly not dreading the trip so much. Bulma nodded in reassurance. "Oh wow, Bulma, you're the best." His arms wrapped around her tightly, giving the older woman one hell of a hug that reminded her of the ones Goku gave. "Maybe this won't be too bad, after all."

She gave him a smirk only the person that tamed the Prince of all Saiyans could muster. "Just remember you're going to have to haul ass to catch up with the project once that's over. I'm not letting this fall behind schedule."

Gohan nodded eagerly, much too excited at the aspect of being able to keep his secrets to himself. "Thanks, Bulma. I'll see you this Friday!" With that, he flew off again.

"What's the brat coming back on Friday for?" Vegeta asked as he stepped into the room. His arms were folded over his chest and he scowled at the boy's direction.

Bulma shrugged in response, deciding to get back to work. "Turns out it's his class that's coming for the internship." If she bothered to look back at her husband, she probably wouldn't have missed the smirk that graced his lips and the spark that glinted in his eyes.

Now the boy would feel the wrath of the wounded pride of the Prince of all Saiyans.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed quickly. All the students in Yamamoto's class were too excited for their upcoming trip to focus and the teachers knew it. Hell, they were excited too. Capsule Corporation always held tours and they had quite a bit of internships, but it was a rare opportunity for a whole class to have a month long internship. This was the first time Bulma Briefs ever allowed it.<p>

"What's with you today, Brains?" Sharpner asked as they sat around before class started. Gohan turned to him in confusion, his mind clearly not there with them. The blonde scoffed. "What a space case." He grunted when Videl's elbow rammed into his side. "He is!"

Before the blue-eyed girl could retaliate, her communicator went off. "Go ahead, Chief," she affirmed, raising the watch to her ear. The man rambled in a panic and Videl cursed before running off to take care of things. A bus full of children was hijacked and the police couldn't handle it.

Minutes after she bolted, Gohan suddenly stood. Erasa and Sharpner looked at him in surprise. He smiled sheepishly. "Bathroom," he mumbled then ran off. That should have been enough time for Videl to leave without catching sight of him tailing her. He quickly tossed off his blue t-shirt then transformed. Hopefully the girl would be too busy to notice that the Gold Fighter was wearing the same white long-sleeve that Gohan was.

By the time he got there, Videl was clearly dominating against the hijackers. Instead of rushing in, he opted to stay in the air and watch. She could handle this. Stepping in now would just anger her further. A smug smirk formed on his lips as she kicked ass. Despite having a blubbering idiot for a father, Videl could certainly put up quite the fight. The criminals were knocked out in a matter of minutes.

Gohan was just about to turn back when screams came from the bus. Confused, he looked ahead and cursed at his own over sight. The bus full of people and Videl was heading straight for a cliff. He managed to catch the bus just as it took its leap. The screaming stopped abruptly to be replaced with cheering when the occupants realized they were no longer plummeting to their deaths.

Once the vehicle was safely on the ground, he waited for the occupants to file out. Videl was the last one, hauling the bound criminals behind her. "Gold Fighter," she breathed in relief as she approached him. "Thanks."

He gave her a confident smile. "It was nothing, Miss Videl. You did most of the work here," he stated in an unnaturally deep voice. She was about to say something more but froze when his hand suddenly brushed against her cheek. The sudden sting caused her to wince. "Looks like you should get some medicine on that. It isn't too deep, though. No permanent scarring on that pretty face."

As if suddenly realizing what he said, both teens turned bright red in embarrassment. The Gold Fighter cleared his throat and stepped back. "It seems as though you've got this under control. I'll be seeing you around, Miss Videl." He was about to fly away but she grabbed at his sleeve suddenly. His eyes widened in shock as he steadied her with both hands on her shoulders.

"Your name or something to call you by," she murmured quietly. "What can I call you? Gold Fighter can't be your real name." He looked away and she bit her lip. "Look, it doesn't have to be your real name. Just something else to call you."

He hesitated, contemplating just flying away. For the moment, that seemed like the best choice but he knew it would come biting him in the ass eventually. "Han," he answered, "some of my friends call me Han."

With a wave, he flew off before she could say anything. Videl could only be stunned into silence for so long. Once she got over her feeling of gratitude, she would be demanding answers again and he did not want to deal with that.

Videl arrived in the classroom a good five minutes after Gohan. "So how'd it go?" Erasa asked, keeping up with her title as the Gossip Queen of OSH. "You kick bad guy butt, Videl?"

She gave the blonde a smug grin but it was Sharpner that spoke first. "Of course, Erasa! This is Videl, daughter of Hercule, savior of the world! Lowly hijackers like them didn't stand a chance. Just like what anyone would expect of my girl." The long haired blonde boasted loudly before Videl's fist went flying into his cheek.

"It went fine. I was almost a goner though," Videl grumbled as she took her seat. Erasa looked at her friend quizzically and waited for an explanation. "The bus went over the cliff and I swear I saw my life flashed before my eyes, but then suddenly we weren't falling! The Gold Fighter showed up and caught the bus and carried it down safely like it weighed nothing to him!" Videl was suddenly scowling. "I don't know how he managed to do it, but I'm going to find out."

Gohan sighed in defeat as he over heard the conversation. Of course, save the girl and that only made her more determined to expose him. _Great_, he groaned, placing his head on his desk.

Erasa giggled as she noticed her friend. "Awh, Gohan, are you still not feeling well?" She asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He didn't reply and the usual bubbly expression on the blonde's face was replaced with concern. "Gohan? Come on. What's wrong? You were gone for quite a while and you don't seem well. What about I go with you to the infirmary?"

"No, no, no," Gohan suddenly jerked up and gave his friend a small smile. "I'm fine, Erasa. Honest."

"How long were you gone for that Erasa is actually worried?" Videl looked skeptical as she studied their new friend.

"Since you left. Really, Brains, get a hold of yourself. Get sick and you might miss out on the opportunity of a life time," Sharpner warned with a roll of his eyes. This guy was pathetic. So why were his two best friends paying more attention to the weakling than him? It just wasn't right.

* * *

><p>Friday came around too soon. "Big brother! Big Brother! Wake up!" Goten's excited voice was accompanied by the light weight continuously hopping over his chest to rouse the sleeping Saiyan. "C'mon! I want my breakfast!" His small hands gripped Gohan's arms tightly as the seven year old pulled. "Big Brother!"<p>

Gohan groaned in defeat. "Alright already. I'm up, squirt." He trudged down the steps, trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. How Goten always managed to have so much energy in the morning was definitely beyond him. "Morning, mom."

"Good morning, Gohan. Now, eat your breakfast. All your things for the next month are in the capsule there," Chi-chi ordered as she set another plate of food on the overflowing table. Both boys didn't need to be told twice before digging in. "Make sure you behave yourself and mark my words, young man, I'll know if you so much as put a toe out of line."

This was nothing new. Despite all the years that passed, his mother was still convinced he would become a delinquent and join a gang if she let him loose. He sighed but nodded nonetheless. Bulma would probably be making nightly phone calls to update his mother on his every day life.

"Can I go too, big brother?"

Gohan ruffled his younger brother's hair before shaking his head. "Not this time, squirt." Alone, his little brother was harmless. With Trunks, though, the two could probably take over the world faster than Frieza ever could...especially while on a sugar high. He mentally cringed at the last time that nearly happened.

The seven year old pouted and Chi-chi chuckled as she brought the child into her arms. "It's all right, Goten. You'll see your brother before you know it, okay?" She asked and that was all the convincing he needed before the boy was grinning again. Turning to her older son, she smiled and gestured for him to head out. "Now get going. We wouldn't want you to be late."

Dressed in a pair of black pants, a white long sleeve shirt, and a dark red t-shirt, Gohan looked at his classmates oddly as they gave him the same look. "Mr. Son!" Yamamoto's outraged tone caused students to part, leaving a pathway for the red faced teacher. "What in the world are you wearing!"

Gohan glanced down at his clothes, quizzically. "What's wrong? Did I spill something on myself?" He lifted his arms as he tried to find anything that didn't belong.

"We're meeting the most influential woman in the history of the world and _that_'s what you're wearing?" His outburst was met with a sheepish grin as Gohan rubbed the back of his head. Yamamoto sighed in defeat.

To everyone's surprise it was Sharpner that spoke up first. "Oh, c'mon, Mr. Y. It's Gohan. What else would you expect from mountain boy?" He stretched his arms over his head. "Let's just go."

The class piled into the bus shortly after. Gohan was fairly surprised to realize that everyone really did dress up. The guys were in dress pants and shirts. The girls were in dresses. Feeling someone's stare on him, he slowly turned to find blue eyes glaring in his direction. Videl was staring again, that was no surprise. However, his eyes widened in surprise as he took note of her attire. Instead of her typical oversized shirt and bike shorts, she was wearing a fitted dress shirt and slacks.

"What?" He asked, blinking at her blankly.

Videl's eyes narrowed even further. Why did she have to wear this stupid get up if he could wear that? Crossing her arms in annoyance, she huffed and pointedly turned away.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a warning, updates won't come as quickly as this one did. They will probably be about a week apart. The prologue is really going to be the only one that short and all the other chapters will be about this length. I know it's pretty slow now but it really picks up once they get to CC. <strong>

**- Skye**


	3. 002: Always the quiet ones

**Stay a while. _Chapter 002._**_ Always the quiet one._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>They arrived at Capsule Corporations too early for Gohan's liking. He could feel Vegeta's energy spiking from the Gravitational Room as explosions sounded in the distance. The students whispered to themselves in curiosity, each trying to figure out what was possibly making all that noise.<p>

Before anyone could say anything more, a blue-haired woman stepped out of the main dome. Gohan could barely suppress a snicker as he saw her. She was dressed in a one-piece jumper with the CC logo smeared with grease. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun. "Welcome to Capsule Corps. My name is Bulma and I'm so excited to have you all here."

The class stared at her with mouths agape. This was Bulma Briefs? Her general description certainly fit well enough. They weren't sure what they were expecting, but it certainly wasn't seeing the genius looking like she just crawled out from under a hovercraft. "Miss Briefs, I'm Jyou Yamamoto, the science teacher at Orange Star High. On behalf of the Director, we would like to thank you for giving our students such an opportunity." The white haired old man said with a low bow.

Bulma chuckled as she placed a hand over her mouth. "It's not a big deal. Life has been so boring lately. I thought this would be fun." Her smile widened as she saw a familiar face in the crowd. He didn't look very happy about that little revelation. _Oops_, she thought as she composed herself and openly looked over the students. "Now, if you'll all follow me, I'll show you the dorms so you can change. You guys are here to learn and you won't be able to do that in those." The class didn't need to be told twice as they hurried off after her.

"You guys are actually the first to enter this dome," she explained as she led them to the next building. "This is the first time we're having a program like this so I hope you guys understand if things don't quite pan out as planned. You're kind of my guinea pigs." The class was in awe at the size of it. "This is the lounge or common area. Down that hall is the gym and the other hall is the pool. Upstairs are all your rooms."

A robot wheeled into the room, carrying a box. Each student silently accepted a card from the robot, turning to Bulma for an explanation. "Those are your access cards. Your room number is printed on it. Don't lose these. The cards give you access to this area as well as the lab." She demonstrated by sliding the card through the scanner next to the door. "There will be areas that you won't be able to enter without supervision, like for the first week when we'll be touring the facilities. I don't think I need to tell you that whatever you see here will be for you only. We've got our reasons for keeping our secrets as we do. Now, any questions?" Hands immediately shot into the air.

"What are we doing for the month?"

"What were all those explosions earlier?"

"How big is the gym?"

"Who does your hair and where do you buy your dresses for those parties?"

"Who was that short guy you were with at that last event?"

Bulma laughed at the range of questions and raised her hand to stop them. "Okay, okay. Slow down. Most of those questions will eventually be answered. I'll explain what you'll be doing here for the next month after lunch. Those explosions were coming from one of the machines here. Don't worry, it's safe." She quickly added at seeing the panic flitter across the young faces. "You guys can check out the gym yourselves and decide that. My hair and clothes is not a topic for discussion. And that guy from the last event is my husband."

Silence filled the room at the last answer. Bulma Briefs was _married_? There were rumors circulating for a bit but no one could confirm it. Any reporter that tried was chased off the property before they could even get to the door.

"So, does everyone have their key cards?" She asked when no one said anything more.

Gohan stood quietly in the back and wasn't surprised when the robot didn't hand him a key card. He had one sitting in his pocket. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed. He nearly groaned when Videl's hand shot up. "Gohan didn't get a key card," she announced when Bulma acknowledged her.

Bulma looked at her best friend's son. Before she could say anything, Gohan held up his own key card. "I did," he mumbled under his breath, making sure to only show the side with the black strip. His own card had a different design than the rest. Videl's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. She was _positive_ that the robot didn't stop at him. As if sensing her doubt, Gohan gave her a sheepish grin. "Thanks for the concern?" He asked and sighed when she huffed and turned away.

"Okay, now that everyone has their room assignments. What about you all go ahead and get settled in? I'll call you all down when lunch is ready. Feel free to explore this dome. After all, it'll be home for the next month. Just don't venture too far outside yet."

The students excitedly agreed and bunched up in their cliques to compare room numbers. Gohan found himself standing with Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner. "So, who's where?" Erasa asked excitedly as she linked arms with Videl. "I'm at 204."

"205," Sharpner stated, holding his own card up.

"I've got 203," Videl added with a shrug. "So I guess we're all next to each other." She turned her gaze to the black haired boy next to her that had yet to speak. "Where's your room, Gohan?"

He shrugged. "202." He didn't need to look at his key card for that. Bulma had shown him the room assignments the day before. He'd been given the end room that actually took up both 201 _and_ 202. With that, the group made their way upstairs. All the rooms had one bed, one closet, a dresser, a desk area, as well as a bathroom. It wasn't much, but it would suffice.

They parted ways at their doors, each deciding to meet up once they were all settled in. Gohan sighed as he laid back on the bed. He unpacked the other night when his mother demanded to go over to CC to make sure everything was settled for him. Bulma, of course, humored her best friend. Because of that, Gohan had a set of his clothes that his friends were used to in 202 and a set of training clothes in 201. Granted, he did have his other room in the main dome with more training clothes as well. One couldn't have too many gi, especially with the Prince of all Saiyans around. A month at CC meant he probably would not be able to escape Vegeta all the time and he would have to spar every so often. If Videl so happened to stumble into those, he didn't know how he would explain it.

Fifteen minutes later, the half-saiyan was asleep and that was how his friends found him. "Gohan?" Videl ventured into the room first, followed by Sharpner and Erasa. He was sleeping. The three shared a look before heaving a tired sigh. If there was anyone that was nearly impossible to wake, it was this idiot. "Gohan Son!" She yelled next to his bed. He groaned but didn't wake.

Sharing a look with her two friends, Videl determinedly jumped on the bed. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" She bounced on the bed next to him, hoping to wake the boy. It worked, but not quite how she planned. In a flash of movement, Videl suddenly found herself pinned to the bed under her dark haired friend.

Gohan blinked drowsily before a wide pair of cerulean eyes focused in front of him. "V-v-videl!" His eyes widened in surprise and he hurriedly moved off of her. "Sorry. I ... uh ...sorry," he murmured, a blush forming on his cheeks. The girl sat up, still speechless, and it seemed like the two blondes a few feet away were in a similar state. Where did Brains get speed like that from anyway?

"Woah, Gohan, moving a bit quick there, aren't you?" Erasa was finally the one to break the silence as she grinned devilishly at her friends. Turning to the girl, she winked. "It's always the quiet ones you gotta watch out for, Vi."

That brought a mad blush to both teens on the bed as they scrambled away from each other. "Erasa!" Videl glared at her best friend before crossing her arms over her chest. The response was a snicker from the blonde. "Anyway, let's go explore," she grumbled, stomping on ahead of her three friends.

* * *

><p>"This place is amazing," Sharpner stated in awe as they entered the gym. After walking through the pool area and lounge, they finally decided to check out the gym. "I think I just died and went to heaven." The other guys were examining the machines in a daze. While Orange Star High wasn't lacking in facilities, it paled in comparison to the equipment at Capsule Corporations.<p>

Some of the guys were already trying out the different machines. Metal clanked together as they tried their hands at lifting. There was a steady beat as some went at the punching bags. Gohan sighed and took a seat next to Erasa at the edge of one of the mats. None of this equipment was really Saiyan proof. Bulma didn't bother to add the weights used by the boys in their normal training for fear of some guys in the class hurting themselves. "Besides, it isn't as if you use those things anyway," she'd remarked off handedly with a wave of her hand when Gohan pointed it out.

Noticing the pig-tailed girl of their group missing, Gohan's eyes quickly sought her out only to find her at one of the punching bags. He was surprised at her determination and focus. Not very many people had that kind of dedication anymore. Hell, he knew her father certainly didn't.

"She really is something, isn't she?" Erasa asked, noticing her friend's attention on the oblivious fighter. Gohan nodded before realizing what he agreed to and a blush formed on his cheeks. The blonde let out a delightful chuckle. "Oh, Gohan, you're so cute." He was certainly unlike any other guy they knew. It was rare for a guy to be so innocent and genuine these days.

The statement only served to brighten his cheeks even further and the group of students around them started whispering in speculation. Videl frowned as she caught wind of what was being said. Erasa and Gohan? She scoffed, her punches becoming sharper and harder against the inanimate object. Annoyance passed through her features. This was getting ridiculous. What did it matter if Erasa got with Gohan? Her best friend happened to think the boy was cute and smart and all around perfect. She should be rooting for them, but she couldn't.

"He's hiding something. I know it," she mumbled under her breath as she switched from punches to kicks. Erasa was her best friend and Videl had to look out for her. They knew nearly nothing about the guy. She couldn't trust Gohan Son with her best friend. That was why she wasn't happy to hear about them. Yeah, that was it.

Growling in frustration, she quickened the speed of her combinations. He was such a mystery. For every answer she managed to dig up, more questions seemed to pop up. With a yell, she mustered all her strength to take a final swing at the bag.

"Woah, Vi, calm down. I don't think you want to be breaking equipment here on the first day," Sharpner commented, pulling the raven haired girl out of her daze. He was practicing at the punching bag adjacent to hers but stopped when he noticed the tension in his friend's stance. "You okay?"

She blinked at noticing the suddenly worn material that took the brunt of her attacks. "Oops," she murmured quietly before taking deep breaths to calm herself. Why was she getting so worked up anyway? With a scowl, she marched over to her friends. Erasa was giggling and leaning towards Gohan as the boy did nothing but blush. "Oh grow some balls," she growled then stormed out of the gym, leaving her shocked classmates behind without a second glance.

Gohan turned to the blonde next to him in confusion. "What's with her?" He asked, letting a sigh pass through his lips. What was it he did this time? As much as he hoped she hadn't been talking to him, he was fairly sure it wasn't Erasa that she demanded to grow balls.

Erasa was smiling brightly as she looked in the direction her best friend stomped in. "Oh, don't worry about it, Gohan. Vi is just a little frustrated. She'll get over it soon," she reassured him.

He nodded solemnly before giving the girl a small smile. "All the same, you should probably check on her." She did look genuinely peeved. Then again, Videl always seemed to be angry. He sighed, shaking his head as they walked towards the door. "I'm going to head out." With a wave, they went their separate ways.

"What in the world was _that_ about?" Erasa demanded as she stormed into her best friend's room. Her hands were placed at her hips in what she hoped to be an intimidating pose. "Gosh, Vi, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were _jealous_ down there." The raven haired girl spluttered but was cut off by a glare from her usually bubbly friend. "That was uncalled for. Poor Gohan hasn't done a thing to warrant you snapping at him all the time. That boy is such a sweetheart."

_Sweetheart? _Videl frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "Well, if you think he's such a fucking sweetheart, why don't you go out with him already!" She growled out.

Erasa rolled her eyes. "Because that boy is too smitten with you to even notice another girl," she stated matter-of-factly, enjoying the look of disbelief on the Satan girl's face. "And you like him too, Vi. Don't deny it. You're curious, I'll give you that, but you've never been so persistent with getting answers as you have with Gohan."

"Because I _know_ he's hiding something from us, Erasa!" She defended with a huff. How many times did she have to explain to her best friend that her interest in Gohan was simply because of her suspicions? "There's just something off about him."

"Oh, what_ever_, Vi. You go ahead and keep telling yourself that," Erasa conceded, throwing her hands up in mock defeat. "But don't come running to me when you realize I'm right and you're too late." It was no secret that the girls had their eyes on Gohan. He was smart and sweet and not too bad on the eyes. Who wouldn't want him, right?

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, thanks for reviewing, guys. (: It's always nice to get input. Second, I know I said I probably won't be updating daily and that isn't going to change. Updating is just quick right now because I do have a few chapters fully written out already. Everything else is still in the form of index cards on my desk at home. xP<strong>

**Reply to reviews:**  
><em><strong>lancecomwar: <strong>_What do you think I could do to make it better? I know you said my writing wasn't horrible, but you also said it wasn't noteworthy. I won't argue with that, though do you have any suggestions for improving my writing style?

_**ultranx: **_Thank you! (:

**_Eikyuu Sonomi: _**I don't blame you about that idea. I'm not going to lie. This is definitely a Gohan x Videl fic. The only thing I can say, though, is that I have a tendency of torturing my characters before actually giving them a (somewhat) happy ending. Gohan and Videl will be together, but it won't happen immediately. After all, this is supposed to be a month long trip. It's no fun if they suddenly get together, yes?

**- Skye**


	4. 003: Don't blink

**Stay a while. _Chapter 003. _**_Don't blink._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>It was just before noon that the intercom crackled with a bit of static. <em>"Hello? Okay, hi guys! It's just about lunch time so I'm sending over a robot to fetch you guys in your common area. It will lead you to the dining hall."<em> Bulma's voice had caused the students to freeze as they listened then scatter to prepare for lunch. Everyone was back in their normal clothes. After meeting Bulma Briefs while she was looking like she just crawled out from under a hovercraft, they knew better than to dress up so formally.

There was excited chattering as the teens followed the robot. What kind of food did Capsule Corporation have? Would it be just like dining at a five star restaurant for each meal? They didn't have much time to ponder as they entered the next building. Bulma was waiting for them in a large hall, a machine attached to a conveyer belt behind her. "Hello! So, I'm sure you all have guessed by now that I'm not exactly housewife material," she said with a careless shrug. As predicted, a few students tried to reassure her that it didn't make her any less amazing. "Oh, no, it's fine. I never cared for cooking and my best friend is such a wiz in the kitchen, any attempt I make will just pale in comparison."

A snort sounded from the hallway behind her and the class craned their heads to see a purple haired teenager walk out. Dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a black wife beater, Trunks drew the attention of every single person in the room. The stares went unnoticed as he tried to hold back his laughter, clearly very amused by something. Bulma glared at him and he grinned at her sheepishly. "Sorry, Mom, I ... uh ... I just ... uh, I remembered a really good joke 'han told me the last time I saw him! Right, 'han?" He said quickly, turning to his friend who wasn't the little 11 year old he knew years ago.

Gohan groaned as all eyes turned on him-one pair hopeful, another doubtful, most surprised, and of course one suspicious. How could he have forgotten Trunks of all people? While the boy had been all business during his first visits to their timeline, the effects of spending too much time with Vegeta during his frequent visits was starting to show in his actions. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Mirai," he grumbled, shooting his friend a glare only to receive a look of mock betrayal. The purple haired time traveler just made his life difficult, why should he help him?

Bulma huffed and turned to her son. "Mirai Briefs," she growled and he gulped, "just for that, you can wait until _everyone _is finished before you get your food."

"But Mom!" He started to protest but clamped his mouth shut at the glare he received. For an earthling, she really was a frightening woman. "Okay, fine, but I really did remember when 'han said he'd rather starve than have to stomach another one of your attempts at cooking!" Mirai shot his shocked friend a triumphant smirk when Bulma rounded on him. Serves the ass right for not helping him out.

"Gohan Son!" She scowled, rounding on the teenager attempting to blend in with the class. Everyone stepped back to make room. Getting in the woman's path did not seem like a smart move. "How dare you, you ungrateful little brat! Get over here." When he didn't move, she stomped over to him and Gohan squeaked before attempting edging away with his arms up in surrender. "You can join your partner over there and both of you can wait until everyone is done eating."

Gohan parted his lips to argue but nodded in defeat as Bulma glared at him again. Solemnly, he moved to stand next to Mirai. They shared a sour look then sighed. Sometimes he really had to wonder if their mothers weren't secretly Saiyans. The women could certainly strike fear into their hearts in ways their fathers couldn't.

With the two boys taken care of, Bulma smiled and turned to the awe struck class. "Okay, sorry about that," she smiled, reverting back to the happy woman they'd seen all day. "Anyway, this is an invention of mine since apparently I can burn water. All you have to do is select what you'd like to eat then it makes it for you. Now, go ahead before their brothers join those two bottomless pits and the machine overloads." She turned from the class and marched over to the two teenagers that looked like little children that just got their favorite toys taken away. "As for you two," she growled and both boys crouched down, nursing their heads from Bulma's spatula.

Erasa nudged her best friend as the line moved forward. "You're up, Vi," she stated, catching the girl's attention. In a hurry, Videl made her choice and picked up her food. Taking a table with the two blondes, she focused her attention on the dark haired enigma again. Here was another question to add to that ever-growing list. How did Gohan Son know Bulma Briefs? The woman didn't acknowledge him all day or do anything to hint knowing him. Other than not being completely awestruck by the compound, Gohan acted just like everyone else. There were no hints to any sort of relationship between him and the single most powerful woman in the world.

"Mom! Mom! Mom! We're hungry!" A childish voice called from the hallway and Gohan groaned at feeling the life energy of two half saiyans rushing over to them. It was less than a minute later that a purple haired eight year old and black haired seven year old entered the dining hall. "Can we eat now?" His blue eyes turned from his mother to the two teenagers rubbing their heads. "What'd you guys do?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! I bet your mom heard them talking about that one time they made a bet during a spar and the loser was supposed to eat her meatloaf and they actually blew up the GR because they really didn't want to lose!"

"Goten!" Both Mirai and Gohan cried out and cringed as they felt the spatula collide with their heads again.

The seven year old giggled behind his hand and looked up at the teens innocently. "Oops?" He squeaked, attempting to duck out of his brother's reach as Gohan grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder. "Big Brother!" He gasped between giggles as Gohan's relentless fingers tickled his side. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Mercy!" He continued to giggle even as Gohan stopped and set him back on his feet. "Can we eat now?"

Bulma sighed as she watched the four half-Saiyans in front of her. It was impossible to stay mad at them. "Okay, okay, you guys can all get your food but one at a time. And to be fair, you will all wait until all of you have your food. How's that?" She said and the boys nodded eagerly. They all rushed at the machine at once, but that ended up with Mirai and Gohan locked in a spar as the two younger boys slid past them. Goten pressed the button with his name as Trunks did the same and the machine roared to life.

The students stared in disbelief at the amount of food that flooded out of the machine. Both boys excitedly grabbed their plates and managed to carry everything over to the empty table. A bit more of grappling later, Gohan and Mirai finally managed to get their food as well. By the time the four were settled, there wasn't even any sign of the table left. Bulma giggled and turned to the students. "Now, this is probably the only place you will ever see what you're about to see," she stated, catching the attention of the class. "Oh, if only their fathers were here it would be perfect, but I guess this would have to do. Don't blink or you'll miss it." Turning to the four boys, she smirked. "All right, boys. Ready, set ...GO!"

Without another second to spare, the four half-Saiyans dug into their food. The class watched in a mix of awe and disgust as the piles of food disappeared only to be replaced with piles of dishes. The students almost couldn't believe their eyes. How could those two little boys eat about an elephant's weight in food? How could they eat that much and not be horridly obese? Hell, how could anyone eat this much, period? Everyone saw how much Gohan ate during lunch, but this was ridiculous...and disgusting.

Bulma laughed once the boys leaned back in contentment. "Now wasn't that entertaining?" She asked, turning to the students that could only nod their heads. "I think we should probably take you all on a tour. It'll be best if you guys knew your way around." Everyone murmured in agreement, still trying to erase the picture of four boys practically inhaling food from their minds. Any faster and they probably would have mistaken the silverware for food too.

Gohan was about to get up to join them but stopped when the seven year old suddenly clung to his leg. Wide black eyes stared up at him as he ruffled the child's hair. "Big brother, can you play with us?" He asked, forming a pout on his lips. "Mirai keeps running away because Mister Vegeta keeps showing up." The older saiyan looked between his little brother and his class, clearly torn between the two options.

"Go ahead, Gohan," Bulma finally answered for him. "We're just taking a tour and it'd probably be best if someone kept the terrible two and His Highness busy. Mirai was supposed to be doing that, but I guess he couldn't handle the job." There was a slight teasing tilt to her tone as she looked at her son.

"Hey!" Mirai cried indignantly as he stood. His mother was taunting him, he knew that, but that didn't stop him from taking offense to it. There was nothing the son of a third rate idiot could do that the son of a prince couldn't. Realizing his train of thought, Mirai noted that he was probably spending too much time with his father. Whether it was a good thing or bad had yet to be determined. "I was handling it fine but then these brats came in and annoyed him and now Father is on a war path searching for them!"

Gohan sighed. This couldn't be good. A pissed off Vegeta was not something he wanted anyone in his class running into and there was only one way to make sure he stayed away. He cringed at the thought, knowing he was going to be sore for a few hours. "What about Mirai play with them and I'll go entertain his highness?" he offered with a small grin. Someone had to make sure Vegeta stayed far away from his class. The last thing he needed was trying to explain how a ball of light could do that much damage.

"Not enough, boy," a gruff voice sounded from the entrance. Everyone whirled around to look at the new comer. A muscle-packed man with hair defying all laws of physics stood in the threshold with a menacing glare. He didn't acknowledge the strangers as he kept his gaze on the spawn of his greatest rival. "I'm taking you and my older brat for some training. Those two are coming too. They could learn something useful." There was no room for argument and the four half-Saiyans turned to Bulma for help. The blue haired woman gave them a sympathetic smile before nodding her head for them to go. All four gave a defeated sigh before following the Saiyan Prince.

* * *

><p><strong>I could not resist having Trunks from the future in this. There will be many others making guest appearances and bringing presents in the form of secrets. That should be loads of fun. (: And like I said, the rate I'm updating will probably slow down soon, but I'm determined to never let it go past two weeks between updates. Anyway, let me know what you think so far.<strong>

**- Skye**


	5. 004: Man vs wild

**Stay a while. _Chapter 004._**_ Man vs wild._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Bulma led the class through the halls, letting them talk quietly among themselves. What was she supposed to do with them now? As interesting as the trip seemed to be when she was first asked, she really wasn't sure what to do with 30 teenagers for a whole month. She had a general idea but nothing set in stone.<p>

"Excuse me, Miss Bulma," a timid voice brought her attention to a blonde with short cropped hair. "Where are we headed exactly?" As much as she loved surprises, she was sure the while class was dying to know what they were about to do.

The blue haired woman smiled. "My father's garden." She gestured towards one of the larger domes in the compound. "It's one of the places you guys will always have access to and we need a place to settle down so I can explain what will be expected of you this month." Awed gasps erupted from the class as they seemed to find themselves in the middle of a forest as soon as they walked through the doors.

_This_ was a garden? Lush greenery surrounded them on all sides, varying from small bushes on the edge of a path to giant trees further out. Birds circled the air and the sounds of numerous animals running about was not lost on the group. From a distance, they could hear the faint rush of a waterfall even under the roar of...something. Eyes wide, they shuffled after Bulma in shock (and maybe a bit of fright). This was no garden. This was a damn jungle.

"We should be good here," Bulma finally said as they stepped into a clearing a few minutes later. She smiled at the group behind her. They were still looking around with jaws dropped. A small chuckle escaped her. It had been a while since she'd seen the looks the kids had. Most of their visitors were no longer amazed by and this was refreshing. Sitting cross-legged on the grass, she gestured for the rest of them to do the same. "Make yourselves comfortable, guys. We'll be here a while." They spread themselves out around her, waiting expectantly. "Gohan needs to hear this too but he's a bit busy so why don't you all just hang out here for a bit? Don't wander too far and yell if you're in any trouble. Stick with a buddy."

Taking that as a sign of dismissal, the class scattered to wander the so-called garden. There was definitely nothing like this in Satan City. The air smelled clean and there was a light breeze brushing through the trees. Erasa was squealing in excitement as she watched the small creatures rush about. "Can you believe all this?" She asked, twirling around in place. As much as she loved the city and shopping at the mall, even she had to admit that she was enjoying herself in this mini jungle.

Videl chuckled as she allowed her best friend to hook their arms together. "You're really okay with all this?" She asked, studying the blonde closely. Erasa was not a nature girl. Hell, she fought against going to the park like Videl fought against going to the mall.

"Well, yeah, we're in a garden with controlled conditions. What's the worst that could happen?"

Sharpner sighed and shook his head at his friends. "Famous last words, 'rase, famous last words," he muttered under his breath as both girls shot him odd looks. He rolled his eyes. "Oh, c'mon! You know it happens in all the movies. You just cursed us all, E."

Both girls shared an incredelous glance before pointedly turning away and continuing up the path. He was exaggerating. It was no secret that Sharpner stood with Erasa on his views about nature. As far as he was concerned, the only place worth spending time moving around was Mr. Satan's Gym.

* * *

><p>A few minutes into the spar, Gohan decided that Mirai was lying. Vegeta was in a bad mood that day but it was still no match for the two half-saiyans. It took a while, but they finally managed to get the prince on the ground. As their older brothers gave each other a high five, Goten and Trunks leaned over the fallen prince, poking the man in the sides to make sure he was okay. Naturally, that landed the two younger saiyans more training for insulting his highness by thinking mere Halflings could take him down. Mirai and Gohan wasted no time getting out of there.<p>

"So what are you doing here?" Gohan asked as he met up with his friend outside their rooms after a shower.

Mirai shrugged. "Mom thought I needed a vacation. There really isn't very many places to just relax back home so apparently that automatically meant here." Bulma decided that her son was working too much, worrying too much so naturally he was sent away. Despite everything that happened, he was only a twenty year old. He needed to enjoy life like any other person just outside of their teenage years and there was no way for him to do that back home. As far as she was concerned, if anyone deserved a break, it was definitely her son.

Gohan wasn't surprised. Leave it to Bulma to send her son to a different timeline for a vacation. "How is your mom anyway?" He asked, stretching his arms over his head. He was dressed in a pair of black pants and a dark grey long sleeved shirt. Even Mirai covered up a bit. Neither of them wanted to explain the wounds they suddenly acquired.

"Good, I guess. Lots of stuff happening and we're finding all these survivors. It's kind of crazy when I think about all the people we've met!" There was a slight tilt to his voice that caused Gohan to raise an eyebrow. Trunks was hiding something, but the train of thought was cut off as the purple-haired boy found a particularly tender spot on his shoulder. "Dad was really ticked."

Gohan nodded solemnly, stretching out the muscles in his arms. "No kidding."

The two shared a look then burst into laughter. As much as the Saiyan Prince would hate to admit it, Gohan was still the strongest being in the universe. Sure he didn't train as intensely but the world savior knew he couldn't completely slack on his training. Times of peace never lasted forever and he wasn't going to be caught unaware.

"He is going to blast this god forsaken planet when he realizes you don't even use half of your power in a spar against him," Mirai sighed in defeat, already picturing his father's rampage about being ridiculed and mocked by the spawn of a third-class saiyan.

Gohan shrugged in indifference. Vegeta wouldn't dare risk Bulma getting royally pissed at him and blowing up a planet would do that quite well. "Let's just find my class," he mumbled, not looking forward to dealing with a certain inquisitive blue-eyed girl. He saw her watching him earlier and could only guess what kind of questions she would have.

* * *

><p>Erasa's scream rang through the trees, stopping both half saiyans in their tracks as they stepped into the garden. They exchanged glances and Gohan sighed before taking off quickly towards his friends. Mirai, on the other hand, went in search of his mother. With everything on her mind, it was highly likely she forgot that most of the kids were city kids and knew nothing about the wilderness. Despite being called a garden by everyone at Capsule Corps, normal humans probably considered this as more of a jungle. Hell, if the size alone wasn't indicative of that, the animals that roamed certainly were.<p>

He found them easily enough. Erasa crouched behind Videl and it was no surprise that Sharpner was right next to her. If the dark haired girl didn't look about ready to attack the creature in front of her, he might have laughed. A loud roar filled the air and the creature crouched forward. "ICARUS!" Gohan yelled, picking up speed before skidding to a stop in front of the dragon.

The large purple dragon bared his teeth at the teens. Gohan held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Down, boy," he urged, taking cautious steps forward. "They're okay. They're not going to hurt you." The dragon was glaring as he continued his approach. Gohan could practically feel the tension in his friend's oversized muscles.

"Gohan, don't be stupid. Get back here!" Videl yelled, attempting to ease herself out of Erasa's hold just in case she needed to pull the idiot back. "Gohan Son!"

The foreign voice caused the dragon to growl again. Gohan glanced back at his three friends. "I got this, Videl," he said before calmly turning towards the dragon again. "Come on, Icarus. Relax. It's just me." A few more steps allowed him to reach his hand out for the dragon to sniff. "You good, boy?"

There was a moment of silence before a soft mewing sound came from the creature. Gohan smiled and stepped up to him, petting the scaly snout. "Good boy," he praised, allowing Icarus to lick his face tentatively. Gohan chuckled as the dragon's greeting only grew more enthusiastic at seeing his long time friend. "Okay, boy, down boy!" He managed between laughs but the dragon was relentless.

"Am I really seeing this?" Erasa asked as she slowly stepped out from behind her friend. Sharpner stared with his mouth wide open, clearly not believing his eyes as well. "Pinch me," she breathed, turning to the other blonde who complied absentmindedly. "OW! Okay, not a dream."

Videl narrowed her eyes at the dark haired teen currently being used as a lollipop. "Gohan Son," she growled, stomping over towards him. As if sensing the danger, the dragon's blue eyes darted to her and a growl came from the back of his throat. Videl stopped in her tracks.

Gohan frowned at his winged friend. "No, Icarus, she's okay. She's a friend," he explained, placing his hand over the purple snout to catch the dragon's attention. "No attacking anyone, okay?" There was another pause then the dragon nodded in agreement. "Good boy," Gohan praised as he looked around at the trees. Spotting some red fruit nearby, he grinned. "Do you want some berries, boy? Do you?"

Icarus nodded excitedly, tail thumping along. As Gohan made to move away, a pair of claws came down on his shoulders. With a yelp, the teen fell to the ground under the large dragon. Videl's eyes widened in fear and Erasa screamed, clearly thinking the worst when their friend disappeared under the oversized creature.

"GOHAN!" The scream escaped her mouth before she even realized she was running forward.

"No, boy, _haha_, stop it, _haha_," Gohan's muffled laughter caused Videl to stop. He just got jumped by a dragon and he was _laughing_? "Icarus, down!" He managed to command in a firm voice and the dragon stopped moving. "Okay, boy, let me up. I'll go get you some berries." Another pause then Gohan crawled out to face his friends.

Videl's eyes widened as she looked him over. Scrapes and bruises peppered his visible skin. "Oh my god, are you okay?" She asked, rushing up to him despite the warning growl the dragon made. Her hand brushed lightly against a scrape on his cheek. "We need to get you cleaned up."

His large hand pulled hers away from his face. "Don't worry about it, Videl. This isn't anything much," he assured her then turned to the dragon nudging his back. "Be patient, Icarus." The dragon whimpered and he chuckled, reaching over to the beast. "I'll go get you your berries but you play nice, okay?"

Videl eyed the dragon warily as Gohan turned to her. "Is it really safe to be doing that?" She asked, raising an eyebrow in doubt. Gohan was treating this wild creature like a damn house pet. There had to be something wrong with that.

"Sure, Icarus is harmless. Aren't you, boy?" Gohan chuckled as the dragon nodded enthusiastically. He held his hand out to Videl and the Satan girl hesitated before placing her hand in his. "Let him get used to you then he's a big sweetheart," he explained as he gently tugged her hand to place it in front of the dragon.

Dark blue eyes studied the small hand intently before the dragon took a curious sniff. Videl gulped, glancing at Gohan who simply smiled reassuringly at her. Eventually, she felt a rough object brushing against her fingers.

"It's eating Videl!" Erasa screamed as the dragon licked at her friend.

Videl's eyes widened then receded when the large purple head gently nudged her hand. "See, nothing to it," Gohan grinned as Videl took a confident step towards the dragon that seemed to have taken a liking to her. "Keep him busy while I get him some berries." With that, he ran off before the girl could protest. How the hell was she supposed to keep a dragon busy!

"I see you've found Icarus," they heard the old man before they saw him roll onto the path on a segway. The rest of the class followed behind him, along with Bulma and Mirai. The dragon growled at the other teens, stepping up behind Videl. "He's a big friendly guy but doesn't take well to strangers," he explained, gesturing for the class to step back a bit. No point provoking the dragon.

Icarus nudged Videl's back to get her attention and she turned to him. "What is it, boy?" She asked, petting the dragon's head in an attempt to soothe it.

"He's probably looking for Gohan, the only person this big guy ever really trusts," Bulma explained as she walked up to them. Icarus gave the scientist a thorough lick in greeting and she laughed. "Most kids have dogs or cats when they're young. Gohan had a dragon. Isn't that right, Icarus?"

Said teen walked into the clearing at that moment, confusion marring his features as he stared at the group. His arms were filled with berries and the dragon wasted no time before lunging. The class was in a frenzy, numerous students wailing about how the new guy got eaten. It took them a while to realize the muffled sounds coming from the monster's belly was laughter rather than screams.

"Okay, now that the big guy is filled and we're all here, why don't we all get going?" Bulma suggested once Gohan crawled out from under his friend for the second time that day. "We won't actually be doing any work today, but since I have the staff here, I might as well let you all know what's going on for the month." She motioned for them to follow and they did so without a second thought. As amazing as the garden was, Gohan's interaction with the beast was more than enough man vs. wild for the class.

Videl lingered near the back of the class as they walked. Her mind mulled over the new facts she gathered in the past few hours. Gohan knew an important woman like Bulma Briefs. She practically treated him like another son. Bulma Briefs' husband trained with him on _something_. He had a pet dragon. This field trip was definitely turning out more informative than she thought. She pursed her lips in thought, letting her gaze wander before landing on a pair of blue eyes staring at her intently.

"Stop it," Mirai said quietly as he walked up to her. She looked forward to find they'd fallen quite a bit behind from the class. "What you're so desperate to uncover, Pandora's box has nothing on it."

Videl scowled at the purple haired teen. "I have no idea what you're talking about." She was about to walk away but gasped in surprise as an arm shot out in front of her. Instincts made her jump back, finding herself pressed against a tree. Her eyes widened in surprise.

His expression was blank as he stared at her. "There are things about Gohan that will no doubt turn your whole world upside down, Miss Satan. If you're hell bent on uncovering his secrets, prepare yourself." There was a dangerous glint in his eyes. "The Sons are important to me and I'd be damned if I let anything endanger any of them."

"Mirai," Gohan's voice took a dangerously low tone as he walked up to them. He didn't look happy. '_I can handle Videl,_' he sent the message telepathically. "Back off." _And don't you fucking do anything like that again,_ he added with a soft growl. Mirai didn't seem to be surprised by the uncharacteristically aggressive behavior of his friend.

The half saiyans both held their ground, neither willing to back down. Eventually, Mirai turned and walked away. With the threat gone, Gohan let out a sigh of relief and turned to Videl. His fists unclenched from his side, suddenly realizing in surprise how prepared he was to attack his own friend because of this girl.

"Sorry, he doesn't play well with others," he said with the trademark Son grin. That was a bit of an understatement. "Anyway, we should probably catch up with the rest of the class." He didn't give her the chance to argue before grabbing her hand and pulling her along at a brisk pace to catch up with the rest.

Bulma eyed Gohan questioningly as he all but dragged a girl with him. He caught her eyes and shot her a grin before letting the girl go. It was the same girl that constantly asked questions about Gohan, she noted with a devious smile. Filing away the observation for later inspection, she led the group towards the outdoor labs. Confining a bunch of teenagers in the underground labs was no doubt asking for trouble.

"Okay, so this is going to be your domain for the next month. All the equipment here is up for grabs and if there's something you need, you can put in a request for it. I'm sure your teachers told you about your projects. Each of you will be paired with one of our scientists who will be your mentor as you work on your invention." The blue haired scientist smirked as she got a mixed reaction from the group. "Don't grumble. This is an educational field trip and you all will learn something. Now, your invention doesn't have to be anything extravagant and life changing. It just has to be something."

The attention soon turned from the heiress to a group of people whispering to themselves as they entered the room. The individuals varied in age and appearance but all seemed to be completely at ease with each other. "These are your mentors," Bulma announced as the group lined up. She pursed her lips in confusion as she counted them. "We're missing one. Where's Lisa?"

"She called in this morning and won't be able to make it for the rest of the month. Something about family troubles," one man that looked to be in his late 20's replied with a careless shrug.

Bulma pursed her lips as she turned to the group of students. "Well, that leaves us one mentor short," she murmured and glanced down at her list. The teacher provided her a list of students and she quickly paired them up before hand. "Let's see here. Lisa was supposed to be with...Videl Satan."

"Uh, Bulma?" The same scientist called, pulling the genius out of her thoughts. "Why not just make Gohan her mentor? I mean, it's not like he's any less qualified than the rest of us. Hell, he's probably overqualified but so what."

Gohan gaped at his colleague then groaned as Bulma seemed to be seriously considering the option. "No way," he grumbled, holding his hands out in a cross in front of him. "I refuse."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "You need to do a project too, Gohan. You _are _part of the class." Her lips formed a smirk. "Or I can be her mentor and you can be in charge of keeping Vegeta and the dynamic duo away." The teenage saiyan paled before agreeing to be the mentor rather than a living punching bag. "I thought so. Now everyone split up and get to know your partners for the next month. I've got the list here so just go ahead and pick a workspace. That's going to be all for now."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's Icarus. We all know there can't be a story without that adorable big guy. I'm reading over what I've written so far (that I have yet to upload) and finding a lot of things I want to re-do, which means I'm going to be taking a while to upload each one. Joy. <strong>

**Reply to reviews:  
><em>Eikyuu Sonomi:<em>**Well, I can't promise that, can I?

**_Goku1998:_**I have considered making my chapters longer but then they end up much longer than I intended or I end up cutting it at awkward moments.I will try to make them longer than the little above 2k I've got them at right now though.

_**serenityselena: **_Thank you! (; There hasn't been much Gohan torture yet, but there definitely will be eventually. I'm trying to spread it out since I do have quite a bit of time in the story. ;D

**_ilovethestories: _**Thanks! I figured I'd give the class something small to swallow first before getting to the explosive stuff. Hopefully I can keep that curiosity of yours. (:

_**ultranx: **_:D Well, I've got a stack of index cards to pick from for upcoming events.

_**lancecomwar: **_Haha, thanks. I'm working on it when I can, but real life tends to get in the way. And seriously, thanks for input in every chapter so far. ;D

**- Skye**


	6. 005: It's a need to know

**Stay a while. _ Chapter 005._**_ It's a need to know._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Gohan gulped as he slowly turned towards his mentee. He could practically feel her blue eyes drilling holes in his head. This was going to be a long month. "So what did you want to build?" He asked, leading her over to the back corner. Papers were scattered over the desk, some falling over the edge haphazardly.<p>

"Shouldn't we take an empty station?" She frowned as Gohan started moving things around. "It's rude to just touch other people's things."

There was a moment's pause before he handed her a stack of papers. Curious, she looked through the diagrams filled with familiar scribbles. "This is _your_ desk?" She asked, flipping through the rest of the sheets. There were complicated formulas and symbols that were foreign to her and she was one of the better students at Orange Star High. How smart was he!

"Sort of," he mumbled, taking the stack back from her and sliding them inside a drawer. "This was my work area in this lab. Haven't used it in a while since most of what I work on now is highly classified." She was clearly about to ask more questions about it but the look he gave her shut her mouth. "You know what classified means, don't you?"

"But how!" She demanded, moving aside as he walked up to the computer. He shrugged and stepped away from the seat while the screen started.

"_Welcome, Doctor Son."_

"_Doctor?_" Videl scowled as she stopped next to Gohan. He grimaced. "What does that mean by _Doctor?_"

"Exactly as it said, Videl. I'm one of the scientists here," he said matter-of-factly. There was no point trying to deny that. Despite trying to keep his secrets, he wasn't about to start lying. His mother taught him better than that. She would be making new dents in that frying pan of hers if she found out he was lying. "Look, I've been home schooled all my life and Bulma is a family friend. When she realized I needed something to keep myself busy, she offered me a job here and I worked my way up from there."

Videl pursed her lips, unconvinced. "You're only eighteen! No where near old enough to have a doctorate!" It was impossible. People took years to get through college, let alone actually get through some doctorate program. There was just no way an eighteen year old could know that much.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Videl, I was solving calculus equations when I was six." She clearly didn't believe him and he sighed. Their ignorance was really vexing sometimes. "Believe what you want. I may have secrets as you put it, but I'm no liar." With that, he nodded towards the desk and she sat. That was the end of that conversation. "Shouldn't you start figuring out what you want to do?"

Videl begrudgingly agreed. "So do you have any suggestions?" She asked, resting her chin in her palm. There were so many things she could think of doing, but didn't know exactly where to start. A lab like Capsule Corporations probably did not have the same limitations as every other lab she'd been in.

"Well, what about making something that will be useful for you? You guys get to keep your inventions anyway." He shrugged offhandedly as he started sifting through papers. It was months since he last looked through these particular notes. They were the starting point of one of his projects that he was currently working on. "Maybe try something to help you fight crime in Satan City."

Videl's eyes snapped to his in attention. Clearly she found that interesting. "What did you have in mind?"

He shrugged and tucked the papers away in his back pocket. It would be a good idea to review them later. "It's your project, Videl. I can't do all the thinking for you," Gohan stated in a monotone as he stretched his arms over his head. Judging by the soreness in his muscles, the spar with the Briefs earlier did a little more damage than he initially thought.

The movement caused his fairly fit shirt to ride up slightly, baring a tad of his toned abs for the world to see. Well, for her to see and Videl found her attention drawn to the sight, subconsciously tracing each groove with her eyes.

Gohan cleared his throat, snapping her attention back to him. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she realized exactly what she'd been doing and he raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "You okay?" He asked, clearly oblivious to the thoughts that had been running through the girl's mind just seconds ago.

"Fine," she mumbled under her breath and turned her attention to the blank page in front of her. "Anyway, would it be possible to make something that would be like a bulletproof vest but not as heavy or bulky?" She asked, looking up at him again. Surely it was since that had to be how bullets didn't affect the Gold Fighter. "I want something durable but easy to move around in."

Gohan seemed to be surprised at her suggestion but nodded nonetheless. "All right. So you've got your goal. Research time." She stared at him blankly and he grinned. "What? You didn't expect to just go right into tinkering with materials, did you? There's a reason that this trip is a month long. Rome wasn't built in a day, Videl." She growled in impatience then nodded. "You can go ahead and use the computer."

They spent the next five minutes in silence as Videl familiarized herself with the database. There seemed to be an infinite amount of sources available to them. She glanced at the corner of her eyes to see Gohan standing against the wall, arms crossed, and eyes closed. "Shouldn't you be working on your own project?" She asked with a frown as the boy opened his eyes to look at her.

He grinned. "Later. For now, I'm your mentor so I need to focus on you." His dark eyes were locked on hers as he spoke and she felt the familiar heat rising to her cheeks. There was none of the hesitation or stutter in his voice that she was accustomed to. This Gohan practically oozed out confidence and damn was it sexy. Realizing her train of thoughts, she mentally cursed herself. This was not the time. Without saying another word, she hastily turned back to the monitor in front of her. Allowing Gohan Son to see her blush (let alone letting him know he caused it) was _not_ in Videl Satan's plans.

Around the room, heads were tilted towards each other in conversation. Before any work could be done, the pairs needed to get comfortable with each other. It was about a half hour later when a large explosion sounded from one of the buildings somewhere on the compound.

_"VEGETA!"_ Bulma screeched as she started to stomp away but Mirai stopped her.

"That wasn't father, mom."

There was more silence then Gohan cursed, finally placing where the explosion came from. He didn't waste time before racing off. Bulma turned to her son for an explanation. The worried look on the teen's face was all she needed to know where Gohan was headed. "His lab?" She asked only to receive a nod. The class looked confused and Bulma sighed. "All right. Looks like we're done with the meet-and-greet for the day and going to one of the most overused rooms here-the infirmary."

When they arrived at the clinic, the class gave a collective gasp at the sight of Gohan carrying a girl about their age in his arms. They were covered in soot and parts of her clothes were scorched. She had a sheepish smile on her lips as Bulma raced forward. "Lime! I thought I told you guys that Gohan's project was on hold for the month!"

"I know, I know, but he dropped off the next plans the other night and I just couldn't wait!" The red head stated with a small pout.

Bulma sighed and turned to the tall teen. "So, what's the damage?"

Gohan did not look happy at all as he set his friend on the bed. "She nearly blew herself up," he grumbled, turning towards the girl. She was avoiding his gaze but he was having none of that. He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his eyes. "What were you thinking, Lime?" He said quietly, eyes holding a dangerous expression.

Clearly, Gohan Son was angry and this was not going to be pretty.

"I told you it was still unstable. There were still calculations and tests I needed to do! What if we hadn't taught you that fail safe? What if it wasn't just a small malfunction? What if we had to scrape your innards off the walls!" He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, counting backwards in a feeble attempt to calm himself. It wasn't working. "Go home. I don't want you anywhere near Capsule Corp until _I_ come to get you. Got it?"

"WHAT!" She screeched, pushing at her friend. "No way, Gohan! You can't just do that!" Despite the tears threatening to spill over, she glared up at him. Forget that he could quite possibly be the strongest being in the universe, he was not going to order her around.

He scowled. As great as it was that Lime could stand up for herself, it was still infuriating when she wouldn't listen to him. "Oh, but you'll find that I can. You are going to get patched up and Bulma is going to have someone drop you off at your house." Lime turned to the blue haired woman for help but she seemed to be on Gohan's side. "I am the project director, Lime. Not to mention head of the department. Everyone else on the team has been given a break for the month as you well know. You will follow those orders."

The class stared in awe. Gohan Son never seemed capable of holding such command. He always seemed so shy and quiet. Even when the professors called on him, he stuttered in his answers. The Gohan Son in front of them now was nothing at all like the new kid that joined them a month ago.

Tears began to spill over and Gohan groaned, looking away from her briefly. "Oh, c'mon, Lime. That's not fair. You know I hate seeing you cry," he grumbled, brushing the tears from her eyes.

She bit her lip, clearly trying to keep from bawling in front of the strangers.

The anger quickly dissipated to concern as Gohan turned to Bulma and Mirai for help but they shrugged. He was on his own for this one. "Okay, fine. You aren't banned from Capsule Corp, but you are not working on the projects without supervision." He cut a glance at his purple haired friend watching them curiously. Lime nodded eagerly, simply relieved at not being sent away. "If you want to work on one of our projects, Mirai or I need to be around." There was no room for arguments and she begrudgingly agreed to the condition.

Gohan slid an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into a hug. "I worry about you," he murmured as she pressed her face against his shoulder. "Your grandpa would beat me to HFIL and back if anything ever happened to you." That brought a strangled laugh to the girl and he smiled, brushing his thumb against her cheek. "Don't laugh. He could do it and he would too. There won't be much of a fight between me and a former world martial arts tournament participant."

Videl wasn't sure what to think as she watched Gohan's interaction with the girl. It was almost as if he was a completely different guy. The Gohan she knew would have never used that tone with anyone or asserted his authority. What was it with this guy? He was such a pushover in school then all of a sudden he was ordering this girl around like he was her boss then snapped right back to being a sweetheart, as Erasa would put it. The guy could give you whiplash with all these personality changes.

Bulma handed over a first aid kit as she walked up to the two. "I assume you'll be taking care of this?" She waited for a nod before turning to the class still stunned to silence. At the rate the field trip was going, the class might as well just leave their jaws on the ground.

"Well, I think that's enough excitement for one day, isn't it, Mother?" Mirai spoke up, catching everyone's attention. "It's dinner time. I don't think we all need to watch Lime get patched up and I'm sure you're all hungry at this point."

Lime snorted, barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes. "More like your black hole posing for a stomach is back to being an empty abyss." As if on cue, a growl sounded from both half-saiyans.

Bulma laughed as she stepped up in front of the class again. "All right, that's our cue to get some food before it's all gone. Follow me, children." She walked off, leaving them no choice but to follow.

Once they reached the dining hall, Bulma turned to the class. For a group of teenagers, they were ridiculously quiet. Then again, this was probably one hell of a day for them. "So, questions for the day?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Just like earlier in the day, the one question sent a thousand flying towards her.

"Where did that girl come from?"

"What was that explosion?"

"Why did you yell Vegeta after the explosion?"

"What did they do for training?"

"How long has Gohan been working here?"

"Does Mirai have a girlfriend?"

"How smart is Gohan?"

"Is he really a project director?"

"What project is he working on?"  
>"Forget being a project director. Was that really his pet dragon?"<p>

Mirai and Bulma exchanged glances. So, maybe having Gohan's class here wasn't a good idea, but it was too late at this point. When the genius raised her hand, everyone shut up. "Lime works here. She was in one of the labs. There was a malfunction with a machine; usually it's because of Vegeta's carelessness. I've known Gohan since he was a kid and he's always tinkered with things around here." She glanced at her son and smirked. "Mirai has been off the radar for a bit so I really don't know about that one. Gohan basically oversees the projects when I get caught up in the business sides of things. And yes, that was really his pet dragon." There was a pause as she thought back. "Did I hit everything?"

"Not about his project," one of the guys spoke up as he raised a hand.

"That little tidbit is classified," she answered with a careless shrug. "It's strictly on a need-to-know basis and you guys definitely don't need to know."

"But isn't that what he's going to turn in for his project?"

Bulma stifled a laugh behind her hand. "He's got a few things lying around here and there that he could turn in. No sense jeopardizing national security for a high school project, right?" At hearing Mirai groan, she gasped and placed a hand over her mouth. "Oops, I wasn't supposed to share that."

"…_Mother._" Mirai shook his head in distress as the woman giggled. "'han is going to kill me."

She waved a hand at him carelessly. "You worry too much. Gohan won't hurt you too bad," she stated, obviously reveling at the offended glare her son shot her. Oh, saiyans and their pride. "Anyway, you guys can have dinner then rest up. It's Friday night and I'm sure no one really wants to do anything strenuous. You have free reign of the student dome, this dining area, and the garden. We'll be touring the compound tomorrow and Sunday and before you ask, yes, it is a big enough place that we do need the two days." With that, she left them to their devices, dragging her son along with her despite his attempts to get at the machine.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's been a while since I've updated but I'm just going to blame that on school and work. Full time college student and practically a full time job tends to get in the way of my writing time. I've had exams, presentations, and papers due all week. Good news is that it's spring break next week. :D That should be exciting (and relaxing). <strong>

**Baba: **haha. Thanks. I know boy was really repetitive but it just seemed to fit in my head. Probably because my friend's dog has the shortest attention span and that's exactly how you have to talk to him. It kind of just translated over in my writing.

**asredwer: **I was considering an Erasa and Gohan friendship but this is going to be more of a Sharpner and Gohan friendship developed...eventually.

**shadow'sdawn: **I'm slowly transitioning into long story writing. Usually I stick to one-shots or little drabbles here and there so it's taking a while for me of getting this to flow right. Hopefully it's getting better. :D

**lancecomwar: **I understand the apprehensiveness about that whole mating deal and that's really not where I'm going with this. Well, not really. Despite being human, Gohan is still half-saiyan. It's not that they have one set mate but they do have their more primal instincts. In Gohan's case, that's to protect. And, well, she's not the only one he's protective over.

**I've noticed I've been constantly asked to involve the class more so definitely expect that in the future. I'm just very used to writing one-on-one scenes. /:**

**Anyway, thanks for all the feedback, guys! :D The next chapter shouldn't take as long seeing as my spring break starts on Friday at 1730 hours. **

**- Skye**


	7. 006: You owe me a lunch date

**Stay a while. _Chapter 006._**_ You owe me a lunch date._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Mirai peered in his best friend's room early the next morning. "Han?" The purple haired teen called as he knocked on the door for courtesy's sake. No response. "Get up, I know you're awake." He rolled his eyes before shutting the door behind him.<p>

"Don't call me that for the month," Gohan groaned as he pushed himself off the bed. Mirai raised an eyebrow at him in confusion. That had been his nickname for years. Baby Trunks had trouble saying Gohan and the shortened name kind of stuck, just like how his name became Mirai to avoid confusing the baby version of himself. "I kind of told Videl that Han was my name when she asked the Gold Fighter."

"So what else have you told her?" The time traveler asked, leaning against the door. For someone so determined to keep his identity hidden, Gohan was definitely sharing a lot with the Satan girl.

Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I just confirmed things she's more or less figured out for herself." That didn't seem too bad. At least she wasn't coming up with wild conclusions. Then again, he knew Videl wouldn't let up on him until she understood every damn thing. "I am so screwed," he grumbled, walking over to the other room. "Give me a few minutes and I'll change so we can spar."

"Sure, 'han," Mirai agreed as he closed his eyes and felt for their brothers and his father. His eyes snapped open at sensing two small ki in the building. "By the way, have you seen our brothers?"

Silence. "OH SHIT!" Gohan cursed as he hurried into his clothes then back to his room. The shirt and sweats were swapped for a pair of orange and blue gi similar to his father's. "They're here, aren't they?" The time traveler nodded slowly. Gohan felt the color from his face drain. "They are going to kill my class."

Mirai scoffed. "They can't be _that_ bad, 'han," he stated then offered a small smile at the scowl Gohan sent him. "Oh, c'mon, it's me down there!"

"The difference between the Trunks down there and you are practically the same as a Namekian and Cell!" With a frustrated groan, Gohan ran out of the room and towards the familiar ki signals.

Trunks had a megaphone in his hand and Goten stood next to him, decked out in kitchenware—an oversized pot managed to squeeze in his gravity-defying hair, spatulas in both hands, and a pan strapped to his belly. "Big Brother!" Goten exclaimed in glee as he ran over to the older Son.

Gohan caught his brother around the waist and turned to Trunks. "What are you two doing?" He asked, not really sure if he wanted an answer or not. Considering their get up, this had to be Trunks' idea.

"Mom wanted someone to wake up your class so she asked Dad but Dad said he couldn't be bothered with such insignificant tasks and that we could wake the weaklings up," Trunks recited proudly, beaming up at the two teens.

Mirai laughed, clasping a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "See? They weren't going to do anything bad. Just let them go and we'll get out of here before Father realizes we're actually awake."

* * *

><p>The gloomy atmosphere was impossible to miss as the two walked into the dining hall for breakfast after their spar. No one was talking and their eyes were glued to their food, clearly not wanting to be bothered. Curious, they walked over to Bulma who looked about ready to burst. "What happened?"<p>

"I asked the dynamic duo to wake up the class," she answered, clearly torn between laughing or remaining furious. "They decided to make a two-man band featuring Goten on kitchenware and Trunks on vocals. Apparently, your class did not appreciate their metal rendition of 'Wake up, Weaklings,' which only made the boys more determined."

Gohan and Mirai glanced at each other in disbelief before simultaneously breaking out in laughter. "I can't believe we missed that," Mirai managed to say between laughs as the two held on to each other for support.

Bulma rolled her eyes then gestured towards the machine. "Fill up those pits so we can get the day started." They needed no further encouragement. It was a good fifteen minutes later that both sat back in contentment. "Is everyone ready to get going?"

The class nodded in agreement, already following after the blue haired genius. "If you guys look around, I'm sure you'll notice signs nearly everywhere. This is a large compound and sometimes people need reminders. The areas open to you as I've said before are the student dome, recreational dome, garden, and the outside lab area." She slid her keycard through the pad and led the class into one of the domes. "This is a research facility. Before we can start tinkering with devices, we have to observe. I don't think I have to remind any of you that this cannot get out to the public."

"Miss Bulma, what's that?" The class turned to the window near Erasa in curiosity. Inside, a small plant sat on the table.

"That is a senzu plant," Bulma explained, leading them closer to the room. "Its beans have incredible healing powers, but they take a lot of work to grow. The researchers are working on figuring out exactly how this particular plant works and how we can replicate its optimum growing environment."

Skepticism was obvious in their features as the class stared at the fragile organism. This little thing had incredible healing powers? That didn't seem possible. "Tell you what, next time Mirai and Gohan go training, we'll have them give us a demo of the senzu before they clean up." Both boys clearly did not seem happy about that, but Bulma's expression left no room for arguments. "You guys usually use the regeneration tanks, but you can make this one exception." Apparently, taking a instantly regenerating bean was more demeaning to the Saiyan pride than sitting underwater for an unknown amount of time.

Videl frowned as she listened to the conversation. Her hand found itself in the air and Bulma nodded at her to speak. "What's a regeneration tank?"

"With all the explosions around this compound, one of our leading research is on healing physical wounds. The regeneration tanks do exactly that." Another hand shot into the air and Bulma smiled, already knowing what the question was. "As much as we'd love to take this technology public, it's still in the prototype stage. We have to work on making it more efficient and affordable."

One of the doors further down the hall opened and out stepped the same girl they saw yesterday. Much to everyone's surprise, there wasn't a trace of any injury on her. Then again, considering what Bulma just explained, they probably should have guessed. "I thought I heard you guys," she grinned, walking up to stand next to Gohan.

"Yeah, Bulma is showing the class around this side of the compound." Gohan supplied with a careless shrug of his shoulders. He looked past her to the room she just came from. "What are you working on?"

"Do you guys want to see?" She asked, allowing a large grin to form on her lips. Without waiting for any affirmation, she quickly grabbed Gohan's hand and pulled him along.

The sides of her lips curled down as Videl watched the two friends walk on ahead. Sure, she knew they'd been friends for ages, but did they really have to act like _that_? It was very unprofessional. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance.

Erasa grinned at noticing her friend's expression. "Something the matter, Vi?" She asked, looping her arm through Videl's.

Startled, Videl turned to the blonde then shook her head. "No, of course not," she quickly replied, "Everything's great. Peachy. I mean, really, what could be wrong?"

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose in skepticism. "…_Right._"

"Okay, so this is research for one of Gohan's side projects." Lime explained as she led them to a room with what seemed to be a game console one would find at an arcade. "This machine simulates different flight conditions to test maneuverability and handling of the different jets. Eventually, all the data will be compiled and used to formulate plans for a faster, smaller jet that anyone has ever seen."

"So, it's basically a flying game, right?" Sharpner asked as he examined the module. "Can I try?" He looked to Lime who turned to Gohan who shrugged. "Sweet!" The blonde didn't waste time before climbing into the pilot's seat and starting up the machine. Needless to say, that started the line for whoever wanted to try out the machine as well.

Mirai turned to his mother with a raised eyebrow. "Do we actually have time for all this today?" It was no exaggeration when Bulma said they would need two days to go through the whole compound.

Bulma grinned, patting her son's shoulder. "Of course. I factored distractions like these into my itinerary for the day." After all, a group of teenagers in a place like this were certain to get side-tracked by one thing or another.

Gohan licked his lips when he felt the familiar glare of a certain classmate. With a sigh, he turned to her. It would be best to get the third degree over with now than put it off for later. "Yes, Videl?" He asked in defeat, giving her a wary smile.

She scowled, crossing her arms over her chest. "So is _this _how you make it to school every day?" It would make sense. Her jet was fast, even though it was nowhere near the fastest in the market, and could make the trip to the 439 mountain area in three hours. If he had the fastest jet, the commute time would take even a fraction of that.

"Well, I fly to and from school," he answered like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "And it is my project so I do have the only prototype in existence." So he didn't really affirm that he used the jet, but he did answer her question. Hell, he was getting good at this answering, but not answering questions thing.

Videl continued to glare at him, clearly trying to decide whether to accept the answer or not. He was still hiding something. She was sure of that much, but what was it?

Before she could say anything more, Bulma called the class' attention to herself. A large grin was on the genuis' lips as the class quieted down. "Okay, so I'm pretty sure this is the extent that I'd be able to keep your attention for the day." There was no argument from the class. It would be hard to follow a simulation of flying a ridiculously fast jet through obstacles in reckless abandon without facing the consequences of a fatal crash. "So, when you're done, you know the way to the dining hall. Go ahead and have lunch then you guys have free time until dinner. It's the weekend so we won't be working too hard."

Free time. This was perfect. She could get answers from Gohan and he wouldn't have any excuse to run away. The triumphant grin fell from Videl's lips as an interfering red head waltzed up to them and linked her arms with Gohan's. "You, Mister Son, owe me a lunch date," she stated boldly, clearly daring the boy to disagree.

Gohan chuckled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I can't exactly leave the compound, Lime. I'm on a school trip, remember?" He pointed out with a slight tilt of his head.

Lime pursed her lips in thought then grinned again. "That's fine. We can get food and have lunch in the garden. It's the company that counts, right?" She countered, clearly determined to get a yes.

"All right, all right," he conceded, tugging at one of her pig tails lightly. "I can't say no to you."

With a triumphant grin, she reached up and brushed a kiss against his cheek. "Great, I'll go get some of the robots to pack up food for you. Meet you in ten?" When Gohan nodded, she scampered away.

Videl scowled as she watched the interaction between the two. Innocent little mountain boy, her ass! And what was with that girl? Did she not have any manners? You don't just waltz up to a guy and ask him to a damn date while he's talking to another girl! It just wasn't right.

As if sensing her anger, Gohan gulped before turning to Videl again. He wasn't surprised at seeing the blue eyes focused on him. Before he could say anything, however, she huffed and stomped over to Erasa who didn't look happy either. He tilted his head at the blonde in question and she scowled at him. Okay, so she was mad too, but _why_?

Mirai snickered at seeing his friend's confusion. "You, my friend, are in trouble," he stated, clasping a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"What did I even do?" He asked, turning to his purple haired friend.

Mirai simply grinned. If the Son boy couldn't figure it out, he wasn't going to explain it. It was practically taboo to do such a thing. Somehow some girl would get wind of him revealing their secrets then it would be his head on the chopping block. No, thanks.

Gohan groaned, shaking his head. "Forget it. I'm going to get lunch. Are you going to be okay here?" He asked, waiting for a nod before walking away. There was no reason to stick around and give Videl another reason to be out for his blood.

* * *

><p>Lunch with Lime went off as it usually did. Most of the conversation revolved around projects that were in progress. Occasionally, they filled each other in on what was going on with their lives. Lime would talk about things in her village and Gohan would tell her about high school. Despite all his coaxing, the red head absolutely refused to go to Orange Star High as well. She had too much fun in the labs to torture herself in a classroom full of idiots. He couldn't blame her for that.<p>

"So, what's with that girl constantly hounding you?" She asked, plopping a grape into her mouth.

Gohan slurped up the rest of the pasta hanging from his mouth. "Videl? She's just determined to uncover all my secrets. She's pretty harmless. Persistent, but harmless." After all, despite all her efforts, the only secrets she managed to discover weren't really secrets. They were more facts he didn't advertise.

Lime pursed her lips, studying the boy in front of her. Sometimes she was really amazed at how clueless Gohan could be. For someone so brilliant, he was pretty damn slow about simple things. That girl's interest in him wasn't just about his secrets. It was so much more and Lime just wasn't sure how she felt about that. Gohan was _her_ best friend.

As if sensing the sudden change in her behavior, Gohan glanced at her over the top of his soup bowl. "What's wrong?" He asked, setting the empty dish aside.

"It's nothing. Just thinking about the jet project," she answered with a reassuring grin. "With all those trial runs, we're bound to get some valuable information."

"…_Right_," he drawled, allowing a frown to form on his lips. "I may not be the most perceptive person, Lime, but I do know you." When she simply stared back at him, he sighed and shook his head. "Okay, fine. I'm sure we'll be able to make a few adjustments based on their runs."

* * *

><p>"What was <em>that<em> about?" Erasa asked as she followed her best friend into her room. She couldn't hear the conversation, but she definitely saw the little exchange between Gohan and that Lime girl.

Videl rolled her eyes, dropping onto her bed. "Apparently, Mister Son owes her a lunch date," she answered, barely able to keep the venom from her voice. _Ugh._ Why was this bothering her so much? So what if Gohan was on a _lunch date_ with her? It wasn't like it was any of her business.

Erasa felt her jaw drop. "Are you serious?" She questioned, sitting on the edge of the bed. Who would have thought that Gohan of all people actually went on dates? The boy stumbled over his own words in a normal conversation; forget actually talking to a date.

"Yes!" Videl huffed, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared at the ceiling. "Can you believe that girl? That was so rude!" Frustration was evident in her tone. "You don't just waltz up to a guy and ask him on a date in front of another girl. It's just not right!"

"Are you sure _that_'s what's bothering you, Vi?"

Icy blue eyes turned on the blonde. "_Yes_," she hissed, clearly not about to welcome any contradictions. "Anyway, let's get to the gym. I can't just sit here."

* * *

><p>After lunch with Lime, Gohan caught up with Mirai as the time traveler was headed towards the student dome. Apparently, he was given the task of finding the boys and their ki signals were coming from the gym. Gohan paled considerably at seeing some of the jocks lying on the ground, clearly out of commission.<p>

Mirai's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the sight in front of him. "What happened here?" He asked, only to be answered by excited yells of their younger brothers as two blurs ran towards them. They braced themselves for the impact and managed to stay on their feet once the dynamic due collided with them.

"BIG BROTHER!" Both boys grinned as they clung to their brothers' legs. "Can you guys play now? Can you? Can you?"

Gohan sighed as he knelt down to be at eye level with his little brother. "What did you boys do?" He asked with a sigh, letting his eyes wander the area. For a moment, they met inquisitive blue eyes before being drawn away by his brother's tug on his arm.

"They're no fun. We said we wanted to play training games and they wanted to join, but they're no fun!" Goten pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Trunks huffed. "Dad said they were weaklings but we didn't think they'd be _that _weak!" Both boys nodded solemnly before looking up at their brothers with pleading eyes. "So will you guys play now?"

The two older half saiyans sighed and nodded. Maybe if they could tire out the boys now then the class would be safe for the rest of the day. "YAY!" Goten and Trunks cheered as they ran circles around their brothers.

Mirai shrugged off his jacket as he turned to his friend. "Mother is going to blow a gasket if I ruin more than two sets of clothes today," he said when his friend raised an eyebrow at him.

Gohan snickered, not having to worry about such a thing. Chi Chi made sure he had enough clothes to last him for the month. As much as the woman hated the thought of her son fighting, she knew it couldn't be avoided. It was in his blood.

"Come on, guys! We're waiting!" The boys growled as they glared at their older brothers. Scowls formed on their lips as their older brother started a game of rock, paper, scissors to choose who fought first. Annoyed at being underestimated, both boys charged towards their older brothers. They could take them both!

The older Saiyans easily caught their younger brothers' fists. "Now, what did we tell you guys about attacking someone with their backs turned to you?" Mirai asked as he held fast to his brother's fist.

"That it was cowardly," Trunks mumbled under his breath, jumping back as soon as the older boy released him.

Gohan said nothing as he stared down at his little brother. The seven year old gave him the signature Son smile before allowing a small pout on his lips. "Sorry, big brother," he mumbled, moving to stand next to his friend once he was released.

Mirai and Gohan shared a look before dropping into their stances to face their brothers. If the two were so willing to attack them both, they would get what they wanted. The two children took their stances as well, studying their brothers' forms.

"Come on, Trunks. I thought you wanted to fight," Mirai taunted as he beckoned the mini version of himself forward. "Or are you all talk?" That was enough to bring the purple haired child on the offense.

Gohan simply smirked at his little brother before straightening himself out to stand. The younger boy looked offended. Dropping out of a stance like that was implying he wasn't a challenge. In a huff, Goten charged.

The other students stared wide-eyed at the two spars simultaneously occurring. Even with Trunks and Goten attacking ferociously, Gohan and Mirai seemed to think this was too easy. While Gohan was on the defense, Mirai seemed to be on the offense. Trunks only had just enough time to block the attacks from his older counterpart.

"Your guard is slipping, Goten," Gohan stated as he dodged a kick. "Goten, don't forget to keep up your defense!" The child continued his fierce attack until Gohan let out a growl. "Defend, Goten!" He snapped, striking out at his brother's side, which caused the boy to fly back a few feet. Seconds later, Trunks joined him on the ground.

The class let out a surprised gasp at seeing Gohan strike a child with such force. Even if it was a spar, hitting a kid hard enough to send him flying was just cruel. Videl scowled and prepared herself to give the older boys an earful but froze as the boys started to get up. How was it even possible for them to stand? Sure, she could get up from being flown that many feet, but they were just children!

The boys shared a look then charged forward again. Gohan and Mirai laughed as their brothers switched targets. Mirai had Goten on his toes, constantly throwing punches for the boy to dodge. Gohan was treating Trunks the same way he treated his younger brother.

"You're getting sloppy, Trunks," Gohan warned as he dodged a punch. There were a few more attacks before Gohan caught the boy's fist. "Keep your focus!" He snarled before releasing the eight year old. Trunks scowled and attacked again in a fury of punches and kicks. "Your anger is controlling you," Gohan stated, kicking the boy's side. Just like the first round, his partner in crime soon joined Trunks on the ground.

The two boys sighed in defeat as they stood. Gohan and Mirai smiled, ruffling their hair. "You guys are getting better," Gohan praised as the children beamed. "You might actually be able to hit us soon."

"What. Was. That." Videl stepped up behind the group, arms crossed over her chest. Forget being annoyed with him about the whole thing with Lime, this was much more important. Her blue eyes were narrowed at Gohan. Glancing at the girl, the two younger boys squeaked then scampered off. The look she was giving Gohan was too much like the ones their mothers gave.

Gohan glanced to the side and found that even Mirai found an escape. "Traitors," he growled under his breath, knowing the three heard him. Videl was still looking at him expectantly and he sighed. "You of all people should know what a spar is, Videl."

"_Spar_?" She screeched, stepping towards him. "You sent two children flying!"

"They were fine," he defended, inching away from her slowly. "You saw them walk away. It's not our fault they left wide openings."

She scowled, stomping towards him and raising herself to her toes. "And how is that even possible!" If she went flying as far as the two boys did, she probably wouldn't have been able to get up nearly unscathed like they did. "And what do you mean openings? Their stances and moves were practically perfect!"

Gohan tried to take a step back but she followed him. He was not going to get out of this without giving her answers. At feeling eyes on them, he quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her with him. She struggled against him for a second before realizing she was not going to get out of his hold unless he wanted her to.

"Where are we going?" She asked as they walked out of the student dome.

* * *

><p><strong>Look! We finally got into a whole new day. The days will be moving much faster now. That first one just took forever since it was the first day. Haha. <strong>

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews! (; It's always nice to know what sticks out, what people liked, and what people didn't like.**

**Hopefully I'll get another two or three chapters up during my spring break. It shouldn't be too hard to squeeze it between all the homework and hours at work. ;D**

**- Skye**


	8. 007: Just cotton, maybe spandex

**Stay a while. _Chapter 007._**_ Just cotton, maybe some spandex._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p><em>"Where are we going?"<em>

Hell, even he wasn't sure where he was taking her. All her questions and everyone else's eyes on him made him panic. He did the one thing he could think of. He got out of there. Fast. As much as

Videl groaned in frustration as she continued to struggle against the vice-like grip on her wrist. Instead of loosening even a bit, his fingers tightened almost painfully. "Ow, Gohan!" That was going to leave a mark.

It didn't take even a fraction of a second for him to let go. "Oh gosh, Videl, I'm sorry," he spluttered, turning to face her. His onyx eyes were focused on the reddened area. "Damn, I didn't even realize…" He trailed off, reaching forward but stopped as she stepped back. "I'm sorry."

She glared up at him, cradling her wrist to soothe the pain. It was obvious that he was sorry. He probably didn't even realize how strong his grip was. "Whatever," she grumbled, turning her attention away from the young man and to her wrist.

She knew he didn't mean to hurt her, but that just infuriated her more. How could this mountain boy make her feel so _weak_? Her father held the title for being the strongest in the world. She was probably right up there with to him, but Gohan Son managed to bruise her like she was a damn peach! This was not adding up.

"Look, Videl, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to—"

"I don't want apologies, Gohan," she cut him off, placing a hand on her waist in an attempt to seem intimidating. Instead of cowering away like most people, the young man just clamped his mouth shut and stared at her. What was with this guy! With a frustrated groan, she took a step towards him. "You can keep your sorry. All I want are _answers_."

He pursed his lips, obsidian eyes carefully watching her as he weighed his options. One, he could give her an explanation and she would probably give him a bit of a break before becoming more determined to find out about him. Two, he could walk away and the interrogations would come with a vengeance. There was just no winning with this girl. Either way, he lost.

"_Well?_"

A defeated sigh passed through his lips. "Before I can even consider answering anything, I have a question for you." She was silent so he assumed that was the green light. "Why are you so curious?"

Videl pursed her lips. It wouldn't hurt to answer one question even though she'd asked thousands and never got an answer. "You're always around us. Erasa and Sharpner consider you a friend."

"And you?" He asked, keeping his gaze on hers. "Do you consider me a friend?"

She was quiet, clearly contemplating her answer. Well, that was a bit of a blow. He thought she might at least consider him that, despite everything. Before he could say anything, though, she seemed to decide on an answer. "I'd like to," she said quietly, "but I don't know you. I don't know anything about you."

Gohan ran a hand through his hair as he sighed. What else could he do to make this girl trust him? He was nice to her. He tolerated all her invasiveness and complete disregard for his privacy. "But you do know me, Videl. I'm the same guy that's been sitting with you, Sharpner, and Erasa for the past month. After all that, you really don't think you know _me_?" He didn't know why she thought anything else was important.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. There was no doubt in her mind that Gohan was a good guy. He was happy and nice and smart, but there was still something about him that didn't quite fit with the rest. "I don't! And that's exactly what this field trip has proven," she retorted, taking a bold step towards him. "You're a top scientist in the largest company at the forefront of scientific advances and you can fight at a level comparable to a master. What else is there, Gohan?"

"Those are things I do," Gohan pointed out. "They aren't what define who I am as a person." This was getting tiresome. It was one thing to deal with her for a few hours a day, but clearly a whole other thing to have her around constantly.

She scowled. They were going in circles. "But that's where you're wrong," she insisted, "a person is the result of their accomplishments." Her father was a great man. He saved the world with his strength. There was no doubt in her mind that she was expected to follow in his footsteps. When Hercule stepped down from his title as the strongest fighter, she would be next. That was all they talked about.

Gohan was clearly about to disagree but stopped at the sound of a familiar crackle. Both sets of eyes turned to the device on her wrist. "Go ahead, Chief." She brought the watch closer to her ear to hear better. "What's going on?"

"_Videl, sorry for bothering you on your trip. I know you said you wouldn't be in Satan City but we've got trouble. A gang is holding the mayor hostage at City Hall and they want your father. We can't get a hold of hi-"_

Something that sounded like a roll of firecrackers being lit came through before the call was cut. Videl cursed, automatically reaching into her pocket for her jet capsule only to find it empty. "I need to go," she said in a rush before darting off towards the student dome. Her capsule was on her desk.

"Videl, you can't just leave!" Gohan called out as he ran after her. He reached out to grab her but pulled back just before making contact. No, he couldn't risk losing control of his strength again. "Videl! We're in a completely different city. You won't get there in time."

She stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face him. Her blue eyes were narrowed in anger. "You don't know that, Gohan. I _need _to go. They need my help."

He frowned, holding her gaze with his. "And what do you expect to do when you get there? It sounded like they've got rifles and you've got an injured wrist." Despite her obvious skill in martial arts, there was no way she could pull off taking on a gang with one bad hand.

"I can still handle some no good cowards," she snapped. Videl Satan was no weakling that could be brought down by a bruised wrist. No way. She was the daughter of the world's savior. She had to be better than that.

Gohan couldn't ignore her determination. Stubbornness and pride were two things the Satan girl definitely did not lack. "I don't suppose you'd take it lightly if I said you should let the Gold Fighter take care of this," he said offhandedly only to find her eyes narrowing in further anger. Shaking his head, Gohan dug in his pocket and tossed a capsule at her. She looked at him quizzically and he shrugged. "I need more data for my project and you didn't give the machine a test run."

Her jaw dropped as the capsule landed in her palm. "Seriously, Gohan?" She asked, glancing between her classmate and his invention numerous times. At his nod, she quickly decapsulated the jet and climbed in.

"Just … be careful," he said as he leaned back against one of the trees nearby. When she was out of sight, he stood again and tossed off his t-shirt. He couldn't very well show up as the Gold Fighter in the same clothes she last saw Gohan in.

The ascension to the super saiyan level came as easily to him as breathing. One second he was the black haired, black eyed Gohan and the next he was the blond haired teal eyed Gold Fighter. However, before he could take off into the sky, a familiar scream rang through his ears.

"_You're _the Gold Fighter!"

Gohan cursed as he slowly pivoted to face the two blondes. The surprised had both their eyes wide as saucers and their jaws practically on the ground. "Hey, uh, nice weather we're having?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck with one hand in the familiar Son manner.

Apparently getting over his shock, Sharpner scowled and stomped over to their newest friend. "_Nice weather?_" He hissed, grabbing Gohan by the shirt and pulling him forward. "I'll show you nice, you no good trickster!" The threat was easily forgotten as the other blonde squealed in delight, clearly over her shock as well.

"Wait til I tell Videl!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together. "Oh, she is going to _flip_!"

Gohan's eyes widened and he turned to the other girl. "You can't tell her, Erasa!" He easily pushed Sharpner off of him. Sharpner would be easy to deal with. Gohan had no problem intimidating someone into submission, thanks to spending so much quality time with a certain Saiyan Prince. He did, however, have a problem doing so to a girl. Vegeta and his father were to be blamed for that one. Both were full-blooded Saiyans, but still cowered when faced with their respective wives.

…Not that Gohan could blame them.  
>Erasa frowned, crossing her arms in front of her in defiance. "Why not? She's my best friend! We tell each other everything!" Well, she told Videl everything. Videl was still a work in progress on the baring your heart out area of friendship.<p>

This wasn't good. "Look, I'll tell her eventually, all right? When I think she can handle it, but as it stands right now, she can't," he tried to explain but the blonde was clearly having none of it. Why did she have to be so stubborn? He probably had Videl to thank for this. Wait. That was it. "Erasa, you do know that as soon as you tell Videl I'm the Gold Fighter then one thing you've been pushing all month will _never _happen, right? She'll hate me for lying to her and not telling her the truth and then we'll never be friends."

She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth in shock. Gohan had a point there. Videl didn't like people keeping secrets from her. The only way she could ever get past finding out that Gohan was the Gold Fighter would be if she found out from him.

At hearing this, Sharpner grinned and threw a fist into the air. "Yes! We clearly have to tell Videl. She's our friend. We can't lie to her," he said hurriedly, nodding in agreement with himself. Besides, any reason for Videl to hate Gohan would put him even just a little closer to getting her.

This earned the blonde a glare from both of his friends. "You even _think _about telling her, Sharpner, and you will find yourself hurting so bad that the only thing you will know is pain." The threat was not lost on him as Sharpner held his hands up in surrender. _Note to self: never get angry super hero mad._

"Sharpner, pinch me. I think I'm dreaming," Erasa mumbled, holding her arm out. When the sharp pain of the pinch registered, she yelped and slapped her friend. "Ow," she cried, rubbing the sore area. "Okay, so I really did just see Gohan turn into the Gold Fighter and threaten you. Okay." Regardless of the pain telling her that this was all real, she almost could not believe it.

Gohan sighed and ran a hand through his hair. This was getting ridiculous. "Really, guys, I don't have time for this. Videl went to take on some idiots with rifles. As strong as she is," he trailed off, clearly not having to finish his sentence at the stricken looks he received. It didn't take any longer than a second to have both blondes ushering him to get going.

* * *

><p>Videl was just about to breach the room when Gohan arrived at the scene. So far, she managed on her own. Deciding not to interfere, he followed silently after her. If he swooped in now, she would more likely be furious than grateful. The only thing he could do was watch until she actually needed help.<p>

He frowned as he noticed her favoring her left hand for punches. Videl was right handed and a single punch from her right hand could floor a full-grown man. Everyone knew that, but today she was avoiding it. "Damn," he cursed as he prepared to intervene at a moment's notice if needed. She couldn't keep this up for long.

She paused outside the door. There were two ways this could go. If she busted in and surprised them, they could fire at her like maniacs. If she knocked on the door, they could fire at her like maniacs. The odds were definitely not in her favor. Taking a moment to catch herself, she made up her mind.

Gohan watched as she seemed to weigh her options. Either way, she would be shot at and he knew he would have to step in. Despite how strong and smart she was, Videl Satan was not bulletproof and he did not want to deal with the wrath of a certain pair of blondes should anything happen to her.

As soon as she pushed the door open, everything seemed to be a blur. Her heart was racing and her breaths were shallow. The sounds of yelling and screaming and shots were deafening. Each individual sound barely managed to register in her head. There were flashes everywhere and a flurry of movements. Her body was moving, but it was all instinct. There was no time to think—just time to act.

All too soon, it was quiet. She took a few deep breaths to calm herself and take in the damage. The gang members were on the ground unconscious. The Mayor sat frozen stiff in his seat. A few feet away from her was the Gold Fighter. "Han," she breathed, feeling oddly relieved that he was there. Then again, there was probably no way she could have survived that rain of gun fire if it wasn't for him.

"How's your wrist?" He asked, walking over to her and gently pulling her hand forward. A frown formed on his lips. The imprint of his fingers was blatant on her otherwise alabaster skin. Sometimes he completely forgot how fragile she really was compared to him.

Blood rushed to her cheeks and she quickly pulled her hand back, keeping it close to her. "It's none of your business." Her eyes swept over him carefully. How could he not even have a scratch? Those bullets would have pierced any body armor she knew of. The relief she felt earlier quickly turned to frustration. "Where did you get the material for your clothes that you don't have a single hole on you?"

He looked down for a second then back at her. "These are just regular clothes. Nothing special about them," he replied, pulling at the material to let her see. She looked skeptical and he sighed before revealing the tag at the back. It wasn't anywhere near close enough for her to read, but most tags on shirts looked the same anyway. "Just cotton, maybe some spandex."

"Liar," she accused, crossing her arms in front of her. "That's completely impossible! No one is bulletproof."

Gohan frowned. Why did she keep insisting he lied to her? This was really starting to get old. "Naivety only gives you so much of a leeway, Miss Videl," he stated coolly. "I may not tell you everything, but I am not a liar." With that, he flew away. After all, he couldn't have her beating him back to the compound.

* * *

><p>When she landed back on the Capsule Corporations compound, she was surprised to find Gohan standing exactly where she left him with Sharpner and Erasa. Their conversation ceased as she jumped out of the jet as Gohan approached her. "How did it go?" He asked, tilting his head slightly.<p>

"Fine. I told you I'd be fine," she answered with a triumphant grin. "Thanks for letting me borrow it." The jet disappeared in a cloud of smoke as its owner capsulated it. Her blue eyes turned on the two blondes and she raised an eyebrow. "What are you two doing here?"

Erasa shrugged, slipping her arm around her best friend's. "Just keeping Gohan company since you just took off like that. The poor boy was worried sick about you."

The blood rushed to his cheeks as Gohan threw his hands up in front of him. "I was not!" Erasa smirked knowingly and he gaped at her. Why on earth did he ever think that she was a sweet girl? "I mean, it takes a while to get used to the controls of my jet," he quickly added, turning his gaze away from the group.

Sharpner snorted, unfolding his arms from behind his head. "Nerd boy would be more worried about his jet," he said with a roll of his eyes. Turning to Videl, he grinned. "So, how was kicking butt, babe?"

Her fist colliding with Sharpner's gut was practically expected as Videl pointedly turned away from him. Erasa sighed and shook her head at her best friends. When would they ever grow up? "How _did _it go?" She asked, wanting Videl's side of the story. Gohan gave them a brief run down, but he didn't seem keen on sharing the details.

"The way it usually goes," Videl answered. "There were bad guys. I started beating them up. They brought guns. Han showed up. We beat the bad guys. Han ran off." Her tone sharpened at the last part and Gohan had a feeling that her anger was more because he just flew off than anything else.

Erasa raised an eyebrow. "Han?" She repeated, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Who's that?"

"Oh! The Gold Fighter," Videl clarified with an apologetic grin. "Sorry, that's what he said he went by. Did I forget to tell you?"

"Yes, you did," Erasa pouted, "but that's an interesting name." Pursing her lips, she turned to their tall dark-haired friend. "Don't you think so, Gohan?" She was turned away from Videl so the girl didn't see the devious smile that formed on her face.

Gohan felt the color drain from his face. "Uh, y-y-yeah, sure," he stuttered, rubbing the back of his neck. If it wasn't Videl hounding him with questions, then he was nearly positive it would be Erasa with her damn implications that would do him in.

Clearly not liking the fact that he was being ignored, Sharpner squeezed himself between the two girls. "Okay, ladies, enough talk about the glowing fighter and let's get some food," he suggested, placing an arm around both their shoulders only to have it shrugged off.

"That's a great idea!" Gohan quickly agreed, clearly eager to get going. Whether it was because he wanted food or because he wanted to get away from the conversation, one couldn't really tell. Perhaps it was both. Still, all three teens were bewildered at how childlike an expression Gohan could muster at the mention of food.

Videl shook her head at him in disbelief. Did anything come before food for this guy!

* * *

><p><strong>So, the revelations are slowly starting. Originally, I planned on it being either Sharpner or Erasa finding out this particular secret, but then it seemed like a better idea to have both of them in on it. And I guess this chapter wasn't really all that funny, but I thought there needed to be some serious conversations here and there in the story. It's the only way things are really going to start changing. ;D<strong>

**lancecomwar: **Well, the class already saw what the two boys did to the jocks. Gohan has resigned himself to the fact that they were probably going to figure out that he could fight sooner or later.

**FengYu: **This Gohan is definitely not going to just sit her down and tell her his life story.

**SeanHicks4: **No spar just yet. They will eventually, but not yet. :D

**Eikyuu Sonomi: **Videl has spent the last seven years in the limelight with her father. The fame was bound to get to her head. Let's just be glad it didn't go as far as it did with Hercule. Plus, we at least have to give her credit for the fact that she honestly did believe that her father saved the world and that he's the strongest man alive. No one has proven otherwise just yet. And, let's face it. What girl (in that situation) would ever think kindly of another girl basically snatching the guy she is interested in away?

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! Keep 'em coming and I'll try to hurry with the updates.**

**- Skye**


	9. 008: A reputation to uphold

**Stay a while. _Chapter 008._**_ A reputation to uphold._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Once they got to the dining hall, it was no surprise to find Mirai and the two younger boys already inhaling their food. Gohan let out a small cry of outrage before joining them on the feast. Needless to say, none of the half-saiyans paid any attention to the stares they received.<p>

Bulma was laughing quietly on the side as she watched on. It really had been too long since they had actual visitors around. Most of the employees had been working for them for years that no one really batted an eye at the oddities that occurred. It was refreshing to see the baffled expressions of the teenagers at even just the sight of the hybrids eating.

One particular teen, however, caught the genius' eye. Instead of the amazement and disgust, this girl was watching the boys (or rather Gohan) with curiosity and … annoyance? It didn't take her long to notice this was the same girl that seemed to be constantly around him and asking questions. A smile crept onto her lips and she headed out of the kitchen. There was a phone call for her to make.

* * *

><p>Much to Videl's chagrin, the four half-saiyans disappeared as soon as the food was gone. Where did they run off to now? She scowled, crossing her arms. This was turning out to be harder than cornering him in school. If there wasn't some interruption because of a certain red head, then he managed to duck out of sight. Knowing his way around Capsule Corporations definitely gave Gohan the home field advantage but Videl wasn't going to just give up.<p>

"Vi? Videl!" Erasa huffed as she jabbed her best friend's side. Videl yelped and turned to the blonde with a glare. "Finally! Gosh, I've been trying to talk to you for the past minute!"

Blinking, the crime fighter noticed that the dining hall was practically empty. "Sorry, spaced. What's up, Erasa?"

Erasa rolled her eyes. Of course Videl wasn't paying attention. It seemed all that crossed the girl's mind lately was the unmasking the Gold Fighter and figuring out Gohan Son. Oh, if only she hadn't agreed to keeping Gohan's secret! "I was asking if you'd like to go swimming with the rest of us."

She glanced at the clock then shook her head. "No, I'll pass this time. There's something I want to check out." With that, she gave a brief wave then headed out of the dining hall. If Gohan Son wasn't going to give her answers, then she was going to find them for herself and she was going to start in the most likely place: his old desk. It was obvious that he had yet to clear the area of his old things. Maybe he left something behind that could give her a lead. In any case, it wasn't really snooping. Bulma did say that they could go in and out of the lab as they wanted and Gohan did say she could use that workspace.

"Mark my words, Gohan Son, I am going to get to the bottom of this."

* * *

><p>There was a knock on his door and Gohan sighed as he easily identified the ki outside. What could she want now? Running a hand through his hair, he tossed his towel over his shoulder and opened the door for the girl.<p>

"I've figured you out, Gohan Son," Videl stated proudly as she entered his room. Her arms crossed over her chest, she turned around to face him. She had to see his face for this. All his secrets were about to be bared. The large grin on her lips faltered momentarily as she finally registered the sight of her classmate. _Where did all that muscle come from! _Instead of his typically baggy clothes, he wore a rather fitted red t-shirt and black sweats.

Gohan licked his lips nervously. His dark eyes were on anything and everything but the girl standing in front of him. "What exactly have you figured out, Videl?" He asked slowly, not quite sure he would like the answer.

The question snapped her out of her trance as she took a step forward. He was not going to distract her with those firm and taut muscles of his! "Your father is Goku Son," she started only to be met with silence. "He's a living legend and not just because he was the champion of the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament at just eighteen."

Videl watched him closely as he walked over to his bed and sat down. He couldn't deny this. There were articles and pictures of Goku Son. Gohan could practically pass of for his twin! Besides, Goku had a Grandpa named Gohan. It couldn't all just be a coincidence. "Well, you're mostly right," he said slowly, allowing a wry smile to form on his lips.

"I knew it!" Videl exclaimed as she jumped on to the bed next to him. "Can I meet him?" The excitement in her voice and wonder in her blue eyes brought a small smile to his face.

He shook his head and Videl scowled, clearly about to try her hand at a rather aggressive form of persuasion. Before she could say anything, he turned to meet her eyes and she felt the protest die in her throat. "As I said, you were mostly right," he started, "but only the _living _can be living legends." He fixed his gaze on the floor beneath his feet. His fingers clenched the sheets under him as the ever present anger and guilt from the death of his father rose. That was his fault. Regardless of what anyone said, it was his fault his father was dead.

At feeling a light pressure on his shoulder, he turned to find her small hand sitting there. His eyes turned to her and she parted her lips to offer an apology but he smiled and shook his head. No amount of apologies could bring back his father. Placing his hand over hers, he squeezed lightly in an offer of reassurance. "It's been a long time. Don't worry. I'm getting over it."

Videl stared at the boy in front of her. Lost was the confidence he held just earlier that day. She could feel the heavy atmosphere around him. Did she overstep? She knew that Gohan had secrets but she didn't think it was anything like this. Her hand slid across his shoulders as she knelt next to him. He turned to her in surprise and she gave him a small smile, tugging him towards her. He didn't fight against her hold. "I think that's the end of the questions," she murmured, placing her chin over his head. "...for now, anyway."

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at that. "I figured," he murmured, leaning the side of his head against her.

"Don't get used to this and no one had better find out about it, Gohan," she grumbled, already dreading the moment Erasa caught wind of anything like this. Her fingers slid through his hair and she marveled at how soft the gravity defying strands were. "I've got a reputation to uphold, you know."

He chuckled at that and tilted his head back to look at her. "One that I don't understand," he stated, obsidian eyes watching the girl intently. "You're strong. You're a skilled martial artists. You're smart. You're pretty. You're passionate, determined, but I don't see how you think being strong means acting like a tough guy."

Videl felt her cheeks burn brighter with each compliment. Had it been anyone else, she probably would have punched him by then. Most people only said such things to suck up to her. None of them could actually sound as genuine as he did. As if everything he already said wasn't enough to work her heart overtime, she felt his thumb brush gently against her cheek where she got a cut the other day. "Glad to see it won't scar," he murmured then froze at realizing what he said.

Her eyes widened. Why did that sound so familiar? "Go-"

"Gohan, there you-am I interrupting something?" Erasa stared wide-eyed and slack jawed at her friends. She blinked, trying to clear her vision. Maybe she wasn't seeing things right. Was Videl really sitting on Gohan's bed and were their faces really so close that they were about to kiss? "I..uh...I can come back later."

Videl quickly jumped off the bed and all but ran over to her best friend. "No, it's fine. Let's go. I was just leaving." She said hastily, grabbing Erasa's arm and starting to lead her away.

* * *

><p>"Don't even start," Videl grumbled once she shut the door to her room.<p>

Erasa's grin could rival a cheshire cat as she turned to her best friend. "Don't start what, Vi?" She asked with a giggle, noticing the bright blush on her friend's cheeks. It wasn't everyday that Videl Satan was lighting up like a Christmas tree and she was going to milk it for all it was worth.

Videl glared at her best friend. "Look, it wasn't what it looked like." She scowled and crossed her arms in front of her. "We were just talking!"

"On his bed and with your faces that close?" Erasa supplied with a wide grin. She squeaked as a pillow flew at her. The bright red blush on her friend's cheek looked like it was there to stay. "Oh, come on, Vi. You guys would be so cute!"

Videl huffed, stomping towards her bathroom and slamming the door shut behind her. Once she had the water running, she leaned over the sink. She splashed water in her face in hopes of cooling down. What just happened? All the information she gathered about the new student tumbled through her brain.

He was a certifiable genius that worked in Capsule Corporations. Not only was he one of the scientists, but he was the lead on numerous projects! He was a fighter that probably studied under his father who was a former World Martial Arts Tournament Champion.

What other secrets could he be hiding? Every answer he gave her just brought more questions. With a sigh, she dried off her face with the face towel. A wince escaped her when she brushed against the cut on her cheek.

_"Glad to see it won't scar._"

Her fingers brushed the blemish lightly. _"No permanent scarring on that pretty face._" It wasn't the exact words, but there was something familiar about the whole thing. The way both their thumbs brushed against her cut the same way as their two fingers rested against her jaw. It was so similar. Then, of course, there was that name Mirai called him. _Han_. Was it possible?

"No, that's ridiculous," she murmured, shaking her head to rid of the thoughts. Genius or not, fighter or not, there was no way Gohan Son could be the Gold Fighter. His hair and eye color didn't match!

The knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. "You alright, Vi?"

"Fine," she stepped out of the bathroom with a small smile, "but I think I'm going to call it a night, Erasa. We've probably got a big day tomorrow."

Erasa clearly wanted to grill her best friend some more but she knew better than to push it. Besides, they were going to be at Capsule Corporations for a month. There was plenty of time for squeezing details out of her. "Okay, fine. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Instead of an encore performance from the dynamic duo as the alarm clock for the students, Bulma played the much too overused recording of the reveille. Breakfast started off with the normal affair. The class sat in awe and the half-saiyans ate anything and everything within an arm's reach. Bulma was just about to get everyone together for the next part of the tour when a rather angry prince entered the kitchen.<p>

"WOMAN!" He growled, stomping over to Bulma who glared at him in annoyance. "Why didn't you wake me! I specifically told yo—"

Bulma scowled. "I am not your alarm clock, Vegeta! I have much more important things to do with my time tha—"

"And what could be more important tha—"

"Don't you finish that sentence, you spoiled—"

"I'm spoiled? That's rubbish! I am the Prince of Saiyans and it is my ri—"

"Ugh, I don't have time for this. What do you want?"

Vegeta blinked, clearly surprised that he pretty much just won that yelling match. "I missed my morning training so I am taking these four brats with me," he stated, earning a round of protest from the half-saiyans that quickly ended at the glare he shot them. When Vegeta got into one of his moods, it was easier to go along with it and beat him to the ground rather than try to argue.

…Unless you were Bulma, of course.

The four looked to the blue haired genius with hope. She could get them out of this. However, the little glimmer of hope was squashed as she waved her hand carelessly. "Fine, take them," she dismissed, earning looks of betrayal from the four. Well, she couldn't very well be dealing with a class full of teenagers _and _her demanding husband, could she?

Vegeta smirked and walked away, followed by the solemn forms of the four. The class continued to stare on in shock and Bulma chuckled. "Well, I know exactly where we're going first. Who wants to see what they're up to?" She asked, grinning widely.

"What exactly do they mean by training?" Videl asked, turning to the older woman.

"Oh, just a spar. They do it all the time. Come on, I'll show you guys."

"Nerd boy can spar with that guy?" One of the jocks repeated incredulously as he gaped at the blue haired woman. "That's not possible. He's only been around for a few weeks but he's practically failing gym!"

That seemed to get a laugh out of the scientist. "Gohan failing gym? Oh, that's priceless," she gasped between breaths and mentioned for the class to follow. "Come on, you nonbelievers. If that little display with my sons and Gohan's younger brother yesterday wasn't enough, I'll show you something good."

Once everyone was in the viewing deck of the Gravitation Room, Bulma walked over to the controls. "Trunks, Goten, get out of there. I want the class to see what they do so I'm increasing the gravity to slow them down," she said through the intercom. The two boys didn't need to be told twice. 300x gravity might have been nothing to the older Saiyans but it was still a push for the boys in their base forms.

"Mom, Dad is really mad. You might have to make it 1000x to really slow them down enough for these weaklings to see," Trunk said in a matter of fact tone once he was in the safety of the room and behind his mother.

Bulma scowled at her son. "Do not refer to them as weaklings, Trunks. Honestly, you've bee spending too much time in here with your father." With a shake of her head, she adjusted the machine settings.

The room hummed and everyone stared in surprise as the three sparring saiyans stopped to look at them. "Woman!" Vegeta roared as he flew towards the observation deck. "What is the meaning of this useless interference! I am going to teach these boys a lesson about slacking off on their training because of these peaceful times!"

Mirai and Gohan cringed, glancing at each other. Vegeta was in a bad mood. They had to end this fast or it wouldn't be pretty. "Oh, come on, Vegeta. You're acting like this is really affecting you much." Gohan called out as he got into stance again. Mirai followed suit.

Vegeta scoffed and landed across the two boys. "Fine, brat, but you brought this on yourself. You boys are getting too soft." He didn't pause before launching an attack at them.

The class watched the three in awe. This was the first time they ever saw something like this. Even during competitions that were televised, there was never anything this intense. Fists and feet were flying everywhere. There were cuts and scrapes appearing on their bodies without anyone noticing what caused it.

"Big brother is still playing around and your dad is getting even madder, Trunks." Goten stated as his eyes darted back and forth through out the room.

Videl gaped as she turned to the two boys near her. Did she hear right? Gohan still wasn't taking this seriously? "Are they going to be okay?" She asked, amazed at how easily the two boys seemed to be able to see the fight.

Goten turned to the girl and grinned. She was nearly taken back at how similar it was to Gohan's. "Uh huh! Big brother is the strongest ever!" He stated proudly, earning "aw"s from the other girls in the class.

"No way, Goten! My dad is the best! Your brother doesn't stand a chance!" The purple haired child argued, crossing his arms over his chest. Both boys were glaring at each other before simultaneously turning to the battle in shock.

"Uh-oh," Goten breathed as he and Trunks jumped in front of Bulma. "Everyone, duck!"

Stunned, the class dropped to the ground just as Vegeta released an energy blast towards Gohan who was a few feet away from the observation deck. The two little boys were standing in front of Bulma, clearly softening the aftershock of the blast for her.

"GOHAN!" Videl heard herself scream as she pushed herself up from the ground. She might have ducked but she definitely saw that blast make contact with Gohan. To her surprise, she saw a figure standing a few feet away from her as the smoke cleared. "Gohan?" She repeated, her eyes widening at the state her classmate was in.

Gohan glared at the prince. "That was a cheap shot, Vegeta."

Vegeta shrugged. "You could have dodged," he replied carelessly. His eyes darted to the two little boys in front of his wife. "The two brats there know not to let anyone in the deck get hurt. Between them, they could have stopped it. No one made you shield those pathetic weaklings."

Videl's blue eyes were wide as they studied the sight before her. Gohan's clothes were torn. His shirt was long gone, revealing toned muscles of an experienced fighter. She knew he wasn't skin and bones, but she never expected the tight, lean build and the numerous marks on his otherwise smooth skin. One that caught her attention in particular was the jagged scar on his left shoulder much more prominent than the rest.

"VEGETA!" Bulma's screech caused all the saiyans to wince. "You are a dead man! Oh, no, you don't. You are staying right there and I will deal with you once I get these poor children settled." Even Mirai and Gohan had to feel bad for the Prince when they caught the angry fire in Bulma's eyes. Rounding on the two half-saiyans, she scowled and placed her hand on her hips. "As for you two, go get cleaned up and meet the rest of us in the invention room!" They stood frozen in fear. "NOW, BOYS! And don't use the regeneration tanks!"

They didn't need to be told twice before scrambling out of the room at inhuman speeds. Taking a deep breath, the blue-haired woman turned on her husband. "You are _not_ leaving this room until I say you can and you will _not_ drag any of the boys in here for your entertainment. Goten and Trunks are going to go outside and play. Gohan and Mirai are going to be on the tour with me. I had better not see your face until I come looking for you, Vegeta."

The two children ran out after their older brothers. Vegeta scowled at her but didn't say anything. Prince of All Saiyans or not, this woman was his wife and he would be damned if he gave up his food source.

Seeing that he wasn't about to argue, Bulma grinned in delight then turned to the students. "All right, now wasn't that exciting?" She asked with a bit of a chuckle. "We can try out this room tomorrow. I've got a 0G setting so it'll be just like flying. Anyway, let's continue with our little tour, shall we?"

No one moved. Did they really just see that? For tricks and light shows, everything seemed so damn real. It wasn't making any sense.

Bulma pursed her lips in concern as the class remained frozen. Was that a little too much shock for them? Mirai told her that they saw Gohan and him training their younger brothers. This spar couldn't have been too shocking after that.

Finally, Videl raised her hand. "Uhm, shouldn't we check on Gohan?"

"On Gohan?" Bulma blinked in confusion. "Oh! No, don't worry. As long as nothing's broken, he's fine." She waved it off carelessly and motioned for the class to follow her as she made her way to the next building.

Videl was silent as she followed along behind the group. What was that? She saw everything with her own eyes but she couldn't believe it. She knew that Gohan was hiding something and there was more to him than meets the eye but she hadn't expected that. His fighting style was one that she never saw before. The three of them were moving so fast, even she could barely keep up with what was going on. Then there was that big explosion that the Vegeta guy caused by pointing his hand at them! So much for having Gohan Son figured out! It seemed all of yesterday was just the tip of the damn iceberg!

* * *

><p><strong>WELL. Gohan is just not going to get any rest. Get a reprieve for a bit then suddenly it's going to get worse. But that's how it goes for the poor bloke. My updates are getting slower mostly because I'm changing things as I edit my original draft. This has already deviated quite a bit from what I first thought. Haha. Oh well. My plans are still going to happen. They're just happening in a different order. :D<strong>

**_lancecomwar_: **With all the other things being revealed to her, that part has just barely managed to get away for the moment. There are more pressing matters at hand.

**_jgkitarel_: **Videl has worked hard at martial arts and it's definitely shown. She's stronger than her father and that makes her one of the strongest humans, bar the Z fighters. It's still going to be pretty devastating to suddenly be bumped practically ten places down the rank of most powerful fighters though.

**_SeanHicks4: _**Haha, thanks. Considering how many field trip fics there are, it's really no surprise that things are getting predictable. Guess I'm just gonna have to work on trying to add some originality into this. (:

**_Eikyuu Sonomi: _**She's a high school girl. I can't remember any girl from high school that didn't get a bit catty about something she admired another girl having. Videl has a lot of pride (or arrogance) and she's dealing with what she's finding out the only way she seems to know (in the beginning of the series) and that's to lash out. /:

**_NiceNipps: _**Yeah, with all the times he switches, it's a wonder that he doesn't get caught mid-transformation. :D It just makes it more fun that it was Erasa and Sharpner that caught it too since they're pretty close to Videl.

**tien_ shinflan_: **Eventually. Yes, this is a Gohan and Videl fic. Yes, they are endgame. However, I'm not a huge fan of those fics were they wake up in one of the first few chapters and be like, "OMG ILY." Still quite a ways to go with those two. (:


	10. 009: Case and point

**Stay a while. _Chapter 009._**_ Case and point._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>After a quick shower to tidy up a bit, the two half-saiyans met up in the hall. "You look like hell," Mirai pointed out as he stretched his arms over his head. He winced at the pain that shot through his side courtesy of his father.<p>

"You're not looking much better," Gohan retorted with a smirk. He managed to get by with mostly cuts and bruises that would no doubt be gone by the next day. It was just a pain (literally) that Bulma banned them from using the regeneration tanks.

The purple haired teenager was clearly thinking the same thing as he rubbed at the side of his stomach in an attempt to soothe the pain. "I can't remember the last time I've been sore this long," he mused and Gohan nodded in agreement. They were spoiled in the past years. The spars weren't anywhere near as intense as the battles they'd fought. Typically, they would be in a regeneration tank within minutes and good as new when they emerged.

They kept up a light banter as they walked, neither realizing they caught up with the class until Bulma cleared her throat. "Well, now that these two are here, we can have that demonstration I told you guys about yesterday," she announced, gesturing for the half saiyans to come forward. They followed her instructions and stood on either side of the genius.

Gohan smiled sheepishly at the class. _So much for keeping getting her off my back,_ he thought as his dark eyes met piercing blue ones. It was clear that she wasn't happy and it was fairly obvious why. He could practically feel his ears ring at the thought of their conversation later, if one could call it that. She yelled and he evaded then she yelled some more. It was a vicious cycle that took detours here and there but continued nonetheless.

A sharp jab at one of his arms brought Gohan's attention back to the blue haired genius next to him. He scowled at her, rubbing the now throbbing area. Super strength or not, that hurt! "As you can see, both Mirai and Gohan have been roughed up a bit." The half saiyans barely bit back a snort at that. A bit, _right,_ and Saiyans were genetically only slightly stronger than earthlings. "These are the senzu beans that come from the plant we saw yesterday."

After exchanging glances, the two groaned in dismay. They'd forgotten about this. Bulma held the two beans out in her palm for the class to see. "The boys aren't too fond of them, but they'll stomach it for the sake of the demonstration," she added, looking pointedly at the two that begrudgingly took a bean each. "Watch because it happens almost instantly."

The class gasped in surprise as the cuts and bruises on both fighters rapidly faded. Most of the wounds completely disappeared but some left faint scars that were barely noticeable. Once the bean worked its magic, the two teens stretched to loosen their muscles. It was always an odd feeling being in pain one moment then suddenly not the next.

Needless to say, one of the half-saiyans was completely oblivious to the sudden change in the stares. The surprise was replaced with awe as the simple stretches highlighted the never before seen muscles of Gohan Son. (After all, the quick glimpse from the gravity room just minutes ago couldn't count.)

"Isn't it amazing?" Bulma asked, earning mute nods from the class. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed most of the attention (of the girls) still focused on the ever-innocent dark haired boy. Whether the agreement was about how amazing the bean's powers were or how amazing Gohan's physique was, she didn't know nor did she actually want to. The teenage female mind was a part of her life she never wanted to revisit again.

Satisfied with his stretches, Gohan finally took note of the eyes focused on him. Slow as he was with human interactions, the looks he was receiving was something he recognized and did not want to have anything to do with. A faint blush colored his cheeks and he rubbed the back of his head nervously as he turned to his friend. Much to his chagrin, Mirai did not seem at all affected by the stares he was receiving as well.

Taking pity on his friend, Mirai turned to his mother and asked where they would be headed next. Surely she had more things in her arsenal to distract a group of teenagers. "Well, we've seen the jet simulator and the senzu plant," Bulma murmured as she pursed her lips in thought. This was turning out to be harder than she imagined. "I guess we can take a walk through this dome. We call it the Invention Room but it's really got a few floors," she explained as she started leading them down the hall.

The doors were closed to most of the rooms, but every so often she would stop to let them glimpse inside. They all generally looked the same. Blueprints and schematics were posted on the walls. Tools and materials were scattered around the room. "A lot of the shared labs are here. If it's a huge project that multiple scientists work on, they probably set up stage here. There are some personal labs scattered around the compound and those are off-limits unless you have expressed permission from its owner. The outdoor lab we have you guys set up in should have most of what you need, but depending on your project, you may have to come here. I don't think I need to tell you that your mentor must accompany you when you come here. They're your pass key."

The class was in an awed silence as they followed. They might not have understood half the things going on in the rooms, but they knew they were probably important. Even though the place wasn't milling with people, there were obvious signs of activity all over the place.

Bulma pursed her lips as she noticed they were nearing the end of the building. A quick glance at her watched showed it to be too early for lunch. With a sigh, she turned to her son. "Most of the on-going projects are classified so we don't have very much I can show them that they haven't already seen. I don't kno—" She trailed off as if suddenly realizing something, motioning for the class to follow her as she wandered down the hall. A faint humming sounded from one of the doors. "Aha! We can go here," she announced, pushing open the door.

The class followed her through the threshold and winced at suddenly finding the sun in their faces. Once they adjusted to the brightness, the area was revealed to be a large dirt track. "Since it's still the weekend and I promised we wouldn't be doing one much thinking, you guys will probably enjoy this. This is one of our fun projects," she announced, gesturing to the garage nearby. "To stay ahead of the competition, we're constantly adjusting our cycles to increase their performance. Or at least that's what they say. The guys really just love an excuse to play." As if to prove Bulma's point, three blurs appeared seemingly from out of nowhere around the bend. They were neck and neck as they raced forward. She sighed, shaking her head. "Case and point."

Mirai and Gohan didn't seem anymore enthusiastic than the genius. "That girl is going to be the death of me," Gohan grumbled under his breath as one particular racer barely avoided clipping another. The three skidded to a stop at the entrance of the garage, pulling their helmets off and delving into a heated discussion.

Needless to say, the red head was familiar to the group at that point. The two others, they noted, were mentors they met the other day. One was a dainty woman with blonde hair that ended with shockingly pink tips and the other was the same guy that volunteered Gohan as a mentor. "Sharpner, my man!" The male greeted as he raised a helmet in greeting to call the group over. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Yo, Brock," Sharpner greeted as the two clasped hands, "Bulma is showing the class around. What are you guys doing?"

Brock looked at his mentee after a brief glance Bulma. "We're gathering data through our trial runs for new adjustments to make to the Capsule Cycles," he explained, inclining his head towards the computers sitting in the building. "You guys can give it a shot if you want."

The class turned to Bulma expectantly. Even if Brock did say they could, it was still her call. She seemed to deliberate for a bit before waving an okay. "Send them to the dining hall for lunch when you're done," she instructed before walking away. This wasn't too bad. After all, this should keep them occupied as she tried to find something else she could show them.

With a grin, Brock called everyone's attention to himself. "Okay, so the name's Brock. You guys know Lime and I think only Angela has met Tina." He led them to the garage, walking over to one of the computers. "These computers are specified to track the movements and data on the cycles during our runs. I know you guys got to try out the jet simulator yesterday so how about trying out an actual cycle today?"

That earned a unanimous yes. "Great, we can even make this interesting and have a little competition. It won't be anything big. Just bragging rights," Tina announced and pointed towards a map on the wall. "This is the map of the track. It's slightly bigger than what you see outside, but we've got cameras everywhere. Lime and I are going to get more gear for the rest of you."

"While they do that, Gohan and Mirai are going to demonstrate since we all know they'd have an unfair advantage if they compete," Brock pointed out and the two half-saiyans shrugged in indifference. "Besides, none of these test cycles stand a chance against theirs." At the confused looks of the class, he nodded at the boys to decapsulize their cycles. Needless to say, eyes popped and jaws dropped at the sight. "If you have a cycle, it's yours. You make repairs and adjustments. No one else touches it. The two with the fastest cycles are these two."

The half-saiyans were mounted on their cycles at the starting line as Lime ran up to hand them both their helmets. They stared at it in distaste but she frowned, shoving it in their hands anyway. "We know your heads could crack steel, but _they_ don't know that." Besides, she saw the way that Satan girl was watching them. Those blue eyes didn't miss a thing. When they strapped on the helmets, she grinned and patted the tops of their heads before joining the others on the side.

They were barely more than blurs as they took off. The class stared in awe at the screens. "Those things can't be legal," Videl blurted, following the race through the screens. It seemed the moment they got in one screen, they were suddenly in the other. Any faster and it wouldn't be surprising if they broke the sound barrier.

"They're not for street use," Tina supplied, turning towards the bend they came from earlier. "The cycles you guys will be trying have nothing on these two super cycles." The class, or rather jocks, seemed ready to complain but she rolled her eyes. These people really had no clue what they were getting themselves in to. "It takes way more than any of you have to be able to operate one of the super cycles. As for the races, only those that actually know how to use cycles can participate. We don't need to be taking unnecessary risks."

A few students sighed in defeat at this. "If we have time, those of you that don't know how to ride a cycle can try so don't join the competition unless you actually can." Brock crossed his arms over his chest as the half-saiyans skidded to a stop a few feet away. "I should probably remind you all that our regeneration tanks can only heal injuries. You happen to die and need to be revived; you're shit out of luck. We don't have that technology here."

There was silence and Gohan raised an eyebrow as they approached the class. "We leave them alone with you for a couple of minutes and you're already terrorizing the class?" Sometimes he really had to wonder about the people he worked with.

"Yeah, chill out, Brock," Mirai added, "Mother had them sign a liability form so it's no skin off our backs if they're stupid enough to kill themselves." The class shared horrified looks at that. Did they really sign off on that? Mirai raised an eyebrow at them. "So none of you actually read the fine print before signing the forms?" That earned him an incredulous look. It should have been expected. Everyone assumed that anything they did would be in a lab with almost all variables under control. No one considered the possibility of actually being in danger.

Gohan groaned in dismay, placing a hand over his face. His friend was clearly enjoying the horror-stricken faces of his classmates. "You have been around your father and brother too much," he pointed out only to receive a satisfied smirk. Before Lime could add anything that would no doubt be in support of the time traveling teen to spite her best friend, Gohan clamped a hand over her mouth and turned to Brock. "Don't you have a competition to run?"

"We're going to use the honor system," Tina announced. "We don't know who actually has ridden a cycle before so we're going to trust you to tell the truth. Anyone that wants to participate, step up. Spectators, gather around the monitors." The class made an almost even split. It was no surprise to find Videl, Sharpner, and all the muscle heads in the competing half. The excitement came back a ten fold as test cycles were decapsulized for each competitor.

"Just to remind you: we are not liable for what happens to you here. If there are accidents, we will do our best to ensure everyone's safety but we're not all super humans. If you happen to go on this track and snap your neck, you, as Brock put it, are shit out of luck." After giving them a few seconds to reconsider, Tina gestured towards the gear on the wall. "Grab a helmet and pads. You guys will draw numbers and go two at a time. We'll judge the competition by time since the track isn't wide enough for all of you to go at once."

Needless to say, everyone forgot about the possibility fatal injuries or deaths during their stay at Capsule Corporations as soon as the first pair was whizzing down the track. Each group that went only served to pump everyone up until they were down to the last pair. Videl was in the lead when they came into view. The class erupted into cheers, eager to see the final stretch. So far, it seemed these two had the fastest time. This could very well determine the winner of the little competition.

"This won't be good," Mirai mumbled under his breath as he saw Sharpner make the same turn. He was too wide and Videl was too close. It seemed he wasn't the only one to notice this. As soon as the two cyclists collided, Gohan was out of the garage and a few feet away from one crumpled body.

He knelt next to the girl, examining the extent of her injuries. "Sharpner, you okay over there?" He called out only to receive a muffled groan. Well, at least that one was conscious. "Videl," he lifted the visor of her helmet, "Videl, can you hear me?" Receiving no response, he cursed under his breath and gently removed the helmet. Not moving the body be damned. Physical injuries could be fixed. He needed to be sure she was actually alive.

The class was in a panic once the initial shock wore off and that was not going to be of any help. With a growl of frustration, the time traveler turned to Tina and Brock. "Get the rest of the class to the dining hall. We'll take care of those two," Mirai instructed and the two older scientists wasted no time before ushering the stricken students out of the building.

Lime decapsulated the emergency hover cart, but Mirai shook his head at her. "Gohan and I got this. We're faster. Tell my mother what happened. We'll be in the regeneration room." The red head hesitated for a second then went to do as she was told.

* * *

><p>With Sharpner over Mirai's shoulder and Videl in his arms, the half-saiyans all but instant transmissioned to the regeneration tanks. Sharpner grunted in pain as Mirai set him down in the tank. "You're gonna be okay, man," Mirai reassured the larger guy as he pulled off the helmet and proceeded to prepare him for the healing process.<p>

Gohan was doing the same with Videl. The jumpsuit came off with ease but he froze at realizing one particular predicament. _She's going to kill me for this_, he thought to himself before quickly removing the outer layers of her clothes. There were no changes in her state and he worked faster. The sooner he could get the machine started, the better. "You'll be fine, Vi," he murmured, placing the breathing mask over her face and shutting the tank.

Mirai hit the start button as soon as they were done. Blue liquid filled the machine slowly and the machine beeped once the initial analysis was over. "Tank 1. Estimated healing time: One point five hours," a computerized voice announced, "Tank 2. Estimated healing time: Four hours."

"What's going on? Are they okay?" Bulma asked as she hurried into the room. Her eyes quickly scanned the monitors and she pursed her lips. "What happened?"

"They got into a little collision on the track," Mirai answered, cringing as his mother let out a horrified squeak. "They'll be fine. The girl, Videl Satan, got the worst of it." It was simple physics and one of the fundamental principles—for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction. It just so happened that Videl got the shorter end of the stick. Being the smaller of the two, she flew farther and at a higher acceleration.

At noticing the pensive look on her best friend's face, Lime slowly walked up next to him and placed a hand on his arm. "You okay, Gohan?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to examine him.

His attention was focused on the second tank. "It's just a bit of a shock to see her like this," he admitted, eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

"What? Practically naked?" Mirai quipped, only to earn a spatula to the head from his mother and a glare from his friend. "Ouch, just trying to lighten up the mood. C'mon, 'han, Videl Satan is a fighter."

"I know, but I've just never seen her so…_helpless._" It was one word he never thought to associate with the Satan girl. She was always so fierce and tenacious. It seemed like nothing could stop her from doing anything. "She can take on robbers and basically do the job of a whole police force, but a collision like that just took her out of commission." He found a wry smile on his lips. "It's unsettling how fragile humans really are."

Videl Satan was one of Gohan's friends, if you could call her that. Lime knew that the girl at least meant that much to him, but why was he so affected? This was more than the caring Gohan she knew. Pushing the thoughts aside, she scowled at him. It wasn't the time to be analyzing his every move. "Are you calling us weak?" Lime demanded, throwing a punch at his arm only to have her fist caught in his palm. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "We may not even register on a scale against you when it comes to strength, but humans are by no means weak."

Gohan turned to his best friend and felt an easy smile form on his lips. Her dark eyes were narrowed at him in annoyance. He knew the irritation wasn't for calling humans weak. Lime didn't care for such things, but she cared for him and the fact that he had yet to learn that things happened and sometimes there just isn't anything you can do about it. "Thanks, Lime," he murmured, ruffling her bangs a bit which only served to further annoy her.

* * *

><p>Bulma showed up as the last of the group were finishing up their lunch. "Good news: Videl and Sharpner will be fine," she announced, much to the class's relief. "Sharpner should be joining you in an hour or so. Videl is going to need a little longer, but don't worry. She'll be up and running in no time."<p>

A petite blonde sitting down raised a hand and Bulma nodded at her to speak. "Can we go see them?" she asked quietly, her voice making it clear that she just stopped crying.

"I don't think it'd be wise to have so many people in the room," Bulma started to say but stopped as Gohan stepped up behind her. After a hushed conversation, Bulma turned to the girl again. "Erasa, right? Okay, after you're done with dinner, Gohan will take you."

Erasa immediately stood and picked up her dishes to put them away. "In that case, I'm done," she announced. Her two best friends were just in a horrid collision. Eating was the last thing on her mind.

Bulma chuckled at the dismayed face of the half-saiyan. "Go on, Gohan. I'll have the robots deliver food for you." That was all he needed to hear before leading his friend away. The genius shook her head in amusement. Saiyans and their stomachs, really.

"Are they really going to be okay?" Erasa asked, looking up at him with uncertainty. Everyone saw what happened. A collision like that had serious consequences.

Gohan smiled at her reassuringly. "Don't worry. Remember we've got the best facilities here. Like Bulma said, they'll be good as new in a few hours." He pushed open the door and stepped aside to let them through.

Erasa gasped in surprise as she saw the two tanks. Sharpner didn't look too bad and she ran up to the tank containing the female crime fighter. The gashes on her arms and legs didn't look as bad as she thought they would. "How long do they have to be in there?" She asked, placing a hand on the glass.

"Sharpner has another half hour and Videl has three hours to go," Gohan answered, gesturing towards the monitors a few feet away. Erasa nodded solemnly and he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, E. They're both fighters. This isn't going to take them out." She barely managed a nod as the tears seemed to fill her eyes again. Without much warning, she threw her arms around his waist. Gohan froze in shock before placing an awkward arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, E. Don't cry. Videl will kill me when she wakes up if she finds out you were crying and I didn't do a thing."

That got a strangled laugh from the blonde as she wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. "Not like she can, Mister Gold Fighter," she shot back, finding a small smile forming on her lips.

Gohan scoffed, leading her over to one of the chairs. "That's what you think. She's so stubborn. Sometimes it's like all she wants to do is beat me up," he admitted with obvious amusement. Either as the Gold Fighter or as himself, the skirting around her questions seemed to infuriate the crime fighter to no end and Gohan found himself amused at her tactics.

"Only because you confuse her," she supplied, earning a confused look. "You're an anomaly, Gohan. First you're the nerdy boy from the mountains. You were smart and a bit quirky. That made sense. Then you make that double play your first day in gym like it was nothing. It didn't fit with the nerdy mountain boy image." Erasa pursed her lips in thought. "Videl likes to categorize people, so to say. Everyone more or less fits in a nifty little category in her head. She knows what to expect from them, but you just wouldn't stay put."

The shock was evident on his face as he took in everything Erasa said. He never pegged her to be so insightful. "I don't know what to say," he said with a soft chuckle. This was not something he expected from bubbly and sometimes airheaded Erasa.

"Rendering a genius speechless, mission accomplished," she grinned triumphantly.

They passed the hour talking about the past few weeks. Erasa was curious about the Golden Fighter. Not so much how it was possible, but more so about what happened on those calls. The media was censored and Videl didn't talk about it much so Gohan had to fill her in.

Before they realized it, Tank One started beeping. Erasa got up in alarm and Gohan chuckled as he went over to the controls. "Don't worry. It just means he's all healed up," he assured her as the liquid started to drain.

Sharpner groaned as he pulled off the mask. He blinked when the glass pane in front of him lifted and a bright blur launched at him. "Erasa?" He asked, squinting to focus his eyes on the girl latched around him. "What's going on?"

"Why don't you let him get out of the tank and into some clothes first?" Gohan chuckled as he tossed a set of garments at the long haired blonde. "You need help getting up or can you manage?"

It took a few tries before Sharpner gave in and allowed Erasa to help him stand. As soon as he did, the color drained from his face as he caught sight of the girl in the adjacent tank. "Oh god, Vi," he breathed, "did I do that?"

Gohan shook his head and Erasa frowned. "It was an accident, Sharpy," she stated, daring him to disagree with her. For a second it looked like he would, but he kept his mouth shut.

"Okay, why don't you get dressed, eat, then get some more rest," Gohan instructed as he nodded towards the clothes. "Your energy is depleted since your body used so much of it to heal. You should feel more like yourself when you wake up." They looked at Videl's tank and Gohan gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I'll watch her."

* * *

><p>Three hours later, Bulma entered the room to find Gohan still sitting by the controls. "Have you been here the whole time?" She asked, clearly surprised. He shrugged, eyes focused on the screen. "How's she doing?"<p>

"Better. She's almost completely healed," he answered, turning to his father's best friend. "What brings you here?"

"Checking on you," she stated simply, placing an arm around his shoulder. He gave her an inquisitive look and she shook her head. He was all grown up now, completely different from the five year old that hid behind his father's leg. "I've known you for thirteen years, you know. I know you." He didn't say anything. She didn't expect him to. He knew what she was talking about. "People are going to get hurt and it's not your fault. That's how the world goes. You can't save everyone, Gohan."

"Doesn't mean I can't try," he pointed out with a grin. Bulma blinked at him in surprise. For a moment, it seemed like she was looking at Goku himself. Despite the care free demeanor, the father and son would not stand aside if they could do something to help. Heaven forbid anyone ever get in their way. "You know what they say in the movies, Bulma," he added, "with great power comes great responsibility." His attempt to lighten the mood with a movie line didn't evade her, but this wasn't so simple.

"You and Trunks have grown up too much too fast, you know that," she murmured, pressing a kiss against his temple then walking towards the door. "I'll go check on the other students."

The machine beeped a few minutes after she left and Gohan wasted no time in deactivating it. With a robe in hand, he approached the tank to help her out. Videl groaned as she pulled the mask off her face and attempted to get the room to focus. "Videl, I'm going to help you up, okay?" She could hear Gohan clearly. Despite her attempts to answer, it seemed her body didn't want to listen. Why did her arms feel like lead?

Warm cloth slid over her skin. The heat it provided was a welcomed change from the frigid air. Once she was, for the lack of better terms, a human burrito, strong arms slid under knee and behind her back to lift her. She grunted, turning her head towards the warm chest. "You're okay, Videl," she heard him say before everything faded to nothingness again.

* * *

><p><strong>So who was completely thrown off by the sudden appearance of Bryson and Tina or this chapter in general? I know a lot of it in the beginneing seems like filler (and it kind of is) but oh well. :D I'm going to admit that the continuity of how I want this is not going as I planned, but I'm trying to work around that. I've got scenes written out for future chapters and it's weaving them together that's got me stumped. For now, I'm just going to force this story through til the end then I'll probably end up doing a revised version once this one is complete. It also seems like my writing is getting worse as this goes, but I'm working on it. : So, just bear with me, guys.**

_**Layab The Dark Saiyan:**_ Gohan will basically just confirm whatever Videl finds out for herself. Vegeta wasn't about to blow up the class. Sure, injure them a bit but the wife would have him on the couch and banned from the kitchen if he really did any damage and he isn't about to risk that.

_**SeanHicks4:**_ I do have their spar written out. I'm just trying to find a place to fit it in. My original plans for the story keep changing as I edit and add on. Haha.

_**lancecomwar:**_ Definitely intend to keep the school part of the trip. Bulma is much more relaxed than teachers are so it won't be as intensive as a regular day in school, but the students are going to learn something daily. Besides, Gohan has to play mentor for Videl for her project and we clearly need to see how that goes. xP

_**NiceNipps:**_ Videl isn't an idiot. She's going to piece things together herself. That's the only way it's really fair. Besides, she's a strong willed girl that needs evidence to back up whatever she's told. Even then, it may be hard to accept just because Gohan's secrets will basically turn her whole world upside down.

_**Eikyuu Sonomi:**_ Bulma is a really chill woman, in my opinion, and the only one that seems to really rile her up are the boys in her life. Admittedly, I don't really know much about her character so this is my vision of her based on the few glimpses from the Saiyaman and Buu saga of the anime. Also, Videl is a levelheaded girl, except (it seemed) when it came to Gohan. She's fully aware of good qualities in Lime but she's still in the somewhat jealous stage. After all, Gohan seemed to be this awkward boy that lived in isolation and she suddenly finds out that he's got this girl he's known for forever and he's completely different with her than he is with everyone else. (Rationally, she knows that it's because they've known each other longer but who's ever really rational at that age when it comes to those topics?)

**Once again, thanks for the reviews! They are a great help in letting me know what to work on and urging me to work faster. I know I don't reply to every single one, but I do try to get to those that have questions/need clarification. Really, thanks, guys. :D**

**- Skye**


	11. 010: Catch the earthling

**Stay a while. _Chapter 010._**_ Catch the earthling._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Everything hurt. That was all she could think as she struggled to open her eyes later that night. With a groan, she kicked at the blanket twisted around her feet. It was hot and she needed to breathe. "Here, let me help you," a familiar voice said as the weight of the blankets around her lightened.<p>

"Erasa?" She questioned, voice raspy from sleep. Receiving an affirmative, she forced her eyes open to get a good look at her best friend. Worry was evident in her face and she gave her a small smile. "What happened?"

Erasa bit her lip. "You and Sharpner got into an accident," she explained, helping the dark haired girl sit up against her pillows. "Are you hungry? I've got dinner here for you. Gohan said you'd be hungry." Before she had a chance to answer, her stomach answered for her with a rumble that could rival Gohan's. "I'll take that as a yes," Erasa giggled as she placed a tray on the table in front of her friend.

Videl wasted no time before digging in. She was shoveling food down her mouth. How could she be so hungry? Shoving away her questions for the moment, she focused on the food set in front of her. She would have to see if Bulma would give her the recipe for the food so she could give it to the cook at home. A satisfied sigh passed through her lips as she finished up the soup.

"Are you feeling better?" Erasa asked as she moved the tray aside. Amusement danced in her blue eyes. The girl did a fairly good imitation of Gohan at during lunch period at school.

"Loads, my muscles just feel a little weird, but no pain," Videl answered as she slowly stretched out her arms. Moving around was easing the weight of her limbs.

"Gohan said it takes a bit of getting used to, especially for you since you sustained quite a bit of injuries and your body has never done the speed healing the regeneration tanks do," Erasa explained matter-of-factly.

"How do you know so much about this?" Videl raised an eyebrow at her best friend.

Erasa shrugged indifferently. "Gohan and I had a lot of time to talk while we sat waiting for you and Sharpner to get better." Well, there was the half hour they spent sitting in front of the tanks. Then once Videl was back in her room, Erasa kept Gohan company for a bit before shooing him away.

"Gohan?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"He probably would still be here if I didn't kick him out a few minutes ago." Videl shot her an inquisitive look. "He barely left your side since the accident, except to cook your dinner." A sly smile formed on the blonde's lips. "Now try to tell me the boy doesn't like you."

Videl suddenly felt her face burning. "He's just being nice. You said so yourself. Gohan's a sweetheart," she pointed out quickly. There was just no way that Gohan Son would actually like her. It wouldn't make any sense.

A perfectly arched eyebrow rose in question. "So you think he's a sweetheart?" Erasa mused, clearly reveling at the constant influx of color to her friend's face.

"I…uh…I…" She spluttered before heaving a heavy sigh and crossing her arms over her chest. Her eyes narrowed in annoyance at her best friend. "Stop twisting my words," Videl grumbled, scrunching her face together.

Erasa erupted in a fit of giggles. This was just too rich. The great Videl Satan flustered because of a nerdy mountain boy. If only she really knew who Gohan Son was, she would have an aneurysm. Ohh, she could not wait for that day to happen and the thought brought up another round of laughter.

Deciding she had enough of being ridiculed, Videl grabbed her pillow and threw it at the blonde. Erasa froze as the fluffy object connected with her face. Pulling it off, she stared at Videl. "I cannot believe you just did that," she stated, gripping the pillow tighter, "It is on, Satan!"

Cue pillow fight.

They were a mess of feathers and laughter minutes later, but that was no reason to end the impromptu war. The soft knock on the door went unheard as Videl managed to get control of the last pillow still in tact.

"Bad time?" Gohan's voice startled both girls and they froze before turning to look at him. His rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he offered a small smile. "Sorry, I knocked a few times," he murmured, quickly averting his eyes as a blush rose to his cheeks.

Videl sat back, letting her best friend up from under her. "No, it's fine," she assured him, cerulean eyes fixed on the boy fidgeting by the entrance. He looked nervous. "What's wrong with you?" Okay, not exactly the most tactful way, but direct questions were always the best way to go in her mind.

Before Gohan could reply, Erasa threw the blanket over her best friend. "You can look now, Gohan," she stated, clearly amused.

"What the he—" Videl started to yell but froze as she realized the state of her clothes. Or rather, lack of. "_What the hell!_" She screeched, clutching the blanket closer to her chest. "Why didn't you tell me!" She demanded as her scowl turned on her best friend.

Erasa raised her hands in surrender. "It's not my fault you were comfortable enough being half naked that you didn't realize it," she pointed out, only to earn another glare. Erasa let out an uneasy laugh and shrugged. "Oh, come on, it's just Gohan anyway."

Videl was about to snap that it was not okay even though it was _just Gohan_, but froze as she realized one thing. She was down to her undergarments. Gohan had been there the whole time. "_Oh god,_" she breathed, turning slowly towards the teen standing by her door.

"_Videl, I'm going to help you up, okay?" _

_ "He barely left your side since the accident, except to cook your dinner."_

Gohan gulped as her cerulean eyes focused on him. This was not going to be good. As if on cue, he cringed as she suddenly jumped up and pointed at him. "You took off my clothes!" She yelled, clutching the robe close as she glared.

If he was pink before, a tomato had nothing on him now. "I can explain?" He tried, taking a cautious step back towards the door. That didn't seem to be the best idea as she started stomping towards him. "Vi-videl, come on. You shouldn't be out of bed."

"I'll show you who shouldn't be out of bed, Gohan Son," she snarled.

"Is that my cue to leave?" Erasa interjected, waltzing up to stand between her two friends. The cheeky smile on her lips caused both brunettes to blush furiously and she bit back a laugh. This was too much fun. Satisfied that inflicting bodily harm wasn't the first thing on Videl's mind, Erasa placed a hand on her waist. "Now, Vi, chill out. You can't blame Gohan for that. You were unconscious and I'm sure sneaking a peak at your goodies was the last thing on his mind while you were in critical condition."

Much to her delight, their faces lit up like a christmas tree again. "E-E-Erasa!" Gohan spluttered, clearly unsure of what to say at this point. She was clearly trying to help. The problem was he wasn't sure if it was to help him get out of this unscathed or into an early grave.

Videl let out a frustrated groan. Why was Erasa doing this? Wasn't she supposed to be her best friend? "Traitor," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gohan licked his lips nervously before looking at the shorter girl again. "Uhm, anyway, I just came by to get the dishes if you were done," he said uncertainly. Spotting the empty tray on the table, he quickly picked it up and made his way towards the door. "Get some more sleep and you should be feeling completely yourself tomorrow."

Once he was gone, the two girls turned to each other. Erasa had a knowing smirk on her lips and Videl scowled. "Get out," she grumbled, finally fed up with being ridiculed about Gohan Son.

Erasa chuckled but complied nonetheless. Best friend or not, even she knew not to push Videl Satan too far.

* * *

><p>The class buzzed with excitement as they gathered after breakfast. They were going to the gravity room today. As fun as it was to fly a jet and race on motorcycles, those were things they could do on their own. Trying out the gravity room, though, that was a once in a lifetime chance.<p>

"Will you lighten up?" Erasa sighed as she turned to the scowling brunette next to her. "Gohan was right about you being back to yourself in the morning. _Grouchy._"

"Where is nerd boy anyway?" Sharpner asked, leaning back in his seat to stretch out. That was a good breakfast and he was surprised Gohan was missing. The guy usually never missed meals.

Videl scowled at the mention of the object of her interrogations. "Who cares," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Quite honestly, she wouldn't have minded if he didn't show up at all that day. How was she supposed to face him anyway? The guy had seen her practically naked!

Erasa leaned towards her, examining the brunette with bright blue eyes. "Wow, you're as red as a tomato. What are you thinking about? _Gohan?_" She asked, smirking as the girl seemed to get even redder.

"What about me?" The topic of their discussion asked as he walked up behind them, munching on some bread.

Sharpner raised an eyebrow at him. "Is that all you're going to eat?" He asked, dubious. There was no way Gohan Son could be satisfied with a single slice of bread. Knowing his appetite, that was probably barely even the equivalent of a cracker for a normal person to the saiyan.

Gohan shrugged. "I was a guinea pig for one of the experiments this morning so I'm stuffed," he explained, not bothering to go into detail. It wasn't as if they would actually understand. Glancing at the clock, he finished off the bread and called for everyone's attention. "Bulma is a bit busy at the moment but she said she'll meet us at the gravity room so if you'll all follow me, we can get going."

* * *

><p>Mirai, Lime, and the terrible two were in the dome when the class got there. The half saiyans were playing tag (with Mirai chasing) as Lime manipulated the gravity from the observation room. It was a little game they came up with on the off times that Vegeta wasn't training. Not only was it fun, but it was a good way to train as well. The constant change in gravitational pull had quite an affect on their movements.<p>

The class watched for a bit before two thuds sounded from the room as the younger boys found themselves on the ground. Mirai laughed, pulling them up by their waist as they scowled. "That's not fair! You guys know we can't move in this gravity," Trunks scowled as he struggled to keep himself upright.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm not the one controlling gravity here," Mirai pointed out with a smirk. That didn't seem to appease either boy.

Gohan was laughing as he moved up to the controls. "I'm turning it back to normal gravity," he announced before slowly allowing the force of gravity to decrease in the chamber.

Videl craned her neck to see over his shoulder. What gravity level had those two boys nearly pancaked? Her eyes widened as she caught sight of the decreasing numbers. 200x and decreasing. That couldn't be right.

Before she could say anything, Gohan turned to face the class. "Lime is going to operate the gravity from here. We're going to start off with 0 gravity so everyone can try then those that want to challenge themselves, can give increased gravity a go." He looked at the sea of faces before him and sighed at seeing some skepticism. Seeing the two kids struggling seemed to put some students at ease. "Trunks, Goten, and Mirai are going to demonstrate 0 gravity for you."

Without bothering to warn the half-saiyans, Lime turned the settings as instructed. "Hey! What!" Goten let out a surprised yelp as he rose, flailing his arms. The two Briefs laughed, using their energy to stabilize themselves.

"You really need to learn to fly, Goten," Trunks stated, smirking smugly at his best friend.

Goten glared at the other boy, but the look lost its effect as his feet came up from under him. "Ah, no fair!" He cried out, crossing his arms over his chest and pouting. Both Mirai and Trunks were swimming in circles around him and he did not appreciate it one bit. "Big brother! You better get over here and teach me how to fly!"

"Okay, okay. Goten, relax. I'll teach you soon, all right?" Gohan tried to appease the seven year old. _Please don't ask, _he thought to himself as he felt a certain girl move closer towards the chamber. Clearing his throat, Gohan signaled to Lime for normal gravity. "So, who wants to give it a go?" He asked, turning to the awe struck faces of his class.

No one needed to be told twice as they scurried off towards the entrance to the chamber. _"Okay, 0 gravity in 3…2…1"_ A chorus of gasps was heard as bodies started to lift. It took a few minutes before the class was laughing in delight. Some students were attempting to do flips and move themselves around, succeeding in the same awkward flailing as Goten.

Seeing the dejected expression on the seven year old's face, he smirked and grabbed the boy around the waist before he had a chance to attempt to flee.

Goten pouted at him, eyebrows furrowing in frustration. "No fair, Gohan. How are you so good at this?" He grumbled.

The older Son chuckled, ruffling his brother's hair. "Want to know the secret, Goten?" The reply was over enthusiastic nodding. Leaning forward, he whispered, "use your energy." He looked confused for a second then his eyes widened. Gohan grinned, letting the boy go. "Got it?" He didn't get an answer as his little brother started flapping away towards his best friend.

"Look, Trunks, I'm a birdie. I'm a little birdie!"

Videl scowled as she noticed the ease the seven year old could move around in the air. What secret did Gohan tell him? Before she could ask, though, she groaned as a certain blonde came crashing into her. "Erasa!" She cried out, placing an arm around her best friend.

"What's got you so mad, Vi?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. Everyone had been having fun, but the brunette didn't seem so ecstatic. When she saw that, she had Sharpner help her get to Videl. The only way the jock could think of to do that, however, was to launch the blonde across the room.

She shrugged. "It's nothing," she mumbled then froze as she realized they were still moving. As if reading her mind, Erasa squealed in surprise. "I don't suppose you know how to stop, huh?" Videl asked, glancing behind her at the wall they were quickly approaching. Well, at least they weren't moving too fast.

"Watch out!" Goten cried as he propelled towards them at a rather fast pace. "Trunks, you threw me too hard!" He called out, willing his energy to stop himself before colliding with the girls.

"Got you," Gohan said, snatching his brother by his belt and placing an arm around Videl's shoulders to stop the two girls' collision course with the wall. Looking up, Gohan smirked and called Mirai. "Catch!" He yelled, launching his brother towards his best friend. The miniature Goku squealed in delight before groaning when he collided with the steel wall that was Mirai's chest.

Trunks grinned, clinging onto his future counterpart. "Me next," he exclaimed. That looked like it had been fun.

Mirai snickered and launched the eight year old before calling Gohan's name. Startled, Gohan groaned as the saiyan sized bullet hit its target. Trunks shook his head to get his bearings straight then cried out when he found himself soaring through the air again.

"Gohan, you can't just throw children in the air! They could get hurt!" Videl cried out in surprise as Trunks crashed into Mirai's outstretched arm. Then again, considering what she saw that other day, the wall would probably suffer more than the child would.

He looked down at the two girls next to him as if just realizing they were still there. "Oh, they'll be fine," he stated carelessly. Hell, Goten got a daily dose of flying across a room when the youngest saiyan attempted to wake him for school. "It's pretty fun. You could try if you want," he suggested, nodding towards Mirai who was watching them.

Erasa squealed in excitement. "Let me try!" She volunteered, raising an arm in the air.

Gohan looked over at his friend who shrugged carelessly. Well, a game of catch the earthling seemed like it could be interesting. _Yes, it could be very interesting. _ A smirk crossed his lips as Mirai gestured for the two boys to come closer. The color drained from Gohan's face. This couldn't be good.

"Okay, ready, Gohan!" Mirai called out, raising his arms over his head. Gohan sighed and easily launched Erasa through the air towards his friend. Mirai caught her with ease then grinned. "Trunks, catch!" He called, launching the girl towards the eight year old.

Trunks grinned, wrapping his arms around Erasa's waist to catch her. Instead of spinning to stop, Trunks accelerated then released her. "Your turn, Goten!" He called out and the seven year old giggled in delight before catching the blonde.

Erasa's screams stopped once she was safely on the ground again. Gohan cringed and ran over to her. "You okay, E?" He asked, leaning forward to get a better look at the girl. Her cheeks were flushed, her hair was a mess, and a large grin was on her face.

"Oh my god, you guys have _got _to try that!" She cried out, turning to the class whose attention was on them now. "That was insane!" It took a while for the class to form a line, each person struggling to move the direction they wanted. Even the jocks stood with excitement. It wasn't every day that you could get tossed around like that without getting hurt, after all. Or anyone ridiculing you.

Once most of the class was through, Gohan turned to the one person that had yet to take a turn. She was glaring at him and he wasn't sure he wanted to know what this was about now, especially if she was still angry about the night before. "Ergh…do you want to try, Videl?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Stop being a slow poke, big brother!" Goten called out as he noticed the stream of humans flying at him had stopped.

Trunks flew to his best friend and grinned. "Hey, isn't that the scary girl from yesterday?" He whispered behind his hand, nodding towards the one standing next to Gohan.

Goten pursed his lips and shrugged, staring at the girl. She did look familiar and she did have that same scary look. "I don't know. I think so?" He answered, tilting his head. "Why?"

"I bet I could throw farther than you," Trunks stated smugly.

"No way, Trunks! I could throw just as far as you could!" Goten insisted, scowling at his best friend.

"Oh yeah? We'll see," Trunks said as he went back to his spot. "Come on, Gohan! We don't have all day!" He called out to the older saiyan.

Gohan gave her a sheepish smile. "So, yes or no?" He asked, holding a hand out to her. After a bit of deliberation, she took the offered hand and prepared herself. As if sensing her apprehension, Gohan squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you."

She scowled at him. "I don't need you pro—HEY!" She yelled as she suddenly found herself in the air. "Damn you, Gohan Son!" Mirai easily caught her then launched her without missing a beat. Trunks grinned as he caught her around the waist and tossed her with all his might towards Goten. Goten's eyes widened as he noticed how fast she was coming. In a panic, he caught her, spun, then released her again.

Gohan cringed as he saw her headed his way again. Just as she was about to pass him, he reached out and pulled her back against him. Videl grunted as she felt like she was just backed into a brick wall. As soon as she regained her bearings, her eyes widened at the strong, firm hands on her chest. "You pervert!" She cried out, whipping around to face him.

"Oh Kami, I'm sorry," he said, quickly releasing her and jumping out of her reach. His cheeks were burning as he looked at her. "Let's be reasonable about this, Videl," he started to say as he slowly stepped away.

She was glaring at him, her arms crossed over her chest. "Get back here so I can beat the living day lights out of you," she yelled, pushing her feet against the floor to launch herself towards him. Gohan cursed and jumped back as she approached. "Stop moving!"

"Videl! Come on! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" He tried to reason but cringed as she came towards him again. Each time he moved back, she moved after him. How was this even possible? She shouldn't have been able to even remotely keep up with him.

Bulma raised an eyebrow as she entered the observation deck and saw the spectacle down below. The class and three half saiyans were laughing and it was no surprise why. "What's going on down there?" She asked, looking at the red head beside her in a fit of giggles.

"I am going to hurt you, Gohan Son! Will you stay still!"

"Gohan just groped Videl," she managed to say between laughs. He really was the same boy she met seven years ago, right down to the obliviousness with the opposite gender. At Bulma's look of shock, Lime laughed harder. "It was an accident. He caught her and well…" She trailed off, not bothering to finish her sentence as the blue haired scientist started laughing as well.

* * *

><p><strong>It's the last three weeks of the semester so I am going to be pretty busy. It's basically exams and reports and projects and presentations galore. Summer starts in the second week of May, though, so I'll definitely be working on this again by then. (: <strong>

**Just for the record, I'm pretty sure you guys will be wondering why Goten and Trunks got to help toss the students around. Yes, I know that they physically should not have been able to do that because of the laws of physics. BUT we're just going to use the excuse that they were more experienced in the gravity chamber and moving around in it. Typically, the impact of the students should have sent the boys flying but they're little saiyans and they like to defy laws of kinetics.**

_**lancecomwar: **_Haha, right. I think about it sometimes and wonder what the hell I got myself into. Trying to move things a long faster. It seems to be working for the most part.

_**Layab The Dark Saiyan: **_Yes and no. Lime has gotten used to pretty much being the only girl their age that hangs out with Gohan and Mirai. I've put in glimpses of her relationship with Gohan and it's taking a bit of adjusting to seeing him with other girls their age.

_**SeanHicks4: **_Ugh, I wish I were a genius. I was one of the smartest kids all throughout elementary, middle, and high school. Then came University and now I'm just….not.

_**Geuh: **_That's the plan. :D Change, change, change.

_**ZombieKillerLevi: **_You'll just have to read and find out. I aim to reveal all secrets since I don't think I'll be writing any other Gohan x Videl fic again. ;D

- **Skye**


	12. 011: Pancakes like you

**Stay a while. _Chapter 11._**_Pancakes like you._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Finally taking pity on the half-saiyan, Bulma clicked on the intercom. "Hey, guys. How was 0 x gravity?" She asked, successfully catching the attention of most of the students. Unfortunately, the one whose attention she actually wanted was still after her target. Oh well, she tried. There was an outburst of excitement as all the other students started talking at once. She laughed in amusement. Eager teenagers were definitely refreshing. "That's good to hear. How about you all get some lunch then you guys can try increased gravity, if you want?"<p>

The mention of food was all it took to divert Gohan's attention and Videl couldn't waste that opportunity. With as much strength as she could muster, she hit the top of his head.

Gohan let out a yelp as he crouched down, hands folded over his head. He peered between his arms to find Videl still glaring at him. What the hell was wrong with this girl? That almost felt like one of his mother's frying pans!

Trunks, Goten, and Mirai broke out into laughter again. Gohan Son, quite possibly the strongest being on the planet, just got bested by a regular human girl. Well, okay, not just any girl. It was the daughter of that blubbering buffoon. The realization of that only made Mirai laugh even harder.

"Okay, kiddies, everybody out of the gravity room!" Bulma called out, slowly easing the gravity back to 1x. Now that they could actually move properly, the students were quick to follow her instructions. It didn't escape her attention that the Satan girl didn't follow suit, but she let it go. Gohan was more than capable of taking care of himself against a human girl.

Videl was not pleased. Why did it seem like that didn't even actually faze him? If anything, he ducked out of surprise rather than pain. She put as much power as she could in that punch. He should have been the one with a throbbing head, not her with a throbbing fist. "What the hell is your head made of?" She demanded, rubbing her knuckles in hopes of easing the pain.

"Skin and bones?" Gohan supplied, giving her a sheepish smile. That was apparently not the right answer. With a huff, the brunette stomped off to follow the rest of the class. Shooting a glare at the three hyenas still in the air, he easily got to his feet again. "Videl, you might want to ice that!" He called out only to receive a growl of frustration in response.

* * *

><p>After giving the humans time to digest, Bulma led the group to the gravity room again. The four half-saiyans had gone ahead after demolishing their mountain of food to get some light sparring in before the students came. She'd agreed only on the condition that they kept it <em>light<em>.

An explosion shook the walls of the building as they walked in. Shaking her head, she walked over to the observation deck. "They'd better not have broken anything," Bulma grumbled as she lowered the gravity back to normal. The dust was starting to clear when the class filed in behind her.

Horrified gasps sounded from behind her as everyone took in the sight. Mirai and Gohan sported bruises and cuts as well as some tears to their clothes. That didn't seem too bad. The worst of it were the two boys lying on the ground, apparently unconscious.

"Mirai Briefs! Gohan Son!" Bulma screeched, entering the gravitation chamber. "What in the world did you two do to your brothers?"

The two teenagers gave uneasy chuckles as they walked over to the mini versions of themselves. "Would you believe it was the robots?" Mirai asked, cringing as he felt the expected spatula strike the back of his head. "It was!"

Gohan tossed half a senzu bean to Mirai as he placed one in his brother's mouth. "Yeah, they wanted to try the training sequence with our robots and told us to not interfere," he added, crouching as the spatula hit its mark again. "They've had worse!" Strike two.

"I think you might want to just shut up now," Mirai mumbled as he watched his younger counterpart swallow the bean. In no time at all, the boys were back up on their feet. "So, what did we learn today?" He asked, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Trunks pouted as he lowered his head. "That we've still got a long way to go before we can kick monster butt like you guys," he answered dejectedly. Goten nodded in agreement. It just wasn't fair that they were so much stronger.

The teens laughed and ruffled their brothers' hair. "Hey, don't worry about it, little guy. We've been doing this a lot longer than you guys have. You'll get there eventually," Gohan assured them as he swung his brother onto his shoulder. "But now I think our training session is over. We can try again later."

"But won't dad be in the GR then? He doesn't like us bothering his training."

Mirai and Gohan shared a smile as Bulma shook her head. "Your dad is testing out a new prototype so he'll be gone for a while," she answered, walking back towards the observation room.

Goten was confused as he looked down at his big brother. "Why did Mr. Vegeta leave, big brother?"

"Don't worry about it, Goten. He'll be back in no time. His food supply is bound to run out sooner or later," Gohan answered, turning to face the handful of teenagers that decided to try their hand at increased gravity. It was no surprise to find the jocks along with Sharpner and Videl.

"Big brother, why does the scary lady look mad at you?" Goten asked, oblivious to the fact that he just added fuel to the fire.

Gohan cringed as he felt the blue eyed girl's glare intensify. He really had to have a talk with Goten about asking questions. Fortunately, he was saved from having to answer when Bulma's voice came on through the intercom.

"_Okay, listen to Mirai and Gohan. I'm going to set it to 2 x gravity when you guys are ready."_

The group stood in a circle as the hybrids exchanged glances. "Okay, so we need you guys to lie on the ground," Gohan instructed, nodding to the floor. "The sudden change in gravity will make a pancake out of you if you aren't prepared." No one moved. If the nerd could handle the gravity standing with his little brother on his shoulders, then they damn well could too!

The other half-saiyan growled in annoyance. "Get on the ground or get the fuck out," Mirai commanded, clearly not in the mood for arrogant idiocies of the lot. That got everyone dropping without a second thought. Mirai was obviously not happy about the demonstration.

Trunks smirked at his older counterpart. He was going to grow up a badass! Then again, those weaklings had it coming. They were getting in the way of their training and saiyans did not appreciate that one bit. It was bad enough that they had to hold themselves back because of the visit, but now they were encroaching on their training ground as well? This would not do. It was probably a good thing his father wasn't here.  
>Videl looked up from the ground at the two teens still standing. "Shouldn't you get the boys out if this is supposed to be so hard?" she asked, eyeing the little people on their shoulders.<p>

Said children huffed indignantly. Who was this girl to say that they wouldn't be able to handle something so easy? "No way. We won't be pancakes like you!" Goten stated proudly, sticking his tongue out at the girl like the seven year old he was.

"Yeah! Weaklings," Trunks added, crossing his arms over his chest. Vegeta would be proud of the look the eight year old held in a few years when it would be intimidating rather than adorable.

Gohan sighed as he shook his head at the two children. "They'll be fine. Now, keep yourself as close to the ground as possible. It'll hurt less," he pointed out then turned towards the observation deck. The half-saiyans barely bit back their laughter at the look of fear that flashed in their eyes despite their attempts to conceal it. It was one thing for Mirai to say something like that, but completely different for Gohan. "They're ready, Bulma."

"_All right. 2 x gravity in three … two …. one."_

The sudden thud caused the two children to laugh as they jumped to the ground with obvious ease. Some of the muscle heads hadn't listened and decided to keep their head raised. Needless to say, they were suddenly taken out for the count.

Mirai shook his head in amusement as he walked over to one unconscious body. "Lime, bring the emergency carts around. These guys are done," he called out, easily lifting a body nearly twice his size on his shoulders as Gohan picked up another. "Trunks, Goten, bring that third guy over," he instructed, much to the chagrin of both boys.

Begrudgingly, Trunks hooked his arms under the guy's arms and Goten lifted his legs. They knew full well that either of them could lift that guy with one hand but normal little boys weren't supposed to be able to do that. Really, how weak were these people?

Videl couldn't help but gape as she watched the two boys half her size move one of the biggest guys in their year. How was that even possible? She could barely lift herself as it was! Twice the gravity meant she weighed twice as much. Hell, that meant the guys they lifted like a sack of potatoes weighed two times more than normal.

"How the hell are you standing like that?" Sharpner asked through gritted teeth as he finally managed to make it to all fours. His blonde hair hung around his face, sticking to the sweat streaked skin.

With a grunt, another jock slumped forward. "Okay, I give! Get me out!" Ren cried out, taking deep breaths to keep him calm. The increased force pushing his body against the tiles were suffocating.

Gohan and Mirai turned to each other and smirked. The two broke out into a game of rock, paper, scissors a second later. "Damn," Mirai cursed as he looked between his scissors and Gohan's rock. Grumbling, he hiked the musclehead onto his shoulders and walked him out of the chamber.

Eventually, the other students followed suit until only Sharpner and Videl were left. Sharpner was on one knee, his other leg shaking too much to support his weight long enough for him to stand properly. He looked over at his friend and was surprised to see Videl standing. Well, mostly. Her feet were spread and her knees bent, mimicking her typical fighting stance.

"Try to move your left leg back a bit," Gohan commented, nodding towards the one student that managed to actually get on two feet. "It'll help distribute your weight and give you a more solid platform." Taking his words into account, albeit a bit grudgingly, Videl slowly shifted her stance. Her eyes widened. That one little change definitely made it easier to hold herself upright. Gohan grinned and stepped up in front of her. "So, you want to try some simple punches?" He asked, holding his hands up in front of her. She didn't need to be asked twice.

Goten and Trunks walked over to Sharpner as he attempted to push himself up again. They tilted their heads sideways to watch him. The blonde looked at them as the two held their hands out to him. "What?" He asked, trying to catch his breath.

Neither of the boys said anything as Mirai walked up behind them. "You won't be able to move in this gravity, Sharpner," he said indifferently. When the blonde looked offended, he sighed and shook his head. "I'm not trying to be a jerk. Just stating a fact."

Erasa turned to Bulma when she heard what Mirai had said. "Is that true?" She asked, obviously worried for her friend now.

Bulma gave a small nod and gestured towards the chamber at her son again. Surely he would have an explanation for this. "You have a lot of muscle. Big muscles. But that's just weighing you down here." He reached forward and pulled the blonde to his feet.

Sharpner grunted as he suddenly felt his weight when Mirai let go, but he managed to stay upright. He gave the purple haired boy a grin. To his surprise, it didn't seem to faze Mirai. "You're standing," he stated calmly, taking a step back. "But can you actually move?"

After a few minutes of trying, the blonde scowled. "No, if I try to shift any of my upper body, I'm either going to fall on my ass or on my face," he admitted begrudgingly.

"Work on your core muscles and your legs. Try running drills and other exercises rather than just lifting weights," Mirai suggested before turning towards his best friend. "You guys about done over there?"

Gohan turned to the time traveler for a second before looking down at Videl. Sweat poured down the side of her face as she fought to catch her breath. How was this change in gravity making even the simplest of exercises so difficult? With a small smile, he lowered his hands. "Okay, I think that's all for the day," he stated, signaling towards Bulma to turn off the machine.

Videl felt herself falling forward before she realized what was happening. Hurriedly, Gohan gently grabbed her arms to steady her. "Woah, can you stand?" He asked, waiting for an affirmative before slowly releasing the girl.

Her legs were shaking but she kept herself upright. "That was intense," she breathed, wiping sweat away from her head with her forearm. "How are you so unaffected?"

"Lots of practice," Gohan answered with a careless shrug before turning towards the other human still in the room.

Sharpner cried out in surprise as the invisible force holding him forward suddenly disappeared, causing him to fall back. That got a laugh out of the three half-saiyans in front of him. "That actually wasn't too bad," Mirai said as he held out a hand in front of the blonde. This guy might have been a muscle head but he had potential, if he ever decided to open his mind. Sharpner grudgingly accepted the help, eyes widening in surprise as he noticed how much faster it was to get up off the floor. Mirai smirked at that. "So you noticed."

Bulma cleared her throat to get everyone's attention again. "_All right, so how about some free time to let these guys rest up then we'll meet again in a few hours for dinner._" No one had any complaints about that. "_Mk. Clear out, guys."_ The others headed back towards the student dome, leaving the six in the chamber alone.

Gohan looked down at the girl standing next to him. She had yet to move. "Videl, are you okay?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"I can't move my legs," she admitted after a few moments of silence. Try as she might, her limbs did not seem to want to cooperate whatsoever. That got the two kids laughing again. Did 2 x gravity really affect them that much? The prince had been right. These people really were weak. She shot them a glare, effectively shutting them up. Sure, she was a weak human but hey. Their moms were weak humans too and they were scarier than the strongest warriors in existance!

Shaking his head, Gohan walked over to her. "Okay, I'm just trying to help so don't hurt me," he mumbled and before she could protest, swept her into his arms. "And before you start yelling, it's either I carry you, the boys carry you, or you crawl. Your choice." The other choices weren't too appealing. It was embarrassing enough to be carried by Gohan, but it would be even worse to be lugged around by two kids a little more than half her size. With a huff, Videl crossed her arms but said nothing.

Mirai turned to Sharpner. "Are you going to need help getting back?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in question.

Sharpner shook his head immediately. "Nah, I'll be fine," he answered, starting towards the door with shaky steps. "It'll take a while, but I'll be fine." Besides, there was no way he would be caught in some guy's arms.

"_Gohan, Mirai," _Lime's voice came through the intercom. "_Bulma wants you in her lab in ten minutes."_

"Well, see you guys in a bit," Gohan nodded towards his best friend before following after Sharpner. They were halfway to the domes when Sharpner looked over his shoulder at him. "What's up? Do you need help?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The blonde shook his head, the simple gesture taking more effort than it should have. He glanced at Videl to make sure she was sleeping before speaking. "Does the fact that you're the Gold Fighter have anything to do with how easy it is for you to move around in there?" He asked. All playfulness and arrogance was wiped from his tone.

Gohan shook his head. "No, being the Gold Fighter doesn't give me my strength. It's all from years of training."

"So it's not all a trick then? The flying the super strength the balls of light?" Sharpner asked, eyes narrowing at his classmate. What Gohan was saying was going against everything he believed in his whole life. Mr. Satan always said they were tricks and he was the world champion. None of it seemed plausible. If people could fly and were that strong and that fast, why wasn't Mr. Satan?

"We're not trying to trick anybody," he said warily. "Just because we can do things that most people don't understand, it doesn't mean we're trying to pull one over your head."

Seeming to accept the answer, Sharpner started walking. Silence passed between them then the blonde stopped again. "So, can you teach me?"

Gohan froze, his jaw dropping in surprise. He did not expect that question at all from Sharpner of all people. The guy practically kissed the ground Hercule Satan walked on. "Uh, why?" He asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Because I want to get stronger. I'm going to be a world class boxer," he stated proudly but sobered immediately at the thought of what happened in the gravity room. "You guys could move in that gravity like it was nothing and I couldn't even stand! I'm one of the strongest guys at Mr. Satan's gym in our age range, but it's obvious I'm way outclassed by your little brother!"

The half saiyan couldn't help but laugh at that. "Yeah, sure. All right. I can help you out a bit. We've got a whole month here anyway," Gohan agreed with a slight shrug. It wouldn't hurt.

Sharpner grinned at that. "Great." They were near the entrance to the dome when he stopped for a third time. "So, uh, there's no need to tell anyone about this arrangement, right?"

"Who am I gonna tell?" Gohan asked, raising an eyebrow before walking ahead. There was no need to follow after Sharpner anymore. If the guy made it this far, he could make it up to his room.

Erasa ran up to meet up with her friends as they started towards the stairs. "Hey, is she okay?" She asked, peering at the sleeping girl in Gohan's arms.

Gohan nodded, slowing his pace as they ascended. Sharpner was trudging behind them, a curse spilling from his lips at every step. "Yeah, she just wore herself out. She should be fine after a nap," he answered, looking over his shoulder at the boxer gritting his teeth. "You might want to help Sharpner, though."

The blonde girl nodded before slipping the larger teen's arms around her shoulder despite his protest. "Are you okay though, Gohan? You were in there too." She trailed off as the guy gave her his signature grin. With a chuckle, she rolled her eyes good-naturedly. "Right, I almost forgot I was talking to Mr. Gold Fighter."

"You two say that anymore and I'm bound to get caught," Gohan pointed out, shaking his head warily. That got him a laugh from the two blondes and he grimaced. "Anyway, I need to go see Bulma so I'll see you guys later."

* * *

><p><strong>I really should be studying for my finals right about now … or working on my paper that's due in a few hours, but it's impossible to concentrate so I'm writing. Whoopie doo.<strong>

**So, Sharpner is definitely a lot different here than from the anime. Don't get me wrong, he's still going to be an arrogant prick here and there, but let's face it. The only time Sharpner's ever been on screen was in a large crowd or while in front of Videl. He could very well have some depth to him when he's just around guys without the need to impress anyone. Same goes for Erasa as well. **

**Anyway, not gonna lie, this is moving much slower than I originally intended. Oh well, what can you do, right? I've noticed my writing is getting progressively worse as the story goes and I'm going to fix that. ... Eventually. I want to get more done before revising. **

**Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I know I don't reply to them one by one, but I really do appreciate them. (:**

**- Skye**


	13. 012: Stargazing? Lame!

**Stay a while. _Chapter 12._**_ Stargazing? Lame!_

_Disclaimer: Do not won DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"What did you need me for, Bulma?" Gohan asked as he entered the lab. Both Briefs turned to him with grim faces. He sighed. "This doesn't look like it'll be any fun."<p>

Bulma moved back to let Gohan get a clear view of the screen as Mirai adjusted the image. "Father just reported back from this area," he explained, pointing towards the left quadrant. "It's where we originally picked up the signal, but he says there's nothing there."

Gohan sighed as he examined the area. "I don't see why we have to retrieve it," he grumbled, leaning against one of the machines. "It's only a satellite. Bulma could build one with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back."

"As great as your confidence in my skills are, Gohan, you know that's not why that satellite is important. There is a decade worth of data in that drive," she pointed out with a roll of her eyes. "I don't see why you're so against this. You're usually more than willing to help. We get to test the new ship prototype and assist the government. It's killing two birds with one stone!"

He blinked. Did she really not see what disasters could possibly befall them should the information on that satellite get out? "Bulma, you said so yourself, that satellite has been recording data for the past ten years! It's got the best resolution of any camera in existence."

"You are aware that you've just brought up points in favor of retrieving the satellite, aren't you?" Mirai chuckled at the look of disbelief on his friend's face. Sometimes he could understand why his father and younger counterpart found so much joy in baiting the teen.

Gohan growled at the time traveler. He couldn't harm Bulma, but he had no qualms with beating her son into the ground. Shaking his head, he turned back to Bulma. "Look, you do remember what's happened these past ten years, right? Frieza, King Cold, androids, _Cell_. Those ring any bells?" That satellite could very well have documented their fights.

Bulma huffed in annoyance. Of course she'd thought of that. "Maybe it's time the world knew just who they owe their lives to. Maybe it's time they look up to real heroes, rather than some idiot posing for cameras." Hours of conversations with Chi Chi these past years brought the two women to a conclusion. It wasn't right that their boys had their childhoods ripped from them to fight and save the world only to allow that ignorant buffoon take all the credit.

"And then what, Bulma?" Gohan asked, meeting her gaze calmly. Just like the rest of them, he thought about how different life would be if the world knew. The gain didn't seem worth the cost. "Cameras will be recording our every move, reporters following us through even the most mundane of tasks. I'm not putting Goten through that and I know you don't want Trunks to deal with it either. They're children and they deserve to live as children. That's the life that the Z fighters always fought for." _And that's what Mirai and I couldn't have,_ he wanted to add.

The blue haired scientist sighed as she walked over to him. It was still hard to believe that the little boy hiding behind his father's legs was the same man standing before her now. "We can't hide the truth forever, Gohan," she stated, placing a hand on his arm.

He offered a small smile. "No, we can't, but this world is not ready for that kind of news and you know it as well as I do." No one had proof of the way the tournaments were fought in the past. The old ways of martial arts were laughed at and brushed off thanks to the world's current champion. "Besides, _it's all a trick."_

Bulma pursed her lips in annoyance. How anyone could be so thick as to believe everything that happened at the Cell games were fake was beyond her. For years, the use of ki was accepted and venerated form of martial arts. The lack of pictures and publicity of the former tournaments made it difficult to prove their authenticity but that was going to change. "And that's exactly why you need to get your butt in gear with your project, Dr. Son," she stated matter-of-factly.

"As soon as this internship is over," he agreed, exchanging glances with Mirai.

* * *

><p>It was no surprise to find the four half-saiyans already in the dining hall when Bulma called the students in for dinner. Once everyone was settled with their food, she called for their attention. "All right, I know you're all hungry so I'll keep this short. After dinner, we'll all be meeting in the observatory for a demonstration. That's the smaller dome over. The boys will lead you there once you're done."<p>

"What do you think she wants to show us?" Erasa asked excitedly as the quintet made their way towards the dome. She'd managed to get Gohan and Mirai to join them with the argument that this was still a class field trip so Gohan should stay with his classmates. _But of course a cutie like Mirai was always more than welcome to join them._

Mirai shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. "Probably just some stars," he said nonchalantly. Why did he even have to go to this little demonstration? He'd been in the dome more than enough times. For a moment, the time traveler considered leaving but squashed the temptation at the glare his best friend gave him.

Apparently, Gohan Son had a bit more of a vindictive streak in him than he let on. The moment Mirai tried to make a break for it after dinner, the other half-saiyan had pulled him back with the reasoning: "If I have to stay with the humans, someone is suffering with me." Misery definitely loved its company.

"Stargazing? Lame," Sharpner sighed as he led them towards a row of empty seats. "I could be training right now!" The outburst earned him a slap to the arm courtesy of Erasa as the blonde demanded he take a seat and pay attention. Bulma Briefs probably had a reason for this!

The saiyans sighed as they took their spots. Bulma probably did actually have a reason for this and they weren't sure what that was. "What's your mom plotting, Mirai?" Gohan whispered, leaning towards his friend.

Mirai replied with a leveled stare. Like hell he would know what she had in mind. The working of his mother's mind was not something Mirai took particular care in figuring out. He liked having his sanity, or what was left of it.

"Okay!" Bulma's excited voice filled the dome, causing the students to jump in surprise. "I'm sure you're all wondering what you're doing in here. Well, I've got quite a treat for you! Late last night, we finished the preparations of one of our latest prototypes. This morning we decided to give it a test run. Now, if you'll all turn your attention to the screen." As her voice faded away, the group looked up to find the dome ceiling lit up with little dots scattered about.

Videl felt her jaw drop as she noticed the lights move ever so slightly. "A-a-are those really…" her question trailed off as she turned to the two guys on her left. Their eyes were fixed on each other as if locked in a conversation but neither said a word.

Gasps filled the room as a large red orb came to view. "What you guys are seeing right now is exactly what can be seen from the spaceship prototype that we sent up this morning," Bulma announced. Predictably, hands shot into the air for questions.

"Are you saying this is real time? Someone you know is really up in space right now?"

"I thought only astronauts could be in space."

"Isn't it supposed to take months to even get to Mars?"

Bulma chuckled at the questions. "It is real time. Vegeta left this morning and he is much more qualified to be in space than all the astronauts at NASA put together." Mirai and Gohan snorted at that. That was true. No one could be more qualified to be in space than an alien. "So many advances in technology are being made these days. I wouldn't be surprised when the day comes that planetary travel is just as common as international travel."

The screen flashed to the view of a city. "This is an island southwest of South City seven years ago. Does anyone remember what happened there on this day?" She asked, looking into the sea of faces. There were expressions of confusion in the crowd that turned into surprise as a building collapsed on screen. "May 12 of that year, two androids attacked Amendbo Island. Quite a bit of Sasebo City was reduced to ruble." She stopped, taking in the general reaction of the class. "A lot of you are looking at me like you have no idea what I'm talking about."

"That's probably because they didn't know about it," Mirai pointed out as Gohan nodded solemnly. Bulma raised an eyebrow at her son. The television stations had nothing but breaking news during that time. That would have been impossible. "The android attack happened right before Cell first attacked Ginger Town. Compared to the terror that overgrown grasshopper caused, the androids were pretty tame." Bitterness sharpened his tone.

Videl eyed him curiously. Sure, she was as angry at Cell as anyone else, but Mirai seemed to have some sort of personal hatred for the creature. Why? Before she could say anything, she felt her hand in a strong grip. Shifting her gaze, she found Gohan staring at her with an expression that clearly said "don't start."

When she parted her lips to argue, Gohan shook his head and held her hand tighter. "Not now, Videl," he said quietly, meeting her gaze evenly with his. The topic of Cell and the androids were touchy for Mirai and the saiyan hybrid could get a bit unpredictable. A volatile Mirai was the last thing he needed.

With a huff, she turned away from him. "You've got some explaining to do later," she grumbled under her breath. Gohan squeezed her hand lightly as an affirmative response.

"Okay, anyway, the story behind the attacks is not my main topic for the night." Bulma spoke up again, gathering everyone's attention. "As you all know, Capsule Corporations goal is to make technology available and readily accessible to the masses. The chaos that the threat of Cell caused seven years ago made a lot of us realize one thing. We've become so dependent on technology that most of us probably wouldn't know what to do if we didn't have it. Everyone was fleeing the cities, eager to get away to save themselves, but once they were on their own, what were they going to do?"

Silence met her question and she pressed on. "How many of you know the basic essentials for surviving in the woods?" Immediately, most of the hands in the room rose. Mirai and Gohan glanced at each other then back at Bulma as she smiled. This was not going to be good. "And that knowledge will be tested during this trip."

"She wouldn't," Gohan groaned, sinking further in his seat. He _really _didn't like where this was going.

"You will all be divided into five groups of six. Mirai, you and Lime will be joining them," she added, giving her son a look that dared him to argue. Mirai kept his mouth shut and solemnly nodded. "In the last week of your internship, you guys will be taken out to five different locations in the 439 mountain area. You will work together to make it through the week."

There were mixed reactions to the little piece of news. A whole week in the mountains without supervision could either go really well or really bad. One hand rose into the air and Bulma nodded at the red head to speak. "But, Miss Bulma, why do we have to?" She asked, a pout forming on her lips.

Bulma placed a hand on her hip. "One, this is my internship and I make the plans. Two, you're seventeen. Don't pout. Even my younger son doesn't do that anymore. Three, this will tell me that you learned something from being here. This is a learning experience, not a vacation. You will have until that last week to prepare yourselves. Each group will be given a capsule case that holds six capsules. Two of the capsules will be for storage for the whole group. The other four capsules you take with you may only contain something someone in your group has made."

"What about our original projects that we wanted to make?"

"You are still to make those projects," she answered with a smile. "I don't think it will take all three weeks for each group to determine what they will need to survive one measly week in the wilderness, even I did it around your age."

Mirai scoffed and leaned towards Gohan. "Yeah, but she had your dad to thank for that," he whispered behind a hand only to cringe at the sudden glare of his mother. Sometimes, he was positive she had the hearing to rival that of a saiyan's enhanced senses.

"Now, I've had Mister Yamamoto divide you into groups based on how well you guys have worked together. The list is posted on the board in the student dome. Get acquainted with your group members."

There was a chorus of cheers at that. Mister Yamamoto was known for putting groups together based on who were friends, just to lessen any possible tension. Most of the time the work got done.

"Let me remind all of you that you will not be babied here. I will not plan out every single one of your days, nor will I remind you of what you need to get done. Occasionally, there will be planned events that you will be expected to attend, but mostly your time will be your own. No one will hold your hand when you get out of high school. Don't expect it here. You will be free to do with your time as you will, but don't forget that failure to prepare and complete your projects also means a failing grade. I don't think any of you want to be repeating your senior year." Everyone stared at her in silence as she smiled. "So, I've talked more than I meant to. You guys have the rest of the night off. Tomorrow, you're on your own. Each of you should have the number of your mentor if you need them. I suggest being up by ten in the morning since that's when Trunks gets up and Goten arrives. Goodnight."

* * *

><p>Gohan and co. leaned back against the far wall as they watched the class fight to see the board. Mirai disappeared after his mother's presentation, muttering something about talking to the plotting evil-genius that liked to dangle the fact that she brought him into the world and could just as easily take him out of it over his head.<p>

"Do we even have to check?" Sharpner asked, crossing his arms over his chest. There was no way any of them would get caught in that mess. He was wasting precious gym time by just standing there.

"We're all probably in the same group and since we have Gohan, we probably have Lime and Mirai too," Erasa piped up with a small smile.

Gohan narrowed his eyes, almost as if he were trying to read the paper from such a distance. With his enhanced senses, he actually could. "You're probably right," he admitted with a shrug. He glanced at Sharpner as the blonde stood and stretch. "But you should probably get some sleep instead of going to the gym. The accident and the GR are no joke. Your body needs to recover before you start pushing it again."

Sharpner was about to argue but thought the better of it. With arms outstretched above his head, he bid the three good night and wandered off upstairs. He did ask the guy to help him train. As much as he wanted to insist he could handle a light work out that evening and whatever Gohan threw at him the next day, he didn't want to bet against the genius.

Both girls had their mouths open as they watched Sharpner walk away. "Did you really just tell Sharpner what to do and he did it?" Erasa asked in obvious disbelief. Sharpner was one stubborn guy. One had to practically twist the teen's arm just to get him to do something he didn't want to. Hell, Videl had been trying to get him to stop hitting on her for years and the constant beating didn't seem to keep him at bay.

"I guess he was just tired. He has had a rough few days." Gohan glanced at the clock above the door. "I think I'm going to call it a night too. See you guys tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Videl peeked into the hallway to be sure the coast was clear before knocking on his door later that night. It simply wouldn't do for the champ's daughter to be caught going over to a guy's room at such an hour. She didn't even want to know what would happen if that somehow managed to get to her father's ears.<p>

When he didn't answer, she reached for the knob. There was a second of hesitation before she slowly opened the door. She did knock for a bit and he did say earlier that he would explain to her. "Gohan?" Videl called out, slipping into the room quietly.

No answer.

She frowned at the silence that greeted her. Where was he? There were no signs of him in there. "The coward probably ran away," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Leave it to Gohan Son to run away. But where could he be?

Just as she was about to turn away, two figures floated into the window. Well, one was carrying the other. A gasp escaped her and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh my god," she breathed in disbelief, blue eyes wide with surprise.

Mirai froze and dropped Gohan on the bed unceremoniously. He cursed under his breath at his callousness. He didn't think that anyone would have been in Gohan's room so late at night so he didn't bother to double check before flying in.

"Fuck," Gohan cursed, pushing himself to sit up. Of all the nights he decided to forego the regeneration tank, it had to be that night. It wasn't so much that he was injured. There were cuts and bruises here and there, sure, but his biggest problem was that he'd used too much energy. After a spar with Vegeta then some training with the two younger saiyans then a spar with Mirai then another with his mentor, he was spent.

Videl seemed to snap out of her shock when she took note of the boy's state. "Oh my god, what happened to you?" She asked, stepping closer to get a better look at his injuries. Maybe it was nothing to a saiyan but this certainly looked bad to the very human crime fighter. "You need to get that treated!"

He waved his hand carelessly in the air. "I'm fine, I'm fine. These are nothing, but what are you doing in here?" He asked with the same goofy grin he always wore. Maybe if he could keep her mind on other things, she wouldn't ask about their entrance.

"Earlier you said you would explain later and it's later now. I want an explanation," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she eyed him warily. "…after we get you cleaned up." She turned her attention on the purple haired teenager and scowled. "I can't believe you were just going to drop him there! What if those injuries got infected!"

Mirai refrained from rolling his eyes. Was this girl always so noisy and demanding? He couldn't figure out why Gohan even put up with her as he did. Then again, their race seemed to be cursed with having to deal with such women. His mother and Chi Chi were prime examples of that.

Gohan stood from the bed, catching the Satan girl's attention again. He waved her off when she stepped towards him. "Okay, I told you I'd explain and I will, but it's late and I'm tired and clearly injured. I just want to shower and sleep. We can have this talk in the morning." He suggested in a voice that he hoped sounded tired and weak. Videl seemed to hesitate but he offered her a small smile. "Please, 'del."

That seemed to do the trick as she uncrossed her arms. "Fine, but don't think for a second that you're going to get out of this, Gohan Son," she grumbled before stalking off back to her room.

"I thought she would have killed me for sure," Gohan breathed in relief once he felt her ki inside her room.

Mirai snickered, walking over to the window. "You better do something about her before the damn survival trip, Gohan. I am my father's son and who knows what traits I acquired from him when annoyed." Despite the joking tone he used, the undercurrent of the seriousness of the threat was not missed.

"Hurt her and it won't be your mother killing you that you'd have to worry about, Trunks," Gohan answered with the ever famous Son grin. Their eyes locked for a second before Mirai nodded in acknowledgement and flew out of the window.

* * *

><p>At about six am, a loud thud was followed by a yelp as a blonde teenager was literally dumped out of his bed. Squinting, or perhaps glaring, his blue eyes met amused onyx ones. "What the hell, Gohan," he grumbled as he picked himself up off the floor.<p>

Another clunk was heard as the hybrid lowered the bed. "Morning, sunshine! Time for training," Gohan practically chirped, earning him another glare. "I already gave you an extra two hours of sleep. Up, up, up."

Sharpner glanced at the clock on his bedside table. The bright red numbers blinked at him tauntingly. "It's six in the morning! You're mental," he all but growled but walked over to his closet anyway. As tempted as he was to crawl back in bed, he didn't want to know what his friend would do next. If the guy's idea of a wake up call was literally dumping you out of your bed, he didn't want to know what the next step was.

"And the sun is shining and the birds are chirping and you're slow," Gohan retorted, walking over to the desk. "Just get into some sweatpants. You won't need a shirt."

The blonde raised an eyebrow at that. "As much as I'm sure you would enjoy the view, mountain boy, I don't think the public could handle this God-like physique so early in the morning." Besides, it was still a bit chilly outside. He liked his muscle shirts just as much as the next guy with arms like his, but he also preferred keeping warm.

Gohan grinned. He was slowly getting used to Sharpner's sense of humor. The guy was arrogant, sure, but he was also pretty funny. "Har-har, Sharpie." Shaking his head in amusement, he tossed a bag at the scowling blonde. "Put those on."

Sharpner looked inside to find a shirt along with four bands. "What's this for?" He asked, slipping on the gray top then staring at the black rings. "You really need to let Erasa catch you up on this century's fads."

"Just finish up," Gohan urged with a roll of his eyes. The whole fashion thing was never his strong suit. There were more important things to do than spend hours at the mall every so often to upgrade his wardrobe. That was the main reason his mom did do the shopping. More often than not, his clothes just ended up torn anyway.

Sharpner exited the bathroom a few minutes later as he adjusted the bands on his wrists. "Okay, now what is this supposed to do?" He asked, holding his arms out when reached forward. There was a short beep then the blonde grunted as his arms suddenly felt heavier.

A grin spread across Gohan's lips. "Training weights. We're starting you off at ten pounds for each band and your shirt at fifteen." He motioned for Sharpner to turn around. Another beep and the shirt clung to his form. "The only time you will be allowed to take any of this off is when you sleep. The bands are waterproof and so is the shirt, but the shirt can come off when you shower or swim. That's it."

He rolled his shoulders and lifted his arms, familiarizing himself with the new weight. "Is this really supposed to help?" Sharpner questioned, looking doubtfully at the inconspicuous accessory.

"They're programmed to increase the weight as your body gets accustomed to it. Fifty five pounds probably feel like nothing to you right now but you'll see once we get started. To start, we're going to take a lap around the perimeter of the compound."

Sharpner eyed Gohan. "Do I want to know how far that's going to be?" He asked, following the hybrid out of the room. The grin he received caused him to pale slightly. "Can I just remind you now that I asked to be trained, not killed?"

"One lap with fifty five pounds is not that bad, Sharpner. Trunks and Goten consider that a lax game of tag," Gohan pointed out then raised his arm. "Look, even I'm wearing weights."

"How much weight is on you now?" He asked slowly as they started a slow jog.

"Just three hundred. Pick up the pace."

Sharpner nearly tripped over his own feet. What in the world did he get himself into?

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, I'm sorry about the long wait. I know I said I would try to get at least a chapter up every week. It took me a month to get this update in. Sorry about that. Real life has been very demanding of my attention lately. Some good, some bad, but what can you do, right? I'll try to be more consistent. No promises, though. It's summer and that makes my schedule unpredictable. During the semester, I have set times to go to school and work so I can make time to write. With summer, well…so much to do, so little time. There are beaches to swim, trails to hike, hours to work, pictures to draw, etc. <strong>

_**khim: **_You're probably right, but at the same time, I thought it would work. Sharpner pretty much concedes to the statement that Videl is stronger than he is. He thinks she is more capable. He could see her struggling to move in the gravity and I think that could have had an effect on Sharpner's abilities. Yes, he should have been able to move, but he didn't think he could so he didn't. Gohan is going to explain that to him during their trainings. :D

_**A-man: **_I personally am not fond of original characters. I like reading about them, but not so much writing about them. That's basically why I don't have very many here. However, you're probably right about having one or two original students. It's just a bit difficult inserting them in now when I didn't have them from the start. This story will definitely be rewritten once I complete it so that's going to be one of the changes I will be adding.

**Once again, thanks for all the reviews, guys! (:**

**- Skye**


	14. 013: Maybe eventually

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 13. **Maybe eventually._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Sharpner all but collapsed on the floor in the foyer once they made it back into the student dome two hours later. He glared up at the teen standing next to him. "You are a slave driver," the blonde grumbled, slowly pushing himself up to his feet again. He took a few steps towards the stairs before Gohan called him back. "What?"<p>

"Where are you going? We're not done," Gohan stated with a raised eyebrow. The lap was a fraction of what he normally did in the morning. Ten miles with three hundred pounds barely counted as a warm-up for even the youngest of the hybrids.

This guy was not human. Sharpner was sure of it now. After that run, his whole body hurt. It was taking almost all he had just to keep himself walking. Never did he actually run ten miles, let alone do it with an added weight of fifty-five pounds. His training never called for that. Typically, he would do five miles and even that took about forty five minutes.

When Sharpner didn't say anything more, Gohan stretched his arms out. "Now that we've warmed up, we can get to work!" The excitement in his voice caused the color to drain from the blonde's face.

"You're fucking kidding," Sharpner cried out in disbelief before a scowl took hold as Gohan laughed.

"Oh, man, you should have seen your face," he managed between chuckles. Clapping a hand on Sharpner's shoulder, he walked past him towards the stairs. "I'm kidding. You did better than I thought you would." Gohan honestly thought that he would have to carry his friend back the last mile, but Sharpner managed to pull through. "That bag I gave you has a fresh training shirt. Don't forget to put it on."

Sharpner called out an affirmative before disappearing into his own room. There was a hot bath calling his name and he was going to answer.

Entering his room, Gohan froze at finding a certain blue-eyed girl sitting on his bed. The ever-present scowl on her face told him she was angrier than usual. _Great_, he sighed, shutting the door behind him. "He-hey, Videl," he greeted with a nervous smile as he rubbed the back of his head. "What brings you here?"

"What brings me here?" She repeated slowly, standing from the bed and starting towards him. Her approach reminded the half-saiyan very much of the first time he met that old sabertooth that ready to eat him when he was four years old. "What brings me here is the fact that you looked like death last night so I thought I'd be a good friend and check on you this morning, but do you know what I found when I got here, Gohan Son?" She asked, voice rising slightly with each word.

Gohan licked his lips nervously as he took cautious steps back in an attempt to get out of her range. "Uh…" He started to stutter but shut his mouth at the glare he received. Obviously, she wasn't expecting an answer.

"NOTHING! An empty bed. A bed without some idiot that insisted he was too injured and tired to give me any answers last night but apparently could find the strength to go out at whatever hellish hour to do god knows what _and be perfectly fine the next morning_!" She jabbed at his chest with a finger to emphasize her point, a sharp pain going through the joint for each one. What in the world was this guy made of? "Come to think of it, why aren't you lying in bed looking like death?"

Her baby blue eyes bore into his as she stood on the tip of her toes to really get in his face. Gohan held his hands up in a mock surrender. "I got some really good sleep?" He asked with a nervous smile.

That had obviously been the wrong answer as she shoved him back against the door. "That is a load of bull, Gohan Son. I want answers and I want them now!" Her face contorted in a scowl and she stomped her feet for good measure.

Gohan stared down at her, finally taking note of the girl's appearance. Her dark hair fell around her face, barely held back by the ringlets that kept them in her pigtails. Her nose scrunched together and eyebrows furrowed. A dark red tinge filled her typically pale complexion in anger. Her oversized shirt reminding him of his little brother on days the boy got into his father's closet. Biting his lip, he attempted to fight down the laugh that bubbled from his chest but found himself unsuccessful.

"_What _are you laughing at?" Videl all but screeched as the giant in front of her shook in uncontrollable laughter. "Stop laughing, Gohan Son, or you'll regret it!"

"I-I-I'm sorr-s-sorry," he tried to say between laughs, but found himself unable to stop. Something about this tiny girl trying to intimidate him and looking about ready to throw a temper tantrum that could rival Goten's was just…hilarious.

With a frustrated growl, Videl drew back her fist and aimed a punch at the boy's head. Despite the laughter attack, Gohan managed to dodge the blow and the others that came after it. "Gahh," she cried out, anger rising with each miss, "stop moving around and let me hit you!" A desperate attempt to inflict pain had her knee rising but in a blink of an eye, she found her back pressed against the wall.

Her eyes widened in shock as she found her arms held above her head and her legs pinned down by his lower half. His onyx eyes met hers in amusement. "Now _that _wasn't very nice," he pointed out, shaking his head at the girl in faux disappointment. "I thought better of you, Videl. Hitting below the belt. That's dirty."

"_Dirty_?" She screeched, shoving him back with such force that the surprised hybrid actually stepped back. "You're the liar using those tricks with the lights and wires!" Gohan's eyes were wide as she marched up to him again. "I remember what happened that other day in the gravity room so don't you dare call me a dirty fighter! At least I don't result to tricks to win my fights!"

He didn't say anything and she continued her tirade. Anger bubbled in her chest, wanting to be let out. "I can't believe I actually thought we could be friends! You're nothing but a trickster! A liar! A fake!" She shoved at him with each accusation, barely registering the fact that he didn't budge.

"It's not a trick," he said quietly, meeting her blazing blue eyes with deadly calm onyx ones. "It's not a trick."

She scowled at him. "And what else could it be?" she demanded with her arms crossing over her chest. "People aren't strong enough to effortlessly lift four hundred pounds. They can't fly. They can't shoot beams out of their hands and make things explode. They can't take all that damage you had last night and be perfectly fine in the morning. It's inhuman!" She was seeing red. "I can't believe you're one of _them!_" Her rant continued on until she caught sight of his unhappy expression.

His dark eyes were full of anger as he stepped towards her, towering over her lithe form. There was a certain air about him that made her take a step back for each step forward he made. "Trickster?" He repeated and continued his approach. "Fake?" Step. "Liar?" Step. "Do you have any idea?" Step.

Videl's eyes widened as she felt her back hit the wall, but he kept coming. She glanced behind her in search of escape. Finding none, she gulped. She was trapped.

"Do you have any idea what we've done for you pathetic weaklings?" He asked in a dangerously low voice. His fist rammed into the wall beside her head, going straight through the concrete. "Do you have any idea how much we've sacrificed?" He jerked his hand back and the wall crumbled behind her. Thankfully, it was the wall separating his room from 201.

She was silent, staring up at him with wide and frightened eyes. This was a totally new side of Gohan she had no idea existed. What happened to that idiot that laughed at everything obliviously? Sucking in a breath, she pressed herself further into the wall.

"And you pay us back by criticizing and ridiculing us? Calling us liars and tricksters and fakes just because we've managed to do what most don't have the discipline to accomplish?" His hand trailed along her cheek before stopping to slide around her neck. A sinister smile formed on his lips as his obsidian eyes stared into hers. "You may be about the same strength as your father but your father couldn't hold a candle to us. My seven year old brother could swat him away like a fly," he stated plainly, running the pad of his thumb along the column of her throat. "Do you know how easy it would be for me to snap your neck without even having to touch you?"

The sound of the door opening snapped their attention at the blonde that walked in. "Hey, Goh—_what is going on here?"_ Sharpner yelled, wide eyed as he took in his two friends. Gohan had Videl against the wall.

"Sharpie, Videl was-oh, I found her!" Erasa exclaimed in delight when she stepped into the room as well. A wicked grin formed on her lips. "Did we interrupt something, guys?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Feeling the blood rush to her face, Videl abruptly shoved Gohan away. "N-n-no!" She cried out, frowning at the two blondes. "Haven't you guys ever heard of knocking?"

"I just saw Gohan. I didn't think you guys would be—" He trailed off as his eyes were drawn to somewhere behind Videl. "What the hell!" Sharpner cried out at finally noticing the gaping hole in the wall.

Erasa followed her friend's gaze and felt her eyes widen in surprise. "So, you finally told her then? Jeez, did you _have _to put a hole in the wall to prove it?" She asked, rolling her eyes good-naturedly. It should have shocked her but it didn't. After all the deeds the Gold Fighter was said to have done, she couldn't find herself surprised at the fact that he could punch through a concrete wall.

Videl frowned as she looked between her three friends. Sharpner looked torn between surprise and annoyance. Erasa was ecstatic. Gohan was nervous. Deeming the raven-haired boy to be the weakest link, she turned on him. "_What_ is she talking about, Gohan Son?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh, so you didn't tell her?" Erasa looked crestfallen as she heaved out a heavy sigh.

"Tell me _what_?" Videl was livid. Apparently, her two best friends were keeping a secret from her for the new kid. Those traitors! "I can't believe you two! How can you keep s—" She started to yell but felt a hand on her upperarm holding her back. "What, Gohan?" She nearly spat, not moving her gaze from her horror struck best friends.

Gohan tugged her back gently. "Don't blame them, Videl. I made them promise not to tell you anything," he said calmly then turned his attention to the blondes. "Look, can you guys give us a few minutes?" Neither Sharpner nor Erasa had to be told twice. With a quick nod, they exited the room and slammed the door shut behind them.

Now that they were alone, Gohan nervously licked his lips. What was he going to tell her? "Videl," he started but recoiled as she whirled around to glare at him.

"What, Gohan?" She snapped, feeling the unfamiliar sting of tears coming to her eyes. "Keep secrets from me. Steal my best friends. Look down at my fighting skills. What else have you got for me, Gohan Son?"

He was at a loss for words. Did Videl honestly think he was doing all that on purpose? "This isn't about you, Videl," he started, "not everything is about you."

"And you don't think I know that?" She questioned, letting out a cynical laugh. "My face is plastered everywhere and people turn their heads to get a better look at me wherever I go but do you know who they see? They don't see me, Gohan. They see the Champ's daughter. They see Satan's girl. They don't see Videl so don't you dare tell me that not everything is about me because I know it's not. It's about my father. It's about getting closer to him. It's about meeting him." Gohan stared at her silently, knowing she wasn't done just yet. She looked at him through blurry eyes. "You can't fault me for wanting to be sure that you wanted to be _my _friend, that you aren't just using me to get to my dad."

Tentatively, he reached out to cup her cheek. When she didn't move away, his thumb gently brushed away the tears. "They're all fools," he stated plainly as he slid an arm around her shoulder. She didn't fight his hold. Instead, she found herself leaning into him, her face pressed against his chest. He rested his chin on the top of her head, patiently waiting for her crying to stop.

Once she got herself under control, Videl started to pull away but Gohan held her in place. "I will admit that there are details of my life that I would much rather keep to myself," he said quietly, "but I suppose I do owe you some explanations. I'll answer whichever of your questions that I can."

She tilted her head back to look at him but his gaze remained fix on the hole in the wall. This was her chance. She could finally have some light shed on the enigma that was Gohan Son. "How are you so strong?" There was no contesting his strength.

A small smile crossed his lips as he looked down at her. At least she started with an easy question. "I've been training in martial arts throughout my life."

She frowned. He was only slightly older than her but it was clear that he was galaxies ahead. "How old were you when you started?"

He pursed his lips to think back on that. "I was four, I guess," he answered with a slight shrug.

"_Four_?" She repeated, mouth agape. "That's insane. Why would you start training that young? Even I didn't start until I was seven and _that _was young."

"I _had_ to fight. There were threats to people I cared about. They needed my help," Gohan answered, leaning against the desk behind him. "It wasn't really my choice at first, but I couldn't just stand by and do nothing. My father is Goku Son after all. I inherited the gene for fighting to save the world."

Videl felt her eyebrows furrow in confusion. "But what good is a four year old in a fight?" It was unthinkable to her. A four year old would be barely out of diapers. A fight was no place for them!

Gohan couldn't help the smile that wound its way to his lips. "Apparently not very much," he answered, looking down at his hand that had somehow found hers. "In the end, we won, but I knew I had to get stronger so I kept training. We have to be ready for whatever threat befalls the world, you know?"

"Who's we exactly?"

He licked his lips. "The Earth's special forces or the Z fighters," he answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "And before you ask, I'm not giving you their names."

Videl narrowed her eyes at him as he stared at her expectantly. That was all he was going to say. "Why do I get the feeling you're leaving out a lot of details?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I am." He looked down at her, a frown creasing his lips. "Most of my secrets aren't just mine, Videl. They affect everyone I care for. I may trust you to an extent, but that doesn't mean they do." As he said it, he knew it was true. Videl Satan might have been nosy and stubborn, but there was something about that girl that just made him believe in her.

So there were more of them. She guessed that Mirai and Bulma's husband were part of that group and she couldn't help but wonder who else was part of it. She slowly looked up to meet his eyes. "Will you tell me eventually?"

He reached out and brushed his fingers across her cheek gently. "Maybe eventually," he murmured, "when I think you're ready."

She frowned at that. "What do you mean? How would you know if I'm ready? I'm ready right now! I want answers, Gohan."

Her little outburst didn't surprise him one bit. She was definitely a stubborn one. "A lot of it is more farfetched than you could possibly imagine. Just trust me on this, Videl." She looked dubious but he squeezed her hand reassuringly. "I'm trusting you with my secrets, the least you could do is have some faith in me."

"Fine," she grumbled grudgingly, "but you haven't actually explained anything to me. How are you guys able to do those 'tricks'?" She asked, making air quotes with her fingers around the last word.

"Lots and lots of training."

Videl was silent for a while and he watched her. She seemed to be focused on something. Suddenly, she met his eyes. "So does that mean anyone could do the whole flying and light beams thing?" Excitement flowed through her words as she leaned towards him.

Surprised, he jerked back but nodded nervously anyway. "S-s-sure, they could," he answered slowly, "with the proper training, that is."

She seemed to get lost in her own thoughts again. Her lips pursed tightly together and eyebrows knitted. A smile crossed his lips as he brushed his thumb against the knuckles of her hand he still held. Her eyes darted to his in question and he offered a small smile. "I'm sorry I scared you earlier." He licked his lips nervously. "I wasn't going to hurt you, you know. I…I could never—"

"I wasn't scared!" She cut him off, lips forming a pout as she crossed her arms again.

Gohan couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at her expression. "Who's the liar now?" He countered, grinning at her. Videl scowled at him in annoyance. "Anyway, we should probably get to breakfast before the devilish duo decide to clear out the building." He didn't wait for a reply before starting towards the door.

Videl stood rooted to her spot for a bit before catching up to him. "Hey, Gohan," she finally said after walking a few minutes in silence. "Do you think you could teach me how to fly?"

He chuckled. "That's all? Sure."

* * *

><p>When they walked into the dining hall, it was easy enough to spot Sharpner and Erasa. Their blonde heads were like beacons. "So, you two good yet?" Sharpner asked as the two set their food down on the table. The reply he received was a fist to his gut. With a grunt, he glared at the girl. "What was that for?"<p>

"For keeping secrets from me!" She retorted then set her glare on the bubbly blonde. "And _you!_ We're supposed to be best friends. What happened to no secrets between best friends?"

Erasa chuckled uneasily. "In our defense, we found out by accident. It's not like we drilled him or gave him the third degree or tried to stalk him," she pointed out with her hands raised in mock surrender.

Videl frowned. "How the hell did you find out accidentally?"

"We caught him changing," Sharpner answered with a raised eyebrow.

"Wait, wait," Erasa frowned, turning towards Gohan who was stuffing his face. "What did you tell her exactly?"

He shrugged. "How I'm so strong," was the muffled answer as he continued to inhale the food. At Erasa's glare he washed down the pancakes with a large cup of milk. "What? That's what she asked about!"

"So there's something _else_ you're keeping from me that you let these two know?" Videl demanded, rounding on the half breed again. She looked absolutely murderous.

Gohan gulped. "Uh, I wouldn't say _let _them exactly. Like they said, they found out on their own," he tried to say, nervously rubbing the back of his head. How the hell did he get himself in these situations?

Erasa giggled at the scene before her. "I did tell you to tell her soon," she pointed out matter-of-factly. Never did she see Videl so lively…and ready to kill.

"_Erasa!_"

"GOHAN SON!"

* * *

><p><strong>Lazy days are amazing. With everything being so hectic, I have to say that days spent doing nothing but lying in bed and doing nothing are the best. It's only been a few days since my last update but since I finished this chapter I figured I'd post it. Though if I'm being honest, let's not expect this to be a regular thing. I just happened to have a few days off from work. Haha.<strong>

**Honestly, it feels a little rushed here and there, but the more I played it in my head, the more I thought it was fitting. Then again, that could just be me so be sure to let me know your thoughts. It took a few chapters but the secrets are finally going to come straight from Gohan. Sort of.**

**I'm working on getting more characters incorporated into the story. Definitely expect more of Lime and Mirai since they're now in the same survival group as Gohan. They clearly need to be there for group meetings. Oh, and of course, eventually there will be the ever popular party Bulma will throw for the Z fighters that seems to happen every time a class stays at CC.**

**Again, so many things to do and so little time.**

_**PnutButtr: **_Woah, thanks for all the reviews! Haha. I didn't think anyone would go ahead and review every chapter, but it's definitely very much appreciated.

_**Shijiro: **_You should definitely send me a list of those inconsistencies if you ever have the time. I am planning on revising this story eventually so it'd be nice to have a list of things to look out for. I'm hoping most of them are just ways I phrased things or are because I just brush over certain details that I should probably make more prominent. Haha.

_**NiceNipps: **_Yeah, I figured I would give Gohan a little break from Videl before slamming him with this chapter. Haha. Fun enough? ;D

**Thanks for the reviews, guys! And of course, thanks to those that silently read this fanfiction. I appreciate that too. (:**

**- Skye**


	15. 014: Live til the morrow

**Stay a while. _Chapter 14._**_ Live 'til the morrow._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"GOHAN SON!"<p>

The sudden scream brought a rather curious red-head into the dining hall. "What's going on?" She asked, standing behind Mirai as he wolfed down the food in front of him. Her hands found their way to her hips in annoyance as she noticed he didn't seem to hear her. Damn Saiyans and their food. "Mirai," she tried again, tapping his shoulder. No stop in his inhaling. "MIRAI BRIEFS!"

The purple-haired teen cringed and ducked down, prepared for a blow from his mother's spatula. When it never came, he glanced up to find Lime staring down at him in disbelief. "Ergh, hi?"

"What is going on over there?" She asked, nodding towards the commotion that caught the attention of the whole room. Videl looked absolutely livid and Gohan was inching away from her slowly.

Mirai shrugged before going back to his food. "Beats me," he managed between bites. He was not involved in that and he was not going to get involved in that. If he learned anything from his stay in this timeline, it wasn't the other superhumans he had to worry about. Nope. It was the women.

With a huff, Lime made her way over to her best friend. If Mirai wasn't going to help her, she was going to get to the bottom of this herself. Obviously getting to Gohan would be impossible so she settled for the next best thing. She wandered up behind the long haired male. Sharpy, Sharpen, Sharper… something like that was his name. She couldn't quite remember. "Hey," she said quietly, "what's going on?"

"Videl's going to try to kill Gohan," he answered, taking a rather large bite of his toast. After that morning's work out, he was famished. This was probably part of the reason Gohan always ate so much. Looking up from his dish, he found both Lime and Erasa staring at him with mouths agape. "Well, it's not like she could actually hurt him and he wouldn't hurt her so I'm going to enjoy my breakfast." That and if he reacted to everything he discovered out about his new found friend, he would probably die of a heart attack before getting out of his teens. "Besides, there's no way I could stop _that_," he nodded towards Videl, "without getting hurt myself."

Gohan gulped as she glared at him. "I said I'd answer questions, I answered questions!" He reasoned as he continued to subtly increase the distance between them. She couldn't kill him. Hell, she couldn't hurt him. That didn't mean he was going to give her a free shot. He had some pride.

That was apparently the wrong answer as Videl took on a whole new shade of red. He couldn't be that much of an idiot. "Well here's another question: what do they know that you haven't told me?" She bit out through gritted teeth.

"A secret?" Gohan supplied with a nervous grin.

She was seeing red. Was he toying with her? The guy couldn't really be that thick. "Thank you, Captain Obvious. What's the secret?" She pressed on, fists tightening until her knuckles went white. If he gave her another smart aleck answer like that, well, she couldn't be responsible for her actions.

"If I told you, 'del, then it wouldn't be a secret." Gohan was sure that if he were a normal human, he just signed his own death certificate with that answer. Still, he couldn't bring himself to regret it as the girl lunged at him in fury. Angling his head slightly, he grinned as her fist just missed brushing against his chin.

With a frustrated growl, she used her momentum to aim her knee at his stomach. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on who you were rooting for), she found herself twisted and jerked back with her arms pinned against her sides and her back pressed against a firm chest. Blood rushed to her cheeks again. Whether it was from anger or embarrassment, she didn't quite know but she was just going to claim the former.

Nerdy mountain boys did not embarrass Videl Satan.

She was squirming in her new seat, wanting nothing more than to get back on her feet and regain some dignity. It was one thing to dodge her while he was sitting down, but to suddenly have her in a hold? This guy was really putting her to shame and she was not going to stand for it.

"You know you're cute when you're angry," Gohan commented just loud enough for their table to hear. "Now, are you going to behave or are we going to have to sit like this until I've finished my breakfast?" Videl immediately stopped struggling and opted to glare at him over her shoulder. Erasa and Lime broke out into fits of giggles as Sharpner coughed out the piece of pancake he was about to eat.

As he waited for a reply, he grabbed a toast from the table. It was then that she realized that he was in fact managing to hold her down without any effort using just one arm. _ What was this guy?_ The question rang in her mind as she continued to glare at him. Over his shoulder, she caught sight of the rest of the class that seemed to have deemed their little interaction of the utmost importance. All eyes were fixed on them and she felt her cheeks warm further. "You can let go," she grumbled and immediately jumped off him once he released her.

Rubbing her arms, she continued to scowl at the half-saiyan that happily and obliviously gathered his food around him. She eyed him with caution, watching his every move. He wasn't going to get away with this. As soon as he started eating again, she was going to get him. A nerdy mountain boy could not best Videl Satan. She was a Satan for crying out loud! Her father saved the world!

"Don't try it," Gohan said, onyx eyes meeting hers without a hint of amusement. "I wasn't kidding when I said I'd keep you in a hold until I finished eating. I'm hungry, Videl, and you aren't going to get in the way of me eating my food." Grudgingly, she took her seat again and settled for stabbing her pancake. Satisfied that it was finally safe, Gohan went back to inhaling his food.

The three spectators at their table stared at them, trying to make sense of what just happened. In all the years they'd known her, Videl had never been one to back down. She was Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, the world's savior. No one dared to deny her anything, yet this apparently not-so-shy mountain boy managed to get her to back off.

Erasa looked between the two, eyes narrowing in concentration. Their behavior just now was inconsistent with what she thought of them! "Oh my god," she suddenly squealed, catching everyone's attention. A certain spark in her eyes caused the color to drain from Videl's face. She knew exactly what that look was and she didn't like it one bit. "Oh my god!"

"No, Erasa," Videl snapped, frowning at the bubbly blonde.

Erasa giggled and latched to the raven-haired girl's arm. "But you guys are so cute together!" She turned to the brunette standing next to Sharpner. "Don't you think so, Lime? Wouldn't they just be adorable?"

Lime hesitated, glancing at her best friend. Despite his attempts to hide behind the large bowl of soup, she caught sight of the blush on his cheeks. However, just before she was about to agree, Sharpner spoke up, "you guys are crazy. Didn't you just see that she was about to throttle him? There's no way Videl is in to nerd boy." He scoffed then turned towards the Satan girl with a smile. "Right, babe?"

"Don't call me _babe_," Videl growled and not even a second passed before her fist collided with his stomach.

* * *

><p>Bulma entered the dining hall as everyone seemed to be finishing up with breakfast. "Okay, I'm glad I caught all of you," she breathed in relief as she called attention to herself. For the first time since their visit, the woman looked immaculate. "I've got meetings to attend today, <em>perks<em> of being the president of a company and all. I just wanted to remind all of you that your mentors are on the compound if you need them."

The students nodded their heads in acknowledgement but the genius wasn't fooled. She doubted anyone would really get to work on their projects that day. After all, had she been in their shoes, work would be the last thing on her mind. They were a group of teenagers mostly unsupervised and let loose on the grounds of Capsule Corporations. Who would want to spend their day in a lab when there would be so much fun to be had?

With a small hum, she crossed her arms over her chest. "I know most of you just want to relax all day and I don't blame you, but you've got projects to finish and a week-long survival trip to prepare for. Use your time wisely. Sixteen days will be gone just like that." She snapped to emphasize her point.

Chatter started up again as Bulma started to make her way to the exit. The different groups were talking about what they wanted to do that day. Some of the guys wanted to work out. Others wanted to check out the recreational room. Some wanted to relax in the pool. The list went on.

"Oh! And before I forget, Gohan or Mirai, I need one of you to take Goten and Trunks to Chi Chi. She said she'll watch them today and they can sleep over," Bulma called out, looking at the two hybrids who simply raised a thumbs up above the pile of dishes around them.

Once all the plates were cleared, Gohan sat back with a satisfied sigh. "That was good," he stated, patting his tummy as he leaned back. A large grin was plastered across his lips. "Well, now that I'm full I better go take Goten and Trunks home. So, I'll—" His attempt at a quick escape was foiled by a surprisingly strong grip on his arm.

"Oh no you don't, Gohan Son," Videl all but growled as she stood. "You got your food. I want my answers." Her blue eyes were fixed on him. She wasn't going to be swayed.

Gohan felt a small pout find its way to his lips. "But, _Videl,_" he started, lightly pulling his arm out of her hold. "You heard Bulma. I need to take my brother and Trunks to my house." The two younger boys bounced over to them in excitement once they heard their names. They could not wait to get away from these weaklings. Bulma had made them promise to keep their ki usage to a minimum and that was no fun. Going to the mountains would give them a bigger playground.

She narrowed her eyes at him. "She said you _or _Mirai could do it," she pointed out with a scowl. He was not going to get away without explaining what Erasa and Sharpner knew about him that she didn't. "And if you're so determined to be the one to take them, I'm coming with you."

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure the rest of the class was gone. They wasted no time getting out of there. As interesting as the budding relationship between the champ's daughter and the school nerd was, there were more exciting things to be doing for the day. "But we're _flying_ there," he pointed out, turning back to the raven-haired girl.

"I have a jet copter," she pointed out.

Trunks scoffed, crossing his arms. "Gosh, you're stupid. You'd just slow us down! We could fly way faster than that clump of metal." So he was more Vegeta's son than his older counterpart, but who could blame him?

"Trunks!" Gohan groaned, already preparing for the tirade that was sure to follow. He risked a glance at the furious spitfire in front of him. The white knuckled grip she had on the hem of her shirt was indication enough of her attempt to keep her cool.

The eight year old looked up at Gohan and frowned. "Well, it's true!" He insisted as his partner in crime nodded his head vehemently in agreement.

Pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration, Gohan closed his eyes and counted backwards from ten. When he opened them, all of this would have been just a bad dream. Peeking through one eye, he met the furious blue pair. Okay, definitely not a dream. "You two, go get your things ready. _Now._"

With a huff, the two youngest saiyans stomped towards their rooms. "Gohan is such a nerd sometimes. If it was me, I'd just beat that girl up!" Trunks grumbled to his best friend who agreed wholeheartedly. She was a weakling like the rest of them. Sure, she was scary like their moms but the girl couldn't hurt them. No way.

"I heard that!" Gohan called out in annoyance as the two squeaked in surprise and ran off. Videl was still glaring at him when he turned to her. This was just not his morning. "Look, Videl," he started with a tired sigh, "we've already gone over this. I told you I would answer questions and I answered them. I'm not trying to one up you so give it a rest." She was about to argue but he cut her off. It was too early in the morning to be dealing with this. "I may not tell you everything, but I am not a liar. I'll answer your questions when you're ready to hear those answers and no sooner." The tone he used left no room for arguments.

Videl bit her lip, contemplating her options. This was not the kind of behavior from Gohan that she was used to at all. Normally he would laugh and try to brush things off nervously. The confidence and control he held now was hard to get accustomed to. Usually, one glare or threat from her had anyone bending to her will, but clearly that didn't work on him.

Blue eyes watched the exchange curiously. In all the time he'd known Gohan, he rarely saw this persona outside of the battlefield. While he was all business during a spar, the boy would usually revert to his goofy self that took after his father once the power levels went back to normal.

Lime kept her focus on her best friend. It was rare to see Gohan acting like this. Placing a hand on his arm, she tugged him towards her. "So, I was looking over your notes for your project last night and I came up with some suggestions. I'll show you before you leave," she stated offhandedly, linking her fingers with his. She knew him well enough to know he hated fighting and being around the Satan girl much longer would certainly lead to that. Saiyans could only be pushed so far before turning into Vegeta drones.

Gohan blinked as he looked down at the red head now attached to him. With her looking up at him so expectantly, he couldn't help the smile that found its way to his lips. "Yeah, sure. Where is it?"

"In my room. Come on," she urged, tugging him along after her before he could protest.

Erasa eyed her best friend nervously as the girl turned redder by the second. "Ergh, VIdel?" She tried, tapping the girl on the shoulder lightly.

Videl looked downright murderous. Her eyes remained focused on the spot Gohan had been standing at. "I am going to _kill_ him," she grumbled under her breath before stalking off.

"Well, it was nice knowing nerd boy while it lasted," Sharpner commented as he watched the crime fighter. Mirai could only nod as he forced his laughter down. His mother was right. This vacation was definitely what he needed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks for the save back there," Gohan said once they entered Lime's room.<p>

Lime giggled as she dropped onto her bed. "It's what best friends are for. Besides, did you see her face? I thought her head was going to blow off for sure!" Biting her lip, she grinned at him. "You are dead when you get back so enjoy the last few hours I bought you. It'll give Mirai and I time to set up the cameras. We need to document the day a mere earthling takes down one of the universe's strongest warriors."

Gohan eyed her warily. "You guys are having way too much fun with this," he pointed out, walking over to her desk to look over the plans she was working on.

She leaned back into her mountain of pillows with a satisfied smile. "It's not every day that we get new people around here. It's kind of nice." As exciting as their lives were, the constant peace and usual banter between their little group were starting to get a little dull. "Anyway, I scribbled in all that I could think of so that's all yours."

He gathered the files and slid them in their respective folders.

"So how did that guy do this morning? The one you agreed to train," she asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Not too bad, actually. He managed without passing out." He looked at her as she grunted in acknowledgement. She was still sour about the first training session he took her on. Most of it was tucked away in a corner of her mind, never to be relived ever again. "I'm taking Videl out on it tomorrow too so we'll see how that goes."

Lime snickered at the mention of the girl. "Assuming you live 'til the morrow," she pointed out, earning a pout from her best friend. The childish expression on the nearly fully-grown male caused her to bubble with laughter. "I'm kidding. I'm sure she'll spare you long enough to teach her to fly like you."

"Then if you're any indication to that time frame, I may live long enough to die of old age," he said offhandedly. With a huff, she flew a pillow at him. Despite the amount of time they spent on her training, Lime just couldn't get enough control of her ki to keep herself suspended in the air and the girl was not happy about that at all.

"Get out of here, Gohan Son," she demanded, pointing towards the door. Laughing, he gave her a salute then walked out without another glance back. He knew better than to believe she was actually mad at him. Lime knew she was horrendous at ki control and it wasn't his fault in the least.

* * *

><p>Videl wasn't surprised to find the lab completely deserted when she entered. The likelihood of anyone actually going there was pretty much zilch. Making herself comfortable at Gohan's old work station, she booted up the computer. If he wasn't going to give her straight answers, then she was going to find them for herself.<p>

"Now, let's see what you're hiding, Gohan Son," she mumbled, cracking her knuckles before getting to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry that it's taking me so long to update. I have recently rediscovered my love for Poke'mon. I'm blaming my sister for this one since she got me started on Fire Red. Haha. This chapter is a little short, but if I'd gone on to the next scene, there's really no telling when I would find a good spot to cut it then it would have taken me twice as long to update. Haha. <strong>

**On a side note, Gohan is turning out more confident than I originally planned and I like him this way. It's a little out of character, I suppose, but I'm going to justify it with the fact that he's half-Saiyan. I know I said I'm not going to do the whole insta-mate thing and I'm not, but I do like how it makes Gohan bolder. He's getting older and well, he can't hide behind his mum's skirt forever. The guy's meant to grow a pair some time and that time is now. 8D**

**Layab The Dark Saiyan: **Haha, all part of the torture of Gohan. I mean…the progress of the story. 8D

**WithoutWingsX: **Or jumped him, idk. Haha…yeah.

**Geuh: **Yeah. I kept giving her injuries or tiring her out to give Gohan some adjusting time, but I figured I couldn't keep that up for very long. Haha.

**WineIXI: **Oh man, thanks. (: It was really the first scene I wrote for this fanfiction and basically the sole reason I decided to write it in the first place. Erasa and Sharpner did ruin it this time but there's always the next time Videl decides to push his buttons. 8D As for Hercule… well, there's something else in store for him.

**SeanHicks4: **I doubt Videl would let him get away with only teaching her to fly so Gohan's not even going to try to weasel his way through this by giving her that one lesson. He's got more brains than that. ;D

**Shijiro: **Yepppp. Sharpner was kind of unplanned. I always meant to make him and Gohan develop a stronger friendship but I didn't think of making him Gohan's student until it happened. Haha. It should be interesting to see how his progress and Videl's will compare though.

** 37, ultranx, Little Dragon Girl, shugokage, DormySaz, NiceNipps, Prats 'R' Us, PnutButtr, HarryandGinnyForeverAndEver: **thanks for the reviews. (:

**Next chapter will be Chi Chi's entrance. Sort of. Til next time (which hopefully won't be too long from now)! (:**

**- Skye**


	16. 015: Finer points of pop culture

**Stay a while. _Chatper 15. _**_Finer points of pop culture._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"Mom! Mom! Mom!" Goten yelled as he ran into the small dome-shaped house. The familiar clatter of kitchenware drew the three hybrids towards the kitchen. "Guess what, mommy!" The miniature Goku latched on to his mother's leg as Chi Chi turned away from the counter.<p>

She smiled down at her son. "What is it, Goten?"

"I can fly without nimbus now!" He cried out in triumph, throwing a small fist into the air. "Big brother let me fly here all by myself."

Gohan cringed as he saw the smile drop from his mother's face. Damn it, Goten, he silently cursed while slowly inching away. "Uh, it's not really like that, mom. I was there the whole time. He didn—OW!"

The ever-familiar clank of the metal pan colliding with a saiyan's skull rang through the small kitchen. "GOHAN SON! How could you do that! Your brother is only seven years old for crying out loud! He's nowhere near old enough to be flying so far! What if something happened to my baby? He could have fallen out of the sky and I'd have a pancake for a son!" She screeched, raising her pan to strike one more time.

"Oh, I like pancakes!"

"Man, your brother is becoming such a nerd, Goten. He keeps letting girls beat him up. First there's that Videl girl then now your mom," Trunks whispered behind his hand at the boy next to him.

Goten nodded, pressing his hands to his mouth in hopes of stopping his laughter. It was pretty funny to see his brother cower away from their mother.

"Videl?" Chi Chi repeated, turning towards the two boys at the other side of the room. "Who's this Videl?" She asked, all her anger seemingly forgotten. Behind her, Gohan made exaggerated x-motions with his arms. He did not need the boys telling Chi Chi about any of the girls in his class.

"This girl that's always yelling at Gohan," Trunks answered with a shrug of his shoulders. "She even got him good one time in the gravity room!"

Goten giggled at that memory. It was rare for anyone to get the better of his brother. The fact that the person that did was a normal human girl just made it even funnier. "She's a little scary, but she's really pretty, mommy!" The seven year old exclaimed as he nodded his head vigorously.

Trunks scoffed at his best friend's enthusiasm. "She's just a stupid girl, Goten."

"But she's Gohahmph—" The rest of his sentence was cut off by his brother's hand over his mouth. Glaring at the older saiyan, he promptly parted his lips and bit down. Hard.

"SHIOOT!" Gohan cried out, immediately letting his younger brother go and shaking out his hand. "GOTEN!"

In true seven-year-old fashion, the boy retaliated by sticking his tongue out at him. "That was rude, big brother!" He scolded, lips forming the practically patented Son pout.

Before he could retort, he yelped at the sudden throbbing at the back of his head again courtesy of the damned frying pan. "Your brother is right! I raised you with more manners than that! Oh what's happened to my baby boy? He's becoming such a hooligan! Next he'll be in a gang, and dyeing his hair that hideous orange, and wearing chains, and his pants halfway down his legs! NO! It's all that girl's fault, isn't it! That Videl! How dare she do this to my baby! Oh, I'll show her who that hussy is messing with!"

"Mom! No! Stop! It's not like that," Gohan groaned, cutting his mother off before she could get to the door. "Videl is not like that. She's not a hussy and she isn't making me do anything."

"But aren't you supposed to train her? You were telling Mirai that."

"_A fighter_?" Chi Chi screeched, obsidian eyes blazing in anger. "A fighter, Gohan! You don't have time to be wasting around on this floozy. You need to focus on your studies and make sure you get into a good university so you can have a good job and a set future. I will not stand by and let this girl lead you astray!"

He cringed, making a mental note to get his brother back for this. Did he really have to bring that part up? "Mom," he sighed in defeat, running a hand through his hair. "Videl and I are nothing like that. We're just friends. She's a good person. She helps fight crime in Satan City when the police need it even if she doesn't have any special training for it. She's not in a gang. She's one of the top students at school. We're really just friends!"

Chi Chi eyed her son carefully. "Is that really all it is?" She asked slowly, watching for any sign of hesitation.

"Yes, mom!"

"Okay, fine, but I want to meet this girl. You'll bring her over when you pick up Goten and Trunks the day after tomorrow," she conceded, turning back to the long forgotten vegetables on the counter. Almost as if sensing her son about to protest, she turned and narrowed her eyes at him. "Am I clear, Gohan?"

Swallowing, he nodded in defeat. "Yes, mom," he voiced dejectedly, shooting daggers at the two half-saiyans barely keeping their laughter contained. Narrowing his eyes, he hissed just loud enough for them to hear, "_oh, just wait until you two get back to Capsule Corp. I'm going to need help warming up before my training."_

With wide eyes, the boys squealed and ran off into the woods. Unfortunately, Gohan didn't get to celebrate his victory long as he felt the frying pan collide with his head again. "Do not threaten your little brother and his best friend in my kitchen! I taught you better! Do it outside!"

Rubbing the back of his head, Gohan sighed and turned to his mom. "Actually, I think I'm just going to head back to Capsule Corp. I'll see you in a few days, mom."

"Don't forget to bring that girl with you!"

* * *

><p>Videl leaned back in her seat as all the information sank in. Hours of searching and she had nearly nothing to show for it. There were short articles and excerpts, even some videos, but none of them made any sense. Most of them were too farfetched to even be believable. She froze, eyes wide with realization. <em>"A lot of it is more farfetched than you could possibly imagine."<em> Gohan said it himself. So, did that mean she was heading in the right direction?

With renewed determination, she pulled up the articles again. There had to be a connection between all of it.

"You know, curiosity killed the cat."

Startled, Videl whirled around to find a familiar purple-haired teen leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed over his chest and he did not look at all amused. "I guess it's a good thing I'm not a cat then, huh?" She shot back, turning towards the screen again.

Mirai pressed his lips together in annoyance. Leave it to Gohan to attract such a stubborn and ignorant fool. Piercing blue eyes fixed on the back of her head, trying to decipher what could possibly be going through her head. "Why?" he finally asked, "why are you so determined to find out everything about him?"

"That's really none of your business," she answered, her tone taking on a sharper edge than she intended. Mirai was in her survival group. It would probably be best if she stayed on his good side, but hell, did the guy even have one? The guy was always such a grouch in conversations!

He forced down the urge to yell at her. How could some weak earthling be so arrogant and infuriating? Closing his eyes, he took deep breaths to calm himself. "But that's where you're wrong, Miss Satan," Mirai stated calmly. "Gohan is family. I protect my family."

Videl rolled her eyes as she looked over her shoulder at him. "Protect? It's not like I could actually hurt him. The guy is practically made of steel!" She pointed out in annoyance. As damaging as it was to her pride, she could admit that Gohan had her severely outclassed.

"Physically, you couldn't touch him, but that's not what concerns me."

She raised an eyebrow at that. Her blue eyes studied him carefully. This weariness and doubt was something she wasn't accustomed to. Most people were ecstatic that she even looked their way, but this guy didn't seem to want her around at all. She could understand that he wanted to protect his friend, but why go this far?

"Gohan's first friend his age was Lime. Before he met her, all he knew outside of his immediate family were his father's friends."

His father's friends? She thought back to their earlier conversation with him. "The Z fighters?" She asked quietly, already knowing the answer. His father was a world-class fighter and Gohan started training at the age of four. If that were true, fighting was probably all he ever knew. Well, that and nearly every textbook they needed in their classes.

Mirai gave her a brief nod. "For some reason, he's decided to trust you." He paused, pursing his lips. "I hope you don't prove him wrong." With that, he walked out of the lab as she stared after him.

* * *

><p>His head throbbed and his ears rang. After Goten had dropped the proverbial bomb of a girl in Gohan's life, his mother had flown off the handle. It was the knowledge that he would do more damage to the wall than to himself that kept him from ramming his head in the thick concrete. That and the fact that he had no doubt his mother would not hesitate to use the frying pan again if he damaged her home.<p>

At feeling a familiar ki approaching, Gohan smiled. The day was starting to look up. He was halfway to West City when Mirai cut him off. "You up for a light spar before heading back?" The time traveler asked before flying off towards their familiar training grounds. There was no need to wait for an answer. Gohan would come. No Saiyan could turn down the opportunity for a good spar when tense and needing a release.

They touched down at the large canyon. It was deep in the mountains and far from civilization. The area let them fight to their hearts' content without having to worry about being exposed. The rock slides and cracks in the formations could easily be blame on natural causes. It was a rare occasion for one of the holes to actually resemble a human, though there were Gohan, Vegeta, and Mirai shaped 'caverns' on the cliff side if one looked closely.

"So what happened?" Mirai asked, crouching into his stance.

Gohan slid into the familiar form as he shrugged. "My brother is dead. Trunks is dead." Mirai shot him a look of confusion. All Gohan had to do was drop off the two terrors. What could they have possibly done? "Mom wants to meet Videl."

Mirai could only nod as he bit back a grin. He would have to be sure to be around for that. "Introducing to the folks already. Isn't it a little soon for that?" He asked cheekily.

"Not amused," Gohan growled before making the first move. This was enough talking. If he wanted to keep talking, he would have stayed home or gone straight to Capsule Corporation.

His fist collided with Mirai's crossed arms. Onyx clashed with cerulean and both boys smirked before Gohan jumped back. Mirai shook out his arms, eyes never leaving his opponent. "You really are tense today," he commented, sinking into his stance again.

Gohan nudged his head noncommittally. After a breath, they charged. Fists and feet were everywhere, faster than a normal human could possibly see. Tension in their muscles slowly released, allowing their movements to quicken. A crack followed another and the pair jumped apart to asses the damage.

Mirai wiped the streak of blood from his lips as Gohan flicked the cut on his cheek. "So, ready to take this seriously?" The time traveler asked and was graced with a smirk before the two powerhouses collided again.

Fist met fist. Knee collided with knee. Gohan matched each of Mirai's attacks with one of his own. A punch slid past his defense, brushing against his jaw. Before Mirai could follow through, Gohan's knee embedded itself into his stomach. A punch quickly followed, sending the purple-haired teen through the air.

Catching himself before colliding with the mountain, Mirai landed a few yards away from his opponent. "So, when is this little meet and greet going to happen?" He asked, stepping back with his right foot.

"The day after tomorrow." Gohan was on him again. Fist met arms, feet met shins, attack met block. He was on the offensive, and then he was on the defensive. Neither had the advantage over the other. Some blows landed, but more often they missed. Those that hit were sure to leave marks.

As Mirai's fist came flying towards him again, Gohan decided to break the pattern they'd adopted. Instead of blocking, he caught the punch and pulled him forward. Mirai's eyes widened as a ki blast connected with his stomach, throwing him back. Not to be outdone, he flipped, clipping Gohan's jaw with his boot.

There was no pause before they were back at it again. Talking could be done later. Now it was time to get down to business. They were blurs in the sky. Contact between the two sent shockwaves through the canyon, accompanied by the deafening clap of thunder. They were relentless. Every hit only spurred them further.

Dust started to settle as the two met in a power struggle, grips tight on each other's hand. The wind howled around them, dancing violently. Onyx clashed with azure and the two found themselves pushed back. Smirks formed on their lips. Blood rushed through their veins, ringing in their ears. Now _this _was a spar.

"This will take all day," Mirai commented offhandedly as he spat blood onto the ground. Neither of them had taken critical damage and the sun was beginning to set.

Gohan grinned, nodding in agreement. At this rate, they would miss dinner and that just wouldn't do. One missed meal was enough. They couldn't miss two! "How about we end this now?" He suggested, wiping away the streak of blood dripping into his vision.

"Now we're talking. One attack and we give it our best." Mirai spread his feet and threw his hands forward. "No holding back, Gohan!"

Crossing his hands above his head, Gohan smirked as he gathered the necessary energy for his attack.

"BUSTER—"

"MASENKO—"

"STORM!"

"HA!"

The dust cleared and Gohan groaned, falling to his knees. That final attack took much more energy than he thought it would. Pushing off the ground, he staggered to his feet. The obvious change in the areas topography wasn't surprising. Hell, he was surprised there were still mountains nearby. Ignoring the protest of his aching muscles, he flew over to the flickering ki signal of his sparring partner.

"You gonna stare at me all day or dig me out of here?" Mirai asked, shoving away boulders marking the shallow grave. Gohan was grinning as he held out an arm to help. "Mother is going to blow a gasket."

* * *

><p>Gohan sighed as he walked into the student dome later that evening. "Hey, Gohan!" He looked up as the two blondes ran up to him. Erasa was flushed, clearly having just stepped out of the sauna. Sharpner looked to be in a similar state. "Have you seen Videl? She stormed off after breakfast and we haven't seen her since." Well, after the little yelling match neither of the blondes wanted to get in the way of her warpath.<p>

He raised an eyebrow at that. It was nearly dinnertime. "You've checked everywhere?" He asked only to receive an affirmative. Reaching out with his ki, he searched for hers. "Well, it feels like she's still on the compound."

"Feels?" Erasa tilted her head to the side in confusion.

Gohan grinned, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Yeah, long story." Turning to Sharpner, he surveyed the blonde's clothes. He was still wearing the weighted clothes. "How are those feeling?"

Sharpner shrugged, lifting his arms with ease. "I can barely tell the difference," he admitted with a large grin. At the look he received, the grin went away. "I mean I could still use some time getting used to moving around in them."

"Right, nice try," Gohan drawled with a roll of his eyes before reaching over to grab Sharpner's wrist. "We'll add…say an extra five pounds each." There were two beeps and Sharpner groaned at suddenly feeling the extra weight. "For now we have to manually up the weights, but soon the material will pick up the pattern."

Erasa raised an eyebrow at the boys. "Okay, what are you two talking about? And Sharpy, really, wrist bands are _so_ last decade!"

"Tell _him _that!" Sharpner groaned, jerking his thumb towards Gohan. "It's his brilliant idea."

"They're training weights," Gohan explained, shaking his head tiredly, "not some fashion statement. I've been using them for years. You'll get used to them."

Erasa pursed her lips, squinting her eyes at the bands around Gohan's wrists. They didn't look any different than those dorky sweatbands people wore. "So how heavy are Sharpner's?"

"Fifteen pounds per band and twenty pounds for his shirt, once he gets it on."

"And yours?"

"Heavy enough." Gohan smiled as Sharpner sighed.

Erasa was not contented with that answer and it showed. "Numbers, Gohan, numbers."

"Well, let's just say if I stepped on a scale right now, I'd be just under a eight hundred pounds." He gave a sheepish grin as the two stared at him with mouths wide open. Was it really that surprising?

The blonde was past accepting that Gohan was stronger than him. What he still couldn't wrap his head around was how strong Gohan actually seemed to be. He had to wonder just how his new friend would stack up against the Champ.

"Ah, that reminds me. I need to get a set for Videl," Gohan mused aloud. When he noticed the two looked confused, he shrugged. "She wanted to learn to fly."

"So, what does she know about you anyway?" Sharpner asked, thinking back to the earlier confrontation. "Not the Gold Fighter bit, I gather."

"Just that I'm part of an elite group of fighters that use techniques her father calls tricks."

"And when are you going to tell her about your other persona?" Erasa looked at him expectantly. Videl was her best friend. Keeping a secret from the girl was eating her inside! She was the gossip queen of Orange Star High for crying out loud! If she couldn't share with the world, she wanted to at least tell her best friend.

Gohan sighed. He was not looking forward to that little conversation. "She'll find out when she finds out, Erasa." Besides, he was fairly sure if she didn't put the pieces together any time soon, the jig would be up after he started training her.

She scrunched her face together in distaste. "Fine, but you're on your own when she blows." Just because she agreed to keep Gohan's secret didn't mean she agreed with it. Videl was their friend. She could be trusted! Placing one hand on her hips, she pointed towards the door. "Now go get her. She's missing out on all the fun!"

Knowing better than to push a girl's patience, Gohan gave a mock salute before marching off. If he had to choose between facing the wrath of Erasa or the wrath of Videl, he would take the latter. At least he knew how she would attack. Erasa was a wild card.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to find her. He shouldn't have been surprised when he walked into the lab and saw her at his former workstation. "Videl," he called out quietly as he approached. "Videl?" He placed a hand on her shoulder to get her attention.<p>

She shifted and groaned before nuzzling into the crook of her elbow. The papers lying on the desk rustled, grabbing his attention. His eyes widened at the familiar articles. It really should have been no surprise that this was what she would be researching on.

"Stubborn, aren't you?" He grumbled under his breath, thumbing through the papers. There was the manuscript of the battle with the Saiyans, articles on the former World Martial Arts Tournaments, clippings about the Demon King Piccolo. On a loose paper, she was taking notes and making her connections. It didn't surprise him that she got as far as she did.

This girl was too smart.

Placing the papers back where he found them, he considered leaving her where she was. It would definitely save him the headache of having to deal with her inquisitions. As tempting as that was, he knew he couldn't. Chi Chi Son raised a gentleman. She would have his hide if she ever found out he let a girl stay uncomfortable like that.

Lightly, he tugged at one of her pigtails. "Videl," he whispered, not wanting to startle her. "Videl, wake up." When she didn't move, he poked her side. Her arm swung out instinctively. Feeling a solid grip on her wrist, she attempted to tug her hand loose. "C'mon, you need to wake up. It's getting late."

Coming to consciousness slowly, she squinted up at the form standing over her. "Gohan?" She mumbled, her vision slowly starting to focus on the familiar face. "Wha-what are you doing here?"

Taking advantage of the fact that she had yet to attempt to inflict pain, he grinned and snapped to attention. "Miss Rubber requests your presence. I have been given orders to escort you to her by any means necessary." He chuckled as she looked at him like he'd grown another head. "She says you've been gone all day," he added, looking over her shoulder at the pile of papers on the desk, "find anything interesting?"

Videl eyed him curiously. He made absolutely no sense to her. How could he be standing there, smiling and joking, after all he had been through? She saw a lot thanks to her service to Satan City police but it seemed like nothing compared to him. After he told her about the Z fighters and training to fight at the age of four, she managed to stumble on a certain video. Why would anyone take a kid out to that!

When she didn't say anything, he tilted his head to the side in concern. "Videl? Are you okay?" He asked, waving his hand in front of her face.

She jerked back, startled out of her thoughts. "Yeah, fine. What were you saying about Erasa?" When he frowned and placed a hand on her forehead, she scowled and swatted his hand away. "What?"

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?" He asked, still skeptical. After this morning, he was sure he was going to get an earful from her the second he was in hearing distance.

"Yes," she snapped, gathering the papers into a folder. What was with him? First he looked for every escape from her questions and now that she wasn't pressing, he was wondering if there was something wrong with her? Couldn't she be considerate and not have it questioned? With a huff, she stomped off ahead of him.

Gohan stalled by the desk, staring at her with an open mouth. What was going on? This was … weird. Videl not hounding him just did not make sense. He caught up to her easily, keeping his guard up for the moment she changed her mind. As if on cue, she stopped walking. He cringed, waiting for the explosion.

"I'm not going to yell at you," she scoffed with a roll of her eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest. When he looked unconvinced, she sighed. "Look, you're right. A lot of what I found out doesn't make sense to me. It's crazy and I can't fully wrap my head around it and knowing you, you won't give me straight answers anyway and I'll just get frustrated and yell and I'm trying not to so stop looking at me like I'll suddenly turn into this huge green monster that can't form coherent sentences!"

Now it was his turn to stare at her like she was crazy. He would have pointed out that for someone claiming she wasn't going to yell, her voice was definitely getting louder. That thought was cut as he realized the last part of her tirade. "Huge green monster, what?" He asked, clearly confused.

Videl sighed, placing a hand over her face. "The Hulk, Gohan, a movie?" She tried to clarify but he didn't seem to understand any better. "He's a superhero! Captain America? Batman? Superman?" No improvement. This was unreal. "Okay, that's it. We're going to find Erasa and Sharpner and we're going to educate you on the finer points of pop culture."

Grabbing his arm, she proceeded to drag him towards the student dome. Erasa and Sharpner were waiting outside when they got to the building. Noticing the annoyed look on Videl's face, Erasa raised an eyebrow. "Okay, what's going on now?" She asked, not sure she really wanted an answer.

"He doesn't know who the Hulk is. Or Captain America. Or Batman. Or Superman."

"Jeez, nerd boy! Where did you grow up? The mountains!" Sharpner exclaimed in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah, you know that, Sharpner."

"Okay, whatever," Erasa interrupted before any banter could start. Hooking her arms around both Videl's and Gohan's, she proceeded to pull them towards the student dome. "Movie marathon!"

Once inside, they went their separate ways to prepare. Pajamas were apparently the only proper attire for such an event. Mirai and Lime joined them when Erasa suggested that Gohan invite them. After all, if they had to spend a week together in the wilderness, it would be a good idea for everyone to get to know each other. What better way to bond than spending some quality time together vegetating in front of the television?

They were the only ones in the entertainment area. All the other students were in the gym or the pool or the arcade. Apparently, watching movies was not very interesting for everyone else. The six in the lounge had no complaints as they spread out with snacks scattered around them. Well, snacks for the saiyans. Videl, Erasa, and Sharpner looked with distaste as Gohan and Mirai brought bag after bag of chips and bowl after bowl of popcorn and more than enough drinks to fill a hot tub. (Okay, that last part was exaggerated, but it certainly seemed accurate to the three still not used to the Saiyans' eating habits.)

The girls took the couch. Erasa and Lime sat on the sides as Videl took the center. Mirai and Sharpner slouched on the two armchairs on either side of the couch. Gohan, the lucky fool, laid out on the floor. When Erasa and Lime offered to move over to make room for him, he politely declined. If he had to sit through hours of movies, he was going to be comfortable and he couldn't do that if he was confined to such a small area.

The order of movies, courtesy of Erasa, were: Captain America, The Hulk, Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Thor, and then The Avengers. Six movies. So much for getting some sleep that night.

It was in the middle of The Hulk that Videl slid off the couch and to the ground. He raised an eyebrow at her and she shrugged, stretching her legs out in front of her. Noticing the newly allotted space, Erasa and Lime quickly laid out in more comfortable positions.

About an hour later, Gohan cringed as he felt a flick on his ear. Tilting his head back, he looked at Lime. "She looks uncomfortable," she whispered, nodding her head towards Videl. The Satan City crime fighter had fallen asleep propped up against the couch, her head hanging off to the side. When Gohan didn't do anything, Lime rolled her eyes and whacked the back of his head. "Do something!"

With a sigh, Gohan scooted next to the girl. Gently cupping her jaw, he eased her head onto his arm. She started to squirm and he froze, afraid he woke her up. When she settled again, her head on his shoulder now, he sighed and turned back to the movie.

Erasa grinned as she noticed the little change in seating arrangement. Those two would definitely be cute together. Well, as soon as Gohan stopped being stubborn. He was exactly the kind of guy her best friend needed. He was tolerant and didn't let her step all over him. He wasn't star struck by whom her father was. He was smart and strong and good-looking to boot!

Lime felt a small frown tug on her lips. That was not what she meant. Gohan could be so thick sometimes! All she wanted him to do was to get the girl a pillow. Nowhere in that did she mean _he _should become her pillow.

Sharpner eyed the two on the floor warily. He knew he didn't stand a chance with Videl. He'd known that all along. He also knew that if anyone did, it would be Gohan, but still, there was nothing official there. At least, not yet, and he was going to have fun with being able to hit on her for as long as he could. He wouldn't be Sharpner if he didn't!

Mirai pursed his lips. What was going on there? Despite Gohan's insistence that the girl was merely a friend, Mirai had his doubts. No one, regardless of how nice they were, could put up with that much shit from any individual and consider them a friend. Still, there they were. Almost as if he sensed his thoughts, Gohan looked towards Mirai with raised eyebrows. Shaking his head in answer, Mirai turned back to the movie. This Gohan was different from the Gohan in his timeline. He didn't have to worry so much.

* * *

><p>It was about five in the morning when Gohan woke up. Feeling the weight on his shoulder, he was surprised to find Videl still leaning on him. As gently as he could, he slowly eased her off him to lie down on the floor with an actual pillow. There was still a good hour until six. His two students could use all the sleep they could get before they started training.<p>

"Up for a spar before breakfast?" Mirai asked quietly as he stretched.

Gohan nodded in agreement. If he couldn't get his normal routine done during the training session with his students, he could use a good work out before hand. They didn't waste time as soon as they entered the gravity room. Blows were exchanged. Punch after punch, kick after kick.

Jab, block, counter, over and over again.

"Why are you so nice to the Satan girl?" Mirai asked, throwing a punch at his opponent.

Surprised, Gohan flew back as the fist connected with his stomach. "What are you talking about?" he questioned, charging forward.

"I don't understand why you're so nice to her. She's pushy and rude and arrogant. Why not tell her to get lost? Put her in her place?"

"And where is that, Mirai?" Gohan countered, catching the time traveler's fist in his palm. "Where is her place?"

Mirai growled, pulling his hand out of the tightening grip. "Off that damn high horse of hers." His kick connected with Gohan's shin.

Gohan frowned, obsidian eyes focused on his friend's face. "Why does she bother you so much?" he finally asked, punctuating the question with a punch. Mirai groaned as he found himself in the newly formed cracks of the gravity room floor. Gohan floated a few feet away. "You usually ignore people, but Videl seems to have gotten under your skin. Why?"

Mirai looked away, refusing to answer.

Gohan felt his eyebrows furrow. "Do you know her in your time line?"

The time traveler pushed himself to his feet and adjusted his clothes. "It's almost six. You should get going."

He was avoiding the question. Why? Gohan studied his friend. Despite the fact that they never really spent _that _much time together, he knew Mirai. He knew when he was trying to change the subject. The future wasn't really taboo for them to talk about. There were enough variations in the timeline that they didn't think it was dangerous to be talking about. Unless… "Did _I _know her?"

Mirai froze for a moment but it was long enough for Gohan to notice. "Look, her attitude just rubs me the wrong way. I'm more my father's son than I thought. That's all." With that, he exited the gravity room.

* * *

><p><strong>I really, really, really want to start another fanfic for another fandom, but I'm refusing to let myself. I already take long enough to update this. Imagine how long it'll take me to update if I had multiple stories going. Still, the characters are in my head and just raging to get out.<strong>

**Speaking of raging characters, how was Chi Chi? Too much? Not enough? I've got the Chi Chi and Videl first meeting written out in one of my moleskines. Now Gohan just has to survive the day and actually ask Videl to go with him. I'm not sure how that'll go just yet.**

**I epically fail at writing action scenes. That was one of my first attempts and I doubt it will get much better. I have never taken martial arts in my life and I have never read books about it either. /: (I'm going to have to soon!) I have to admit it was fun to write though. I drafted one of my friends to help me with figuring out the flow of movements. He didn't realize I meant we would have a staged spar. That was fun and we walked away with minor injuries…for the most part. I don't think he's ever helping me out with that again. After that failed attempt, we had a martial arts movie marathon. Then I took my artist models for drawing and played with them like they were action figures (complete with sound effects and battle dialogue). I'm pretty sure my family now officially thinks I'm a lunatic.**

**As for the movie marathon, well, I had no idea what kind of things they actually watched and I recently had a superhero movie marathon so that's where that came from.**

**Sorry it took so long to get this update up. On the plus side, it's probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Haha. Anyway, real life has been pretty hectic. They've been giving me ridiculous hours at work. I'm there part time but since it's the summer, I usually get about 30 hours a week. Then, of course, when I'm not working, I have to go hang out with friends. Some of them are only home during breaks so we tend to hang out as much as we possibly can. I should get back to updating regularly once the semester starts again in August. For now, everyone's just gonna have to deal with these sporadic updates. xD**

**Geuh: **Trust me, I can't wait for the real blow up too. Videl's trying this new thing of attempting to be considerate, but that probably won't last too very long. I was going to have her really give him a tongue lashing this chapter, but I figured that's going to wait until the Gold Fighter secret is revealed.

**NiceNipps: **Haha. I'm usually smiling like a loon as I write and I'm usually on skype with a friend. They've figured out that when I smile like that, I'm working on writing and leave me alone. Of course, not after taking a few screenshots. -_-; (Sometimes I think I need new friends.)

**Ky111: **I mostly avoided the fighting scenes but figured I really couldn't. They took up most of the actual series so it wouldn't be a legit fanfic if I didn't have actual fighting here. Haha. Gohan is too nice to tell her that and she's slowly starting to back off. For now. :D As for Sharpner, he is one of my favorite minor characters in my head. He likes Gohan and respects him, but he's still a jerk and an asshole because that's how he is and that's how he shows the guy he likes him. Haha. Kindergarten, anyone? In a strictly platonic fashion, that is.

**lena m: **Haha, yeah. I love that there could have been so much done with the high school story, if DBZ were actually focused on Gohan. I don't intend to give up on this story either. xP It takes me a while to update, but I'm definitely going to finish this thing.

**Aaron Leach, Prats 'R' Us, ultranx, Guests, SeanHicks4, DormySaz, PnutButtr, WithoutWingsX, maricam25: **Thanks! (:

**- Skye**


	17. 016: Fighting & kissy kissy stuff

**Stay a while. _Chapter 16._**_ Fighting and kissy kissy stuff._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"Gohan, you ass!" Sharpner yelled as he fell to the ground with a thud for the second time in two days courtesy of his new friend. The three girls jolted awake in surprise, turning towards the commotion. Sharpner was glaring up at Gohan as he looked back with a seemingly innocent smile.<p>

Nodding towards the clock on the wall, he motioned for Sharpner to get up. "C'mon, up, up. We're running late as is. Go change." There was no room for argument and the teen on the floor grumbled as he did as told. Satisfied that Sharpner was going, Gohan turned to the scowling Videl. She didn't look too happy about being woken up. "You should change too," he said, tossing a bag at her before leaving the lounge.

Videl stared at the bag in her lap. What? Looking through the contents, she felt her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was a tank top and four little bands.

"It's best to do as he says," Lime said, stretching out on the couch to get more comfortable. "You asked to learn to fly and you're going to have to earn that." When Videl still didn't move, she peered through one eye at the girl. "It's the first day so he'll take it easy on you, but not if you keep him waiting."

"Better get on that, girl," Erasa cheered on sleepily as she settled in the couch again. Just because everyone else got up, it didn't mean she had to as well.

Grumbling under her breath, Videl stomped back to her room. It took only a few minutes to change into her boots, black bicycle shorts, the tank top, and an oversized white shirt. She was eyeing the bands in distaste when she caught up with Gohan and Sharpner at the lobby.

Gohan beckoned her over and held his hand out for the bands. She handed them to him curiously. "You're about 110, right? Judging by your martial arts training, we'll start you off at the same weights as Sharpner. Ten pounds per band and fifteen for the shirt." He slid the two bands on her wrists before activating them. "These go on your ankles," he instructed, handing the other two bands to her. Without another word, he reached behind and activated the shirt. "Fifty five pounds should do nicely."

While Videl moved around to get accustomed to the weights, Sharpner scowled. "That's not how heavy these are! I could do fifty-five pounds. This is not fifty-five!" He raised his hands in complaint. Not only did Gohan increase the weights manually the night before, but also when he woke up that morning, they definitely felt like they increased again.

"It's only 105 pounds, Sharpner. Think of it like you were a hero carrying a damsel in distress!" The blonde was clearly about to protest but Gohan raised a hand to stop him. "It's Videl's first day. We'll be doing the same thing as yesterday. You made it through yesterday."

"So what _are _we doing?" Videl asked, deciding that it was as good a time as any to interrupt the boys' bickering. It was too early in the morning to be arguing as much as they were.

Gohan grinned at her. "Just a lap around the compound," he replied breezily, starting towards the path.

By his tone, Videl almost assumed that it would be just like a walk in the park, but she knew better. If Sharpner had trouble with it, it was bound to be a challenge. He wasn't too far behind her in martial arts. Eyeing the bands on Gohan's wrists, she found another question to ask, "how heavy are those?"

"For you, heavy." The silence that followed his reply told him she wasn't happy with that answer. With a grin, he looked at her over his shoulder. "Tell you what, you make it back to the dome after this little warm-up and I'll tell you."

Videl scoffed, placing her hand on her hips. "You might as well tell me now. I'm the daughter of the world champion. I can make it through _anything _you put me through."

"All right, if you say so." The singsong tone he used almost made her reconsider.

Sharpner sighed as he looked between his two friends. "Can we just remember that _I _have no part of your little agreement?" He asked, raising his hand to catch their attention.

Gohan nodded in acknowledgement but didn't break eye contact with Videl. "How about we make this fun?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Videl narrowed her eyes, waiting for him to continue. "If you can make it into the dome before me, I'll answer any one question you have directly." Before she could agree, he raised a finger to stop her, "_but _if I make it to the dome first, you have to do something for me and you can't question it."

"You're on!" Videl held her hand out to shake on it. The smirk on Gohan's lips caused her confidence to waiver slightly but she stood tall. She wasn't going to back down.

Once that was settled, Gohan led them down the path. They started out at an even pace. Every so often, Gohan would speed up and his two students made sure not to fall behind. Five miles later, Sharpner was lagging a few feet while Videl struggled but managed to keep up with the half-saiyan.

Videl glared at him when he looked at her. Here she was struggling to keep up with him and he looked like he wasn't even trying. Her shirt was soaked through, making the soft material cling uncomfortably. Her hair stuck to her skin, sweat dripping from the tips. It felt like she'd taken a shower! A scowl formed on her lips as she risked a glance at him again.

He wasn't even sweating! What was this guy?

"Slowing down already, Videl?" His teasing tone snapped her out of her thoughts, bringing her attention to him again. "Come on, this isn't too bad. One lap with fifty five pounds is like a game of tag for Trunks and Goten." That was all she needed to push herself forward again. Two kids half her age were _not _going to show her up!

* * *

><p>Erasa and Lime were ready for the day when the trio made it back to the student dome. They had completely different reactions when they took note of everyone's state. Lime looked amused whereas Erasa gasped in shock. Gohan looked like he was just coming back from a walk in the park while Videl and Sharpner had definitely seen better days.<p>

"Oh my, what happened?" She asked, running forward to help Videl who was staggering with every step. When the raven haired girl brushed her off, she turned to Sharpner who trudged along behind them.

Gohan grinned from just inside the building's threshold. "Just a little jog, Erasa," he answered, watching as Videl determinedly walked through the doors on her own. She stared at him expectantly. "Here," he said, holding the band from his wrist out on his palm. She eyed the band skeptically and he sighed. "You're not going to believe me unless you have proof. So, try lifting it."

She tried. The little accessory wouldn't budge. "What the hell," she grumbled, yanking at it again with both hands. "_How heavy is that?_"

"One hundred and twenty five pounds."

"And the shirt?"

He grinned. "Two hundred."

Videl stared at him, clearly trying to wrap her mind around this. Sure, she could accept that he was strong, but this was ridiculous. They just did a ten-mile run. He was wearing seven hundred pounds of weights. He didn't look to even be out of breath! "I…I think I need to go take a shower," she mumbled under her breath, shakily making her way to her room. There was really nothing else she could think to say.

* * *

><p>There was a knock as she stepped out of the bathroom, drying her hair. With a sigh, she threw her door open. Her eyes widened in surprise at seeing her new 'sensei' standing there. "Uh, come in," she mumbled, moving aside to give him room.<p>

"You owe me a favor, Miss Satan," Gohan reminded her once he stepped into her room. She glared but said nothing, letting the door shut behind her. He was right and she was a woman of her word. "And I know exactly what you can do for me."

"What is it?" she asked tiredly. Gohan was too happy about this. She should have been worried about what outrageous thing he could make her do, but she wasn't. Gohan Son wasn't malicious and he certainly didn't take advantage of anyone. Still, she had to wonder what she could possibly do for him.

"No questions, remember?" He reminded her with a cheeky grin. She scowled but said nothing. An agreement was an agreement. "We leave at seven tomorrow morning," he said, walking towards the door. She shuffled away from him to get out of his way and he paused. Tilting his head slightly to the side, he took a moment to savor the mixed scent of vanilla and cinnamon that seemed to linger in the air. Meeting her gaze, he smiled. "You smell good," he complimented before making a quick exit.

Blinking, she took a quick sniff of the air. He'd been standing no closer than two feet away from her. How could he have known what she smelled like? She made a point to use products that didn't have such a poignant smell. Shaking her head, she sighed, "he is so weird."

* * *

><p>The group of six decided to meet up in the outdoor labs after breakfast. After all, fighting for a saiyan's attention against food was a losing battle that no one wanted to undertake. It would just be easier to have the conversation after the bottomless pits were satisfied. The lot had decided that if they had to survive together for a week, they should get some planning done beforehand. Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl never had to do anything like it and they didn't know how much experience with survival trips Gohan, Mirai, and Lime had.<p>

"So what should we bring?" Erasa asked, deciding to crack the ice as the six teens gathered around Gohan's old work area. Gohan and Mirai stood against the wall, waiting for the other four to settle on chairs. "It's a whole week out there. We're going to really need to prepare for this!"

The four humans had their heads bent over a notepad. "So, we'll need water, food, and shelter," Videl said, making three columns on the page. "We can make a list of things for each one then figure out which would be most efficient to bring."

Mirai sighed, tilting his head back. Why did he have to get stuck in this stupid trip? It wasn't as if he couldn't survive a week in the wild. Hell. He spent his whole life fighting against androids. This would be a piece of cake. What was his mother thinking?

Noticing his friend was just as bored as he was, Gohan nudged him with his elbow. Mirai turned to him with a raised eyebrow. With a grin, Gohan gestured towards the door. He didn't want to be there as much as the time traveler did.

"Hold it," Lime's voice cut through, causing both half-saiyans to freeze in their tracks. She glared at them with her hands on her hips, a spot on imitation of both Bulma and Chi Chi. "And where do you think you two are going?"

Gohan gave a nervous laugh, rubbing the back of his head. "Uh, to get some fresh air?" He tried hopefully.

Emerald eyes narrowed and two of the strongest beings on the planet found themselves swallowing in something akin to fear. "GOHAN SON! MIRAI BRIEFS!" Lime yelled as they cringed, covering their ears. "Get your behinds back here and sit down or so help me, I am going to tell your mothers you tried to run out on your group!"

Now that was how you got a saiyan to move without the need of food. In a speed just slow enough for the human eye, the two pulled up a chair and joined the rest of the group. Strongest beings in the universe, ha. Clearly, the person that said that did not have Bulma or Chi Chi for a mother or wife.

The other three stared in shock before bursting out in laughter. Never did they see anyone so scared of their mothers. They had yet to meet Gohan's mother, but Bulma didn't seem all that scary. The woman was a sweetheart! "Ah, mama's boys!" Sharpner gasped between laughs, wiping tears from the corners of his eyes. Gohan was ridiculously strong, but the guy was scared to the bone of his mother. This was _priceless_.

Videl clutched her sides as her laughter bubbled out. "Don't worry, guys, your secret is safe with us," she managed to say before erupting into laughter again.

Mirai and Gohan glared at them, clutching the material of their pants. There was only so much laughter one's saiyan pride could take. Before either boy could strike Sharpner (hey, their mothers raised them right. No hitting girls.), Lime placed a hand on their shoulders. "Down, boys," she sighed, tightening her grip as they remained tense.

Looking at the source of their amusement again, Videl and Sharpner's laughter died out as a chill ran through their spine. The two looked _and felt _absolutely ready to kill. Confused as to why she was the only one left giggling, Erasa blinked at her group. "What's going on?" She asked, looking to each individual.

Lime chuckled nervously. "You guys laugh, but seriously, wait until you meet Gohan's mother. The woman could strike the fear of Kami into Cell's heart," she said lightheartedly, giving the other three a grin as she patted her two friends. At least they calmed down some.

It wasn't lost to anyone that the time for calm discussion was long gone. Mirai was still scowling as he stood from his seat. "I don't see why we should take so much time preparing. Gohan survived in the woods alone for a year. What's a week?" He grumbled, roughly pushing his chair away then leaving the building.

The group stared at him in surprise. They did not think that Mirai would get _that _mad. "Maybe we should apologize," Erasa mumbled under her breath, looking down at the table. No one meant to offend anyone.

"Don't worry about it. Mirai just doesn't play well with others. He wasn't around people his age much when he was younger," Lime explained with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Why not?"

"He's had a different childhood from most kids," Gohan said curtly, clearly not wanting to go on about the subject. Mirai's past was his to talk about and share, if he wanted to. "Anyway, the list you guys made should be good enough. There will be plenty of caves and trees to use for shelter, fresh water streams for water, and lots of game."

Videl frowned, blue eyes fixed on him once again. "You sound like you've done this before." He didn't say anything but gave her a grin instead. Wait. Her eyes widened as what Mirai said hit her. "You lived in the woods for a year on your own?" Surprise raised the volume of her voice.

Gohan cringed, jerking away from the table. After making sure he could still hear, he answered her question, "well, yeah. I got lost."

Needless to say, the group decided that their meeting was over for the day. Gohan excused himself to search for Mirai. Someone had to make sure that the purple-haired heir did not blow something or someone up in anger. The three city teens weren't sure whether that was a joke or not and found themselves unwilling to find out.

* * *

><p>Early the next morning, Gohan knocked on her door at exactly seven am. Videl wasn't surprised to see him in the least. He did tell her that she owed him a favor. "Get dressed" was all he said before waiting for her down in the lobby. As soon as she descended the stairs, he scooped her up in his arms and took off into the air. With a surprised shriek, she immediately wrapped her arms around his neck.<p>

"Where the hell are we going?" She demanded, her face pressed against his shoulder.

She could feel and hear his laughter. "You'll see," he answered cryptically and she willed herself to pull away enough to glare at him. He raised an eyebrow at her in amusement. "Is that really how you should be looking at the person keeping you from falling to your death?" At her confusion, he looked down pointedly and her eyes followed suit. With another scream, she clung to him tighter and he couldn't help but laugh. "Honestly, Videl, how do you expect to fly if you freak out at this low altitude?"

She scowled, narrowing her eyes at him. "Well, how do I know you won't drop me? If you did, I'd be pancaked seeing as I can't fly myself!" She shot back with a huff. Not a second after she said that, she screamed at feeling herself falling through the sky. Her limbs flailed wildly as her hands instinctively grabbed for anything she could possibly hold on to. If this was what skydiving felt like, she honestly did not know why anyone would pay money to feel this!

Gohan watched for a few seconds before diving after her. A large shit-eating grin was fixed on his lips once he had her securely in his arms again. "You should trust me. I won't let you get hurt," he said, surprised as she suddenly had her arms around his neck and her face against his chest.

She didn't say anything.

He frowned, looking down at her. "Videl?" He nudged the top of her head with his chin to get her to look at him but she just pressed closer. "Come on, it was just a joke."

Still no response.

It was a few moments later that he felt the hot moisture of tears. _Shit_, he mentally cursed, tightening his hold around her. "We'll land somewhere until you calm down, okay?" He said gently, spying a plateau a few hundred feet away. She didn't say anything and he sighed, slowly making his descent. It wouldn't do any good to startle her now.

He sat her down on a boulder at the center of the plateau. Going anywhere near the edge would probably not be such a great idea. He attempted to ease out of her hold to kneel in front of her but she clung tighter. "You're safe. You can let go," he murmured, placing his large hands on her shoulders. She struggled as he pulled himself away.

A small whimper escaped her lips as she lowered her head. She was Videl Satan. She didn't get scared. She didn't cry, especially not in front of anyone. With that thought, she roughly wiped at her tears. Crying was for the weak. She froze as a calloused hand cupped her jaw. His thumb gently ran along the curve beneath her eye, wiping away the tears.

"I'm sorry," he said gently, brushing her hair out of her face.

Oddly reassured by his presence, Videl felt the fear wither away only to spark something else. "Gohan, you jerk!" She yelled, hitting his shoulder with the side of her fist. He didn't seem fazed and that only frustrated her further. "You jerk! You jerk! You jerk!" Each statement was emphasized by another strike before he caught her wrists in his hands. Instead of trying to pull out of his grasps, she settled for glaring at him.

Her cerulean eyes met his for the first time since her little dive and he offered a small smile before pulling her forward. Surprised, she fell into his chest as his arms wrapped securely around her. "I'm sorry," he murmured, tucking her head under his chin, "I won't let anything hurt you. I promise."

She stayed still for a while before pushing him back with a huff. "I'm not some weak little girl for you to protect, Gohan," she pointed out, scowling. The daughter of Hercule Satan did not need any boy _protecting _her. She could do that on her own. She was strong. She had to be strong.

"Okay, fine, but I still need to carry you the rest of the way. It'll take way longer than necessary to use your jet copter," he said, holding his hand out to her as he stood. She eyed him warily and he grinned, "or are you too scared?"

* * *

><p>Chi Chi hummed as she examined the girl standing next to her son. "What in the world did you do to her?" She demanded, taking in the girl's poor state. Her dark hair, usually pulled into pigtails, was falling out of its ties. Her shirt had new wrinkles. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her skin was slowly losing what little color it had. Her knees were shaking. "Get inside and let the girl sit before she goes into shock!"<p>

Gohan wasted no time in following his mother's directions. With an arm around Videl's shoulders, he led her into the living room. "Sit here and I'll get you some water," he instructed, gently urging her towards the couch. She complied, sinking into the soft cushions as soon as she sat.

From the other room, she could hear the faint sounds of a whispered argument. It wasn't hard to deduct that it was Gohan and his mother. They were just loud enough for her to know they were talking but too soft to actually let her make out any words. Deciding not to eavesdrop on the conversation between mother and son after she heard some clangs, Videl settled for looking around the room.

It was small and homey. Pictures lined the wall. At the center, she wasn't surprised to find one of none other than Goku Son, the former World Martial Arts Champion before her father. She blinked, staring at the man grinning at her from the picture. If she hadn't known any better, she would have thought that it was Gohan standing there with his hand behind his head.

"I see you've noticed the pictures," the woman's voice caused Videl to jump, whirling around to face her. "That's my Goku." A dreamy sigh passed the older lady's lips as she ran a finger along the frame. "It was taken about ten years ago."

Overcoming her surprise, Videl bowed deeply. "I'm sorry for your loss," she said quietly.

Chi Chi smiled, waving her hand dismissively. "Goku lived his life happily and died doing what he loved most. We'll see him again some day," she said, turning as Gohan walked into the room.

Videl eyed him curiously as he seemed to be nursing the back of his head. Before she could say anything, he held out a glass of water. "Drink. It'll make you feel better." She accepted the glass with a small murmur of thanks before taking a small sip.

"Now, since my son has apparently forgotten his manners," Chi Chi snapped and Gohan visibly froze, "I'm Chi Chi, Gohan's mother."

"Oh, uhm, I'm Videl. It's very nice to meet you, ma'am," she said hurriedly, bowing in front of the woman again. In a flash, Videl stood upright again, eyes wide with surprise. "You're Chi Chi!" She gasped and turned to Gohan, grabbing his arm. "Your mother is _Chi Chi!_"

Gohan raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Uh, yeah?" He could not figure this girl out. Was this what it was like to be a girl? Crying one second, angry the next, shocked after, then suddenly super excited. Sometimes he was really glad he _wasn't_ of the female gender.

Scowling, Videl pulled him closer. "Why didn't you tell me?" She demanded, grip tightening around his arm. He looked at her in confusion and she huffed. "_Gohan!_ Your mother is the _only _woman to ever make it into the semi-finals at the World Tournament! People that were there said that she was amazing! I can't believe you didn't tell me!"

"You didn't ask," he shot back in his defense, lips creasing into a frown. What was with this girl? It was almost as impossible to keep up with her mood changes as it was with his mother! He fought down a shudder at the thought. As much as he loved the woman that brought him into this world, having another one like her in existence would be absolutely terrifying. "And it's not like I actually kept it a secret. I wasn't aware that introductions in the city meant listing our family tree."

Videl parted her lips to retort but promptly shut them again. Okay, he had a point about hat. It wasn't like she went around announcing who her father was. People, namely Erasa, just did it for her. "Fine," she conceded, crossing her arms together over her chest.

Gohan blinked, surprised to have won that so easily. Usually she had some sort of retort. "Uh, right," he mumbled under his breath before turning to his mother again. "Anyway, mom, she's the girl Goten told you I'm helping with training."

Dark eyes scrutinized the girl as she pursed her lips in thought. Videl bit the insides of her cheek nervously while the woman slowly circled her. Shooting Gohan a "what-in-the-world-is-going-on" look, she only received a clueless shrug in reply. "Well, come on outside and let's see what you've got," Chi Chi finally said, starting towards the door.

"What?" Videl had parted her lips but it was Gohan that spoke first. "Mom, what are you talking about?'

"A spar, Gohan," Chi Chi said in a matter-of-fact tone as she raised her arms in the familiar form. Her martial arts style was different from the Son men, but it was still pretty effective. "Let's see how good this girl is if she's going to take up your time that you could be using to study."

Videl hesitated. "But I don't—" she started to say but cut off as she was forced to dodge one of Chi Chi's open palmed jabs. "Hey! What are you-Stop that!"

Torn between breaking up the spar or standing to the side, Gohan opted for the latter option. It was the least painful one in this situation. His mother was determined to see how well this daughter of the world champion could hold up in a spar. Despite all of his insistence that they were simply training together, Chi Chi would hear none of it. If this girl was going to be around her son, then she had better be strong enough for it! When he tried to talk her out of it, she brought out the trusty frying pan. "Don't hold back, Videl," he called out, wincing as his mother's foot barely missed the girl's head.

"Hey! Come on, Videl, counter!" Chi Chi called out, increasing the speed of her attacks. The girl continued trying to dodge, sparing a glare at Gohan as he stepped away from the spar. "Stop running away and focus!" The little lapse in Videl's attention was all Chi Chi needed to land a solid kick into Videl's side.

Gohan noticed the slight flare in the girl's ki as anger seeped in. "Okay, lady, you asked for it!" She growled before going on the offensive. For an older woman, Videl had to admit that Chi Chi's speed was amazing. She mentally cursed Gohan for making her wear the extra weights. If she didn't have that extra eighty pounds slowing her down, this woman would have been done for.

"What? Is that all you've got? At this rate, you're never going to be good enough for my son!"

That seemed to strike a chord in her and Videl lashed out in a series of combinations. Feinting a punch, she smirked when Chi Chi moved to dodge it, only to place herself right on target for Videl's kick. To her surprise, a strong hand caught her by the ankle before her attack could make contact. Gone was the happy-go-lucky guy she was accustomed to and in his place was the new serious Gohan she couldn't quite read. "You let her hit me but I can't hit her back?" She demanded, pulling her leg out of his grasp.

"In my defense, I didn't think she would actually hit you that hard," Gohan stated plainly as Chi Chi made her way back into the house. Videl was not amused and he sighed, running a hand through his gravity defying hair. "Look, she just wanted to see how good you were. You almost had her when I stopped the spar. There was no point in letting it continue."

Chi Chi walked over to them again, holding an ice pack out to the girl. "I'm sure you don't want some large bruise there," she said in an oddly kind voice. Videl accepted the pack with a small murmur of thanks as she stalked off to the picnic table sitting outside. She could not get a grasp of Gohan's mother and she wasn't sure she wanted to either. "I told Bulma you guys are staying for lunch. It'll be ready in a few hours."

Gohan smiled at his mother gratefully. "Thanks, mom. I'm going to take Videl out for a run since we didn't go this morning." With an encouraging wave, Chi Chi disappeared into the dome house again. Gohan took a moment before approaching the raven-haired girl. "You up for a run now?"

She glared at him but nodded nonetheless. A bruise like that was not going to keep her from doing something as simple as running. "Did you take Sharpner for a run this morning?" She asked, placing the icepack on the table as she matched his jogging pace.

"Nope, Mirai volunteered to do it."

The childish grin on Gohan's lips made her cringe. That couldn't be good on Sharpner's part. "And how did you manage to convince Mirai to do that?"

"He lost a spar."

Now she really did feel sorry for her blonde friend. As annoying as Sharpner could be, she didn't think anyone deserved to be put through whatever tortures Mirai could come up with as training. The guy was grouchy enough when he was left alone. It was frightening to think of what he would do when forced to do something.

Noticing the grimace on his friend's face, Gohan chuckled. "Oh, don't worry about it. Mirai knows not to kill him. His mother would blow a fuse."

That wasn't very reassuring.

* * *

><p>Ten miles.<p>

They were deep in the mountains and he still made her do the full ten miles. Videl groaned as she collapsed on the grass just outside of the dome house. Her chest heaved, lungs greedily taking in air she so lacked. Ten miles was usually the distance she ran when she trained on her own. Now with the added weights and decreased oxygen in the atmosphere, he still made her run the ten miles. The guy was a slave driver.

Gohan grinned, holding out a cold glass of water. She drank it greedily, eagerly accepting a second glass. "Are you still up for more or do you want to end here for now?" He stretched his arms over his head in an attempt to loosen the muscles. Despite the push that this workout was for Videl, it was practically nothing to him and his body was craving the strain of his normal routine.

Pushing herself up to her feet again, Videl signaled that she was ready to continue. The daughter of Hercule Satan did not give up, no matter how difficult the task. With a satisfied grin, Gohan watched her perform basic drills she was familiar with. Every so often, he would correct her. Sometimes it was the angle she held her arms, the width she had her feet apart, the shifting of her balance.

Before advancing, one had to master the basics. The new training clothes she donned caused quite a difference. Katas she had no problem with before were a struggle as he pointed out every single detail out of place he could find.

"So how is the training going?" Chi Chi asked as she stepped out of the house a few hours later. Videl merely groaned as Gohan chuckled. That seemed to amuse the woman as she wiped her hands on her apron. "It'll get better, dear. I just finished cooking. You two can go get your brother and Trunks for lunch. They're out at the old training grounds, Gohan."

* * *

><p>"Gohan Son! I can't believe you just did that! You can't just kick your brother and his best friend out of the sky! What is wrong with you?"<p>

"Oh, relax, Videl. Something like that wouldn't hurt them," Gohan drawled carelessly as he sped up towards his house. He wasn't about to give them time to retaliate, especially if he was carrying Videl. The episode she had earlier was not something he wanted a replay of.

In no time at all, the two half saiyans flew out of their rocky graves. Gohan grinned as they glared at him. "That was cheap, Gohan!" Trunks yelled, ki flaring around his small form. Goten followed suit and soon they were on his tail.

Sensing the younger saiyans gaining on him, Gohan looked down at the girl in his arms with an apologetic smile. "Hold on tight," he warned then picked up his speed.

Videl squealed in surprise, tightening her arms around his neck as she pressed her face into his chest. He might have been used to flying at these speeds, but she sure as hell wasn't! The wind stung her eyes and there was the ever-looming threat of him dropping her. Sure, she knew Gohan wouldn't let her get hurt her intentionally, but accidents happened!

Once her feet were planted firmly on the ground again, Videl whirled around to glare at the tall teen next to her. "Gohan, you-you-you-UGH!" She groaned in frustration before stomping over to the picnic table where Chi Chi was setting the food.

The younger saiyans' annoyance at Gohan's sneak attack was forgotten once they caught sight of the mountain of food set out. They fidgeted in their seats while waiting for the women to get their food. It was a rule that anyone with Saiyan blood had to wait until the others got their food before they devoured the pile and it was one that was enforced strictly with the help of the frying pan.

Everyone dug in at once and Videl found herself hungry enough not to be bothered by three boys' lack of table manners. "This is really good!" She praised as she finished a bowl and reached for another. "Could you give me the recipe for some of this so I could give it to our cook?"

"Your cook?" Chi Chi asked, intrigued. "Is your family in the restaurant business?"

Videl blinked as she looked up at Chi Chi. It took her a while to realize that it was possible that this woman didn't recognize her as the daughter of Hercule Satan. "Oh, no, our cook at home," she answered with a nervous smile. While Videl was an all right cook, her father had insisted on hiring a professional for their daily meals.

"You have your own cook?" Chi Chi exclaimed in shock. She didn't realize that this girl Gohan brought home could possibly be rich. _Success, _she cried in her head. "Say, how many bed rooms do you have in your house anyway?"

"I don't know. Fifty?"

"Fifty!" Chi Chi cried out in shock before turning to her son with wide eyes, "And you're planning to marry this girl?"

Gohan spluttered his rice out in surprise, giving the two younger saiyans an impromptu shower. "What are you talking about?" He cried out, flailing his hands around in a panic. "We're just friends, mom! _Friends!_"

Chi Chi eyed him dubiously.

"All we're doing is training. That's all! I swear!"

"Gohan!" Videl growled, turning to glare at him. He cringed as he held his hands up in a mock surrender. First his mother and then her, so much for times of peace! "What have you been telling them?" She could feel her cheeks burning in embarrassment. Did his mother honestly think that they were like _that_? Come to think of it, she did allude to that earlier during that supposed spar. "We're just training for martial arts! Not getting married!"

"My mom and dad got married at the world championship. Didn't you, mom? Maybe that's why she thinks so! I guess fighting and kissy kissy stuff do go together sometimes. Don't they, mom?"

With a groan, Gohan dropped his head on the table. There was just no winning with anyone!

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, there was Videl and Chi Chi's first meeting. Probably not what most people expected, but that's what it is. I did think about the whole making them clash from the get go but eh. I kind of like this better. <strong>

**This summer has been hectic. I spent today with a few friends and we went around the island. (Yes, I live on an island. Surprise. Now you can all figure out where I'm from. It isn't hard.) One of our friends is going away for university in a month so we decided to take her. It's days like these that I'm really glad to be living here. Sometimes it's easy to forget how beautiful home is. Anyway, it was such a good day that as soon as I got home, I showered then sat down in front of my laptop and wrote. It's now 0130AM and time for me to crash. **

**Honestly, I'm not sure how I feel about the whole Videl and Gohan scene here before meeting Chi Chi. On one hand, I do honestly think that it's a justifiable reaction to thinking you're falling to your death. On the other, I'm not sure that's exactly how Videl would have reacted. Ugh. I think my Videl in this fanfic is generally a little softer than most Videl's. Yes, she's got her bitchy moments that I just want to ring her neck but it's usually her so-called 'shield'. I don't know. Well, I'm sure I do know what I'm thinking, but just not at the moment. All my mind is focused on is my comfty bed. **

**SeanHicks4: **Chi Chi is still in her hysterics stage about the thought of a girl taking her baby away and distracting him from important stuff like studying to be a scholar. Videl being a fighter would probably push Gohan's interest towards fighting, in her mind. Haha, I was going to do the whole comics and Marvel vs. DC thing but movies would be easier to have everyone involved. Videl originally mentioned the Hulk but I figured Batman and Superman were the more "well-known" superheroes. And a moleskine is a notebook thing that's ridiculously overpriced but I like them anyway because I find myself more likely to fill them than any other kind of notebook. o_O

**Serphinit: **That's the general idea. xD They're saiyans. It's impossible to completely snuff out that kind of behavior and Chi Chi has accepted that, but she doesn't condone it in under her roof.

**Bethlovesall: **Yep. My own twist. (: Mirai Trunks never really talked about the future timeline so we know nothing other than Gohan grew up a fighter. There was that whole History of Trunks thing but that wasn't much of Gohan's life outside of fighting too.

**lena m: **Gohan is stronger than Mirai, but he keeps his power level at about even with him so that there's an actual challenge during their spars. They rarely ever go all out, as a courtesy to Bulma, of course.

**Ky111: **Chi Chi and Videl will no doubt be the death of the poor half-saiyan. Mirai's little secret will eventually be revealed. I'll probably throw in little hints here and there before it's out in the open. Yay, foreshadowing! 8D

**PnutButtr: **Haha. I love Chi Chi. She is so headstrong and after everything, all the woman really wants is her family together and happy. Yeah, about the whole superhero thing, lol, I'm sure Chi Chi had Gohan very well-versed with literature in his studies. He's probably real familiar with heroes in mythology and folklore, but Chi Chi, I think, wasn't a fan of the whole modern superheroes thing. And I don't think Gohan ever really had the time as a child to familiarize himself with those characters. :3

**NiceNipps: **Haha. Sometimes I wonder why some of them still are, after all the things I tend to put them through for the sake of my writing. xD

**Aaron Leach, boby333, Geuh, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, Guests, dcp1992, DormySaz: **thanks! (:

**To everyone reading this, thanks! And with that, I am off to bed. Hopefully I'll get a new chapter up soon. Til then!**

**- Skye**


	18. 017: Gohan Son, you're not sorry yet

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 17. **__Untitled for now._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"Sorry about earlier," Gohan said, breaking the silence that hung over them as they flew towards West City. Trunks and Goten had shot ahead in a race, which left the two on their own. After that outburst by Chi Chi, lunch only seemed to go downhill. The two terrors quickly adapted a new game. The goal? To see who could Gohan or Videl turn the deepest red.<p>

Trunks started out with the ever-famous song of "Gohan and Videl sitting in a tree." That earned him a bowl to the face, which then earned Gohan a frying pan to the head. Chi Chi didn't like violence at her table. _Pft._

They had assumed that would have been the worst of it, but Goten spoke up. "Does this mean Videl's gonna be my new sister?" He asked, eyes wide and innocent in an expression only possible for the Son men. Tomatoes paled in comparison to the two teens and both boys broke out into a fit of laughter.

Much later, everyone stood outside the front door to take off. Chi Chi made the final warnings before pulling Videl into a hug. "It was nice to finally meet you. Feel free to stop by any time," she urged, stepping back. "Now get going you lot." She turned to her older son with a warning look. "Do not drop her again!" As far as she was concerned, Videl was as good as her daughter-in-law!

Gohan didn't bother to correct his mother as he noticed the wheels turning in her head. Once Chi Chi set her mind on something, there was no swaying her. With a sigh, he easily lifted Videl into his arms again.

She gave out a surprised yelp, immediately latching her arms around his neck. Her cheeks burned in embarrassment as Chi Chi grinned at them delightedly. Even though she only spent a bit of time with the woman, she knew exactly what was going on in her head.

"You good?" Gohan asked, looking down at the girl in his arms.

Videl nodded, loosening her grip around his neck slightly. "Yeah, just not too fast," she murmured under her breath. As much as she was sure most girls would swoon at the chance of being held by Gohan in the same manner, she wasn't a fan of it. Being carried around like a helpless child was not something that settled well with her.

"Come on, big brother!" Goten called out impatiently, already hovering in the air. With a last wave to Chi Chi, they took to the skies. They waited until they were out of sight before Trunks and Goten turned to the older teens. "Let's have a race. Whaddya say, big brother? Can we?"

Gohan glanced down at Videl in concern, noticing the color draining from her face again at the thought of the possibility. "Not today, Goten."

A pout formed on the seven year old's lips. "But why not?" He whined, arms folding defiantly over his chest. Even Trunks looked disappointed though the eight year old tried his best to look disinterested. "We always race!" With Goten on nimbus, all their previous races usually ended with Gohan as the victor. Now that he could fly on his own, Goten wanted to see how he stacked up against his best friend and older brother.

"We've got Videl with us and she's not used to being up in the air. I don't think she wants to race," Gohan tried to explain but neither boy seemed appeased.

"But why not, sissy?" Goten asked, flying closer to grasp Videl's hand. If he noticed how the teens lit up like cherries at Videl's new nickname, he didn't show it. After the whole fiasco during lunch, Goten had learned that calling this girl his sister was a sure fire way to make them flustered and it was funny.

Before Videl could say anything, Gohan cut in. "I said no, Goten," he said sternly and the little boy sighed in defeat. So much for having fun. Gohan bit back a groan as he saw his brother's face. Why did he have to look so sad? "Okay, okay. You and Trunks can go," he grumbled, cringing as the two boys suddenly took off.

That left the two of them alone in a somewhat awkward silence as they continued the flight. "It's fine," Videl said quietly. He was staring ahead as she looked up at him. After the insistent teasing of the two terrors and his mother's knowing looks, she couldn't help but find herself more aware of him.

With his dark eyes, straight nose, defined cheekbones, strong jaw, Gohan was certainly handsome. The fact that the guy was built like a Greek God was also another boost. That wasn't all he was, though. Gohan was attractive in the physical sense, but the guy was more than that. He was smart, nice, patient, funny, observant. It was frustrating to think of how practically perfect this guy was!

Videl jerked back as their eyes met. He was looking down at her peculiarly. Did he notice her staring? Her cheeks reddened further in embarrassment. Videl Satan didn't stare at boys. She glared, sure, but never stared…regardless of how handsome they were.

"Are you okay?" Gohan pressed his forehead against hers. The flush in her cheeks had yet to go away and it was starting to be worrisome. "You're not getting sick, are you?" She did feel slightly warmer than usual.

"I'm fine," she said all too quickly, causing him to raise an eyebrow in doubt. "Just get us back to Capsule Corp." With a sigh, she pressed her face against his neck to avoid his gaze. Looking at him without turning as red as a tomato was starting to become difficult.

Gohan felt his own cheeks flush at her actions. This girl really did not make any sense. Wasn't she just pulling away from him? Why was she doing this now? Whatever the reason, he was glad she couldn't see him and his blush. Even Lime didn't do this when she flew him.

* * *

><p>He gently set her on her feet once they touched down at Capsule Corporations. "You should get some rest. We'll train for a bit after dinner," Gohan suggested quietly as he took a small step back. "And, uh, thanks for putting up with my mom."<p>

"It wasn't a big deal," Videl shrugged indifferently before allowing a smile to form on her lips. "She really is something, though. Lime wasn't kidding earlier." Gohan gave a nervous laugh as he agreed. She hadn't seen anything yet. "Makes me wonder what my mother was like."

Gohan tilted his head slightly in question. This was the first time Videl ever talked about her mother. "What do you mean?" He prompted, waiting for her to elaborate. Now that he thought about it, no one ever mentioned Hercule Satan's wife. It was always just him and Videl.

Videl bit her lip, realizing what she just said. "Nothing, forget it," she said with an all-too-large smile. Gohan eyed her dubiously but she shook her head. "Really, it's nothing. Anyway, look at the time. Erasa is probably looking for me," she spoke quickly, taking hurried steps away from him. This was not a topic she wanted to get into.

In her haste, she didn't notice the rock embedded in the grass until she found herself falling backwards. Her arms flailed, grasping for something to stop her. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt herself pulled into something akin to a steel wall. "Watch your step," Gohan said quietly, adjusting his arm that was wrapped around her waist.

She groaned, tilting her head back to look at him. "What the hell are you made of?" Her fingers were splayed across his warm torso. Her father owned dojos. She constantly sparred and grappled with large muscular men, but none of them felt like he did.

"We've been over this. Skin and bones," he replied cheekily. A pout was fixed on her lips as she looked up at him. _Cute_, he thought with an amused smile before berating himself. No, wait. He didn't just think that. Videl Satan and cute did not go together. Videl Satan and loud, Videl Satan and nosy, Videl Satan and determined worked, but _not _Videl Satan and cute.

"You are so not funny," she grumbled under her breath, attempting to pull herself out of his hold. To her surprise, his arm didn't budge. It didn't even look like he was putting an effort in keeping her there. Was this really how much stronger he was than her? "Uh, can you let me go now?"

His arm returned to his side almost immediately, a tinge of red creeping up his neck. "Sorry." He rubbed the back of his head and nervously smiled at her. "Anyway, you should probably go catch up with Erasa." With that being said, he took off into the air in search of his own best friends. Lime and Erasa were with Bulma. Mirai, to Gohan's surprise, was still with Sharpner.

* * *

><p>Sharpner was sitting on the ground when Gohan landed in the field. He raised an eyebrow at the time traveler leaning against the tree a few feet away. "Meditation?" He posted himself at the adjacent trunk.<p>

Mirai nodded. Sharpner's mind was too unfocused as they ran that morning. It showed in the amount of energy he wasted making unnecessary movements. "How was your morning?" He asked nonchalantly and bit back a smirk as Gohan groaned.

"Don't ever bring that up again," he grumbled, rubbing his face. One look at his friend and he knew that the subject wouldn't be dropped. With a sigh, he folded his arms behind his head. "Mom and Videl had a spar. Videl did better than she thought and now Mom is talking about wedding plans, which the two terrors overheard so Trunks started singing and now Goten is calling Videl 'sissy'."

Blue eyes stared at him blankly for a second. Mirai bit the insides of his cheeks in a desperate attempt to keep from laughing. The look on Gohan's face, though, made it impossible and he erupted in a fit of laughter.

Gohan scowled but said nothing. The sooner Mirai got it out of his system, the easier life would be.

"_Some _people are _trying _to meditate here!" Sharpner's voice cut through the laughter. The blonde did not look amused about being interrupted. He was finally starting to clear his mind and then this happened! Mirai raised his hand in acknowledgement and attempted to stifle his laughter. Curious as to what set the typically serious guy off, Sharpner wandered over to them. "What was so funny anyway?"

Knowing Gohan wouldn't answer, Mirai took it upon himself to fill in the other teen. "I hope you've got a tux handy, man. There are going to be wedding bells in the near future," Mirai snickered as Sharpner looked confused. "Gohan took Videl to meet his mother."

Sharpner blinked, letting his brain process the information. When it finally did, he whirled on his dark haired friend. "WHAT?" He cried out, staring slack jawed. "So you finally told her everything?" At Gohan's expression, he scowled and grabbed the guy by the front of his shirt. "You _haven't_? Gohan Son, stronger than me or not, you had better not be stringing her along! Videl is pretty fucking amazing and hot! I won't stand by and let you mess with her!"

"I don't even like her like that!" Gohan shot back, throwing his hands up in the air in mock surrender.

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as Sharpner shoved him back into the bark of the tree. "So you're really just fucking with her?" He demanded, anger blazing in his brown eyes.

Laughing, Mirai took that time to cut in and pull the two guys apart. "Relax, man. We warned you yesterday about Gohan's mom. She has a tendency of getting slightly ahead of herself." Well, that was the understatement of the century. The woman was probably making a list of possible color themes and flowers for the wedding as they spoke.

Sharpner calmed down a bit but kept his eyes on his friend. "So you _don't_ like Videl then?" He asked to confirm he heard this all right.

Gohan gave a nervous laugh, beginning to stutter an answer. It wasn't that he didn't like Videl. She was smart, pretty, determined. She had her moments when she could be really nice. Then again, more often than not, she was that stubborn, determined girl that refused to take no for an answer.

When he couldn't seem to find the right words, Sharpner's eyebrows furrowed. "So you _do _like her?" Gohan's face turning the color of a tomato was all the answer he needed. To the surprise of the half-saiyans, Sharpner broke out into laughter. "Oh, this is priceless!"

"I didn't say that!"

Ignoring Gohan's protest, Sharpner slung an arm around the guy's shoulders. "Just a heads up, Videl can only date a guy that can beat her father." He snickered as Gohan made another attempt to deny the accusation. "Don't worry, Brains, if anyone stands a chance against Hercule, I'm sure it's you."

Gohan sighed, letting his head hang in front of him. "I give up." First his mother, then the two terrors, then Mirai the traitor, and now Sharpner was getting on his case about this. Would it ever end?

* * *

><p>Videl poked her head into the outdoor labs. Erasa <em>had <em>to be here. She wasn't in the student dome or the dining hall. Videl doubted the blonde would step foot inside the 'gardens' on her own. That left the outdoor labs and sure enough, she heard her friend's familiar bubbly laugh.

"Oh, Videl!" Erasa exclaimed, quickly beckoning her over to the workstation. Lime and Bulma looked up at her with a smile before turning towards the papers again. "I was telling Lime about my project and she told Bulma and this is all so exciting!"

Slowly making her way over to them, Videl peered over their shoulders to get a look at what they were working on. It was no surprise to find chemical information on different cosmetics brands. "Exciting, right," Videl drawled, making her way over to Gohan's old workstation. Make-up was never an interest for her and it didn't look like Erasa was going to finish up any time soon.

Noticing Videl's lack of enthusiasm, Erasa peered over the computer at her best friend. It was rare for the champ's daughter to be thrilled about the same topics as her but Videl usually tried to muster some energy for it. "So where have you been all day?" She finally asked, taking note of her friend's rather disheveled appearance.

"I met Gohan's mom," Videl answered, sinking lower in her chair. She cringed at suddenly hearing her best friend squeal. The overexcited blonde probably came up with the wrong conclusions that romanticized the whole ordeal.

Lime and Bulma shared a look before bursting out in laughter. That had to have been interesting. Scowling, Videl peered over her computer at the three of them. "Don't worry, Videl. That's just how Chi Chi is," Lime said as she attempted to stifle her laughter. Oh, how she would have paid to see that meeting.

Videl stared at the girl, not amused. "So did she just start making jabs at you when you first me her?" she shot back, crossing her arms in front of her chest. If that were the case, the woman really needs to learn how to socialize better.

"Nope. I never showed an interest in marrying Gohan."

Erasa froze, eyes wide in surprise. "Wait!" She cried out, looking at the three women around her. "_Who's_ doing _what_ with Gohan?" Lime was reduced to fits of laughter again and Bulma didn't seem like she was going to stop any time soon. With newfound determination, Erasa stomped over to her best friend. "What have you not been telling me?" she demanded. "I thought we're best friends!"

"Says the best friend that started keeping secrets first!" Videl shot back, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration. Oh, no. Erasa was _not _going to throw that accusation in her face.

"So you _are_ marrying Gohan? You guys weren't even dating!" Erasa stood, hands pressed against the desk top. Her best friend stared at her with her mouth wide open and Erasa narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "…_Were you_?"

"What? No! Where did you get that idea?"

"You didn't deny it!"

With a huff, Videl got to her feet. "Forget it!" She snarled and stomped off, leaving the three laughing hyenas behind her.

* * *

><p>Videl scowled as she marched through the hall in the student dome. This had gone on long enough. She could live with the occasional jab here or there but the near incessant teasing from Erasa, Lime, and even Bulma was getting on her last nerve. "Gohan!" She screeched, throwing his door open and stomping into the room without so much as a knock.<p>

"I see you're as lively as ever," he drawled, pushing his chair away from the desk to face her.

His calm demeanor was infuriating. Why wasn't he as affected by this as she was? "Make them stop!" She demanded, stomping over to him. He merely raised an eyebrow at her and she folded her arms over her chest. "Bulma and Lime and Erasa have been giving me absolute hell because you took me to see your mother. Take responsibility for this!"

Hurried whispers travelled through the hallway and the half-saiyan groaned before flaring his energy to shut the door. "You are aware that you probably just made it worse, right?" He asked, leaning back in his chair with a defeated sigh. "Nice choice of words, Videl."

Her cheeks flared as she realized what her statement could have implied. With anger and embarrassment as motivation, the dark haired girl turned towards the door. If she couldn't beat up on the main source of her dilemma, she was going to hurt whoever would dare make it worse. Before she could take a step, however, she found herself being jerked back until she collided with a torso she was becoming very familiar with. His arms slid around her, keeping both of hers pinned to her sides. "Let me go," she grumbled, squirming in his hold.

"As amusing as I'm sure it will be to watch you beat the shit out of our classmates, I don't think you should do that just because _you _couldn't keep your mouth shut." His breath tickled her ear as he spoke in that nonchalant tone.

She grunted, keeping her glare fixed on the door. He was right, she knew that, but that still didn't mean she had to agree. "Could you let me go now?" She grumbled under her breath, having long since given up trying to get out of his hold.

"Not unless you promise not to go on a rampage as soon as you're let loose." He raised an eyebrow when she didn't say anything. "Promise," he urged, poking her side. His eyes widened as she squeaked. As if realizing what she'd done, Videl turned a whole new shade of red. Gohan snickered, poking her other side and getting the same result. "Videl."

"No!"

"No, what? I didn't even say anything," he retorted with a snort of amusement. The feigned innocence was not going to trick her! She was wiggling again, desperate to get away from those damn fingers at her sides. This was now a danger zone. Gohan grinned, loosening his hold enough to ensure she wouldn't injure herself by hitting him too hard. When she didn't seem like she was going to give in, he pulled her back against him. "Why are you struggling so much? Don't tell me," he paused, lowering his lips to her ear, "you're _ticklish?_"

Her denial was drowned out by laughter as he let go of her just enough to really tickle her. His mind was telling him this didn't make any sense. This was Videl Satan for crying outloud! He shouldn't have her in his arms, let alone tickle her mercilessly. On a good day, she would take three tries to inflict some bodily harm. He didn't even hold Lime like this anymore! Yes, he grew up in the mountains, but damn it, he was a guy too! He knew the boundaries of personal space between genders and he definitely just tripped over that stupid line with this.

Looking at her gleeful face, he couldn't help the smile from forming on his own lips. Her hair was loose. Her cheeks were flushed. She looked so carefree as her only worry at that moment was getting away from the silly attack. It was a refreshing change. Before he knew what he was doing, his knuckle brushed lightly along her jaw. She immediately froze, eyes widening as they met his gaze. "You should laugh like that more," he said quietly, trailing his fingers lightly through some loose strands of her dark hair.

She licked her lips, her throat suddenly feeling parched. The fact that his gaze followed the tiny movement did not escape her. She gulped. Why was he looking at her like that? It was…_unnerving._ "Goh—" Her eyes widened in surprise as she suddenly felt warm lips on hers. He was kissing her. _Gohan _was kissing her! His lips were definitely softer than she thought they would be…not that she ever really thought of how his lips would feel against hers.

Just as she was getting over the shock, she found herself being held out an arm's length away. Gohan's eyes were wide as saucers, clearly surprised with himself. "Uhm…uh…" he started, cheeks flushing a bright crimson. _I am so fucking dead_, he cursed silently as he prepared himself for the onslaught of physical pain. Videl was not going to take that lightly. "Sorry?"

That was apparently the wrong thing to say as the girl was suddenly snapped back to reality. Her eyes narrowed, fixing their gaze solely on him. "_Sorry_?" She hissed, shaking off his hands. "You're _sorry_? Oh, no, Gohan Son, you're _not _sorry yet." Stomping towards him, she grabbed the front of his shirt with both hands and yanked him forward. They were so close that she could feel the heat radiating off of him and his breath on her skin. "Don't you ever do _that _again and tell me _sorry_! Be a fucking man and grow a pair, you-you-you-ugh, you are_ infuriating_! You can't just go making a habit of kissing random girls in your arms or so help me god, Gohan Son, you are going to regret the day you ever saw one!"

"But you-you-I couldn't help it!" The words left his lips before he could stop them. He could practically see the vein pulsing in her temples. This was not good. "I mean, you're always so mad at me and glaring and you look cute like that and all but then you were there and you were laughing and I was suddenly thinking that you're really beautiful and I just I couldn't help it," he explained, the words tripping over his tongue at a hundred miles per hour. Realizing what he said, his eyes widened before he braced himself for her retaliation. This was not good; this was bad.

To his surprise, Videl let go and took a step back. Her face was doing a fine imitation of a cherry as she processed his words. The desire to inflict all sorts of bodily pain on the man sitting in front of her mostly dissipated. She was Videl Satan, but she was still a girl after all. With a huff, she crossed her arms over her chest and glared at him. "Whatever. Just forget this whole conversation ever happened!" She didn't bother waiting for an answer before storming out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Gohan collapsed into his chair, letting out a relieved sigh. "Girls … I just … I don't _understand!_"

* * *

><p>Gohan grinned as he stood between Trunks, Goten, Videl, and Sharpner. Erasa, Lime, and Mirai stood under the shade of a tree. An hour after dinner, Gohan had called their little group to Dr. Brief's garden. Videl and Sharpner were there to train. Erasa and Lime were promised entertainment.<p>

"What are we all here for, Gohan?" Videl asked warily, eyeing the two kids bouncing on their toes. If these two devils were excited, it couldn't be good. Besides, she still wasn't sure exactly what to do about the dark-haired teen standing in front of her. Despite her parting words, she most certainly could not forget that little chit-chat had happened. When they all met up for dinner, she wasn't sure to act on or suppress the urge to throttle him as he acted like he normally did—an idiot, or maybe she was being bitter.

Gohan grinned, placing a hand on top of the boys' heads. "Training," he answered, "and these two are helping me out." There was a unanimous grunt of confusion from the group as Gohan chuckled. "Both of them are wearing twice the weight of their normal training gear. They are not allowed to fly. And they are to stay within a 300 feet radius of this spot." Mirai snickered as he realized where this was going. "The goal of this exercise is for you two to catch them."

"So you want us to play tag?" Videl deadpanned, narrowing her eyes at her new 'sensei' in distaste. She asked him to train her, not to be a babysitter!

Sharpner eyed the two boys with interest. "How heavy are their weights?" he asked slowly, not sure he actually wanted to know. If fifty five pounds was light for the two tykes, he wasn't sure he wanted to know just how heavy something had to be to put a strain on them.

"Let's just say you don't want to be anywhere below them," Gohan answered with the same goofy grin he always held. "It only takes 550 pounds to crush a human's femur bone. We don't want anyone being crushed."

Half an hour later, neither Sharpner nor Videl could get within ten feet of the two brats. Trunks sneered mockingly as Goten giggled with delight. It was amusing to see the looks on their faces every time they managed to slip away and send the teen face first into the ground.

Sharpner groaned, pushing up on his arms. "Now I'm beginning to understand why you chose the garden," he grumbled and spat out some stray pieces of grass that managed to get into his mouth. He glanced over at his friend to see that she wasn't fairing much better.

As amusing as this all was, Mirai was not looking forward to spending the rest of his evening watching the little circus. "Sharpner, damn it, focus," he barked out, staring at the blonde with hard eyes. Gohan looked at him in surprise but he ignored it. So what if he just gave some advice. He just wanted to help the guy out and maybe knock Miss Videl Satan, daughter of the world savior, down a few pegs.

Sharpner blinked at him in confusion before a light bulb seemed to go off in his head. Mirai had explained that to him earlier. He made exaggerated and unnecessary movements that wasted energy. It slowed him down and tired him out faster. The two boys already had the advantage of speed. He had to focus, not get frustrated by the taste of grass on his tongue. Taking a deep breath, he willed himself to clear his mind.

Gohan eyed his classmate with interest. It was taking a while but he could sense Sharpner's frustrations slowly ebbing away. He bit back a grin. Maybe he didn't have to clear his whole evening for this.

Blue eyes blazed in anger as the purple haired devil slipped past her again. Trunks had taken to making faces at her as Goten chanted "slow sissy" while dancing around her. This shouldn't have been that hard! With a snarl, she lunged towards Goten and the boy laughed as he jumped back…landing a mere four feet from the other chaser.

Seeing his chance, Sharpner darted forward. His arms circled the surprised child's shoulders before they both went tumbling forward. There was the sickening sound of a snap that sounded over the startled yelps.

Silence.

"_Oh fuc-dgeeeee!_" Sharpner yelled as he rolled to the side and roughly shoved the boy off him. His forearm had a rather large protrusion, threatening to break the skin. Curses spewed from his lips left and right and Gohan cringed before stepping up behind him and knocking the guy out with a quick chop to the back of the neck.

He hauled the jock's body over his shoulders and turned to the others. "Well, guess Sharpner wins this round," he stated with a grin before walking away with the unconscious boy in tow.

Goten was scowling as Trunks teased him mercilessly for getting caught by the weakling. The taunts led to punches and Mirai sighed as he pulled the two children apart. "Since you guys seem to have so much energy, why don't you two play with me, huh?" He asked, holding them both out by the collars of their shirts as he took them away.

Lime and Erasa stared in shock as they watched the guys leave. That was certainly an unexpected turn of events. Erasa had been almost positive that Videl would be the one to win the little game. Speaking of the Satan girl, she frowned as she looked at her best friend. "Vi?" She started, reaching a hand forward only to have it nudged away.

"I'm going to call it a night," Videl said quietly before quickly making her way back to the student dome. How did that happen? She was stronger than Sharpner, she was sure of it. Hell, she was Hercule Satan's daughter for crying out loud! Her father was the strongest man in the world. He defeated Cell. He saved all of them. How did she lose to two kids and _Sharpner_?

* * *

><p><strong>WELL? :3 I don't really have much to say here. My life as of late has consisted of nothing but work and sleep. Exciting, right?<strong>

**Geuh: **Haha, right! I always thought that was where Pan's name came from. 8D And she's more definitely rough around the edges. Still, the girl is worse than most girls I know during their time of the month and some of them get pretty bad!

**dcp1992: **Baby stepssss. I don't think I can really develop the romance for them until more secrets are bared. /: definitely excited for it, though. Oh, the teasing to ensueeee~

**PnutButtr: **Exactly! If you think about the things he was doing as a child, why would he take interest in men flying around in tights? Bar Vegeta and his Saiyan armor, of course.

**NiNiceNipps: **I always wanted to see a spar between Chi Chi and Videl. Let's face it. These two women basically end up being the strongest people in the universe through their control over the physically strongest people in the universe, of course. Haha. And the woman needs to know that this girl is gonna be strong enough to keep her boy on track when she can't. 8D

**Ky111, Aaron Leach, g, ultranx, boby333, shugokage, SeanHicks4, Bethlovesall, DormySaz, javycane: **thanks, guys! (:

**Thanks for reading! And I'll try to update as soon as I can. (:**

**- Skye**


	19. 018: Clearly I'm the fool

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 18. **__Clearly I'm the fool._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Videl was surprised to see Gohan when she opened her door at six am. "What?" She asked tiredly, stepping aside to let him through. He wasn't exactly at the top of her most favorite people list. Yesterday was overwhelming. Despite retiring to her room early the previous night, she spent the better part of the night mulling over the events that occurred.<p>

"Are you okay?" He tilted his head slightly as his eyes roamed over her. She looked a little pale and there were definitely darker circles around her eyes. A frown creased his lips as she shrugged noncommittally. "Are you going to be up for a run this morning?" As important as it was to push her body to its limits, he didn't want to be responsible for her passing out.

She scowled at the thought of his supposed training. Did it actually even work? She didn't feel any different than she did when they first started. If anything, it seemed like he was just using this as an excuse for laughs. It all seemed to be just a front to show just how inadequate she was compared to him. "What for?" She snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. "Last night wasn't funny enough for you?"

Gohan frowned at the attitude. What was with her today? She didn't seem all that mad after their training exercise the night before. "What are you talking about?" It seemed for each step forward he took with her, he was shoved two steps back.

"Don't play dumb!"

Not wanting to wake anyone and catch unwanted attention, he slipped into her room and shut the door behind him. "What is wrong with you?" He frowned, crossing his arms over his chest. Videl had a fiery personality. She was intense when she had a reason for it, regardless of how insane. This time, however, he didn't know what warranted this behavior.

She scowled at him, cursing her shortcomings in the height department. "As if you don't already know," she hissed, careful to keep her voice from rising. It was early and she didn't need to be waking her neighbors. "You're unbelievable!"

Gohan pinched the bridge of his nose and breathed out slowly. It was too early for this. "What did I do now?" He bit out through gritted teeth. She was being unreasonable too early in the morning.

Her eyes narrowed. "Don't you dare try to turn this around on me!" She clenched her fists to her sides, resisting the temptation to burry her knuckles in his face. "You're a liar!"

He stared at her with his mouth wide open. What in the world was she going off about now? "You're crazy," he grumbled under his breath, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Better crazy than some two-faced sadist pretending to walk on water!" His eyebrows furrowed in confusion at her statement. Before he could say anything, she continued. Apparently, she wasn't done. "This supposed training of yours is bull shit. Admit it! Wearing the weights, going on runs, _playing tag_, it's all for your damn amusement! You walk around with that goofy smile on your face, like rainbows shine out of your ass, but I see right through you. You're just like the rest of them!"

"You don't know what you're talking about," he said with an eerie calmness.

"Don't I?" she retorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Wasn't it satisfying, though? Having Videl Satan doing every damn thing you say for shits and giggles. Making her trust you then ridiculing her at every god damn chance you get!"

Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "Where in the world are you getting this?" He asked, mouth agape.

"Isn't it true though, Gohan?" She demanded, pushing him back to keep him at an arm's length. "You should be proud of yourself. You really had me going there for a bit. I really thought I had someone I could trust—someone I could consider a friend and then what? You turn all that around on me!" She ran her hand through tangled black locks in frustration. "I can't believe I actually believed a trickster like you! This whole elaborate rouse, I've got to give you props. You even got my best friends involved!" She was throwing accusations left and right without having proper evidence. As much as she knew it wasn't right, it didn't matter anymore. Last night was the last straw. Her pride couldn't take anymore of a beating from this guy.

He took a deep breath to get his temper under control. This girl was really trying the self-control he worked years to build. Meeting her gaze dead on, he flexed his fingers before gripping the hem of his shirt tightly. Cell could certainly take lessons from this girl on pushing buttons.

Her eyes narrowed at catching the movement of his fist. "What, Gohan? Gonna hit me?" she challenged, turning her chin up in arrogance. "Do it. Give me a fucking reason to wipe the floor with—"

She didn't get to finish her sentence before she found herself pressed against the wall with Gohan looming over her. "Don't tempt me." His voice was nearly a growl as he caged her with his arms. "My parents raised me to never raise a hand against a woman but you're making that really hard."

"Because you're a fucking coward!" Her blue eyes blazed with anger as she stared into his…wait. Teal? Momentarily taken back, she blinked and found herself staring at the familiar obsidian pair again. Scowling, she shoved against his chest. He didn't move and she didn't expect him to, but he didn't scare her. "You're all talk. When push comes to shove, you've got nothing to show for it." He pretty much just admitted that he wouldn't hurt her. Besides, this was Gohan. It didn't matter how angry anyone could make the guy. He would never resort to violence.

At least, she _hoped_. She wasn't stupid enough to think she could beat him, but she was damn frustrated enough to bait him. They were going in circles and something had to give.

His lips were pressed in a tight line as he clenched his fists. "You don't know what you're talking about," he stated softly, pushing off the wall to get some distance between them.

She scowled and stepped forward. "Of course, I don't! _You_ won't tell me _anything_!" She jabbed his chest to emphasize her point, ignoring the pain that shot through her finger at the contact. No one should be that solid. "It's excuse after excuse with you! We keep going around in circles. I don't understand how anyone can put up with you! You tell me to trust you, to have faith in you. That's pretty fucking hard when I don't even have any idea of who _you _are!"

"Do you hear yourself right now, Videl?" He shook his head in disbelief. This girl was off her rocker. He knew the opposite gender was pretty crazy (hell, his mother is Chi Chi Son, after all) but Videl Satan certainly took the cake. "You're mad, I get that, but do you even know what you're so mad about? First it's about the tricks then it's about my excuses. Make up your mind!"

"_You_!"She hissed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "Everything about you! Ever since you came into my life, nothing has made sense. You've turned everything upside down and inside out and all you do is smile and laugh about it like you have no idea what you're doing!"

"And what do you want me to do? How can I fix that? How should I make it better for the little princess?" He snapped, onyx eyes hardening in anger. "I never forced you into my life nor did I barge my way into yours. _You _kept following me around. _You _kept asking questions. Don't throw it all back in my face because you can't handle what you've found." His voice was an eerie calm as he stared at her blankly. "I never told you anything that wasn't staring you in the face while you refused to see it. You're Videl Satan, daughter of the world champion, daughter of the man that supposedly saved the world. Take away your father and who are you? You'd just be Videl. You aren't the strongest under the heavens. You never saved the world. You'd be just another senior at Orange Star High School with only two people you could truly call friends because I'm not putting up with this bullshit anymore." There was no malice in his voice. There wasn't much emotion in his voice at all. Stopping at the door, he glanced back at her briefly. "Maybe one day you'll get your head out of your ass and realize that just being Videl is more than enough."

With that being said, he slammed the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>He wasn't surprised to see Erasa standing in the hallway, staring at him in shock. By the look on her face, he had no doubt that she overheard the heated conversation between himself and Videl. "Are you okay?" She asked hesitantly, placing a small hand on his arm.<p>

Gohan gave her a tight smile. "Fine, you should probably go see if she's okay," he said quietly before disappearing into his room.

Unconvinced, Erasa debated following him or checking on her best friend. She didn't know Gohan very well, but she knew enough to know that the conversation with Videl had shaken him up. Still, what could she do for him? No, there was nothing she could do for Gohan, but she could definitely lend her best friend an ear.

Taking a deep breath, she quietly let herself into Videl's room. "Vi?" She whispered, quickly walking over to the girl curled up on the bed. Slowly, she slid her arm around her best friend's shoulder and pulled her into a hug. "Wanna talk about it?"

Videl shook her head, keeping her gaze fixed on the ground. This was foreign territory. In the course of their friendship, Erasa was always the one crying and Videl offering her shoulder. Instead of pressing her, Erasa hummed in agreement and smoothed her dark hair comfortingly. "I didn't mean it, you know," she murmured quietly, pressing her forearm against her eyes. "He just…he makes me so _mad._"

Erasa bit back a smile as she pressed her cheek against the top of Videl's head. "He's a guy. They've got the emotional capacity of teasepoons." She kept her tone light. "Besides, it's Gohan. He's kind of socially stunted."

Furrowing her eyebrows, she eyed Erasa warily. "Is that supposed to make me feel better or worse?" she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Gohan spent his life dealing with martial arts. He didn't know social norms. He couldn't be expected to pick up the smallest of cues, but _still._

Erasa shrugged, handing over a handkerchief. "_You_'re my best friend, Vi. Not Gohan." She laced their fingers together and squeezed reassuringly. "I know it doesn't seem like it lately, but it's true." Videl pursed her lips in contemplation and the blonde chuckled, pulling her into a hug again. "Gohan's a good guy. He's a good friend…and he's got a point." At that, Videl attempted to pull away but Erasa held tight. "No, you need to listen. You're my best friend and I'm totally always on your side, but you were completely out of line with some of the things you said to him." As Videl's bottom lip trembled, Erasa laughed and gently swatted at the girl. "Don't give me that. You know I'm right!"

With a sigh, Videl allowed her forehead to rest on Erasa's shoulder. "How's Sharpner's arm anyway?" If that wasn't a blatant attempt at changing the subject, she didn't know what was.

"He's good as new. Those tanks are nothing short of miraculous," Erasa answered, giving her best friend at least that much leeway. Just the fact that Videl hadn't shoved her out the door yet was an improvement from before. She would take what she could get. "Apparently, Gohan has nothing on Mirai when it comes to being a slave driver." Sharpner's recollection of yesterday's _run _with Mirai had the blonde cringing in pain just thinking about it.

Videl frowned. So much for steering the conversation away from that infuriating dark-haired jerk. She knew she was out of line, but he was just as bad! "Whatever," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Further discussion was cut off by the familiar alarm on her watch, causing both girls to jump apart. "_Videl? Videl, are you there?_" Shots and screams rang in the background as Videl scrambled to pick up the device.

"I'm here, chief. What's going on?"

"_Get to City Hall. We need help."_ Static crinkled in the air for a second before sharply cutting off.

* * *

><p>There was no way he could deal with anyone else right then. After quickly changing into his purple gi, he shot out of the window and headed towards the old training grounds. Mirai probably picked up the spike in his ki and the purple haired teen would know where to go. As far as Gohan was concerned, he'd talked all he cared to for the day.<p>

Landing on the edge of a cliff, he looked up in time for Mirai to make his descent. Cerulean clashed with obsidian then they were charging at each other. There was no need for words. Any communicating was done with each punch and kick, shockwaves causing the earth to shake with each collision. This was going to be an all-out battle. Neither would be holding back and one would be flying back with the other slung over their shoulder.

Feeling a spike in familiar ki, Gohan froze mid-block and paid for it by taking a fist to the jaw that sent him into the mountainside. Mirai frowned at his friend's sudden loss of focus. "What's up?" He asked, floating down as Gohan pulled himself out of the hole. Onyx eyes were fixed towards the city and Mirai sighed as he noticed the look. "Go."

Gohan frowned, shaking off the last of the debris as he took note of his injuries. It wasn't anything too bad. His clothes were still mostly in tact. The worst of it was a gash along his arm bleeding steadily. "No idea what you're talking about," he grumbled and slid into his stance again. When Mirai simply hovered above him, he sighed. "She's not my responsibility. I'm through with her."

"If anything happens to her, you'll regret it and I'm not going to put up with your self-loathing." Gohan glared in defiance and Mirai heaved a frustrated sigh. "Look, I'm not telling you to go over there and offer to start making friendship bracelets! Just go save her ass and we can go right back to kicking each other's."

With a grunt, the gold fighter took off towards Satan City at break neck speeds.

* * *

><p>It was complete chaos when he arrived at City Hall. The officers were huddled behind their cars as Videl stood confidently in front of the barricade. She was yelling at the attackers that held their ground at the entrance of the large building. One held a knife to the mayor's throat as the other kept his rifle trained on the Satan girl. Scanning the area, Gohan could feel three other presences just inside the building as well.<p>

"Look, girl, we don't want you! Just have your oaf of a father get his hairy ass over here and we'll be out of your way," the gun-holder demanded. "Don't you take another step forward! Doubt Satan wants swiss cheese for a daughter."

Her heart pounded rapidly in nervousness. She was unarmed and had no way of diffusing the situation. They were too far for her to actually jump them by surprise and deadly force was the last option for the officers, especially with her being in their field of fire. Still, she had to stall. The tides could change.

With more confidence than she actually felt, Videl rolled her eyes. A glimmer of gold from the corner of her vision had her chest swelling with hope. The Gold Fighter was here. Things would work out. As much as she loathed admitting it, she knew that he would be able to save the day even if she couldn't. "Swiss cheese? Well, that's original," she shot back, taking a bold step forward.

It wasn't any surprise to hear the thunderous clapping of magazines being unloaded, just as she wasn't surprised to suddenly find herself face to chest with her crime-fighting friend.

"Saving you is starting to seem like a full-time job, Miss Satan," the Gold Fighter commented dryly as he felt the barrage of lead against his back. "I'm not sure I can commit to that."

"I don't need help _all _the time," she shot back with a good-natured roll of her eyes. "Part-time is more than enough."

Once the rain of bullets ended, the Gold Fighter tilted his head towards the building. "You get the mayor, I'll take care of the rest." With that, he shot towards the man holding the knife, Videl hot on his heels. Once they got the mayor to safety, it would be easy enough to deal with the criminals.

As predicted, the last of the captors were stowed into the back of a patrol car within a matter of minutes. Satisfied that his job there was done, Gohan turned towards the sky. He might have been able to work with Videl as the Gold Fighter, but that didn't change what happened that morning. He didn't know just how long he could pretend that everything was the same as it was the last time they spoke.

"Han, wait!" Videl called out, grabbing his hand quickly. Looking down, he was surprised to find her so nervous. Part of him wanted to pull away and fly off, but another part was curious. Gone was the typically brash and near-arrogant attitude he was accustomed. "Can we talk for a bit _please_?"

Any thought of declining was shot down at hearing that last word. Since when did Videl say please? "Yeah, but not here," he conceded. Without warning, he scooped her up to his arms and took off into the air. He half expected her to bury her face in his chest as she did the day before, but this time she looked ahead, marveling at the sight. "Not scared I'm gonna drop you?"

She shook her head, turning to look at him. "You won't let anything hurt me," she stated firmly, staring straight into those teal colored eyes. For a second they seemed to flicker black, giving him an uncanny resemblance to a certain dark-haired boy she knew, but she blinked and they were as teal as ever. As if just realizing his questioning stare, she gave an impish grin. "It'll defeat the purpose of always saving my ass."

He was taken back. For a second he thought that she had figured him out. His heart stopped briefly and he forced back the sigh of relief that threatened to escape when she continued. "Touché," he conceded as he began his descent into the forest at the outskirts of the city. Once they were both on their feet, he tilted his head at her. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"I need some advice." The words tumbled from her lips before her nerves failed her. Since the little blow up with Gohan that morning, she'd given this a lot of thought. There was no one around to talk to that would have an unbiased opinion. Erasa and Sharpner were her best friends. Lime, Bulma, and Mirai were loyal to Gohan.

His eyebrows shot up in surprise. "On what?"

Videl bit her lip nervously. "I have this friend, you see," she started slowly, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt as she slowly picked at her words. "She has a tendency of speaking without thinking and she kind of royally messed up."

If it wasn't before, his interest was certainly peaked now. "A friend, huh?" He asked, eyeing her curiously as she gave a careful nod. "Why are you asking me?"

"Because everyone else is too invested," she grumbled with a petulant pout forming on her lips. "They're either too close to m-m-my friend or too close to him. I-s-she's looking for a completely unbiased opinion here." She couldn't go to the people she normally spoke to and she certainly couldn't go to a random person in their class. The rumors that would rise from that…well, she didn't even want to think about it.

Pursing his lips, he leaned back against the tree behind him. "Okay, so what's the problem?" As much as his mind screamed to leave it alone, to get far away, his body seemed to be rooted to his spot. He was curious about what brought on her sudden animosity that morning.

With a sigh, Videl sat down on a protruding root a few feet away. How could she start this? "You see, this friend of mine has always had to live up to certain expectations. It's always seemed like she's had to be the perfect girl. She had to be smart and strong. There wasn't any room for mistakes."

"That's stupid. She's human. Even Gods aren't perfect, how can any one else expect to be?"

Videl shrugged. "My friend is closely associated with someone most of the public hero worships. Because of his accomplishments, she's expected to fill his rather large shoes. For a while, she was fine. She had the top grades in school. She was good at helping out the community. She was liked by everyone." Letting out a slow breath, she gave him a wary smile. "Then he came along. I know it sounds completely cliché. One person showing up in your life and suddenly turning everything upside down, but that's exactly what he did…to her, I mean." She picked at the grass by her feet slowly. "He was super smart. He was a complete nerd, but he looked good too. Girls always watched him when he wasn't looking. I guess part of it was because he was nice too. He always had some goofy smile on his face and some positive outlook on everything. The guy was just _inherently good_ and that was completely frustrating. It may be jaded thinking, but no one could be that _perfect_. Not in this day and age."

"I'm sure he isn't," Gohan murmured, fighting back the blush that crept up his neck at each compliment unknowingly gave him.

"He sure as hell acted like it," she shot back with a scowl.

He raised a blonde eyebrow at her questioningly. "It seems like this has been going on for a while now. Why the sudden change?" He implored, curiosity getting the better of him. He already knew what she just told him. She told him herself a few days ago.

She yanked the blades of grass trapped between her fingers. "I don't understand him at all! He says he wants to help me, he wants to be friends, he wants to tell me the truth, but what does he do?" She glared at the rock by her feet. "_Nothing_. Actions speak louder than words and everything he does goes against what he says."

"Aren't we talking about your friend?" He couldn't help but remind her, biting back a smile as she suddenly flushed at her slip up. For a while, neither of them said anything. "Does it make you feel better to talk about this in third person?" He finally asked, teal eyes boring into hers.

Videl felt herself flush as she turned away. Of course he would catch on. "Sort of," she mumbled with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "It's less…embarrassing." She pressed her face in her hands, willing the warmth away. "I said a lot of things to him that I didn't mean. He didn't deserve any of that. It's just…he expected me to trust him but he wouldn't trust me! Isn't it supposed to go both ways?"

His eyes widened a fraction at seeing the unshed tears. This wasn't fair. Why did they always cry? He was kneeling next to her with an arm around her shoulder without realizing he moved. Videl stiffened for a second, caught completely unaware, before turning into him. What was that asshole doing to her? First she cried in _his _arms then Erasa and now Han's too!

"Maybe he's a fool," he offered weakly as he cupped her cheek with his freehand, brushing away her tears with his thumb.

Her cerulean eyes snapped to his in surprise. This felt familiar. _Too _familiar. Before she could say anything, he gently pulled her into his chest. His chin rested on the top of her head as he brushed a stray lock of hair from her cheeks. Closing her eyes, Videl pressed her face against his chest. She barely knew this guy. This was their first real conversation and here she was, crying into his chest. As much as she willed herself to pull away, her body wouldn't listen. His arms around her felt nice. It was comforting.

It was…familiar.

All too quickly, she gasped and jerked back from him. Her hands gripped his arms as her eyes studied his face closely. His hold just felt too familiar to brush off, but…_no._ "Han," she whispered under her breath, meeting his inquisitive gaze with her anxious one. The words left her lips when she noticed the warm liquid seeping through her fingers. Tearing her eyes from his, she gasped at the blood on her hands. "Oh my god, you're bleeding!"

He glanced down at the gash on his arm, mentally cursing for being so careless. "It's nothing," he mumbled, easing away from her and covering the cut with his arm. "Far from the bone. It won't kill me."

Videl frowned, grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. "Don't be stupid. We need to bandage that," she snapped and made no hesitation to rip a strip from the bottom of her shirt. "You should clean it as soon as you can, but for now this will have to do." With dexterous fingers, she easily wrapped the wound, taking care to tie it off right over the cut for added pressure.

"Thanks," he said as he examined her handy work. "That's actually not bad."

"It's the least I could do," she replied with a sheepish smile. "I was so caught up with myself and my problems that I didn't even bother to make sure you were okay. I mean, powers or not, you can't really be that indestructible."

The number of people (or things) detrimental to his physical well-being could be counted on one hand. Physically, he was virtually indestructible, but he wasn't about to argue that point with her now. "I'm fine, really, but it's getting late. You should probably head back. West City is quite a way from here."

Videl nodded in agreement, albeit somewhat hesitantly. Biting her lip, she looked up at him shyly before abruptly throwing her arms around his midriff. "Thanks for listening, Han," she said quietly, squeezing him tighter for a second then hopping into her jetcopter.

Gohan watched her fly off before searching out Mirai's ki. He doubted the time traveler waited around at the training field for that long. Finding his friend back at Capsule Corporations, Gohan sighed and started on his way back. If he flew fast enough, he could certainly get past Videl without her seeing him.

Landing in his room, he wasn't surprised to find both Lime and Erasa sitting on his bed and desk. The look they were giving him caused him to sigh. They wanted answers and they weren't going to rest until they got it. How the hell did he keep landing himself in these situations? "Uh, lovely weather we're having?" He greeted with a hesitant smile.

Lime narrowed her eyes, flying the pillow at him. "Shut up and spill, Gohan!" She demanded.

Gohan blinked at her. "Shut up or talk? Which one, Lime? I can't do both, you know," he responded cheekily, dodging the next pillow that came flying towards his head. "Okay, okay. No need to get violent." Grumbling, he leaned against his windowsill as he relayed the day's events to the two girls.

It wasn't until he finished his story that Lime brandished the dreaded bottle of dethol and advanced. Seeing the look of apprehension, the red head rolled her eyes and pulled her best friend down to a stool. "Man up," she grumbled, getting to work on properly bandaging the cut on his arm. When it was something that small, the regen tanks were off-limits.

* * *

><p>The flight back to Capsule Corporation allowed Videl to clear her head. Talking to Erasa then to Han had gone a long way in calming her down. She had to admit that she was rash in her actions that morning. Gohan certainly didn't deserve her snapping at him like a child throwing a tantrum. Taking a deep breath as she hopped out of her jet copter, she started towards the student dome with a mission.<p>

It couldn't be that hard, _right?_ People apologized all the time. Licking her lips, she took the stairs two at a time. One foot kept in front of the other continuously. Breaking the steady rhythm was not an option. A moment of hesitation and she would bolt, but she couldn't have that.

Gohan deserved at least an apology.

Before she could talk herself out of it, Videl stopped in front of his room. She considered knocking but thought the better of it as she grasped the handle. No, waiting for him to open the door was not an option. She had to do this now before she lost the nerve. Taking a deep breath, she twisted the knob then pushed the door open.

"Gohan, I—" The words caught in her throat as she stared at the sight in front of her.

The three occupants in the room froze in their tracks. Lime, Erasa, and Gohan held guilty expressions. Her gaze lingered on each one before darting to the soiled strip of cloth lying in Lime's hand.

"Oh my god," she breathed, eyes darting to the very same cut she bandaged no more than an hour ago before meeting the familiar obsidian pair. "Oh my god."

Standing from the stool, Gohan took a tentative step towards her. "Videl, I…" he started to say, but trailed off as she took a step back. The look on her face was all he needed to keep himself from going any closer.

Forcing tears back, she glared at him. "Clearly, _I'm_ the fool," she stated, turning on her heel and running back into her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry about the ridiculously long wait, guys! These past few weeks have been super hectic. Between working, spending time with family, and hanging out with friends, I just never had time to really sit down and work on this. A bunch of my friends go away for school so we really only see each other during the breaks. <strong>

**Part of the reason this took so long, though, was because Videl was really getting on my nerves in that first scene. I had to keep rewriting it. She would either come on too strong or not strong enough. Then, of course, there was the whole factor of Gohan's reaction. Ugh. I thought I would go crazy. Stupid hormone driven teenagers. -_-;**

**Anyway, I feel like I should just warn all of you. I am going to keep going with this story until it's finished. I just don't think I'll be able to update every week or every two weeks for that matter. I'm starting my senior year of university. To add to my course work, I'm going to be volunteering with a community program for high school students as an advisor. To graduate, I am required to do an internship this year. Then, of course, I still have my job that gives me crazy hours since all the seasonal employees just left. So, it will take me a while to update, but rest assured, I **_**will **_**update.**

**SeanHicks4: **Nowhere near her father's lies yet and she's already this bad. Honestly, though, even I'm not sure I know how she's going to react. Videl's character has been throwing me curve balls as I try to write this story according to my plan (which I might as well scrap now).

**Boarderlined Innocence: **Thank youuuu~ I like both Nerdy!Gohan and Tough!Gohan so it's impossible for me to write one without the other. I haven't really read all that many fanfictions but it frustrates me when Videl is either completely tomboy-ish or just oddly girly. Haha. Lime, Mirai, Sharpner, and Erasa are great supporting characters to work with as well. :3

**dcp1992: **Welp. Clearly she didn't handle it very well. xD I had lots of fun writing that scene but it drove me nuts too. My family probably also think I'm extra crazy now since I was having a hard time just imagining that scene in my head and decided to attempt to act it out. It wasn't pretty.

**NiceNipps: **Using the kiss to push Gohan and Videl together had been my original plan, but eh. You see what happened in this chapter. Videl's moods are driving even _me _nuts. Ha.

**WineIXI: **Despite Gohan answering some questions and making demonstrations, it isn't going to be that easy to change Videl's mind. Her father has been feeding her the same lies for years. A few days isn't going to completely change her mind. Besides, what it really comes down to is that the moment she fully believes Gohan, she'll have to realize that her father has been lying to her this whole time—the one man she thought she could trust unconditionally.

**Adamantia9031: **Piccolo will definitely make an appearance! He is one of Gohan's secrets, after all. ;D

**Geuh: **HE KISSED HER! :D I'm guessing Videl's initial blow up wasn't exactly what you were expecting, but eh. It had to happen some time. ;D

**lena m: **Haha. Review all you want. ;D I enjoy reading reviews. They give me an idea of what people want to see and where to go with different parts when I get stumped (which has been happening a lot recently because of Videl).

**Little Dragon Girl: **I'm not sure I'd ever want to play tag with those two brats. The taunting and the teasing. I would pull someone's hair out!

**LincDawg: **That was …a lot of chapters ago. I have to admit, this story is turning out much longer than I'd anticipated. Haha. Oops.

**DormySaz: **Welp. I couldn't go too many chapters without someone turning up in the regeneration tank. 8D

**Chris: **Stand up to her how, exactly? Gohan will never let Videl walk all over him, but he's not really malicious enough to completely destroy her spirit. He's certainly smart enough and has enough leverage with what he knows, but the boy is too nice for that. He does, however, know when to pull back at a lost cause.

**PnutButtr: **Human pride. It's a silly thing. They could have something great, but of course, pride won't let it happen so easily. ):

**AnisoulJ93: ** I don't think this fandom is possible to write without some type of exaggeration. xD It's basically the story of the whole series. Haha. But yeah, I know what you mean. I'm sure Videl is talented and all, but I highly doubt she could accelerate that much that quickly. /:

**ChosenOne37: **Well, he's kind of taken Sharpner as his little side project, unofficially. He's not Videl's biggest fan and bringing the girl down a peg or two is not such a bad way to pass the time, in his opinion anyway. Heh.

**Ky111, javycane, Aaron Leach, Bethlovesall, shugokage, ultranx, final-zangetsu, animal videl, 5dRaWkCab: **thanks you guys! :D

**- Skye**


	20. 019: Against all laws of the universe

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 19. **__Against all laws of the universe._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Gohan sighed as he made his way back to his room after his typical morning spar with Mirai. Yesterday had been hectic to say the least. The two half-saiyans had to take their battle from the gravity room out to the training field to avoid Bulma's wrath if they accidentally blew up the dome. "I don't see why this is bothering you so much," Mirai pointed out as he dodged a fist aimed for his jaw. "At least she isn't badgering you anymore. That's what you want, isn't it?"<p>

Was it? Gohan wasn't so sure anymore. The way Videl constantly hounded him had been annoying. She wanted answers to everything and anything that had nothing to do with her. With her persistence, it didn't seem like she was going to stop until she was satisfied. He never once considered what it would be like if Videl suddenly refused to talk to him.

His sudden lost of focus was all Mirai needed to send him into the ground. Scowling, the purple-haired teen crossed his arms over his chest. "If you aren't going to take this seriously, don't waste my time," he growled, narrowing his eyes at his best friend. As fun as it usually was to pummel Gohan into the ground, it wasn't any fun if the hybrid couldn't even keep his head in the spar.

"Sorry," Gohan mumbled, pulling himself out of the hole. "Maybe we should just call it a day." His mind was too jumbled to actually put up a decent fight. Every attempt at meditating led to the image of the teary-eyed crime fighter that ran from his room. Anger, disbelief, hurt, and betrayal—every single one burned through her eyes at him. Try as he might, he couldn't get that picture out of his head.

Mirai frowned but nodded nonetheless. There was nothing he could do here. This wasn't a conversation either half-saiyan felt comfortable having with the other. Surveying the dark-haired teen before him, Mirai sighed and began floating upwards into the air. "Lilies," he stated, drawing a confused look from his friend, "Peruvian lilies." With that, he took off towards Capsule Corp.

_Lilies?_ Gohan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Mirai was not making any sense. How would lilies help, regardless of what kind they were? It wasn't like she—his train of thought came to a screeching halt as his eyes widened. The conversation from the other day came flooding back to his mind. _"Did you know her in your timeline? …Did _I _know her_?" Mirai had dodged the questions in haste, but that was all the answer he really needed.

* * *

><p>Sitting curled up in her bed, Videl frowned as she caught a flash of movement by her window. Which part of she didn't want to talk to any of them could they not understand? Erasa had spent most of the night knocking away at her door, offering apologies. Sharpner showed up for a bit, too, but both blondes received nothing more than a frustrated "go away!"<p>

Gohan had tried his hand at talking to her as well. When she refused to say anything more than "get lost" in rather explicit variations, he gave up. "Fine, but when you're done acting like you're younger than my little brother, we need to talk!" With that parting statement, he cringed as he heard the unmistakable thud of some object colliding with the closed door. Okay, probably not the best thing to say.

She gripped her sheets tighter at recalling that conversation. Maybe she wasn't handling this as maturely as she should have but there were a lot of things everyone involved should have done that they didn't. _He _should have told her the truth. Sure, she constantly hounded him for answers, but it wasn't like she was doing it to tell the world. She just _needed_ to know.

Her lips pressed into a thin line in annoyance as she noticed a shadow by her window. "Go awa—" Her demand was cut short as she found herself staring at the purple-haired Briefs instead of the dark-haired jerk she expected. Stomping out of bed, she moved to stand a few feet in front of him.

"Yo," Mirai greeted as he lowered himself on her windowsill nonchalantly. He bit back a smirk at the look of complete shock he received. Even he surprised himself with this impromptu visit. He planned on staying out of this whole fiasco, but his best friend would probably go crazy and no one could have that. A distracted Gohan was no fun to spar with.

Videl scowled, glaring at her uninvited guest. "What are you doing here?" She grumbled as she folded her arms over her chest. In the past nine days since they arrived at Capsule Corporation, Mirai had been warning her to stay away from his friend. Now she was and he was _still_ bothering her? "I'm leaving Gohan alone. Isn't that what you wanted?" Neither of them was surprised by the bitterness in her tone.

Blue eyes remained focus on her, unblinking. "Just curious. I'm surprised that Videl Satan gave up so quickly." He leaned back against the window, bracing himself on the edge calmly.

"Why? Because I'm the daughter of Hercule Satan, the world savior?" She spat out grudgingly.

Mirai frowned. "No," he answered, causing her eyes to fly to his in surprise. His gaze shifted to focus on the bookshelf behind her. "Because the Videl Satan I've seen is a tenacious woman hell bent on doing what's right." A wry grin formed on his lips as he looked at her again. "I have a friend that chose to hold on to a grudge because of her pride. When she decided to let it go, she was too late and she's lived with that regret for the past four years. Life's short, Satan." Before Videl could say anything, he shot out of the window and into the sky.

Videl watched as he disappeared into the clouds. _What _was that about? That was the last thing she expected to hear from him of all people. From the moment they met, it seemed like he had it out for her. The warnings and the threats were enough to send the message that he wanted nothing to do with her.

With a sigh, she plopped down on her chair. Articles from the other day were scattered on her desk, notes scribbled on each page. Every tidbit that stuck out was jotted down on post-its on the wall. It was ridiculous. Putting it all together was like writing some gigantic science fiction or fantasy novel! None of it made any sense or seemed plausible.

"_A lot of it is more farfetched than you could possibly imagine."_

He warned her and she didn't listen. Pursing her lips, she sat down and went to work again. He didn't deserve her lashing out at him and she didn't deserve him lying to her. As tempting as it was, they couldn't just ignore each other. They were mature individuals. It was time to start handling this in such a manner. As angry as she was at them, Sharpner and Erasa were still her friends and apparently Gohan was their friend too. Their paths would cross and that was inevitable. There was no way in hell that was she going to be walking on eggshells because of some guy. There was something about Gohan Son and everything around him that she was missing and damnit, she was going to figure it out!

* * *

><p>Gohan sighed as he laid back in bed. This was turning out to be an uneventful day. Mirai and Lime had run off some time ago, stating that he was being too much of a party pooper to be invited anywhere. He was either too unfocused in a spar or too distracted to work on projects. <em>Traitors<em>.

This was getting ridiculous. Other students were scattered around the compound-some were relaxing while others actually worked on their projects. Brushing those off, he focus on three ki that he familiarized himself with in the past month. Two of them were together in a room down the hall and one was in the room next door where it'd been for the past day.

Since driving away his attempt at an explanation, she kept herself locked in her room. Erasa and Sharpner reluctantly parted with him as well. Part of the reason Videl was so angry, after all, was because they chose to keep his secret. As far as she was apparently concerned, they'd chosen him over her. Their attempt to explain the distance to Gohan was brushed off. They had no reason to explain. He understood perfectly.

He glanced at the calendar on the desk. It was hard to believe that it was only a little over a week since the class first arrived at Capsule Corporations. It was hard to believe that just a month ago, the only other people his age he knew was Lime and Mirai. Hell, Mirai didn't even really count.

Sharpner, Erasa, and Videl had given him a chance to be more or less _normal. _Sure, Videl was psycho about figuring him out but it was still nice to know that when she looked at him, it wasn't like she expected him to be the first to step up if the world needed saving. He wasn't the world savior raised to live up to the expectations of being the descendant of a warrior race.

Placing his arm over his eyes, he replayed the last few conversations with Videl in his head. He understood her side. He really did. She had valid reasons, but didn't he as well? This was his first chance at a semi-normal life. He could have been like a regular teenager. He didn't have to worry about training intensively, getting stronger, or being ready to save the world if the need arose. If there was anyone that should have understood the want for privacy and a semblance of normalcy, it should have been her!

* * *

><p>Bulma frowned as she entered her lab later that day to find her son and Lime without their third musketeer. It was a rare sight to see those two sans Gohan. The guy was basically their glue. Lime and Gohan had a lot in common, so did Mirai and Gohan, but Lime and Mirai were more like oil and water. "What's going on?"<p>

"Well, the Gold Fighter charade is up," Lime sighed, placing her head on the table. "And as we all said, Videl didn't take it too well. She's barricaded herself in her room and Gohan's pulling a Vegeta."

The blue-haired genius raised an eyebrow. "That bad, huh?" She asked, walking over to her workstation. Lime nodded in dismay as she watched the older woman. "Don't worry about it. They'll be fine soon enough," she stated with a shrug of her shoulders as she picked up a wrench.

Lime eyed her curiously. This wasn't what she was expecting from Bulma at all. The woman was practically as ecstatic as Chi Chi about the thought of Gohan finding a girlfriend. "How do you know that?" She asked, tilting her head slightly.

"I married Vegeta," she stated, giving the girl straight face. "And Gohan is Goku's son through and through. It's against all laws of the universe to stay mad at Son men." Even Chi Chi could attest to that. The Son puppy dog face that she doubted they even realized they had could get Goku, Gohan, and Goten nearly anything they wanted.

Shaking her head, Lime wandered towards the door. As crazy as it was, she knew exactly what Bulma was talking about. No matter what stupid thing they did, Gohan and Goten were impossible to stay mad at. "I guess," she mumbled, pursing her lips. "I just hope this whole thing will blow over by the time the survival trip comes around or I'm flying myself home." There was no way in hell that she would put herself in the middle of that war if she didn't have to.

The mother and son exchanged amused looks as Lime stomped away. "What are you working on?" Mirai finally asked, peering into the machine she was tinkering with. This wasn't something _his _mother built in his timeline.

"Well, since I've already invented a time machine," she started, sharing smirks with her son, "I figured I would try to do the same thing, only a little different." At his confused expression, she grinned and patted the machine proudly. "This little baby will let you travel through time, but you won't _really _be there. Have you heard of the pendulum room on the lookout?"

Mirai nodded curiously. Gohan told him about that place though he'd never actually been there. "So time travel without affecting the timeline?" He asked, eyeing the contraption dubiously. Bulma nodded and went back to the jumble of wires still unattached. Silence reigned between them for a few seconds before he craned his neck to get a look at what she was doing. "Need any help?"

Bulma pointed towards the blueprints lying on one of the worktables. "Get moving," she ordered, not bothering to turn her attention away from her task.

"Yes, ma—" Mirai's head jerked up as he felt a familiar presence land on the Capsule Corporation property. His eyes were wide and his skin paled. Noticing the change in her son, Bulma looked up from where she was tinkering with her newest invention. When she parted her lips to speak, Mirai swallowed thickly. This wasn't good. "Gohan is going to kill me, mother," he muttered, meeting her blue eyes with his own.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. The question was answered by a childish giggle and Bulma whirled around to find a little girl running towards them.

The child was probably no more than four years old. Her dark black hair was cropped short, keeping the wild strands out of her wide obsidian eyes. "_Trunks_," she squealed, leaping at the purple haired teenager.

Mirai sighed as he easily caught the girl in his arms. "What are you doing here, Pan?" He asked, ruffling her hair.

Pan, as Mirai had called her, huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. The glare she sent at the man would have been frightening had she not been a small four year old. "You left me!" She cried, allowing a pout to form on her lips.

Mirai cringed. He knew she wouldn't be happy with that decision and he hadn't been looking forward to facing her on his return. "It wasn't my choice, really. Mom made me go," he tried to explain but the girl didn't seem the least bit appeased. "And your mom said she needed your help with her projects this week. What are you doing here?"

She scrunched her face up in distaste at the mention of the projects. "It wasn't any fun." That wasn't a surprise at all to Mirai. Even the girl's mother and his hadn't been looking forward to the work ahead. "So I went to go see Grandma Chi Chi but she tried to make me do algebra and I didn't want to do algebra so I went to see Aunt Bulma but she was busy with something so she wasn't paying attention to me. There was this neat watch thingy on the table and I pressed the button and then there was this bright light and now I'm here!"

Mirai paled as the child told her story. "Your mother, grandmother, and my mother are going to kill me," he stated, causing the girl to erupt in a burst of giggles. That was probably no exaggeration. As far as those three women were concerned, any of the girl's less favorable escapades were a result of something he did. "Look, I need you to hang tight while I try to call them, okay? Don't go getting yourself in trouble, Pan."

"Can I stay with you, sensei?" She asked, eyes widening and lips jutting out in what Bulma had labeled the trademark Son puppy dog face. No one but those in that family could pull it off as well.

He tried to look away but sighed at catching a glimpse of the child. The only one that could really resist it (if absolutely necessary) was her mother and the girl knew it. "I'll see what they say," he conceded, placing the girl on the ground. Turning to Bulma, he gave her a small smile. "Uhm, mom, this is Pan. Pan, say hi."

Pan grinned widely at the woman before leaping up into her arms. Startled, Bulma barely managed to catch the girl and keep herself upright. Her eyes widened in surprise as she could feel the child's strength in her grip. "Pan, what's your full name?" She asked despite already having a pretty good idea. All the signs were pointing towards one dark haired half saiyan.

"I'm Pan Son, Auntie Bulma! You know that already," she stated matter-of-factly.

Bulma nearly dropped her in shock. "So, you're Gohan's daughter?" She asked and the child nodded her head excitedly. It was rare for anyone to speak of her father lately. Her mother and Trunks used to always tell her stories, but lately, they'd all been too busy. "And you're four years old?" Nod. "So, who's your mommy?"

"V-" Mirai's hand clamped over the child's mouth before she could answer. Pan gave a sideways glance at her frowning sensei before promptly biting his hand. As the teenager yelped in pain, the four year old made a break for it, ki raising instinctively to increase her speed. Sensei was never happy when something like that happened and she wasn't going to stick around.

He turned to catch her but froze at noticing the look his mother was giving him. "_TRUNKS VEGETA BRIEFS!" _She screeched, stomping over to stand directly in front of him. Her arms on her hips and blue eyes glaring daggers at the future version of her son, she watched as he swallowed nervously. "You have a lot of explaining to do, young man!"

* * *

><p>The sudden appearance of a new ki caused the dark haired half-saiyan to bolt up from his bed. It wasn't one he was familiar with, but it was strong. Well, relatively, anyway. This person would have been able to hold his or her own against Trunks or Goten for at least a while. He frowned, tracking the life force as it darted through the compound. <em>Who was this? <em>Deciding it wouldn't be wise to ignore this individual, he stood with all intentions of getting to the bottom of this sudden appearance.

* * *

><p>Pan felt her heart thudding in her chest as she raced through the buildings of Capsule Corporations. As similar as it was to the place in her timeline, there were definite changes. For one, all the buildings seemed to be in tact. Back home, there were construction crews everywhere. Ah, she didn't have time to be thinking about that! Trunks would be coming at any second.<p>

Instinctively, she searched the area for a familiar ki to ask for help. Aunt Bulma, Grandma Chi Chi, and Momma always saved her from that meanie. Trunks wasn't abusive at all, but he could be mean! Once, he made her train at twenty times gravity with him because she ate his cake! It wasn't like the treat had his name on it. There were just some weird decorations and random squiggles. How was she supposed to know it was his congratulatory cake?

Finally locking on to one ki, she darted towards that direction. It wasn't nearly as high as usual, but she would recognize this life force as readily as her own. With a triumphant grin, she picked up her pace. If she tried, she could get to safety before Trunks even got away from his mom. Aunt Bulma could be a college professor with the way she lectured! Well, at least, that's what Trunks always said and she didn't know what he was talking about so she wasn't going to argue.

Arriving at a large dome, she eyed the second story window carefully before taking a leap. A startled scream sounded from the room as the teenager inside caught sight of two tiny hands gripping her windowsill. With a grunt, Pan vaulted herself into the room and immediately ran towards the dark-haired girl standing at the center. "Momma, help!" she cried out, latching her tiny limbs around Videl's legs. The dark-haired boy barging into the room at the exact moment froze at the sight.

"_MOMMA?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Ergh, surprise?! I love Pan. Really, I do. I couldn't write a fic without her. I think that was pretty obvious in the AN from the first few chapters. xP**

**It's much shorter than usual but if I went on with this scene, it would have taken much longer to actually get an update up. Sorry about the delay. Again. /: My classes have got me slammed. I figured fourth year of university, I've got the hang of it by now, but nope. Each time it seems like everything is smooth sailing, my little dingy gets nearly capsized. Projects and papers and exams all the time! ):**

**Anyway, my writing is pretty bad in this chapter, I think. Everything is disconnected and all over the place. When I finally get around to revising this story, this one is definitely going to get some work.**

**Ky111: **Haha. Yeah, I like nerdy!Gohan and all but aggressive!Gohan, I think, is just as likeable. ;D

**dcp1992: **Not too much drama. I try to write angst then I get uncomfortable because then it seems to over the top. Plus, I like happy. So…..not too much drama here. (I don't think.)

**TheGodfather93: **Crazy makes girls fun. ;D

**jisko2ijsko: **Both. Definitely both. Well, I feel that way anyway. To be honest, even I wonder that…. Haha.

**Seraphinit: **Yeah, but…on the plus side, once you hit rock bottom, things can only get better.

**SeanHicks4: **Yes and no. She's a girl. There's really no telling. ;~;

**moonangel511: **She needs to get used to it some time. I am blaming all of this on Hercule. Sort of. He's spoiled her rotten. /:

**Geuh: **That past chapter and this chapter. I've realized I'm really drawing things out much longer than they absolutely need to be so things are probably going to pick up pace soon. And thanks!

**NiceNipps: **Yeah, the really crazy…we get lots of those coming into my working place at all hours. It's kind of exhausting, but entertaining as well. Haha.

**DormySaz: **She'll figure it out eventually. /: I like to think that Videl actually has a brain. Haha.

**jwootan02: **Nope. Gohan still has no balls. Well, okay, he has them, but he doesn't use them unless forced to. Ha. I'd considered having him do that, but things didn't quite go that way. X_x

**Aaron Leach, Anisoul93: **Thanks for the reviews! ;D

**And everyone else that reads this, thanks!**

**- Skye**


	21. 020: My aching head can attest to that

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 20. **My aching head can attest to that__._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"MOMMA?"<p>

Gohan and Videl gaped at the child still latched onto her. Did she just say momma? Videl slowly attempted to escape the child's grip but she only held on tighter. "No, no, no, Trunks is gonna get me!" She cried out, pressing her face against Videl's thigh. "I don't wanna train, momma!"

Glaring at the guy in her doorway, Videl gestured towards the child latched on to her. "What the hell kind of joke are you playing now, Gohan?" She demanded with a scowl. Did he really have to involve some little kid in this? The guy knew no bounds!

Shock gave way to anger as Gohan glared right back at her. "What? I had nothing to do with this!" He threw back, shutting the door behind him. This was obviously going to be another yelling match and he would prefer no audience. Thankfully, the only other students on the floor were Erasa and Sharpner. "I don't even know who she is!" She parted her lips to argue but he cut her off. "Besides, _you're _the one she's calling momma. Is there anything _you _want to explain?"

Videl huffed at him in disbelief. "I don't know who she is! She jumped into my window and started calling me momma!" She shot back, fighting the sudden urge to ring his neck. "And don't lie to me! You have something to do with this. Everything crazy in my life lately has been because of you so this can't be any different!"

Pan stared up at the two teenagers curiously. That guy was Gohan? Gohan was her poppa! Peering around Videl's legs, she eyed the other teen carefully. She'd seen pictures of them together but this was completely different. Momma and Papa always looked happy in their pictures. These two people, though, looked nothing like that. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as her lips formed a pout. "Momma, why are you mad at poppa?"

Any rebuttal Gohan had caught in his throat as both teens turned towards the child. Did she just…his mouth opened and closed repeatedly, each time hoping to utter a word but no sound came out. _Dende, I thought we were friends!_

"_POPPA?" _Videl screeched, turning her head rapidly between the child and her classmate. Okay, now that was crossing the line. It was one thing to be calling her momma but suddenly calling Gohan poppa and basically insinuating that they were her parents..that was just over the top. "_GOHAN!"_

"Pan Son, you are in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!" Mirai growled as he landed inside the room. The moment he realized she left the Briefs' private dome, he'd taken off. Pan coming into contact with anyone was dangerous, especially two particular teenagers.

The child squealed, ducking behind the other teenager. Gohan was Popppa's name and this guy seemed strong. He could save her from the meanie!

Mirai froze as he noticed the other two occupants of the room. _Shit_, he cursed as he looked between the frozen teens. Of course she would run to Videl. Damn. "Uh," he stuttered, noticing the glare directed at him from his best friend, "I'm not really going to hurt your cousin?"

Videl's eyes narrowed in anger at the blatant attempt of a cover up. "Too late, Mirai," she stated quietly, arms crossing over her chest. "You're as bad a liar as he is." Or they were both really good at manipulation. As much as she wanted to believe the latter, she doubted they could really find a little girl as convincing as the one now attached to Gohan's leg.

No one said anything for a while. Mirai caught Gohan's eye, nearly flinching at the glare directed at him. This was not going to be a fun conversation later. Noticing the unspoken communication between the two males, Videl growled and stomped her feet. "Someone start talking! _Now!_"

The outburst caused the little girl to squeal in fright and cling tighter to Gohan's leg. First it was Trunks that was mad and now it was her momma too. Whenever momma was mad, it was never good. The meanie would lock her in the stuffy room where everything was heavy to move and her momma would take away her desert.

Glancing down at the child holding on to him like no tomorrow, Gohan sighed and bent down to one knee. Dealing with Videl and Mirai would have to wait until this little girl was calm. Wide, watery eyes stared up at him in wonder as he gently ruffled her hair and offered a small smile. "Don't cry," he murmured, brushing the pad of his thumb along her cheeks gently. "No one's gonna get you, okay?"

"You promise?" She asked quietly, pout remaining on her lips. Chuckling, Gohan held his hand up and extended his pinky finger at her. Sniffling, she wiped her face against the back of her arm before hooking her considerably smaller finger with his.

Her tiny hands gripped his shirt as Gohan gently urged her into his arms. He smiled at feeling the child's face press against his shoulder. Once the girl was calm, he turned his full attention to the time traveler standing by the window. "You and I are going to have a very long talk," he all but growled as he stood up again, Pan still cradled in his arms.

Videl scowled, stepping between both guys. "Oh no, you two aren't going anywhere until _I _get answers," she hissed, making note to keep her voice down as to not startle the girl. As angry as she was with these two blokes, she knew better than to drag an innocent child into this.

Gohan rolled his eyes, unaffected by her obvious anger. After being at the receiving end of constant screaming that past week, her aggressive attitude was losing its effectiveness. "Are we really going to get into this again?" He asked in a monotone. "Do you happen to remember why we're not talking?"

"Because you're being an evasive jerk!"

"Because it isn't any of your business!" She scowled and he matched her expression with one of his own. "I've told you everything about me that anyone could ever possibly need to know. The rest of my life is _my _business and no one else's."

"No, you haven't! Every answer with you means a million more questions," she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mirai cringed, noticing the approach of another argument. This couldn't be good, especially for Pan. Stepping forward, he caught the attention of the two dark-haired fighters. "Right, if you two are going to have it out again, I'm taking Pan," he stated, attempting to detach the little girl from her teenage father.

She cried out defiantly, clinging tighter to Gohan. "No, Trunks! I want to stay with Poppa!" Tears brimmed her eyes, on the verge of spilling out again. Sensei couldn't make her go away. This was her poppa! She finally got to meet him and she wasn't going to let him go.

Gohan sighed as the child's tears soaked through his shirt. Wonderful. This was exactly what he needed—a crying child and a furious Videl. Why did the opposite gender have to be so attention hogging? Coaxing the girl away from her hiding place against his chest, he gently ruffled her hair again. "I'm not going anywhere, okay? Trunks is just going to take you to get some ice cream."

"Ice cream? Really?" Her crying ceased as she stared at him dubiously.

He nodded, easing her into Mirai's arms. "I'll come find you later." With that, the time traveling pair exited the room. A sudden change in atmosphere was almost palpable as he turned towards Videl again. The little interlude with Pan had not given her any time to cool off and he didn't really expect it.

"What was _that _about?" She demanded once she found her voice again, taking steps forward to stand right in front of him.

"You've got a brain, Videl. _Use it _'cause we're not going through this again." A guy only had so much patience. It was the same argument over and over with her. Something had to break the vicious cycle.

"Like hell we aren't!" She growled, grabbing onto his sleeve. "The moment that little girl came jumping into my room and calling me momma was the moment you _owed_ me answers! Don't play this stupid game if you can't handle consequences!" If he was going to find some child to act as this Pan girl did, then hell, she was going to milk it for all the answers it was worth.

"GAME?" He repeated in disbelief as he ran a hand through his hair in frustration. That was the last straw. "You still think this is a game designed to make a fool out of you? Get your head out of your ass and don't even get me started about dealing with consequences. Look in the friggin' mirror!"

"What else am I supposed to think? I was leaving you alone. I was minding my own business then some kid comes barging into my room calling me mom!" He parted his lips to argue but she cut him off. "No! No more lies, Gohan. No more half-truths. You are going to tell me what that girl was talking about!"

Meeting the fierce glare of her blue eyes, he scowled. "She called you momma because that's who you are to her and she called me poppa because that's who I am! How in HFIL that happened, I haven't got a clue but I probably took one too many hits to the head from those tin cans to give me brain damage!" Dende knows he wouldn't have willingly put himself through this kind of torture.

"Bull shit!" She nearly screeched, shoving at his chest in anger. "I have never had a child with anyone, least of all with you. I'm pretty sure I would know if I ever had a kid, thanks! So try again!"

His fists clenched at his sides as he fought to reign in his temper. "You asked, I answered. If you don't like what you hear, tough luck." His attempt at storming out of the room was intercepted by her stepping into his path. Despite feeling like a light brush to Gohan, Videl found herself thrown backwards against the wall.

She grunted as she slid to the ground, her hand came up curiously to the throbbing at the back of her head. The feel of slick liquid on her fingers caused her to groan in dismay. What the hell was that? He was moving fast, sure, but she sure as hell didn't see him shove her.

Appalled at his callousness, Gohan stood frozen in place for a few seconds as he watched her. The rich smell of iron in the air caused his stomach to twist. If his mother were there, he had no doubt that he would have a new indentation in his skull in the form of her trusted frying pan.

When she started to struggle to her feet, he rushed forward to help her but stopped when she threw her hands up. "No, don't touch me," she said quickly, pressing herself against the wall again and placing as much distance between them as possible. If there had been any doubt before of the gap between their strength, there sure as hell wasn't any now. He was galaxies ahead of her.

"Videl," he sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. She watched him carefully. "Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. We should get that checked out." Despite the urge of just carrying her over to the infirmary, he remained rooted to his spot. The wary look in her eyes told him well enough that she didn't want him anywhere near her.

She hissed as her fingers applied more pressure to the wound. "Fine, whatever, just go, Gohan. I can take care of myself." Neither made a move and she scowled in annoyance. "_Go!_"

He rolled his eyes, taking a step forward. "Not until you're in the infirmary and getting that looked over," he stated, easily lifting her into his arms despite her struggles. "You're tough shit, I get that, but head injuries are serious and that looks pretty bad."

"No thanks to you," she snapped, crossing her arms over her chest. There was no point in fighting him but that didn't mean she was happy with it. Gohan stiffened momentarily and she glanced up to catch a flash of teal in his eyes.

He looked down at feeling her freeze up in his arms. Her blue eyes were wide as she stared at him. Instead of the unyielding fierceness he was accustomed to, the bloodshot eyes held fear. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said quietly as he kept his eyes focused ahead.

She scoffed in disbelief despite being somewhat reassured by the statement. "Yeah, my aching head can attest to that." There was no hiding the venom in her voice. Fortunately, Gohan chose that moment to start ignoring her or she was sure she would have said something to make matters worse. She knew he probably felt bad about it, but that didn't change the fact that he did just throw her into a wall. She had every right to be angry with him.

…At least, until the bleeding stopped.

* * *

><p>He eased her onto one of the beds once they arrived at the infirmary. Wordlessly handing her an ice pack, he then turned to the machines near the bed. "This machine functions like an ultrasound. It'll show us if there's any internal bleeding or if you've sustained other injuries," he explained, holding up a scanner-like device.<p>

She scrunched her face together as he slowly ran the machine around her head. "Why can't I just use one of those tank things? I need to be at a hundred percent in case the chief calls!" The childish tone she used caused Gohan to bite back a smile.

"If the Chief calls, I'll handle it." He shrugged it off carelessly as he placed the handheld on the table.

That didn't go over well with her and he wasn't surprised to find those piercing blue eyes glaring up at him. "Like hell you are! Helping the police is _my _job. Get your own!" It didn't even matter anymore that she probably resembled a child throwing a tantrum. Gohan Son was _not _taking this away from her. Helping out Satan City Police Department was something _she _did. She was Videl to them, not just Hercule's daughter. Gohan couldn't take that.

"Your job?" He challenged, turning towards the monitor to look over the scan. A humorless laugh passed through his lips as he shook his head in mild amusement. She really was something else. "You're seventeen years old, Videl. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Go out, have fun, enjoy what freedom you've got. Keeping the world safe isn't your responsibility." He turned to her once he was satisfied that nothing seemed out of the ordinary in her scans. "The world won't fall apart if you act your age sometimes."

She narrowed her eyes at him as she stood. "You want me to go act like an idiot while people need my help? I don't work that way, Gohan. I know I'm weak compared to you." Despite how much it pained her to admit it, she couldn't very well deny an obvious truth. "But I'm making a difference. Me being there or not could be the difference between life and death for someone! I can't just turn my back on that."

He pursed his lips, turning the gaze of his obsidian eyes on her. "And what of your life?" He asked, head tilting slightly to the side. "You're an exceptional martial artist considering your training, but you're not bulletproof. I've had to save your ass from certain death more times than I'd care to count. What happens if I'm not there?"

"At least I'm trying!" she snapped, clenching her fists against her side. "I may not be half as capable as you, but at least I'm doing my part. What about you, Gohan?" She shot back, shoving at his chest in anger. "What have you done? You with all your strength and speed and powers," she trailed off, shoving at him again. "_What have you done?_"

How could she even ask that? His eyes flashed teal as he willed himself to stay calm. He couldn't lose even a fraction of control. Not again. "I've told you more than enough for you to figure that out," he said quietly, taking a small step back. It wasn't far from the truth. With all the information she picked out from the Capsule Corporations database and the answers he gave her the other day, she could probably get the general idea of what kind of life he led.

Her eyebrows furrowed in frustration. "No, you haven't. You haven't told me anything," she stated firmly. Their conversations consisted of him giving her nothing but more riddles then her yelling.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Gohan sighed. "We're not going through this again." He couldn't go through this again. Each time they had a row, things got worse. She got thrown into the friggin wall for crying out loud! The more distance he could put between them the better. "You're strong, Videl. Anyone can see that. I'm just saying that having the weight of world on your shoulders isn't all that it's cracked up to be." He licked his lips as he pulled out another ice pack and placed it on the table for her. "It's a burden that I wouldn't wish on anyone." With that being said, he left the infirmary to catch up with a pair of time travelers he definitely needed to have a word with.

* * *

><p>Videl's eyes widened as she found the very same little girl from earlier that day standing in front of her door. Her steps slowed. What was she supposed to do now? After the flying-into-the-wall incident, the topic hadn't been brought up again. Before she could decide on a course of action, a bright smile formed on the girl's lips and Videl found herself sprawled on the ground with the four year old latched around her waist.<p>

"Hi, momma!"

Awkwardly, Videl patted the girl's head and pulled both of them to their feet. "Pan, what are you doing here?" She asked, opening the door to her room. If the little girl was going to insist on calling her 'momma', she sure as hell was not going to risk letting other students overhear it.

The little girl shrugged before jumping onto Videl's bed and making herself comfortable. "Trunks went to go talk to poppa and I don't like boring grown-up talk." Her nose scrunched together in distaste, all too similar to her own mother's habit.

Videl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Grown up talk with Trunks? Weren't you with Mirai?" She asked, sitting on the edge of the bed as she watched the child. This wasn't adding up. Last she remembered, Trunks was eight years old. Pan looked to be about four. Four years wasn't that much of an age difference that she would consider Trunks a grown-up. Plus, she distinctly remember Pan being carried off by Mirai.

"You guys are weird. Why do you guys all call Trunks 'Mirai?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. A look of pure wonder crossed her features as she placed the tip of her pointer finger on her bottom lip. "Did he change his name because he's the future Trunks?"

"Future Trunks?" Videl repeated uncertainly as she watched Pan carefully. She looked so _innocent_. It was hard to believe that this girl could be making any of this up.

Any further questions were cut off by two half-saiyans flying into her room through the window. Videl screamed and jumped in shock, instinctively throwing her arm out in front of the little girl behind her to protect her. She relaxed slightly when she realized it was just the same two blokes that came barging into her room earlier that day.

Seeing the little girl sitting crossed legged on the bed, the two half-saiyans exchanged nervous glances. What the hell did she say? After making sure Videl was okay, Gohan found the two time travelers in the kitchen. It wasn't until a few minutes later that they realized the child had wandered off in the middle of their conversation.

"Pan Son, you are in so much trouble when we get home, young lady," Mirai growled as he narrowed his eyes at her. They were _both _in trouble when they got home. He could almost feel his skull cave in under his mother's spatula and Chi Chi's frying pan at the thought of the punishment that awaited him.

"Home?" Videl repeated, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. What was he talking about? Didn't Mirai live here? The groan of dismay from Gohan brought her attention to the dark haired teen. "What is he talking about?" she demanded, hands taking their usual place on her hips.

Gohan cursed his friend as he turned to face the fiery Satan girl. There wasn't any way of getting out of this now. With a sigh, he looked over at Pan then back to Mirai. "Can you take her with you?" He didn't want the little girl to be there in case it got into a yelling match again. No child should have to hear that.

Once they were gone, Gohan leaned back against the window to make himself comfortable. What the hell was he supposed to say? She stared at him expectantly as he nervously licked his lips. "Mirai isn't exactly from here," he started, choosing his words carefully. "Mirai isn't actually his real name. He was born eight years ago with the name Trunks Briefs in our time."

Videl blinked at him, uncomprehending. "What."

Rubbing the back of his neck, Gohan smiled at her uncertainly. How else could he explain this? "You know that Bulma is a genius. The Bulma from his timeline created a time machine and he traveled back in time." The words were jumbled together in a rush. There was so much more to it than that but he hoped against all hope that she wouldn't question it.

They were crazy. There was no getting around it. They _had _to be crazy. Shaking her head in disbelief, Videl felt her knees buckle and she fell onto the soft mattress of her bed. "So what you're trying to tell me is that Mirai is really the eight year old Trunks Briefs from the future?" She asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Gohan nodded slowly, unwilling to even consider the possibility that this was as bad as her reaction would be. "And that the little girl Pan is my…_our _daughter from that time?"

Gohan watched as she suddenly stood and started walking around the room. She shifted furniture and objects, peered under books. "What are you doing?" He finally asked as she turned to examine the bookshelf.

"Looking for hidden cameras," she stated nonchalantly, moving along the wall slowly. "Time travel…that's got to take the cake. Next thing you know, you'll be saying you're an alien and you actually defeated Cell." The statements caused a snort of disbelief to pass through her lips. Now _that _was a laughable thought. "You've really got a wild imagination, Gohan."

He pursed his lips in annoyance. What the hell was with this girl? Running a hand through his hair, he let out a humorless laugh. "I give up," he stated, shaking his head repeatedly. "I don't tell you anything and you hound me for answers. I finally tell you something and you don't believe a word I say. This is ridiculous." Hell, maybe he should have just told her everything from the start. Maybe she wouldn't have ragged him so much.

Videl didn't say anything. As much as she loathe to admit it, Gohan did have a point. "Because it's all so fantastical," she shot back in frustration. He couldn't blame her for that. Believing Gohan meant believing that her father wasn't the strongest under the heavens—that her whole life as it was is a complete lie. "People don't fly. People aren't bulletproof. Time travel doesn't exist!"

"Open your damn eyes!" He growled, lifting himself into the air. "I fly. I am bullet proof. Time travel doesn't exist in our time line yet but it sure as hell does in the future." Landing right in front of her, his onyx eyes met hers unwaveringly. "I'm not lying to you, Videl. I have _never_ lied to you."

She froze as his hand gently cupped her cheek, thumb brushing against a stray tear. "But you are," she insisted, shaking her head furiously as she took a step back. "You have to be!" He couldn't be telling the truth. There was no way. Her father…Her father would never lie. He was a goof and he could be embarrassing but he would never lie, especially to her.

Gohan watched as she clenched her shirt in her tiny fists. He resisted the urge the grab the girl by her shoulders and shake her to her senses. Was it really all that difficult to believe that the world was much bigger than she thought it to be?

"Papa wouldn't lie to me," she mumbled under her breath, almost as if trying to convince herself. He wasn't sure if she meant for him to hear it, but he did. It was difficult to watch her and know there was nothing he could do. Her gaze suddenly shot up to his and she lunged forward, grabbing his arm intently. "He wouldn't lie to me," she stated more firmly as her blue eyes searched his pleadingly. "He wouldn't, Gohan!"

He looked away, unable to meet her eyes. What could he say? He couldn't bring himself to deny or confirm her statements. Despite not having any favorable thoughts towards the fraud, he wasn't about to be the cause of a ruined relationship between the father and daughter. He looked up to his father all his life, always aiming to be like him. He couldn't be the one to take that away from anyone else.

Frustrated, Videl found herself pounding the sides of her fists repeatedly against his chest. "Papa won't lie. He won't! You have to be lying. It's got to be you," she insisted, tears falling freer from her eyes. Her tone was desperate as she repeated the phrase over and over. When she stopped, he gently slid an arm over her shoulder and pulled her against him. "He won't lie, Gohan. Not to me," she said quietly, pressing her face against his chest. He remained silent, catching her as her weight slumped against him. "He's all I've got."

"Not true," he murmured, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You've still got Erasa and Sharpner." He felt her fingers grip his shirt as he placed his hand reassuringly at the back of her head. "And me." As much as his mind screamed at him to keep this girl as far away as possible, he couldn't bring himself to walk away from her now. Not when she needed him.

She looked up as the tips of his fingers brushed against her jaw. "It's not the same. He's my father. I'm supposed to be able to trust him, to believe in him. He's always supposed to be there," she said quietly, hastily wiping her tears with the back of her forearm. Gohan remained silent and she sighed as she shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

He wouldn't understand? Gohan barely held back a laugh at that. "Right, because you're the only one whose father could have ever done that to," he stated with a roll of his eyes as he took a step back. His father had always been the strongest man. He always believed that his father could save them—keep them safe. His father was supposed to always be there for him. But where was Goku now? Dead in the otherworld after throwing his eleven year old son into a fight for his life. As much as Gohan loved his father, there was no squishing that tiny hint of resentment.

When Videl didn't say anything, he made his way towards the door. "By the way, you should probably go see Sharpner and Erasa. If it helps, they've spent every chance they had to convince me to tell you about the Gold Fighter." Closing the door behind him, he went to his room. As much as he strived to be like his father and help everyone in need, he couldn't. That girl was just…too much and too absorbed with herself.

"Poppa?" A tiny voice called as the little girl stepped into the light. Gohan offered her a small smile that she returned wholeheartedly. He didn't know the whole story from Mirai, but he couldn't deny that Pan could be his future counterpart's daughter. "Can I stay with you?"

At Gohan's nod, she launched herself at him, tiny arms latching around his neck as she pressed her cheek against his in glee. As much as she wanted to be with her momma, this was the first time she met her poppa and she wanted to know everything about him.

* * *

><p><strong>Quick update! :D That last part with Videl and Gohan has definitely turned out more angsty than I intended it to. I have a bad habit of doing that, which is why I try to avoid such scenes as much as possible, but eh. I figure once everything hits rock bottom, the only way to go next is up.<strong>

**Anyway, two exams and three papers due in a week so what do I do? Work on my fanfiction, of course. I'm sure I'm going to regret this in seven days, but that's okay. I'm planning on being too wasted to function once my exams and papers are over anyway. Thankfully I don't get hangovers or I'd probably regret that the next day at work. Haha.**

**Anj3lik: **xD Gohan's always in deep shit. The poor guy.

**Power9987: **Well. Videl knows now. xD Sort of. Haha. And thank youuu~ Fortunately, I'm still in undergrad. The thought of grad school is bittersweet right now and there's still the option of med school. ;~;

**PrincessLazyPants: **Haha. The class has kind of just wandered off into doing their own thing now. /: It's so hard to control them when none of them really have a distinct personality/trait.

**lena m: **I'm sorry! xD I didn't really mean to leave that cliffhanger. Okay, I did, but eh. Gotta keep you reading somehow, right? lol just kidding. It just seemed like a good place to end the chapter, considering how things were going to escalate. xD

**milleniumslacker: **Yeah, there are tons and tons of field trip fics running around and a lot of cliche things happen here that have happened elsewhere but what can you do, right? xD

**Aaron Leach, JoJo8, javycane, dcp1992, shugokage, jwootan02, ultranx, abbieouji, SeanHicks4, Gohan18, FarmerJohn003, Geuh, Cottoncandy101, ChosenOne37, I-Hate-Pink-With-A-Passion7, Ky111: **thank you!

**Really. Thanks to all of you. I wasn't really sure about this story when I started it. When I started posting it on , I never expected that it would get as many reviews, favorites, and alerts as it has. That little notification I get in my e-mail definitely helps with working on this story when I get in a slump. So, thanks!**

**- Skye**


	22. 021: Better pucker up, babe

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 021. **__Better pucker up, babe._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Mirai had watched the interaction before father and daughter uncomfortably for a while before excusing himself the previous night. His attempt at keeping the girl from revealing too much about their timeline was moot. Pan had absolutely no filter when it came to talking. Besides, who was he to begrudge the girl this chance to get to know her father? It was exactly what he wanted at that age and it seemed the women from his time understood that as well.<p>

"Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" His mother's voice caused him to cringe as he picked up his watch that doubled as a communication link between the dimensions while Pan had been practically inhaling ice cream. "How dare you not send Pan back as soon as she got there! What were you thinking?"

"I'll send her back first thing in the morning," he promised as he relayed the day's events to the three women on the other side of the line.

Much to his surprise, it was the youngest of them that spoke. "No," Videl said quietly, "let her have this, Trunks. She won't get another chance to meet her father and this is as close as she'll get."

Trunks ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "But what about the timeline? Her being here could erase her existence in this time." He couldn't picture a dimension without that little bundle of joy that got him into all sorts of trouble. She was as good as his baby sister. He had to keep her safe.

"Not really," Bulma answered, joining the conversation again. "There are so many variations between our timelines at this point. I doubt her presence there would really have that kind of effect. If anything, it sounds like the Gohan and Videl of that time need all the help they can get. Besides, they've already seen her. Sending her back won't change that."

Mirai snorted. That was a bit of an understatement. "If you guys are sure it's okay, then I'll take her back when I come back," he agreed hesitantly. Glancing at the clock, he sighed. Gohan and Videl had been talking for a while. Surely they'd be done soon. "Anyway, I should go." Before he could disconnect the communication, Videl called his name again. "Yeah?"

"Don't let me make the same mistake."

He paused, recalling past conversations they shared about Gohan. "No promises, V, but I'll try. You are a stubborn pain in the a—butt. I don't know how Gohan put up with you." If he had been in the older saiyan's shoes, he probably would have gone crazy.

Videl had to laugh at that. "I ask myself that question everyday, but I'm not complaining. The man was a saint…most of the time." The slight tilt in her tone caused the half-saiyan to scrunch his nose together in distaste.

"Like father, like son, I guess," Chi Chi added with a hum.

The snickers of the three women that followed caused Mirai to sigh in defeat. There was just no stopping them! "Okay, and that's my cue to end this call. Now." With that, he disconnected and leaned back against the counter. Those three were horrible when it came to talking about their significant others from the start and now that there were no androids to worry about, they set their sights on getting him hitched. He was not amused.

Still, as he lay in bed that night, he couldn't help but worry. What if things didn't go as planned? What if Videl and Gohan didn't find their way to each other? He frowned at the thought of a dimension without Pan. The little girl was practically his little sister. He wasn't going to let anything endanger her, even if he had to step in himself.

* * *

><p>By the time the sun peeked in through his windows, Gohan Son had yet to manage a wink of sleep. Pan was curled up against his side, her fingers clinging tightly to his shirt. The evening had been spent with Pan telling him story after story about her short little life as they played tag through the gardens. It was hard to follow with the girl's excitement propelling her words, but it was nice to listen to all the same.<p>

With a small smile, Gohan reached over to brush his fingers along her cheek. It was hard to imagine that had he lived in the future timeline, this little girl was his. She scrunched her nose at the contact before twisting to press her face against his chest. "Pan, it's time to get up," he said quietly, shaking the girl lightly. He bit back a laugh as she groaned and rolled away with a grumble of protests, pulling the covers up over her head.

Deciding that the girl could use a few more minutes of sleep, he slipped out of the bed slowly to get ready for the day. After everything that happened in the past week, he needed a bit of time to himself to sort his thoughts. Once he was sure Pan was still fast asleep, he slipped into the bathroom. He'd decided to forego training that morning in favor of letting Pan sleep and not leaving her by herself. Who knew what kind of trouble that girl could get in to.

He sighed as he stepped under the water, suddenly finding himself wanting for the icy cold rush of the waterfalls back home. Being out in the mountains and away from the hustle of the city always made it easier for him to ease his mind. Out there, he had no need to hide. He could knock down mountains and no one would bat an eye. Well, his mother would swing her frying pan if he caused too much destruction but she would do so given any reason anyway.

_His mother…_ He groaned at the thought of Chi Chi finding out about the day's events. There was no doubt that Bulma called her. Those two women rarely ever kept secrets from each other. Sure, Bulma served as a buffer when it came to his mother but she was usually the instigator anyway. On that note, he had to be thankful that his father never got around to teaching his mother how to fly. That gave him at least a few hours to prepare for his impending doom. She would demand to meet Pan and probably her mother as well.

Gohan ran a hand through his wet hair, slicking the strands back out of his face. Videl was still an uncertain variable in this whole thing. She didn't seem too angry with him when he left her room. It was more … desperation than anything else. He could see where she was coming from. He could understand her clutching to her belief in her father. If she believed him, she couldn't believe her father. There wasn't much of a middle ground there.

Still, Videl wasn't stupid. Even if it was her father's word against his, she was smart enough to put things together. She didn't believe in speculation. She believed in the evidence and he gave her more than enough to figure everything out.

"She's a girl, 'han. I know she's a fighter, but that doesn't change the fact that she's a girl," Mirai had reminded him as they watched Pan run after fireflies the previous evening. "They're irrational when it comes to something that's a little too close to home."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "And you know this _how_?" Gohan asked as he leaned back against the tree. This whole situation was too …complicated. Why did it have to be so complicated? He could fight for his life against aliens, but he couldn't even handle one girl! This was pathetic.

Mirai snorted, throwing his head back to move his hair from his face. "It's an estrogen overload back home. I know these things involuntarily. That woman of yours is as obstinate there as she is here." Videl had fit in perfectly well with his mother and Chi Chi. "I swear saiyans are all masochists when choosing a woman."

Gohan had to laugh at that. He could not imagine what it must be like for his friend. His mother and Bulma were bad enough in this time even with their attention divided between the five saiyans. He cringed to think of what it must be like to have all their attention.

"Shut up or I won't help you," Mirai grumbled, glaring at the other half-saiyan who was still in a fit of laughter. That got the dark-haired teen to stop and stare at him curiously. Gohan could hardly believe what he heard. "Don't look at me like that. It's not by choice. Just trying to save my hide." He had no doubt that the three women would demand a report when he returned home and he sure as hell was not going to take a spatula and frying pan to the head!

"Not that I don't appreciate it or anything, but a friendship with Videl seems pretty impossible at this point," Gohan admitted with a shrug of his shoulders. He tried everything he could think of and no progress. He was done jumping through hoops. The girl was just way too much energy. As much as he adored Pan, he wasn't going to use the little girl as an excuse to push himself into a whatever-it-is with Videl.

Mirai rolled his eyes. "But that's where I come in now that you know that I know her." He knew Videl Satan and Gohan Son. He knew their story. This was a different timeline, but they were still Videl and Gohan. Essentially, they weren't all that different. "And I'll let you in on a little secret."

"What are you talking about?"

"Videl Satan is stubborn and proud, but she knows when she makes a mistake. It just takes her a while to summon the courage to apologize."

Gohan scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "Tell me something I don't already know," he drawled with a shake of his head. That was easy enough to figure out. Videl wasn't an inherently bad person. When Mirai said nothing, he gave a lopsided grin. "You're not much of a matchmaker, you know."

Mirai raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing else I need to tell you." He licked his lips as his eyes focused on the gleeful little girl again. "And I'm not playing matchmaker. As much as I love Pan, I'm not going to force something to happen that wouldn't otherwise." Besides, he knew Gohan and Videl. The two had a stubborn streak in them. The more you shove them in one direction, the deeper they would dig their heels into the ground. Obsidian eyes watched him carefully and he grinned. "Look, I told you, lilies. They solve everything. Videl's a girl."

"I know she's a girl," Gohan grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. That was one fact he was finding himself well-aware of these past few days. She was tough and she was headstrong. He couldn't deny that, but she was also … _fragile_. "But she's Videl! Strong, stubborn, persistent, beautiful, annoying, frustrating, confusing. _Videl_." He sighed, running a hand through his hair again. "Forget it. I'm not dealing with this tonight."

Their conversation was cut short by Pan dragging him to the gardens to play tag. It was well into the evening when he made his way back to the student dome with the drowsy child in his arms. "Did you have fun, Panny?" He asked, chuckling as she nestled her nose against the crook of his neck.

Her small fingers tightened their grip on his shirt. "Lots of fun, poppa," she answered, words slightly muffled by his shoulder. He gently eased her on the bed. Once she was settled under the covers, he gently brushed hair from her face. "Will momma come play with us tomorrow?" Dark eyes stared at him expectantly and he offered a small smile.

"We'll see, Panny." That was one thing he couldn't promise. Videl didn't seem too angry with him anymore, but that didn't mean she believed what he said. "Get some sleep." He sat next to her until she drifted off. With a smile, he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. In the few hours they spent together, the little girl had managed to burrow her way into his heart. "Goodnight."

Hearing movement in his room, Gohan sighed and turned off the water. His thinking time was over. "Poppa?" Pan called through the door uncertainly. Waking up to an empty room was not what she expected when she went to sleep the previous night. A flutter of panic passed through her before the sound of the shower caught her attention. Almost immediately, she bounded towards the closed door.

"I'll be out in a bit, Panny," he responded, thanking the higher powers silently that he had the foresight to bring his clothes with him.

* * *

><p>Videl sighed as she rolled over in her bed for the umpteenth time that night. They day's events played in her mind over and over and over again. It was hard to believe that ten days ago Gohan Son was nothing but a nuisance in her side. Back then he was just the nerdy new kid always hanging around with her best friends. Now, he was definitely more than that.<p>

Mirai hadn't been lying with the comparison between these secrets and Pandora's box. They warned her at every step and she just kept on pushing through. She thought it was just a threat to throw her off the trail, but what if it wasn't? Despite her father's insistence, she couldn't find any way that Gohan could have been lying about flying and his strength. She saw them first hand. She felt that wall crumble behind her. He carried her through the air for crying out loud. Everything she learned about him seemed so _real_.

"This is ridiculous," she grumbled, turning on her side to clutch her pillow tighter. How could one guy affect her so much? Without any effort, he managed to throw her whole world into chaos. Suddenly her beliefs were shoved out of the window. Her father was not the strongest man under the heavens. From what she'd seen since the appearance of the Gold Fighter, her father couldn't hold a candle to them. She knew he was strong, but Hercule Satan could not catch a bus and carry it to safety. He could not do a ten-mile run carrying more than twice his weight and not be out of breath. He could not move so quickly through the air that the eye couldn't see.

Erasa had a point in their earlier conversation. Even Sharpner seemed to have gathered some logic, but why was this so difficult? "Just give him a chance, Vi," Erasa insisted after the drawn out exchange of apologies. "Gohan's a good guy and you know it."

Sharpner nodded his assent. "Yeah, and even I can say that they're not trying to trick us. I have the greatest respect for your pops, 'del, but I mean…you've seen what they can do." He lifted his hand and furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated on his palm. Slowly, a small ball of light began to form before completely diminishing. It was brief, but no one could deny that it was there. "It's no trick."

Her jaw fell slack as she took a step back. Sharpner had just…he just… her mouth opened and closed repeatedly as she searched for the right words. Averting her eyes from her two best friends, she bit her lip uncertainly. They were both right, of course. They knew it and she knew it.

"Gohan isn't out to get you. Stop being so stubborn," Erasa pouted as she slid her arms around Videl's shoulders. "He's a good guy and he could be your friend if you let him. You guys have so much in common."

She pursed her lips. "I know, I know," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest childishly. "I've been a bitch and he didn't deserve it and I'll apologize, but it wasn't just my fault!"

Erasa giggled, tightening her arms around her friend in excitement. "And I'm sure he's sorry too and he's apologized but let's face it, Vi, you're kind of impossible. Don't argue with me. I'm your best friend. I know these things." Videl scowled but said nothing. "Gohan has his secrets. Everyone does, but you know all that you need to know and he's a good guy."

Sharpner nodded from his spot a few feet away. As close as he was with Videl, he knew better than to 'invade' her personal bubble without expecting physical pain. "And he really wasn't trying to make a fool of you. Just be glad you've never had to train with Mirai. The guy is trying to kill me. I swear it!" Apparently the argument between Gohan and Videl wasn't any excuse to skip out on training as Sharpner discovered when the purple haired man all but tossed him out of the second floor window.

"Well, maybe if you would stop provoking him," Erasa pointed out with a roll of her eyes. Even though she hadn't been there, she got the play by play from Lime while they sat in the rejuvenation room. "What _did _you say to him anyway?"

He shrugged, allowing a shit-eating grin to form on his lips. "Nothing, just guy stuff." The little training session had not been going his way at all. Each punch and kick he threw wasn't good enough and Mirai made sure to point it out. Finding one thing to make the guy tick was a little victory he was going to hold onto.

Erasa sighed, shaking her head at her two best friends. "Do you guys really want to get us killed?" She asked as she crossed her arms over her chest. They stared at her in confusion and she groaned. "Really, how can you two forget? We kind of really need them for the survival trip!" Sheepish grins crossed their lips and Erasa rounded on the female crime fighter. "And you! Gohan is your mentor for the project!"

Videl scrunched her face together at that reminder. The project had been the last thing on her mind. Her research had been focused on finding Gohan's secrets that she didn't look further into her initial idea.

"Better pucker up, babe," Sharpner stated, throwing an arm around Videl's shoulders. "You've got some ass kissing to do." He doubled over as an elbow dug into his stomach. Okay, it was still too early for jokes. With a huff, Videl stormed back to her room.

Ass-kissing her ass! A scowl remained on her lips as she got ready for bed. There was no way in hell she would stoop so low! Videl Satan did not kiss ass. Still, she couldn't deny that both Erasa and Sharpner had a point and that was what kept her awake that night. She would apologize. She would try to be friendly. She would try to stop being so suspicious, but could she really believe everything Gohan said? If they were true… her thoughts trailed as she growled into her pillow.

If Gohan was telling the truth, then time travel existed. Mirai was Trunks Briefs from the future and that little girl…Pan was _her_ _daughter._ Somehow, in that time, she had a daughter _with Gohan_ of all people. The thought brought the blood rushing to her cheeks. "Well, he is pretty fit," she mumbled under her breath, face turning a deeper shade of red as she realized her own train of thoughts. "Okay, sleep. Now. Must. Sleep." Shutting her eyes tightly, she willed sleep to come.

…but it wouldn't.

Hours later, she grumbled and tossed the pillow aside. A purple to orange gradient filled the sky as the sun started to peak over the horizon. If sleep evaded her all night, then it wasn't coming any time soon. With more energy than she actually felt, she got up to start getting ready for the day. There was a lot to do and it should probably start with an apology…after a really, really, really long bath.

* * *

><p>Gohan was drying his hair as he stepped out of the bathroom to find the four-year-old sitting up on his bed. She grinned at him and he returned the gesture, tossing the towel on the back of his computer chair. "Did you sleep well, Panny?" He asked, ruffling the child's hair as he sat next to her.<p>

She nodded excitedly, jumping to her feet on the bed. "Uh huh. You know, momma was right," she said as she hugged her teenage father. When he tilted his head slightly to look at her in confusion, she grinned and pressed her face against his neck. "She said you always smelled good and you do."

He felt his face heat up as he laughed. Even though he knew that the momma she talked about wasn't the same girl here, he still couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the thought of Videl saying such a thing. "Well, thank you," he finally said, patting the child's head lightly. "Now what do you say we go get breakfast?"

The mention of food caused the girl's grin to widen. If there was any doubt before that she was a Son, there definitely wasn't anymore now. "Yeah!" She cried out, throwing her tiny fist into the air. "Let's go get momma!" Pan exclaimed as she hopped to the ground and ran towards the door. Gohan shook his head in amusement before trailing after her. Without bothering to knock, Pan threw the door open and bounded into Videl's room.

"Pan! You can't ju—" Both teens froze instantly, eyes wide in surprise. Gohan felt his jaw drop, involuntarily taking in the sight before him. "Uh…s-so-ssorry," he stuttered, gaze remaining fixed well-below eye-level of the barely covered crime fighter in front of him.

Videl felt the blood rush to her face as she noticed where his eyes were. She could understand accidents happening. She could understand overexcited four year olds, but this would not fly. The jerk didn't even have the decency to look away! With a growl, she flew the closest thing to her at his direction. "GET OUT, GOHAN!" Videl screeched, clutching her shirt to her chest.

Gohan cringed when the item landed on his shoulder before jumping back into the hallway and slamming the door shut. A snicker from a few doors down caught his attention and he looked over to see the amused faces of Erasa and Sharpner.

"So…" Sharpner started, eyeing the cloth on his friend's shoulder. "I take it you guys are good again?" A smug smirk played across his lips at the situation. Gohan had better have a good explanation for leaving Videl's room with her pants so early in the morning. He knew there was something more than annoyance between the two, but he sure as hell didn't expect this. "I mean, I know I said she had some ass-kissing to do, but to go that far, really?"

Before Gohan could protest, the door opened again and Pan peeked her head out. "Poppa, momma wants her pants," she said, staring at her father expectantly. When Gohan didn't say a thing, she huffed and jumped up to grab the jeans draped over his shoulder before disappearing into Videl's room again.

"_POPPA?_"

He cringed at the outburst. They really had to talk to Pan about that if she wanted to stay. "I'll explain when we're not at the risk of being overheard," he grumbled before turning towards the door again and knocking. "Is it safe?" He called out, noticing the slightly levitated ki heading his direction. This was not going to be good.

The door was thrown open by a livid blue-eyed girl. He gave a sheepish grin and stumbled forward as she yanked him into the room by the collar of his shirt. "Gohan Son, give me a good reason I shouldn't claw your eyes out right this second," she growled, standing on her tip toes in hopes of lessening the ridiculous height difference between them.

"Because you're an actual fighter and that's such a girly move?" He tried uncertainly as he rubbed the back of his neck. It wasn't the smartest thing to say for appeasing her. When Videl raised her arm to hit him, he backpedalled and threw his hands up in mock surrender. "Not in front of your daughter! What kind of example are you setting?" It wasn't like it would actually hurt, but saiyan pride wouldn't let him give her a free hit. Besides, she might hurt herself and they've definitely spent way too much time in the rejuvenation room.

The mention of Pan seemed to work as the female crime fighter froze. Her blue eyes glanced at the child staring up at them in confusion before meeting his again. With a growl, she slug his arm anyway, ignoring the pain that shot through her wrist. "That she shouldn't let idiots get away with such lecherous acts!" She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest as she glared up at him.

Blood burned in his cheeks as an uneasy laughter passed through his lips. "It was an accident! She was the one that opened the door!" He pointed out, gesturing towards the child who stared at him in surprise. As young as she was, she knew perfectly well what her father was doing. Trunks tried to do it all the time!

Before Pan could say anything, Videl hit his arm again. "And that she shouldn't push the blame on other people!" She added as he stared at her incredulously. Her glare didn't waver as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Okay, she had a point for that one.

"Daughter? _What_?" Erasa interceded, having enough of being out of the loop. She stepped between the two dark-haired fighters and pushed them apart gently. "_What _is going on?"

Giggling, Pan bounded over to the blonde, sliding her arms around her legs. "They're fighting, Auntie Erasa," she declared, glancing briefly at her teenage parents before looking back at the blonde. "Sometimes that's how people show they love each other. Just like you and Uncle Sharpner." All four teens froze and turned to the little girl holding tightly to Erasa. She looked up at them in confusion, eyebrows furrowing slightly. Why did they look so surprised? "That's what momma always says when you come over because you guys had a fight."

"What is she talking about?" Sharpner asked, pointing towards the child in a panic. This was weird. He could accept that Gohan was the Gold Fighter. He could accept that Gohan and his friends were ridiculously strong. He could not just nod and smile about something like this.

With a sigh, Gohan reached down and picked up the little girl. "Guys, meet Pan," he stated, ruffling her hair gently. "My daughter from a little over ten years into the future."

Stumbling back, Erasa collapsed into the chair. "Yo-yo-your _daughter_?" Her gaze drifted between Gohan and the little girl. There was no denying the uncanny resemblance between the two, but there was something else about her. There was another thing familiar about the adorable little face. Holding her hand out, she turned to Sharpner who looked just as dumbstruck. "Sharpner, pinch me. I think I'm still dreaming," she mumbled only to yelp as he followed through. "Okay, I'm awake. _What?_"

Pan furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as she turned to Videl. "Momma, what's wrong with Auntie Erasa?" she asked, tugging on Videl's sleeve.

Erasa felt her jaw drop as she looked between the three dark-haired individuals. There was no denying the resemblance between Gohan and Pan. She couldn't deny that those two had to be related. But with the mention of Videl being 'momma', well, she couldn't deny the similarities between her best friend and the little girl as well. "Oh my god," she breathed, eyes wide in disbelief.

"First marriage and then a kid? Jeez, man, you work fast," Sharpner stated with a boisterous laugh as he nodded towards Gohan.

"Sharpner, shut up," Videl grumbled at the blonde before turning towards her supposed daughter. Pan stared at her expectantly and she sighed. As much as she wanted to deny it, she couldn't find any reason _not _to believe that this little girl could be her daughter. It was like looking at her younger self and there was that moment just a few minutes ago that the little girl hummed the same song her mother used to sing to her.

"Where did you learn that from?" She asked curiously as she pulled her shirt on over her head. It was a short lullaby her mother had created for her. When she couldn't sleep, she could remember the woman's soft voice and her touch lulling her to sleep.

Pan tilted her head sideways. "You sing it to me all the time, momma," she answered with a large grin on her lips. "You said your momma sang it to you." Her smile faltered a bit at that. "But I've never met Grandma and Grandpa. They're all in otherworld with poppa."

Videl frowned at the sudden loss of enthusiasm. She kneeled in front of the girl to get a better look at her. "Gohan is dead in your time?" she asked quietly, receiving the answer almost immediately as Pan's focus turned to her small fingers fiddling with the belt on her gi. Biting her lip, Videl patted the girl's head gently. "Nevermind, Pan. What about I finish getting ready and then we'll go get breakfast, okay?"

"Okay!" The mention of food led the girl to a sudden 180 as she threw her fist into the air. "I'll go get your pants from poppa!" And just like that her anger came back with a vengeance.

After the initial urge to throttle a certain dark-haired teenager passed, Videl found herself staring at her two best friends as they struggled to grasp the newest revelations courtesy of Gohan Son. The opening and closing of their mouths brought fish to mind. Was that how she looked when she first learned of it? No, definitely not. She distinctly remembered seeing red and exercising all control over her body not to pummel Gohan.

A loud grumble rang through the room and all eyes turned to the tall demi-saiyan expectantly. Gohan furrowed his eyebrows and huffed indignantly. "It wasn't me!" He announced with a shake of his head.

At that, Pan giggled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck in the same manner as her father. "Breakfast now, poppa?" She asked, a large grin fixed on her lips.

Gohan placed her on the ground and knelt to be as close to eye level as possible. "Sure, Panny, but before we go, we need to have a talk," he said, making sure to keep a straight face. As much as he wanted to run over to the dining hall, he knew he couldn't let the little girl loose without a warning. "You remember what Mirai and I told you last night?"

She pouted, lowering her head. "That I'm not supposed to tell anyone who my parents are because you and momma aren't married yet," she recited sullenly. "But I didn't tell anyone! Auntie Erasa and Uncle Sharpner are momma's best friends. They know everything!"

Gohan sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, and they're the only ones that can know, okay?" His gaze didn't waver as he waited for her to agree. "And you can't show anyone your powers. It's okay if it's just us, but no one else can know."

"Yes, poppa," she answered with a small nod of her head. Clasping Gohan's hand as he stood, she tugged to get his attention. "But can we play tag tonight? Momma and Auntie Erasa and Uncle Sharpner can play too!" Her excitement quickened the pace of her words.

"Oh no," Sharpner shook his head rapidly, "no way, no how. I am _not _playing tag with anyone." That last time was it. There was no way he would ever play tag with these super kids ever again. Even if the pain had been brief before Gohan knocked him out, he could still remember exactly how it felt to have his bones snapped. No way was he risking that again.

"But you always play tag with me back home, Uncle Sharpner!" Pan insisted as she hopped over to the blonde man. Her small fingers grasped his as she tugged. He yelped, finding himself pulled forward by the child's strength. "I mean, momma always beats you but you always said that it's because poppa gave her special training to keep up with him and then she turns red and then you win." She pursed her lips in thought at that and turned to her parents. "What's the special training, poppa? Momma never tells me and Auntie Erasa just laughs."

The four teens stared at her for a few moments as the question and implication of said question sunk in. Beet red, Videl grabbed the child's hand and pulled her towards the door. "Nevermind that, Pan, let's go get breakfast."

* * *

><p><strong>This update took much longer than I thought it would. If this whole entire chapter seemed confusing, I'm sorry. They all had different things going on all at once and it would have been worse if I tried to put it all together. xD I tried to organize it as much as possible, but all the overlaps made it difficult. Bah. Let me know if it was all really confusing and ways you guys think would make it better. This chapter is at the top of the list for revisions when I finally get around to it.<strong>

**lazybum131:** I don't blame you for thinking that. Even I think that Gohan is toeing the line for his characterization, but I don't know. He's a teenager descended from a race of aggressive fighters. Goku's excuse for being so kind-hearted was that he hit his head when he fell down a ravine. Gohan, however, had no such thing happen to him. (Sure, he's part human but Chi Chi is one fierce lady so that doesn't really help.) Well, at least that's how I'm thinking about it when writing him. I do agree that he's at the borderline of being OOC though. As for the whole hide-everything-from-Videl thing, he's just stubborn and I felt like both sides really need to have a significant fault in the falling out to make everything easier to mend.

**AnisoulJ93: **I see where you're coming from. I suppose I should have started out by saying that I never watched GT. I tried to watch it, but couldn't bring myself to finish it. I did, however, look into the general storyline. I figured that if that wasn't how Toriyama portrayed her, I didn't have to use her as a model. So, the Pan I base my Pan on is the Pan from the end of Z. I know she only had a few seconds of screen time and a few pages at the very end of the manga, but she was a vibrant and childish little four year old (which is also the same age as my Pan in the story).

**Anj3lik: **Estrogen overloaaaaad. At least Gohan has the other half-saiyans to help balance it out. The one I feel bad for really is Mirai. xD

**Egohan: **I could never really get behind the whole thing with Videl and Gohan suddenly becoming a couple because of Pan. It never makes sense to me. /:

**Power9987: **I did feel bad for Pan initially, but I figured she's four years old and Goku's granddaughter. She's a happy kid without a care in the world. Well, for the most part. And this is the first time she's seen her father, even if he really isn't her father.

**PnutButtr: **Haha, you are not spamming. Reviews are not spam. I enjoy reading them. (: Pan is definitely going to be born in this timeline. I'm a sucker for happy endings so Gohan and Videl will definitely end up together. (I'm not even going to try and deny that.) So, Pan will eventually be born. There's just no telling when she will. xD

**JoJo8, Seraphinit, Ky111, Geuh, ChosenOne37, shugokage, NiceNipps, PrincessLazyPants, boby333, jisko2ljsko, Aaron Leach, SeanHicks4, Dbzlover500, Aleaster, ultranx, Percy J DbzZeldaAvatar, Guest, Lake25, lunaluvgood, DormySaz: **Thanks!

**- Skye**


	23. 022: Prime example of stubborn mule

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 22. **__Prime example of stubborn mule._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>If there had been any doubt at all about the legitimacy of the child's paternal line, they were wiped clean as quickly as the two Sons devoured the table full of food. Even though she wasn't eating quite as fast or quite as much as Gohan, Pan was eating in the same fashion as her father. VIdel scrunched her nose together as she watched them. This was not cute. At all.<p>

Looking up at her mother once she finished, Pan gave her a toothy grin. "Why do you make that face, momma? You do it at home too." Her lips pursed together curiously. It never really made any sense to her. The only answer her mother ever gave was that she was too much like her father, which was odd since she couldn't think of any reason that that could be a bad thing. Trunks always said her poppa was a great man, a real hero.

"You are black holes. Vacuums. Bottomless pits," she listed, shaking her head in disbelief. It was expected of Gohan, but Pan too? For a while she thought maybe it was something to do with the way the guys trained. She could understand the need to eat more to compensate for the amount of training they seem to do, but a four year old? Narrowing her eyes at the boy, she jabbed his arm. "This is probably _your _fault."

Pan giggled, rubbing the back of her neck in the Son manner. "You're silly, momma," she stated, "we're not those things. We're saiyans!" Pride for her race was apparent in her tone.

Videl stared at her in confusion. "Saiyans?" She repeated, tilting her head slightly to the side. That word was familiar. Where had she seen it before? From the corner of her vision, she watched Gohan continue to scarf down food. "What is she talking about, Gohan?"

Gohan froze in the middle of swallowing a few pancakes. Did she just… He met the unwavering glare of blue eyes. Yep, she did. Ousted by his own daughter! Narrowing his eyes at the four year old, he scrunched his face at her. "I am going to disown you," he grumbled as she stuck her tongue out at him.

To his surprise, he fell forward at the sharp slap to the back of his head. "Do not say things like that to your daughter, joking or not," Videl snapped as she rubbed her palm to ease the stinging. How was it that it seemed like she was hurting more than he was from that? "And what on earth is a Saiyan!?"

Mirai snorted as he placed his own mountain of food on the table. He caught the unamused glare of his best friend and he grinned cheekily. "Oh, come on, like the joke isn't lost on you there."

Videl frowned as she looked between the two males. "Okay, someone share the joke with the rest of the class," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "She's supposed to be _my _daughter too so someone better start explaining!"

The mention of the class had the half-saiyan looking around for any sign of the other twenty something students they were supposed to be on the trip with. He was positive that no one else was up and about but one could never be too sure. After the late night (or early morning) pool party they seemed to have thrown, he would have been surprised if anyone managed to get up by noon. Bulma really needed to start putting her foot down about the use of the facilities.

Before Gohan could answer, an excited squeal erupted from the red head at the entrance. "Oh, she is _adorable!_" Lime exclaimed as she ran forward and gathered the small four year old into her arms. After catching Mirai the previous night and being filled in about all that she missed, Lime had been determined to see Gohan's daughter. Unfortunately, Mirai made a very convincing argument for letting the father and daughter alone to bond. "I can't believe you have a daughter! She looks so much like you when you were that age!" Even though she hadn't known Gohan at age four, Chi Chi made sure to show off her photo albums at every chance she could and Lime was never one to say no for ammunition against the seemingly perfect Gohan Son.

Leaning back to get a good look at the little girl, Lime grinned as she took in the familiar Son features. This was definitely Gohan's daughter. Hell, she had the confused look down to the angle of her eyebrows scrunching together. "Who are you?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side. This was not someone she was familiar with.

"This is Lime, Pan. I told you about her, remember?" Mirai answered as he polished off another plate. "We don't know her in our time, but she's your poppa's best friend here."

Pan frowned, staring at the strange woman intently. "But momma is poppa's best friend." This was not like what her mother said at all. Who was this lady? She couldn't be poppa's best friend! Poppa's best friend was momma. That was how they fell in love!

Gohan chuckled as he lifted the child onto his lap. "I'm sure your momma was, Panny, but this is a different time, remember?" He tried to explain, ruffling the girl's hair. "Things aren't the same here. Over here, Lime and Trunks are my best friends."

"Not momma?"

He hesitated, glancing briefly at Videl before looking back at his daughter. "Videl and I are friends, Panny. I've just known Lime and Trunks longer so I'm closer to them."

Pan furrowed her eyebrows, looking between her father and mother. This didn't make sense at all. Her momma always said that she was poppa's best friend. When they met, she and poppa became inseparable. Her and Uncle Sharpner and Auntie Erasa and poppa were always together. Poppa always told her how she was the closest person to him. But if her poppa wasn't closest to her momma, what did that mean? "So," she started uncertainly, looking at the red head before turning to the two brunettes, "does that mean she's going to be my momma in this time?"

All chatter around the table seized in surprise. Gohan rubbed the back of his neck nervously. Of all the questions she could have asked, he was not expecting that one. "That's not how it works, Panny," he started, glancing at his friends as the child stared at him expectantly. "It's a little more complicated than that."

"Well, how come?" She pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. Adults always made things more complicated. How was it complicated? Really, poppa was poppa and momma was momma.

She shouldn't have been affected. It was a completely innocent question from a four year old, but Videl couldn't deny the squeeze in her chest at the child's question. With a small reassuring smile at Erasa, who'd been watching her carefully, she quietly slipped away from the table. She knew that Gohan was barely a friend. She knew that Gohan and Lime were best friends. She knew that was the extent of their relationship, but how could this child claiming to be her daughter even ask something like that so easily? Pan was four years old. She couldn't be blamed for her ignorance, but that didn't make it any better. No one could change their parentage just like that.

Pan frowned as she watched Videl walk away. Why did momma leave? Turning to her father, she nudged his side. "Why is momma sad?" She asked, tilting her head back to study the teen closer. Even if this wasn't really her momma, she knew her well enough. Momma always walked away when she was sad so no one could see.

Gohan sighed, setting the child on her own chair again. "I don't know, Panny," he answered as he stood, "but I'll go find out, okay?" The look Erasa gave him made it clear that if he didn't voluntarily go, then she would find a way to make him. It was one he was familiar with thanks to Lime.

"Kay!" She agreed, grinning as Gohan ruffled her hair affectionately.

* * *

><p>It didn't take long to locate her. Hunched forward in front of the computer at his old lab workspace, Videl was looking through files intently. Her blue eyes darted across the screen rapidly. This was starting to be her little hideaway and he couldn't blame her. Most of the students spent their time away from the lab, disillusioned into thinking that there was still an endless amount of time before the trip ended.<p>

"Looking up dirt on Saiyans?" He finally asked, leaning against the wall as he did the first time she sat there. His voice was light when he spoke, almost carefree.

Videl rolled her eyes, but didn't bother turning around to face him. "No," she answered, "I'm working on my project. My world doesn't revolve around you, you know." As determined as she had been to figure out the secrets of Gohan Son, she was just…_done_. There were always more questions than answers. She could accept that she would never understand his life. From what she found the other day, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to.

He bit back a chuckle as he raised an eyebrow at her. "Could have fooled me," he mumbled under his breath. Gohan frowned as she shrugged, keeping her gaze fixed on the dimly lit screen. "Why are you not asking questions?" He was confused. She'd been so determined to get answers just a few minutes ago in the dining hall then suddenly…_nothing._ Despite how quickly he could move, this girl was going to give him whiplash!

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she asked, leaning closer to the screen. "I'm leaving you alone, Gohan. Do me a favor and return the courtesy." Her fingers slapped away at the keys on the keyboard sharply.

_Courtesy?_ He nearly scoffed at the statement. It sure as hell didn't seem like she even knew the word just a few days ago. After watching her jab at the 'enter' key rather violently, he cringed and quickly grabbed her wrist. "I don't think the computer's done anything to warrant being smashed to bits," he commented offhandedly. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing. Maybe you should just go back to your _best friend_," she snapped, snatching her hand away from his hold as she turned to glare at him. "It's never too early to start listing baby names, after all. Don't forget to add _Pan_." Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized what she just said.

"Okay, woah, stop, rewind. _What_?" Surprise caused his voice to nearly raise an octave as he gaped at her. Where was she getting this from?

Cheeks burning, Videl turned towards the screen again. "Nothing. Forget it. I didn't say anything." Where on earth did _that _come from? It didn't matter. This was all crazy. True or not, this girl Pan couldn't really her daughter. Well, sort of. Not really. Oh, this was all so confusing.

Gohan sighed, kneeling next to her chair. Maybe he wasn't the best at understanding girls, but he could figure this much out. Gently, he turned her towards him. "No matter what happens in this dimension or any other, Pan is the daughter of Videl Satan. Not any other woman." His eyes remained fixed on hers as he spoke. The tone of his voice left no room for argument and there really wasn't any. Pan Son is the daughter of Gohan Son and Videl Satan. She was as much Videl as she was him. The previous night had been proof of that. "She had to get that stubbornness from somewhere."

She scrunched her face together in annoyance as she pushed him back. "Are you kidding? That's you! You're the prime example of stubborn mule." Videl grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. She kept her gaze fixed on the wall over his shoulder, well aware of the bright red flush in her cheeks. This was embarrassing.

He chuckled, tugging lightly at one of her pigtails. "Yeah, sure. You keep telling yourself that. When you want something, you stick harder than a piece of gum at the bottom of a shoe."

Swatting his hand away, she turned her glare on him. A piece of gum under a shoe? Gohan Son, you sure know how to sweep a girl off her feet. "You are so not funny," she stated with a roll of her eyes. Despite her attempts to look angry, she felt the corners of her lips starting to tilt up.

"Lies, Miss Satan. Your life would be too dull without me." He gave a cheeky grin, pushing up on the armrests at either side of her to stand on his feet again.

"And simple," she added, leaning back against the chair give a bit of room between them. Sure he grew up in the mountains, but did this guy really have no regard for personal space? "Without you, there would be none of these weird tricks or future daughters popping up."

Gohan shrugged carelessly as he stepped back and stood properly. "But you love Pan. Admit it." He'd seen the way Videl looked at the little girl. She was smitten, just as much as he was.

She gave a noncommittal grunt before turning back to the screen. "Whatever, Gohan." He grinned, pulling up a chair from a nearby desk and plopping down beside her. She raised an eyebrow, glancing at him briefly. "What now?" She asked warily. This guy just wasn't going away! What part of she wanted to be left alone did he not understand? Biting back snarky comments, she focused on the screen in front of her as he smiled cheekily. She narrowed her eyes at him. Persistent, unrelenting, stubborn. Ugh, had she really been that bad? "You made your point," she grumbled under her breath.

"No idea what you're talking about." He leaned forward on the desk, resting his chin on his upturned palm. "You're working on your project. I'm your mentor. I'm mentoring." He replied with a careless shrug as he studied the files pulled up on the screen. Whether he was surprised to actually find information she would need to make her bulletproof shirt and not news articles on Saiyans or not he didn't show it as he hummed and nodded towards a file at the far right corner. "That's not going to be of much help for what you want."

For the next hour, the poured over her research, evaluating each source. Videl was surprised to realize that Gohan was a good teacher, albeit more than a little frustrating. He didn't give answers. Instead, he asked questions to lead you to said answers. "Can't get anywhere using shortcuts, Videl," he reminded her after the fifteenth outburst of frustration. Each time she glared, plotting his demise in her head, and each time he simply stared back with patience rivaling that of a saint.

"Okay, so you've got a proposed design and materials you should use. Next step?" He asked, twirling a pen between his fingers.

She shrugged. "Make the shirt?" That was all that was left, wasn't it? She had all her research. She had her design. All she needed now was the actual shirt. When he continued staring, she frowned. This again. "Okay, not make the shirt. What do you suggest then?" She grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Honestly, how long did these things take?!

"Patience is a—"

"I swear if you say virtue, you are going to regret it."

"—trait you need to work on." She parted her lips to retort but he placed a hand over her mouth to stop her. "And that temper of yours, too. It's gonna get you in trouble one day." Before he could say anything more, he jerked back his hand and stared incredulously at the perfect imprint of her teeth on his palm.

Mirai snickered as he walked into the lab with the four year old on his shoulders. "So _that_'s where Pan got that from," he pointed out, shaking his head in amusement.

Pan scrunched her nose together as she pulled at Mirai's hair. "Covering a person's mouth is rude, Trunks," she pointed out haughtily, "Momma said so."

"So is biting, Panny," Gohan amended, examining the reddened skin of his palm. The fact that Videl's teeth almost managed to break skin was … odd. She had no ki training. She shouldn't have been able to inflict that much 'damage', if one could call it that. Turning towards the girl next to him, he scowled, "you've got jaws stronger than a shark."

"Not really, it's second nature for us to lower our ki to about the level of the person we're in such close proximity to when we're not fighting so as to not injure them accidentally," Mirai explained with an indifferent shrug. "That's what you told me, anyway." At Gohan's confused expression, Mirai rolled his eyes. "Future you. I asked why Chi Chi's frying pan hurt."

Gohan shuddered at the mention of the cursed contraption. "I guess that does explain it," he mumbled, still staring at the teeth marks on his hand. "That's pretty dangerous." Kami knew how often sneak attacks happened, after all.

Mirai shrugged. "We don't do it often. Just around people we really don't want to hurt, like our moms. Sharpner could try hitting you at any time and it'd probably shatter his bones." His eyebrows furrowed as he looked at the girl next to Gohan. "It is odd that Videl can get the better of you though."

"No it's not, Trunks," Pan huffed, hopping over to scramble onto Videl's lap. "She's my momma. Of course Poppa doesn't want her getting hurt." The girl spoke matter-of-factly, staring at the teenagers like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Poppa loves momma."

The dark haired pair blushed profusely as they scrambled their brains to reply. Thankfully, or perhaps not, Bulma chose that moment to walk in with a cellphone to her ear. "Hey, Gohan, your mom is on the phone."

Both half saiyans froze and gaped at Bulma incredulously. "Bulma, you didn't!" Gohan cried, a pained expression forming on his face. At the guilty grin he received, the eighteen year old sighed and held his hand out to face his fate. "Hi, mom."

"_GOHAN SON!_" Even without the supernatural saiyan hearing, Videl had to cringe at the screech that came through the receiver. "What's this I hear about you having a daughter? I have a granddaughter and you didn't even tell me? I can't believe this. You wait until I get my hands on you, young man! Get home. RIGHT NOW!"

"But, _mom_," Gohan sighed, "I can't just leave. I'm on a class trip, remember?" He looked up hopefully at Bulma, cringing as the woman made exaggerated cross motions with her arms.

If there was one thing Bulma knew not to get in the way of, it was a rampaging Ox Princess. "Oh, no, Gohan, your mother says you're going home so you're going home," the heiress stated with a shake of her head. She was not going to get involved with this mess.

Gohan narrowed his eyes and mouthed 'traitor' as he placed the phone next to his ear. "Nevermind, Bulma said I can go," he grumbled in defeat, shoulders slumping forward.

"Good. I expect you, your daughter, and her mother for lunch. I'll see you in an hour," Chi Chi said before cutting off the conversation.

"Wait, _what?_" Gohan cried out as he held the phone out in front of him. From the curious stares he was getting, it was clear the other occupants didn't hear the conversation. Sighing, he ruffled Pan's hair. "Well, come on, we need to get you ready to see your grandmother." He held his hand out to the four year old who took it happily as they stood. Hesitating momentarily, he turned towards Videl. "You, uh, might want to, uh, get changed too."

She blinked at him in confusion for a second before standing. "_WHAT?_"

* * *

><p>Thirty minutes later, Pan was jumping around excitedly at the thought of seeing her grandmother. At seeing the less than enthused expressions of her parents, she stopped to stare at them. "What's wrong, poppa?"<p>

"Uh, nothing, Panny," he stammered, eyeing the dark haired girl standing next to him warily. Videl had not been very happy to be dragged into another trip to his house, especially to introduce their daughter to her grandmother. As if it wasn't already embarrassing enough that his mom was practically planning their wedding before they took off! "How well can you fly?"

The girl shrugged carelessly. "Like a birdie!" She exclaimed, throwing a tiny fist into the air. "Momma and I always fly over to Grandma Chi Chi's house from here. Sometimes we even race." At that, her eyes lit up as she scampered over to her mother. "Can we, momma? Can we race?"

Videl stuttered, unsure of how to answer the child's question. Fortunately, Gohan drew her attention away by lifting the girl up by the back of her shirt. "Videl doesn't know how to fly, Panny. No racing."

She pursed her lips determinedly. "Well, what if momma uses flying nimbus?" She suggested suddenly, turning towards the sky. "NIMBUS!" There was a moment of silence before she frowned and turned to Gohan. "Why isn't Nimbus coming?"

He chuckled, tilting his head back. "Probably because Nimbus doesn't know you. You haven't been introduced yet," he explained, glancing briefly at the confused Videl. Well, there went another secret. "_NIMBUS!_"

Almost immediately, the fluffy yellow cloud zoomed in and stopped right in front of the trio. Pan grinned, throwing her arms around the cloud. "Hi, nimbus!" she greeted, brushing her cheek against the soft puff.

"Wh-wh-what is that?!" Videl demanded, pointing towards the cloud as she gaped at Gohan.

"A nimbus cloud," he stated plainly as he patted his long time friend, "and your ride to my house. Nimbus, this is Videl and that's Pan." He grinned as Pan squealed with delight when the cloud nudged her.

At that, Videl vehemently shook her head and took a step closer to him. "Oh, no," she muttered, eyeing the cloud warily, "no offence to nimbus, but if we're going to be thousands of feet above the ground and flying at who knows what speeds, I am not going to be sitting on a cloud!" Shoving away any embarrassment in favor of self-preservation, she threw her arms around his neck. "No way. You're taking me. That way if I fall, I'm taking you with me!"

Taking that as confirmation that her mother had a ride, the four year old hovered in the air momentarily and turned to her dad. "Okay, ready, set, go!" Pan yelled before taking off into the sky.

Startled, Gohan immediately gathered the girl in his arms and took off to catch up to his daughter. "Pan Son!" He yelled, earning a squeal of delight from the child as she sped up. "You get back here, you brat!" Gohan nearly cringed at the demande. He was starting to sound like Vegeta. That could not be a good sign.

"No way, I'm gonna win!" Raising her ki further, she shot off into the distance.

Cursing, Gohan looked at the girl in his arms. "Sorry, Videl, but you might want to hold on," he warned and felt his cheeks flush as she immediately tightened her arms around his neck and pressed her face against his chest. Readjusting his hold on her, he sped up to catch his stubborn daughter. "This has got to be from your side," he grumbled, earning a swift whack to the back of the head. "Hey! No hitting the driver!"

"You're not driving," she shot back, peeking through one eye to catch of glimpse of where they were. That turned out to be pointless as she saw nothing but blue skies and white clouds…and no sign of Pan. "Where is she?"

"A few hundred feet ahead of us," he answered, pushing his energy out in front of them to block the wind from blowing into her face. "She's actually faster than I anticipated."

"Shouldn't we get closer? What if something happens to her?"

Gohan shrugged indifferently. "Nah, she's fine. I'll know if there's anything wrong. I can still see her." At Videl's dubious look, he grinned. "Don't worry. I'm just letting her have her fifteen minutes of glory. We're close enough that I can catch her if she happens to fall out of the sky."

"_Fall out of the sky?!_" Videl repeated in alarm, eyes straining to catch even a little dot of the child. "What are you waiting for? Catch up to her or so help me, Gohan Son. If anything happens to that girl, you are going to be in for it!"

Cringing, Gohan sped up obediently. Hell, if his mother so much as caught the wind that he let the child fly that much ahead of them, he could kiss his life good bye. He grinned as he noticed Pan trying to put more distance between them as he gained on her. "Nice try, Panny, but you cheated," he taunted as he flew just in front of her. The four year old scowled, exerting more energy in hopes of speeding past him but Gohan kept ahead just ahead of her. "Nuh uh. Didn't your mother teach you better manners?"

"Hey! Why is it my fault?" Videl demanded, crossing her arms over her chest indignantly. The fright of being dropped was long forgotten after the near panic attack over the possibility of _Pan _falling out of the sky.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Because clearly it's not my fault since I'm dead in that time," he pointed out matter-of-factly, cringing as the smile fell from the little girl's face. "Ah, Panny, I didn't…I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." He was thrown off guard as the child shot forward and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck.

Videl shot him a glare before urging the child into her arms. Pan went willingly, pressing her face against her mother's shoulder. "Shh, don't cry, Pan," she murmured, running a hand through the girl's short hair. "See, Gohan's here right now. He's okay." Pan lifted her head, teary eyes looking between both teenagers. Videl offered her a small smile, wiping the tears gently from her cheek. "See, he's okay…just a little slow. I'm sure that's exactly how your poppa in your time was."

Pursing her lips in thought, Pan gave a little smile as she nodded in agreement. "Uh huh, that's what momma always said. Poppa could figure out math equations like they were simple addition but people were like ten thousand piece jigsaw puzzles to him!" The fact that the girl could memorize that probably meant she heard it often and Gohan wasn't sure how to feel about that. At seeing her father's grimace, Pan grinned and kissed his cheek. "It's okay, poppa, momma loves you anyway!"

And cue blush.

* * *

><p><strong>I'M ALIVE! Well, mostly, anyway. School and work have eaten my soul. ): It's finals week next week so I'm drowning in papers and presentations and studying. It's all really quite exciting. Okay, not really, but whatever. One can hope. ANYWAY, I'm super sorry that this has taken so long and that the chapter isn't as lengthy as it could be, but I figured that was as good a place as any to end this or it would take much longer. I really meant to have it up sooner, but writer's block kind of dropped a mountain on me or something. Hopefully this winter break will be better. I know what I want to happen and all that, but it's taking a while to really work things together. ): Well, that and the fact that all these other stories for other fandoms have been popping into my head and screaming for attention. Boo.<strong>

**Ky111: **(: I like Pan and her role. She makes things go by faster. Haha.

**dcp1992: **I am absolute rubbish at action so I like character development and getting into depth with Gohan and Videl is fun, as well as fleshing out supporting characters like Erasa and Sharpner.

**SeanHicks4: **Haha, I tried to switch things up a bit with that chapter but it was just as confusing so I figure I'll redo it when I rework this fic.

**Crazybuu: **I may have actually bothered to watch GT if Toriyama had anything to do with it, but eh. It wasn't so interesting to me so I just wikipedia'd it. Haha.

**Shijiro: **Erasa is absolutely delighted to have a niece to spoil. Clearly. Haha. And Sharpner is having a ball with this (or he will be once we get to that part). The fact that Pan even exists is almost enough to make them forget that they supposedly are together in her time. Almost.

**gohanFanfics: **xD It's a fanfic based off of cartoons. A lot of cartoons are like that and really, I think Videl didn't really _want _to find out, you know? She wanted to but she didn't at the same time. The Gold Fighter was intriguing and he was a mystery and there's always some sort of excitement with that, I think.

**khim: **yeah…. That's part of the whole 'I have no idea how to properly sequence the events so they mash up together nicely because they have all these overlaps and are blah' thing that whole chapter had going. Oops. xD

**Guest: **Yep. Working on this story is what keeps me going through college. It's kind of one of those "WELP, textbook chapter read, WRITING TIME." Then again, it could also be what's killing me since I end up relinquishing sleep time for this.

**lancecomwar, JoJo8, Aaron Leach, shugokage, jwootan02, jisko2ijsko, Dbzlover500, ultranx, NiceNipps, NBKitty, lena m, serenityselena, Guest, imgonnadie, DormySaz, PnuttButtr, chaos: **Thanks, guys! :D

**I'm pretty sure I missed a few people when replying to reviews, but it's late…or early, depending on how you want to look at it, and I need to get some shut eye.**

'**Til next time!**

**- Skye**


	24. 023: Personal space, look it up

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 23. **__Personal space, Gohan. Look it up._

_Dislcaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"Grandma Chi Chi!" Pan called out as she ran into the small house, heading straight for the kitchen. Grandma Chi Chi was almost always there. It was exactly like the house back home. She asked once why her grandmother lived all the way out in the mountains and simply received the reply, "because your grandpa built it for our family." At spotting the woman standing near the stove, Pan ran forward and threw her arms around the woman's legs. "Hi, Grandma!"<p>

Startled, Chi Chi glanced down to find the expectant four year old staring up at her. "Yo-yo-you're real!" she exclaimed, reaching down and lifting the girl into her arms. "Oh and you're so adorable! You look just like your father!" Nuzzling her cheek against her granddaughters, she squeezed tightly. "I have a grandbaby!"

"Mom, you're choking her!" Gohan pointed out as he walked into the kitchen followed by Videl only to find their daughter gasping for air.

Gasping, Chi Chi loosened her hold on the child but didn't quite let go. "Don't you raise your voice at me, young man," she snapped, "I raised you with better manners!" Noticing her son back off, she turned back to the four year old in her arms. "So, Pan, right?" She asked, receiving an excited nod. "I hope you're hungry. I didn't know what you liked so I made a little bit of everything. Oh, _you're so cute._"

Gohan sighed as he followed after them, pulling a hesitant Videl along with him by her hand. "C'mon, just do as she says then we can get out of here," he muttered under his breath as he tugged her closer.

She scowled, slipping her fingers out of his hold. "I can walk fine," she grumbled after tumbling forward a few times. The difference in their strides when Gohan was in a rush and her eager to bolt had her tripping over herself to keep up with him. Just as they approached the table, Videl squealed as Gohan suddenly pulled her against him. Her original question sped from the tip of her tongue as she noticed the two boys now sitting at the table. "When did they get here?" she asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"They were tailing us from CC," Gohan answered, looking down at her. He frowned as the color in her cheeks steadily became more prominent. Leaning forward, he pressed his forehead gently against hers. "You're all warm. Are you okay?"

Stuttering an affirmative, Videl hurriedly pulled away from him. Someone really needed to teach this guy about personal space! "I'm fine," she insisted. At Gohan's dubious expression, she sighed. Honestly, for someone so bright, he was pretty dim. "Personal space, Gohan. Look it up."

Had Videl not turned away from him, she might have seen the amused smile that graced his lips. From their last few encounters, he'd guessed that his lack of regard for personal space had been the cause of the red colour in her cheeks. It had been amusing to watch her force herself to keep from squirming when he got too close for comfort and perhaps, was now a sign that he'd spent too much time around the Prince of Saiyans.

"You two sit down so we can eat. Flirt later," Chi Chi instructed, waving her hand at them dismissively before continuing to coo over her granddaughter. "You have plenty of time to make my grandbaby when we're not waiting at the dining table."

"Yeah! We're hungry!" The two boys affirmed as they glared at the teens. Not wanting to draw any more attention to them, Videl hurriedly pulled Gohan towards the empty chairs at the table. "_Finally_," Goten cried as Chi Chi nodded at the saiyans the 'okay' to eat.

* * *

><p>"Do you want help with the dishes, Chi Chi?" Videl offered once the saiyans ran out of the house to play a game of tag. Pan had invited her to join them, but she knew better than to think she could keep up with that bunch. When the older woman looked about ready to refuse, she picked up a stack of dishes anyway. "Honestly, it's the least I can do after you prepared such a feast." Though calling it a feast didn't seem quite accurate. Despite the amount of food that was piled on the table, the four black holes devoured them in no time.<p>

Smiling, Chi Chi gestured towards the sink. "Sure, dear," she conceded, "why don't you finish gathering up the dishes and I'll get started over here then you can rinse. We'll dry them later." The two women went to work shortly after, easily falling into a comfortable rhythm. They got to work on drying the dishes and Chi Chi couldn't keep the smile from her lips as she watched the younger woman. She let out a wistful sigh, placing the plate neatly on a rather tall stack.

Videl raised an eyebrow at her in question.

"This must be what it feels like to have a daughter to do things with," Chi Chi explained with a cheerful grin. "I know it isn't as fabulous as shopping or getting pampered at a salon but it's nice anyway." She loved her husband and sons dearly, but sometimes the woman did find herself wishing she also had a girl. The overload of testosterone in the house tended to get overwhelming at times.

Videl gave her a small smile before turning back to the bowl in her hand. "I wouldn't really know," she answered with a slight shrug, "my mum died when I was really young so I don't remember her much."

"Well, by how you turned out, I'm sure she was lovely," Chi Chi assured her with a decisive nod. After all, the girl looked nothing like her father and certainly didn't seem to act much like that old buffoon either.

"Thank you," she murmured, feeling the ever-present warmth in her cheeks when around the Son family. This was getting ridiculous. How was it possible to for a person go from rarely ever getting flustered to suddenly mimicking a tomato every five seconds?

Chi Chi smiled at noticing the blush. Yes, this girl was perfect for her Gohan. She'd have to make sure to call Bulma more often to get updates. Perhaps it was time to invest in one of those cell phones.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Chi Chi sent the girl out of the house to join the four saiyans. "Just follow that path. They're playing at the lake. I'm sure you don't want to be cooped up in here all afternoon," she urged, ushering the protesting teenager out of the door. "If you get lost, stay put. I'm sure Gohan will come get you."<p>

"But how would he even know?" she asked, slightly digging her heels into the ground. There was no way she was going to risk getting lost in the woods the Sons called a backyard only to have to be _rescued._ Videl Satan was no damsel in distress.

Chi Chi chuckled, patting the girl's shoulder. "He'll know. He can sense your ki." At the confused look she received, the woman chuckled. "Ki is life energy. Every living thing has it and it's possible to sense with proper training." When the look didn't change, Chi Chi sighed in frustration. "What kind of training has he been giving you? It's been days! He should have gotten to this part by now."

Videl bit her lip at the small outburst. "Uhm, the training kind of stopped," she admitted quietly with a slight shrug of her shoulder.

Chi Chi gaped at her in surprise. "_WHAT?_" She screeched, eyes widening. "He stopped training you? Oh, wait until I get my hands on that boy. He can't stop training you! You need to get stronger and be able to protect yourself so I can have my grandbaby!" Did this woman really not think of anything else?!

"It wasn't really his idea," Videl interjected weakly, taking a small step away from the Son matriarch. When dark eyes focused on her, Videl gave a nervous laugh and rubbed the back of her head. "I kind of got mad that he was just making fun of me with the so-called training he was putting me through."

Blinking, Chi Chi tilted her head slightly. What gave her that idea? Pursing her lips, she eyed the girl carefully. "Let me guess. He made you run around with weights on and didn't explain a thing," she said and nodded as she received an affirmative. "My son is an idiot."

"Uh, no, he's brilliant, really. A genius," she supplied, waving her arms in front of her. "He gets top marks in everything."

Chi Chi scoffed, nose turning up slightly in pride. "Of course, he is. I taught him myself. Academia is one thing but when dealing with people? He's his father's son through and through." The resignation was evident in her voice as she shook her head. "Don't worry, dear, I'll straighten him out for you!" Nothing was going to stand in the way of getting her grandbaby.

Videl shook her head rapidly. "Oh, no, it's not a big deal. I'll talk to him myself. Really, Chi Chi, it's fine," she tried to assure the woman, glancing nervously over at the general direction the path lead. "Actually, why don't I go right now?" Somehow, she was sure getting lost in the woods would be easier than dealing with Chi Chi on a warpath. Besides, she had a feeling Chi Chi wasn't exaggerating about Gohan's built-in GPS tracker-like ability.

"Momma!" The excited squeal of the four year old brought caused her to jump as she looked around for the source. Finding no one, Videl frowned in confusion. That was—

"Up here, momma!"

Looking up, she stepped back in surprise. "Pan Son, what are you doing in that tree?!" She exclaimed, placing her fists on her hips. Soaked to the bone in her little orange gi, the child was halfway out on the tree's largest branch. "How did you get—" Her rant was cut short by a shrill scream as the child rolled off. "_Pan!"_ Running forward, her heart thudded in her ears. Even if she managed to get there in time, the child was free falling a good twenty feet. This would not end well.

Videl froze and everything seemed to move in slow motion. Determination in her face, Pan tucked her small body together before landing rather gracefully on her feet. Blinking, the teenager stared at the four year old, nothing making sense other than she was unharmed. Realizing her daughter was actually safe, Videl fell forward onto her knees in relief.

"Momma?" Pan tilted her head slightly as she approached her mother. Her eyebrows furrowed together in confusion when the woman's shoulders began to shake. "Are you okay, momma?" She asked and pursed her lips as Videl sat back and let out a laugh.

This was crazy. This was hectic. None of this was making any sense. Her four-year-old daughter from the future just fell twenty or so feet from a tree and landed like she hopped off a stool from the kitchen. She knew the girl was worried, but the laughter just kept bubbling from her lips without any sign of stopping. With a tug, she pulled the child into her arms.

Surprised, Pan wiggled in her mother's hold. "Momma, you're gonna get wet," she pointed out while squirming only to have the girl tighten her hold. "Momma?"

Videl pressed her face against the wet hair, willing her laughter to stop. This was ridiculous. She just met this little girl and she couldn't deny the hold her tiny fingers had on her heart. Nothing made sense. Everything was a jumble in her head, but there was one thing she was certain of. This little girl was hers and she would be damned if she ever let anything happen to her. She wasn't sure when it happened soon tears were streaming out of her eyes as she attempted to stifle her sobs.

The sound of leaves rustling barely registered in her Videl's until she felt a warm hand on her back. She didn't have to look back to know who it was.

Obvious relief swept through the child as she looked up at her father. "Poppa, I think momma's broken," she stated with a decisive nod, her chin nudging VIdel's shoulder. "She was laughing and now she's crying. Fix it!"

Gohan smiled as he gently eased Videl's arms from around the child and gathered the teen into his hold. Pan jumped back once she was free, watching her mother with obvious concern. "Go and play with the boys, Panny. We'll come find you guys in a bit," he said and nodded in the direction of the lake where Goten and Trunks were having some breath-holding contest. Once the child scampered off, Gohan turned his attention to the hysterical girl in his arms.

He didn't say anything as he slid an arm around her shoulder and gently smoothed her hair. She turned into him, pressing her face against his chest. She was no longer surprised by how comfortable it was to slide her own arms around his waist. "I'm sorry I'm such a mess," she mumbled, words muffled by his chest as she felt herself calming down. He remained silent as he shifted so she sat in front of him, her back resting against the inside of his leg. "It's just…people were right when they said to be careful what you wish for, huh?" She asked warily as she tilted her head back to look at him. "I knew you had secrets but I just…I didn't think it would be anything like all of _this_." She ran a hand through her hair as she lowered her head. "It's all so…crazy. How—"

"How am I still sane?" Gohan finished with a wry smile on his lips. She nodded and he shrugged. "You just take it as it comes, I guess. I was just like any other kid at one point, but things happened and suddenly I was thrown in with all this madness. Always training, always getting stronger, always preparing for the next threat."

Silence lingered between them as she processed his answer. She recalled the article about aliens landing over a decade ago. The little boy who seemed so frightened and helpless as he fought in that slaughter was the same guy helping keep her together at that moment. "You're not lying to me," she murmured under her breath. His hold tightened around her. No, he wasn't lying to her. He'd never lied to her. She bit her lip and closed her eyes. Gohan wasn't lying so her father was. Taking a deep breath, she pressed her face against his chest again.

Gohan watched her mull over the revelations. He was surprised she managed to keep herself together for as long as she did. At least he had the luxury of growing up in a world where everything he lived through was the 'norm.' He couldn't imagine what it would have been like to have your perception of reality suddenly shattered as what happened with her finding out about his world.

"I'm sorry."

He froze as if trying to determine whether he heard her right or not. When he didn't say anything, she pulled back to meet his gaze. He offered a small smile as he gently brushed the pad of his thumb across her cheek, brushing away a streak left by her tears. "Don't sweat it. We're cool now, yeah?"

She chuckled at his choice of words, shaking her head in disbelief. "You have been around Sharpner too much," she stated then breathed a sigh of relief as she leaned back. "But yeah, we're cool." Her eyebrow rose as a light tinge of red spread across his cheeks. "What?"

Gohan cleared his throat, immediately averting his gaze. "Uh, your shirt's wet," he mumbled, fixing on a spot in the distance. When he felt her staring at him confusion, he scrunched his face together. "Your shirt's white, V, and it's wet." Did he really have to spell it out for her? "I'd offer you my shirt but—"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WALKING AROUND IN THE WOODS WITH NOTHING BUT BOXERS?" Videl cut him off as she scrambled back to get some distance between them. Blood rushed to her cheeks at the realization he'd been in that state of _un_dress throughout their whole heart-to-heart.

He cringed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "We were swimming and Pan ran off so I went to find her before she got lost," he explained with a hopeful chuckle.

She wasn't appeased. With arms crossed over her chest, Videl huffed and turned down the path headed towards the Son household. There was no way in HFIL that she would join them if he was going to be dressed (or not dressed) like that. Fainting from a nosebleed then drowning was not the way Videl Satan could ever allow herself to do and she was liable to do such a thing if she did join them. Damn oblivious mountain boy and his body, she scowled. She wasn't a girly girl like Erasa but she wasn't blind. Gohan was a good looking guy who either didn't know it or should win an award for his acting!

* * *

><p>Chi Chi gasped in surprise when the girl came back mere minutes later. "Videl, oh dear, what happened?" She asked, ushering her into the house. When Videl shook her head, Chi Chi sighed and gently smoothed her hair. "Why don't you go freshen up in the bathroom and I'll get you a shirt, okay?"<p>

Videl mumbled a quiet thank you before disappearing into the bathroom. Catching her reflection, she hissed at the mess in front of her. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her hair stuck up every which way. She washed her face in haste, not wanting to look so unkempt. At the soft knock, she opened the door to find herself looking at empty space.

"Here, momma." Pan held a shirt out to her as she smiled. "Grandma said you needed a new shirt. Are you feeling better?"

Kneeling down to be closer to eye level with her daughter, Videl pressed a kiss at the top of her head. "Much better," she assured the girl, "and thank you for the shirt. Why don't you go take a shower and I'll see if your grandma has anything dry for you, okay?" Nodding, Pan ran into the bathroom and Videl shut the door. Videl adjusted the water's temperature before allowing the child in the shower. "I'll be right back."

Quickly changing into the shirt, Videl froze at finding herself suddenly enveloped by a familiar smell. Going by how the material nearly dwarfed her, she could guess exactly whose shirt this was. After all, she saw him wearing it that one day he made that ridiculous catch during PE when they played baseball. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Videl went in search of Chi Chi.

Turning the corner, she grunted as she was knocked right off her feet by two bodies. "Oh, sorry, sissy!" Goten exclaimed, pulling her to her feet without any effort whatsoever. "We didn't see you. Wait. Why are you wearing big brother's shirt?"

"Have you seen your mom, Goten?" Videl asked, deciding to ignore the boy's questions. No one could ever be sure of Goten's train of thought and she wasn't looking forward to sending herself over the edge of a cliff with that.

To her surprise, it was Trunks that nodded, pointing towards the slightly ajar door down the hall. "She was over there just now," the purple haired heir answered, tugging his best friend along without another word.

That kid was an odd one, Videl noted as she made her way towards the indicated door. "Hey, Chi Chi," she said, knocking lightly on the wood only to have her jaw fall slack at the sight that greeted her. The person inside was definitely not Chi Chi. "Oh my god, Gohan, sorry!" She squeaked, immediately pulling the door shut. From down the hall, she heard the two boys snickering behind their hands. Her eyes narrowed. Oh, they were going to get it, she thought as she scowled in their general direction.

Quickly throwing on his clothes, Gohan opened the door to find Videl still standing in the hallway. The look on her face was menacing as she glared in the direction he guessed his brother and his best friend disappeared to. "Hey," he said, biting back a laugh as she jumped a few feet into the air in surprise. "Sorry, did you need something?"

Deciding to forego mentioning the accident mere seconds ago, Videl nodded and clasped her hands behind her back. "Yeah, Pan is showering so do you have something dry she could change into?" She asked, tilting her head slightly to the side.

"Uh, yeah, I should," he answered, opening the door to his room and walking over to his closet.

Videl stalled in the hall for a second before following him inside. It was surprisingly neat compared to his work area back at the Capsule Corporation lab. Her gaze drifted over to the set of pictures displayed on the shelf. The one farthest to the left was of a child in traditional clothes and a red hat. Studying the child, her eyes widened at noticing something severely out of place. "Is that…you had a tail?" She asked, turning to him immediately, her gaze drifting from his stunned face to where the tail would have been then back to his face.

Gohan immediately straightened at her question. He completely forgot about those pictures! Cursing his carelessness, he nodded slowly and waited for her next reaction.

Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to form words but nothing would come. Meeting his obsidian eyes, she took a deep breath and counted to ten. "Okay," she said then pursed her lips, "so did you find anything for Pan?"

He raised an eyebrow as he handed her the small set of clothes. "What? That's it? No more questions?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in doubt.

"Like you said, take it as it comes. I mean, you had a tail but you don't now and I'm sure there's an explanation but that probably would just lead to more questions and my head is already starting to hurt so yeah, no more questions," she explained quickly, clutching the clothes in her hand. "I'd better get back to Pan."

* * *

><p>The flight back to the CC compound was just as eventful as the flight to the Son household. Goten and Trunks flew slightly ahead, bickering about how the other snagged more dessert than he should have. Videl shook her head as she watched them argue quite animatedly in the air like it was as natural to do so thousands of feet above ground as it was in the kitchen (where the argument had originated anyway).<p>

"_Mhmm_, cake." Cradled in her mother's arms, the four year old snuggled closer to her chest. Videl couldn't help but smile as she smoothed the girl's short hair. After playing all afternoon and eating quite a feast during dinner, Pan was knocked out as soon as they decided to head back.

It was hard to believe that just a week ago she thought of Gohan Son as nothing more than a nerd. He was nice and cute, sure, but he was definitely a nerd. Now, everything was different. He wasn't just some awkward mountain boy that kept his nose buried in books. There was so much more to him than that. The past few days had been proof of that.

Feeling her gaze on him, Gohan raised an eyebrow as he looked down to meet her eyes. He bit back a smirk at the sudden color that flooded her cheeks at being caught staring. She was doing that more often, especially since their little talk in the woods. Even Trunks and Goten had noticed during dinner. Fortunately for her, Gohan had put a stop to the two younger half-saiyans before they could even start.

"How are you holding up?" He asked quietly, turning away from her gaze to look ahead at where they were going.

She licked her lips. "Well, I'm still holding," she answered uncertainly. "It's all very … overwhelming." And over her head.

He nodded and didn't say anymore as he flew them back to the student dome. She wasn't surprised when he entered her room from the window. There was a short silence after she was on her own feet again. "Thanks for coming today." He didn't even want to imagine how things would have gone if she didn't go.

"No sweat," she answered, adjusting the little girl still lying in her arms.

Pan sighed in her sleep, burying her face against the crook of her mother's neck. The movement caught both her parents' attention and Gohan let out an uneasy chuckle. "I guess I'd better put her to bed," he said, taking the little girl from her arms and allowing her to curl up in his. He made his way towards the window and peered out to make sure the coast was clear. Turning to her, he smiled as he began to rise. "Night, V."

* * *

><p>"Poppa?" The little girl sat up groggily, rubbing her eyes as she tried to focus on the figure moving around the room. "Where are you going?"<p>

Gohan smiled, kissing the top of her head. He hadn't meant to wake her up. "Trunks and I are going to spar for a bit. Go back to sleep and when I come back, you and I can train." She blinked at him in confusion before a broad grin formed on her lips. Training with Poppa? Trunks always talked about how fun that was! Excitement was evident in her tiny body as she promptly rolled over and pulled the covers her head.

A few minutes later, the four year old huffed and sat up again. With her father gone, she couldn't sleep. It was odd being on her own. Even at home, she still slept in her mother's room. She gasped, clutching the blankets tight around her as she hopped out of bed. That was an idea. Maybe her momma would let her sleep in her room!

Videl groaned at hearing her window open. "Pan?" She mumbled, adjusting her arms around the bundle suddenly pressed against her side. "What's going on?"

"I can't sleep alone," she said quietly, voice slightly muffled by the layers of cloth.

"Alone? Where's Gohan?" Videl asked, sitting up quickly to get a better look at the girl. "He left you by yourself?" Her annoyance climbed steadily at the thought. Why would he do that? Sure, Pan could most likely take better care of herself than children twice her age, but she was only four years old! Four year olds weren't meant to be left by themselves in an unfamiliar place.

Pan scrunched her nose together, tugging on her mother's shirt to make her lie down again. "He went to train with Trunks," she answered, tucking herself against Videl's side as she yawned. "They went to the mountains." She curled up into the blankets, smiling drowsily as she felt soft fingers brushing through her hair "Night, momma."

* * *

><p>A soft knock on her door a few hours later brought the teenage crime fighter back to consciousness. Squinting at the clock on her bedside table, she groaned and turned over. Her arms tightened around the warm heap of sheets tucked into her side. "Go 'way," she grumbled, burying her face against the soft cloth. The knocking continued and she growled, forcing herself out of bed. This person was a deadman. "<em>What<em>?" She hissed as she threw the door open and felt her jaw drop at seeing the jerk standing at her door…dripping with sweat…wearing a gi…looking absolutely deli—Shaking her head, she opted for glaring.

Chuckling nervously, Gohan rubbed the back of his neck. "Ergh, morning, you didn't happen to see Pan by any chance did you?" he asked, tilting his head to the side slightly despite being aware that they both knew he knew exactly where she was.

"She's sleeping," she answered curtly, "much like what I was doing before I was so rudely awakened by some jerk that has no sense of time whatsoever. It's six in the morning, Gohan. Who in the world gets up at six in the damn morning?!"

"So I take it you're not a morning person," he mused, eyebrows rising in amusement as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Look, I'm sorry, but I promised Pan we'd train after I was done with Trunks. Can I just get her?"

With a sigh, Videl stepped aside to let him in. "What are you going to do? Make her run around the compound with weights on?" She questioned, crossing her arms over her chest. At Gohan's incredulous look, she frowned. "Well, she's my daughter too! I should know what she's doing."

"Come with us then. You can watch. She's not too far ahead of you in terms of her form," he offered, prodding the bundle still curled up on the bed. "I want to see how far Mirai has gotten."

Videl said nothing as she scowled at him. Did he really just say what she thought she heard him just say? Her _daughter_ was further ahead of her in terms of training. What was he talking about? Okay, actually, she could see that considering the child could _fly._

Oblivious to Videl's scowl, Gohan chuckled as the little girl rolled away from his hold. "Come on, Panny, time to get up. We're going to spar." He gently rolled the mess of cloths, looking for the opening to unwrap the child inside. When she still didn't wake, he sighed. "Okay, fine, but don't blame me if you don't get to have any _breakfast_."

Almost instantly, the girl bolted up, her head sticking out of the mountain of blankets she dragged from his room with her. "Breakfast time?" She asked, staring wide eyed at her mother that gaped at her in surprise. Was that really all it took to wake someone sleeping like the dead?

Gohan laughed, ruffling her already mussed up hair. "Not yet, Panny. Sparring time. Go get ready." With a jump, the little girl rushed out of the room to get her gi. Videl barely managed to avoid getting run over as she took a quick step back. Gohan chuckled at her expression. "You coming?"

Realizing the question was directed at her, Videl glanced at the empty bed then sighed. "Yeah, get out so I can change."

* * *

><p><strong>So, I managed to break some of the keys on my laptop's keyboard. Don't ask me how I did it, but I did. It's great. x-X; Anyway, this has made working on anything much harder since I really don't want to be lugging around a laptop AND a keyboard, which means little to no time working on my story outside of my room. (This is a problem since most of this fic was actually written in class or the breakroom at work. Ha.) <strong>

**ON THE PLUS SIDE, I just have one semester left of undergrad. Granted, this will be another hectic semester but I'm optimistic. (: **

**jisko2ijsko: **Naturally. Chi Chi is mother bear and she knows all.

**iamnoone21: **Awh, thanks! It's always nice to hear things like that. (: I love little Pan just making it awkward all around and pretty much indirectly forcing their relationship grow.

**geuh: **Haha. I doubt they could make any other kind of family at this point in time and it amuses me to no end.

**SeanHicks4: **See, I considered that option, but they get panned even when they aren't distracted with food (more than usual) so it didn't seem like too consistent. Besides, I like the thought of making it run in the genes that the mention of food will bring them from the death sleep. xD

**chaos267: **I'm sorry! Lol, I promise I try to update as quick as I can and I don't intentionally leave the hanging parts. Okay, maybe I do, but really, I need to make sure you guys continue reading somehow, right?! Jk, jk. I promise it's really just because the next scenes would end up being too long and then I'd never actually update. xD

**khim: **Ah, I thought I did reply to this before. It's just one of those things that was difficult for me to word properly. There were a things going on in different places at the same time and the pants grabbing was kind of a marker for both sides. Videl and Pan had their conversation before Pan came out to grab the pants. Gohan was standing outside for a bit, knowing better than to actually go inside before being let in.

**lena m: **Yes, I'm back! (: I would never abandon this fic. It may take me a while to update here and there, but I'm definitely going to finish it.

**Chris: **Not offended at all. (: I see the side that you're coming from, but at the same time, I have always shipped Videl x Gohan. I agree that it bothers me when writers make Videl a complete bitch and Gohan is still head over heels in love with her then there's the revelation and all of a sudden they're in love. It just doesn't work that way, I think. In the anime, even if it is just in an episode or two, they show Videl slowly change from that pushy brat that demanded everything be handed to her on a silver platter to the girl that realized she wasn't this big-shot she always thought she was and stepped back to let the z warriors do their thing. Gohan and Videl's relationship was never something that just happened at the snap of one's fingers. Both of them had to 'grow' before they even really became friends.

**person345: **If I'm keeping track of my days right, they've still got ten days in the story before leaving for the survival trip. I'm probably going to fast forward through some of those days so I don't know how long it'll actually take to get to it. (Just think of it like the anime/manga, they'll go through multiple episodes for one fight scene!) No guarantees of when I can update. It's winter break right now but it's turning out to be even busier than when I had classes. ):

**Aaron Leach, awesomenaruto, shugokage, dcp1992, Crazybuu, Ky111, Dbzlover500, jwootan02, PnutButtr: **Thanks!

**Sorry if I missed anyone! ):**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**- Skye**


	25. 024: I'd put my money on Gohan

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 24. **__I'd put my money on Gohan._

_Dislcaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>The walk to the garden dome had both teenagers as bright as tomatoes. Perhaps it was a good thing no one in their class were early risers. Pan had insisted on holding both of their hands, pulling her parents along while singing a song Videl found oddly familiar.<p>

"Well, isn't this a perfect portrait," Mirai snickered as he noticed the new arrivals at the garden dome. "You do realize that my mother will be printing a picture of this from the security cam and sending it to your mother, don't you?"

The question was met with a groan of dismay from his best friend. "Don't want to talk about it," Gohan grumbled, scrunching his face together in distaste. Oh, he knew quite well just what kind of field day his mother would have with such a portrait. It was bad enough that he'd overheard Bulma's side of the conversation about different cellphone models. Naturally, Mirai was being a helpful son and giving suggestions. "By the way, you traitor," he grumbled, narrowing his eyes at his best friend, "you were raised by Bulma, you know how she and my mom get when they've got one of their missions!"

Mirai shrugged carelessly. "Yeah, I was raised by my mom. I know that," he agreed then grimaced, "but I also know that if they stop focusing on you, I'm the next target. Sorry, bro. I'll stand up against lizard-shaped alien tyrants hell bent on destroying the Earth in revenge for you, but I am not going to throw myself in front of our mothers."

Gohan could not fault him for that. It was an unspoken agreement between the half-saiyans that being locked in the hyperbolic time chamber with Vegeta for a year would be preferable to facing their mothers.

Pan giggled as she jumped onto Mirai's shoulders. "Even against overgrown grasshoppers, sensei?" She quipped, patting his head to smooth out the ruffled hair she disturbed with her acrobatics. If there was a story Pan liked hearing about Mirai's travels back in time, it was definitely about her twelve year old father's big battle.

Videl eyed the trio curiously as the guys broke out into laughter. What lizard-shaped alien tyrants and overgrown grasshopper? Clearly she was missing a joke here. Before she could ask, she bit the insides of her cheeks to stop herself. _If he wants me to know, he'll tell me_, she reminded herself, despite the urge to fire off question after question.

"Okay, so let's get started," Gohan finally said as he took a few steps back. "Come on, Panny, let's see what Mirai's taught you." He slid into his stance easily, watching carefully as the child bolted off her mentor's shoulders and landed gracefully into her own stance. "How long did you say you've been teaching her?" The question was directed towards the purple haired teen.

Mirai shrugged, crossing his arms over his chest. "About two months. She was more interested in flying than proper fighting," he answered with a roll of his eyes. "Her mom definitely showed her a thing or two though." Oh, Videl Son definitely did.

A cheeky grin formed on the child's lips as she glanced over at Mirai briefly. That tone was familiar. "You were asking for it," she exclaimed, sticking her tongue out at him. Mirai had been taunting her about being allowed an extra bowl of ice cream and, well, she was her father's daughter. Before she was even aware of what happened, her fist was planted between his eyes.

Gohan raised an eyebrow at the two. "I don't think I want to know," he murmured with a shake of his head. His gaze returned to his daughter and he grinned. "Okay, come at me, Pan." There wasn't a moment of delay before she shot forward at a speed that surprised the teenager.

Videl sighed as she watched the father and daughter work. It was mind blowing to see how advanced the child was. If she wasn't careful, she was sure Pan could easily take her down in a spar. Despite the training from Mirai and her ability to fly, even Videl could find flaws and openings in the girl's fighting style. She was strong and quick, but she still lacked the experience and discipline. Then again, Pan couldn't have been training for more than a few months. The years she spent training were the only things that kept her up to par with the child, if that.

"Still think it's all tricks?" Mirai asked, leaning against the same tree Videl sat under. With most of her self-righteousness gone, Videl was tolerable. She was a long way from the woman Mirai respected in his time, but she wasn't as bad as she coud have been.

She shook her head with a sigh. "I don't think I ever really did," she admitted, "but I _had_ to. My dad is all I have. We're all each other has. He had no reason to lie to me." Silence reigned before them as they watched the pair continue to spar. Pride showed on Gohan's face as Pan came closer and closer to hitting him with each attempt. The girl's eyebrows furrowed in concentration and frustration as her father slipped away for the umpteenth time and Videl couldn't help but chuckle. She was adorable.

A cry of surprise escaped her lips as Videl watched her daughter skid across the grass, creating a trail across the green. "Pan!" She shot to her feet but found herself restrained before even managing a step. "Damn it, Mirai, let me—"

"She's fine," Mirai stated, nodding towards the hole that the four year old was climbing out of. "And she's mad." The scowl on the child's face was menacing as the wind picked up around her small form. Her parents stared in disbelief. Videl never fathomed that her daughter would be that strong and Gohan didn't realize the extent of her training. "He's in trouble."

As if on cue, the child shot forward with a vengeance. Gohan's eyes were wide as he increased his ki level to match the girl's output. This was certainly far more advanced than he'd anticipated. He yelped in surprise as her tiny fist brushed against his cheek, forming a small cut in the smooth skin.

Impressed, Gohan easily caught her arm in his hold and twisted the child around to capture her in a tight embrace. Pan scowled as she squirmed in the vice-like grip. "Lemme go, lemme go!" She whined, twisting this way and that in hopes of loosening his hold. "Awh, poppa, this isn't fair. I had you!"

"Not quite, Pan," he chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair as he kept her restrained with one arm. "Mirai's trained you well."

She beamed in pride. "Uh huh, but I still can't beat momma when we spar. She says I'm almost there, though. Am I, poppa?" Her excitement sped up her words. Even though Mirai was the one formally training her, her mother still took some time in the day to help her out.

Gohan hesitated, rubbing the back of his head. "I don't know, Pan. How strong is your momma?" He sighed as the child glanced at Videl in confusion. "Videl hasn't learned how to use ki. Remember, it's different here."

"So teach her," came the petulant reply as the little girl rolled her eyes. Clearly, that was the obvious solution. "Really, poppa, momma said you were brilliant."

Letting out an indignant huff, Gohan scrunched his face at his daughter. "That's hardly fair. She's the one that refused!" Honestly what was it with his mother _and _daughter instantly blaming him for this? That wasn't fair at all.

Pan frowned, shaking her head. "No way, no way. Momma liked training with you and getting stronger so she could protect people. She wouldn't say no." Wiggling free of her father's grip, she hopped over to the teenage girl. "Momma, why isn't poppa teaching you?"

"It's a bit complicated, Pan," Videl explained slowly as she knelt to be at eye level with the child.

With a huff, Pan crossed her arms over her chest. "No it's not. Do you want to learn?" She asked and at Videl's hesitant nod, she tugged her father forward. "So then poppa will teach you!" It was a simple solution. Why grown-ups tried to make things so hard was beyond her.

Videl met Gohan's eyes briefly before turning to the child again. "It's not that simple, Pan."

"Well why not?" She frowned, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "You want to learn and Poppa can teach you. What's not simple about that?"

Gohan couldn't help but chuckle at the look of complete bafflement on Videl's face. "That is definitely from you," he commented, allowing a smirk to form on his lips as she glared at him. The stubborn persistence was definitely a trait their daughter inherited from Videl. He had the past month of high school to show as proof.

Turning back to her daughter, her annoyance faltered at the wide-eyed, full pout expression the girl held. Okay, _that _was definitely Gohan's side! Not fair at all. Throwing her hands up in defeat, Videl fell back onto the ground. "Okay, okay. If Gohan is willing to try to teach me again, I'm not opposed to it," she conceded, pursing her lips in quiet defiance.

The change was instant. All too quickly, the pout was replaced by a triumphant grin as small arms wrapped around Videl's shoulders. "Yay, okay! You can start now!" She tugged her father down to sit as well. At their confused expressions, Pan shrugged and turned to her mentor. "This is what momma said they did, right?"

Mirai chuckled, ruffling the girl's hair affectionately. "Yes, that's how he taught her since she already knew martial arts," he answered as he looked to his best friend. "She should be familiar enough with her body that a bit of meditation could probably help her with controlling ki."

With a grunt of surprise, blue eyes narrowed at Mirai. "Who are _you _to be talking about _my_ body?!" she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest.

Mirai cringed. Okay, probably not the best choice of words. A scandalized Videl was not something he was going to deal with. At catching Gohan's stern glare, he rolled his eyes. "Relax, that's not what I meant! Videl was the one that told me about her training." He held his hands up in mock defeat as he took a few steps back. "Whatever. Meditation. That's what she said. Just passing it along and now that I have, I'm out of here." He was at the exit of the dome before he turned back, head tilted slightly to the side. "You coming, Pan?" The little girl didn't need to be asked twice before taking off after him.

Left alone, Gohan sighed as he turned towards the crime fighter sitting in front of him. "Right, so ki control," he mumbled under his breath, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. After taking a deep breath, he held his hands in front of him. "_This_ is ki." As he spoke, he felt the familiar tingle of energy escaping through his palms and manifesting as a small ball of light between his hands. "It's energy that circulates within your body and with training, you can manipulate it to assist you in a fight."

Mesmerized, Videl leaned forward to get a better look at the bright glow between his hands. Her eyes were wide with awe as she reached forward. All too quickly, it disappeared and she blinked in confusion before looking up to find Gohan considerably closer than he was just moments ago. Clearing her throat, she scooted back to give her space to breathe. "Okay, that's ki. How do I get some?"

The bluntness of her question brought a smile to his lips as Gohan lowered his hands. "You've always had it. You just need to learn how to control it."

"And how do you suppose I do that?" She grumbled, making a very good imitation of her four year old daughter.

Gohan grinned at the sight. She really was cute when she got all red and huffy. Noticing his train of thought, the half-saiyan shook his head to clear his mind. Nope. There was absolutely no thinking of Videl in that way allowed. At all. So what they had a daughter in some other timeline? It wasn't this one and she would no doubt attempt to kick his arse if she ever caught wind of him thinking anything along those lines.

…Then again, she was really cute when she got angry.

Videl frowned as she noticed his mind trail off. Seriously, for someone so smart, he could really be such a space case. After waiting a good five seconds for her supposed teacher to come back to Earth and seeing no signs of his mental spaceship coming back into orbit, she huffed and reached forward to knock some sense into him (literally).

Noticing the fist headed towards him, Gohan reacted out of instinct. His hand gripped her wrist just before she made contact. Her eyes widened in surprise for a moment before her momentum caught up to her. As if anticipating her loss of balance, Gohan reached out to steady her with a hand on her waist. "What the HFIL, V?" He asked, bewildered at her sudden attack.

She scowled, attempting to step out of his hold. "Stop spacing out. This isn't Mr. Yamamoto's class," she grumbled sourly, her gaze determinedly fixed on the grass. What was with this guy and grabbing on to her? Well, okay, she probably caused it by lunging at him, but he could let go! When he simply stared at her with a raised eyebrow, she scrunched her face together. "You can let go now."

As if just realizing his hold on her, Gohan's eyes widened and he immediately let her go. Unfortunately, Gohan doing anything too quickly never led to very good consequences for the female crime fighter as she found herself pushed back a good feet. "Oh, crap, sorry, V," he winced as he stood to offer her a hand.

Videl glared up at him from her spot on the ground. "Damn it, Gohan, I know you're so much stronger but did you _have _to throw me back?" He gave her a sheepish grin, keeping his hand held out. Videl eyed the offered appendage warily as she rubbed her bottom. There was a pause before she grudgingly accepted the help. "So you were talking about this ki business."

Deciding it was probably best to get back to the listen, Gohan nodded and sat back down. "Yeah, Mirai suggested meditation and he's probably right. It's most likely the safest way." At her dubious expression, he shrugged. "I could try what my sensei did for me, but I doubt you want me to throw you into a mountain." She stared at him, slack-jawed. He was kidding. He had to be kidding. Her silence brought a wry smile to his lips. "Don't worry. We're in no rush. We've got time to slowly teach you to get a handle on your ki."

"How old were you?" She asked when she could finally make her mouth form words. After seeing those articles, she had a guess, but it didn't seem plausible.

"Four," he admitted and sighed as she looked simply outraged.

"_Four_?!" She demanded, eyes wide. "What in the world was anyone doing throwing a four year old into a mountain? Who cares how strong you supposedly are! It's not -wait," she paused and lunged forward, grabbing his arms with both her hands as she stared him in the eye. "Pan. She's four. Don't tell me Mirai did that with her because so help me, Gohan, ki or not, I am going to k—"

"She trains for fun, not necessity, so no he never threw her into a mountain." He cut off the girl's tirade and found her staring at him in suspicion. "Pan likes to spar and train. Mirai and I'm sure you or future you would never put her in a situation where she would ever need to fight for her life so no, her training was not as rushed rigorous as mine was."

Calmer now, Videl sat back to study him. That's right. He did admit to being that little boy present in the video of that … slaughter all those years ago. "I still don't understand why _you _had to fight back then," she said as cerulean eyes fixed on his.

Gohan shrugged, running a hand through his hair. "Those two aliens were a threat to the planet and only a handful of us even stood a chance against them. They could have destroyed Earth with a flick of their finger and _I _could have done something. I wasn't about to run away from that. This is my home, Videl, and I will fight to protect it."

His gaze was unwavering as he spoke and she found herself forced to look away. Well, didn't she feel like a complete and total bitch? Licking her lips nervously, Videl looked up at him through her bangs. "About the other day in the infirmary," she started, cringing as he raised his hand.

"Don't sweat it," he assured her with a wave of his hand. "You're right. I gave you information for speculation, not hard evidence. But you have to understand, Videl, this can't get out. Anything you've found out about me can't be repeated anywhere." She nodded mutely. "It's not just my life that would get turned upside down if the public knew everything." Before the conversation could get any more in depth, Gohan nodded for her to take a seat again. "Come on, let's get you caught up with Sharpner. He's been working on his ki for the past few days."

That reminder seemed to get her back into focus as she hurriedly settled herself on the ground in front of him again. "Okay, shoot." She stated as she waited for instructions.

Gohan bit back a grin at that. So the ever obstinate Videl Satan _could _be compliant. This was a shock. "Okay, most of this is going to depend on you," he admitted, "you need to clear your mind and make yourself completely calm." He demonstrated by holding his hands out in front of him. "And you listen. Listen to the center of your body until you feel a pull." The small ball of light started building again and Videl leaned forward for a better look. As she started moving closer, Gohan let out an uneasy chuckle and scooted back. When she blinked, he rubbed the back of his head. "Okay, you try."

She tilted her head slightly to the side and blinked. _Try?_ Try wha—oh right, energy business, she thought to herself as she settled down again. Holding her hands out in front of her, she focused. She had to get this. As minutes passed and nothing occurred, frustration began to seep into her features. Her eyebrows furrowed as she bit her lip. If Gohan—heck, if Sharpner could do this, so could she. The thought had her focusing harder. Her arms shook as she dug for the pull he talked about.

"You've got to relax your muscles. You're never going to make it work if you're all tensed up like that, V."

His voice broke her out of her concentration and she tilted her head back to look at him standing over her. The surprised gasp he gave brought her attention to the light sting in her eyes. Oh jeez, was she really crying again? With a grunt, she hastily wiped at the tears. "I _have _to get this, Gohan," she murmured, staring at the empty space between her palms again.

Resting a reassuring hand on her shoulder, he brushed his thumb across her cheek to catch a tear she missed. "And you will, V. Just give it some time. Relax and focus," he murmured encouragingly as he settled in front of her. His large hands cupped hers, bringing her attention back to them. "Breathe slowly and calm yourself down. I'll help you, okay?" At her nod, he slowly urged his own energy forward, allowing the warmth to envelope her hands. "Feel that? That's the energy you're looking for."

A shiver ran through her as she felt the slight change in the air around their hands. That was his energy? Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and focused on the sensation. She could do this. He said everyone had the energy inside them. She would find hers.

Thirty minutes later, she growled as nothing happened. No progress. No pull. This was pointless. Gohan sighed as she glared at him for the umpteenth time after he explained that she had the energy, she just had to find the access panel to it. Naturally, that got the girl miffed. "I'm pretty sure I'd know if my body had some on or off switch like that," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"If there is an on switch somewhere on you, I'd put my money on Gohan finding it," Erasa called out as she approached, earning amused snickers from her three companions. Apparently, some time during the little trip Gohan and Videl had taken the previous day, the other four members of their survival team group had gotten well-acquainted with each other.

Videl grimaced as her four year old daughter ran up to them. "What's so funny, momma?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly in confusion. It seemed even in this time Aunt Erasa was making funnies, but they didn't make any sense.

"Not your Aunt Erasa, Pan," Videl answered with a shake of her head as she smoothed the child's hair. "What are you guys doing here?"

Sharpner shrugged as he approached, being sure to keep a good distance between himself and Videl. The girl did seem to be less violent around Pan, but that didn't put him in the clear. "We just wanted to see if you guys wanted to go to breakfast with us," he answered, tossing his long blonde hair over his shoulder. The strands were still damp from his shower after his work out with Mirai that morning.

Gohan's stomach seemed to answer for him as it let out a rather monstrous growl. With an uneasy chuckle, he rubbed the back of his head. "Heh heh, guess that answers that," he said before looking at Videl again, "we'll take a break then try again after eating. It'll make you feel better."

* * *

><p>The dining hall was surprisingly full of rather disgruntled looking students decked out in bright blue the color of Bulma's hair. "What happened here?" Videl asked as she watched her classmates move around. Barely contained laughter of two little boys caught the groups' attention. "Don't tell me…"<p>

Goten let out a howl of laughter as realization dawned on the group with his older brother. "Oh, we got them good, Trunks," he grinned, sharing a high five with his best friend. Empty bowls and plates were scattered around in front of them.

"Did you guys really have to do that to them?" Gohan asked warily as he walked over to the table occupied by the two boys. Pan, who was sitting on his shoulders, giggled behind her small hands and Gohan sighed. "No, don't laugh, Panny. It'll encourage them."

"So does reprimanding them," Mirai pointed out as he joined his own best friend. The two older half-saiyans shared a look before turning to the kids again. "You guys knew the rules. No terrorizing the students so since this prank was harmless, you only have to stay in the GR and join us for our training for an hour tonight. I'm thinking like Gohan and I feel like a good spar."

Both half-saiyans cringed at the passive threat. They liked sparring. They liked training. They were going to help save the world one day, but when it was against their older brothers? Well, they usually ended up in a world of pain.

"Can I come too?" Pan interjected as she tugged on Gohan's hair lightly. "I want to spar with everyone!"

"Absolutely not," Videl quipped as she glared at Gohan, daring him to contradict her. There was no way she was going to let her daughter in that scrimmage. Sure, she could understand that the girl enjoyed training and sparring, but from Mirai's tone of voice, tonight's training exercise was no place for a four year old.

Pan pouted as she groaned in dismay. "But why not?" Large dark eyes turned to her mother as she crossed her arms over her chest. "How come Trunks and Goten get to play but I don't?"

"Videl is probably right, Pan," Gohan answered as he lifted the girl off his shoulders and into his arms. He grimaced as he noticed the slight lip quiver, a telltale sign of the approaching waterworks. "Tonight is just for the boys. We'll take you another time. You can hang out with Erasa and Sharpner and Videl and Lime tonight. How about that?"

"But I wanna train too!" she shouted, face scrunching up in anger. It wasn't fair. Trunks always got to train with her dad when he was younger. The Trunks in this time got to train with her dad too. Why couldn't she?

Coos of awe brought the group's attention to the other students watching the display. This was definitely something to see. The cute, nerdy Gohan was good with children. He really was just racking up brownie points, wasn't he? Smart, strong, sweet. The guy definitely had it all.

Of all the days they decided to actually be around, it had to be now? Gohan sighed as he settled the little girl in one of the seats. They really had to end this before the students actually started asking questions. "And you can and you will, but not tonight. Trunks and Goten are in trouble. If you really want to go, you can watch but Videl is right. There is absolutely no way you're joining the spar tonight."

Pan's tear filled eyes raised to meet her mother's and Videl cringed, turning away. "That's not fair, Pan," she grumbled under her breath. She snuck a peak at the girl a few seconds later and sighed as the child's lips formed a full on pout. Yep, definitely not fair. Where did this girl learn this from? Crouching down to be at eye level with the four year old, Videl gently brushed her thumb against the girl's cheek. "You can train with them another night. Don't you want to hang out with me and Erasa and Sharpner and Lime? We'll watch movies and have lots of snacks."

Her eyebrows furrowed as the girl looked between her parents. Crossing her arms, she grudgingly looked away. "Fine," she sniffed, rubbing her face with the back of her forearm. She peered at her mother over the appendage shyly. "Will there be ice cream too?"

Videl chuckled as she ruffled the girl's hair. "Whatever you want, Pan, but for now we'll go have breakfast." That seemed to do the trick as the little girl grinned and hopped off the chair to get her food. Shaking her head in amusement, Videl turned to look at Gohan. "That is definitely all you."

The rest of breakfast passed without incidence, much to everyone's surprise. As soon as he finished, Gohan turned to Videl, "you ready to try again?" She didn't need to be asked twice as she went to dispose of her dishes. As she was doing that, Gohan turned to Mirai. "Mind watching Pan?"

"Nah, I was planning to anyway. I'll take her and the boys out to the mountains. Might save the rest of the class," Mirai answered with a shrug of his shoulders. His gaze flittered over to the other three teenagers. "What are you guys going to do?"

"We've still got our projects to work on. Sharpner is meeting with Brock and Lime is going to help me out with mine," Erasa answered with a grin. "So we'll meet up for lunch, then?"

It was nearly an hour after they returned to the garden that Gohan felt the change in Videl's ki pattern. She was nearly there. He had to give her credit. After the half hour mark, he thought she would have taken a break, but no, not Videl Satan. The girl refused to move until she managed to light at least a spark. "You're almost there, V. I can feel it," he murmured quietly so as to not surprise her.

Her eyebrows furrowed in further concentration at the encouragement. She could do this. She was close. Biting her lip, she focused on that tingling she felt creeping along her arms. It was completely silent when a small ball of barely visible light began to form. The wind picked up, blowing lightly against loose strands of her hair. Was this—her eyes widened as the light solidified into something much smaller and dimmer than the energy Gohan produced but was a manifestation of energy nonetheless. All too soon, the light went out and she fell forward, catching herself before face planting into the grass.

Gohan watched her carefully and was taken back as she suddenly looked up at him with a huge smile. Damn, she was beautiful. Squashing down that thought, he returned the gesture. "You did it," he affirmed, "good job."

"I did it," she repeated in awe of herself before jumping up to her feet. "So, are you going to teach me to fly now?"

"Woah, slow down there, V," he chuckled, holding his hands up. "You need to learn to control the ki first."

She scowled before rolling her eyes and placing her hands on her hips. "Well, okay, fine, don't just sit there. _Teach_."

He chuckled as he gestured for her to take a seat again. "Okay, before you can control it, you need to be able to recognize it. I need you to focus on your energy and use that to reach out. I told you earlier that every living thing has ki. Try to spot some things."

Videl frowned as she focused, trying to follow what he said. Every living thing had energy so he would have energy. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she came up with nothing when trying to feel for his presence where she remembered him sitting. "I don't think this is working," she mumbled under her breath. "Why can't I sen—" Her sentence cut short as she felt a spike of energy behind her.

"I'm not there," he answered, taking a step back to give her some room.

Videl whirled around to face him with wide eyes. "I felt you. Just now, before you spoke," she said excitedly, a large grin on her lips.

Gohan smiled as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah, the higher the power level, the easier it will be for you to sense the individual." He held his hand out to help her to her feet. "I think that should be good for today. Your ki is just like any other muscle in your body and you've probably overworked yourself at this point." Before she could protest, he slung an arm around her shoulder and started leading her to the exit. "Nope, I'm the teacher and I say class dismissed. We can try again tomorrow morning."

Grudgingly, Videl allowed him to lead her away. When he didn't say where they were headed, she pursed her lips and reached out with her energy in search of who was ahead of them. A familiar spark surrounded by a few other individuals caught her attention and she gasped, looking up at the boy next to her. "I felt Pan!"

He grinned proudly. "Yep, and she's giving her uncle one heck of a work out." He'd sensed the little sparring match start a while ago and figured Videl would like to see the little girl in action against someone closer to her level. "Erasa and Sharpner are there too." He added as he picked up his pace. "Come on, it's almost over."

When they arrived in the GR, Videl wasn't surprised to find Sharpner, Erasa, and Lime in the control room. Her eyes widened in surprise as she watched the spar. Or at least, tried to. If she didn't see it with her own eyes, she probably wouldn't have believed it, but her daughter was _disappearing._ Erasa looked just as confused as she was but Lime and Sharpner seemed to be focused on the room ahead. "They're just moving too quickly for you to track with your eyes," Gohan said quietly as he stepped up behind her.

"She is definitely one of you guys, Han," Lime commented, shooting her best friend a grin as she turned to the fight again. She was outmatched by Goten, but that didn't seem to matter. The girl was ferocious. "Definitely a fighter."

Videl's eyebrows furrowed as she felt sparks of energy ahead of her. Was that the two kids? It was unreal. "Okay, you sense them now focus," Gohan instructed, directing her attention back to the fight. "Pan's putting up a fight, but Goten is still leagues ahead of her."

In one final strike, Pan was sent crashing into the GR floor. Goten landed a few feet away from her. His clothes were torn and the boy sported a few scratches and bruises here and there. Taking deep breaths, he willed himself to calm down before approaching. "You okay, Pan?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as the girl sat up.

"Fine, but I lost," she answered with a pout as she let Goten pull her up to her feet.

Goten grinned, rubbing the back of his head. "I guess, but you were really tough!" He praised as he slung an arm around her shoulder. "I bet you'd have Trunks on his toes too."

Her eyes widened in delight at that. "You think so, Uncle?" She asked, beaming with pride as Goten nodded. With a grin, she scampered off towards the control room. "Did you see me, poppa? Did you? Did you?"

Gohan laughed as he entered the gravity room, easily catching the child in his arms. "You were great, Panny, but I think you gave your momma a heart attack for a second there," he answered, carrying her into the control room where Videl was leaning against the console. "Go tell her you're okay," he whispered quietly before urging the child over to Videl.

Videl sighed as her daughter approached looking a little ruffled but otherwise unharmed. "You were great, Pan," she said, kneeling down to be at eye level with the girl. Concern filled the dark eyes as Pan looked her mother over. As if sensing the child's discomfort, Videl offered a smile. "No, it's okay. It's just taking a while to get used to all of this." Pan tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion and Videl shook her head. With a kiss to her daughter's forehead, Videl stood again. "Okay, why don't you go get cleaned up? I think Trunks and Goten already ran off."

"kay!" she agreed before following the direction her Uncle and younger mentor went.

With that settled, Videl looked up to find three sets of eyes staring at her in amusement. Before she could tell them to shut up, she grunted as she found herself pulled into a tight hug. "Aren't you adorable?" Erasa cooed, "you go from thinking of only beating people up to suddenly being practically mother of the year!"

Videl scowled at her best friend but didn't bother protesting. Oh, no. Any arguments would just encourage the blonde and that was definitely one thing she did not want to do. "Whatever, E, what are you guys doing here anyway?"

Feeling the familiar power level fast approaching Earth, Gohan looked up to meet Mirai's gaze. Had it really been a week already? It didn't seem all that long ago when they sent his highness up into space.

_You think he got it_? Mirai's voice echoed in his head.

Gohan grimaced in distaste. _His damn pride wouldn't have let him come back without it_, he replied. _We should check it out with Bulma tonight._ Who knew what kind of information could be salvageable from the ruined satellite. He only hoped that it didn't have anything too damning for them.

"_Gohan!_" Videl hissed, punching his arm in frustration. The half-saiyan jumped in surprise and stared at her in confusion. "Finally! Erasa's been trying to ask you a question for the past few minutes," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes.

Chuckling, Gohan rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry, E. What's up?"

"We were wondering where we should meet tonight after your training to plan what we'd need for the trip. It's only ten days away and we haven't really talked about it," she explained patiently. "I know Sharpner has been training with Mirai and you and Mirai know what you're doing out there but I'd like to help out. It's a team effort and I don't want to be dead weight." As Erasa spoke, Lime nodded in agreement. Knowing the two half-saiyans as she did, she was pretty sure they'd expected to fend for everyone.

After a quick exchange of glances, Mirai merely shrugged. "We've got time to figure it out, but Gohan and I aren't free tonight." He was distracted as he spoke, eyes narrowing in concentration.

Lime watched her two friends suspiciously. They didn't say anything about going anywhere that evening and they had their spar that morning. What could—she froze, focusing her mind on the familiar tingle in her senses. Someone was coming towards Earth. Gasping, she stared at both guys. "Is that…" she didn't have to finish her question before receiving a confirmatory nod. "You think he got it then?"

"What on earth are you guys babbling about now?" Erasa asked, frown creasing along her lips. Okay, she could get behind the fact that they had secrets meant to be kept between them, but this getting ignored and constant cryptic conversations were starting to get on her nerves.

To her surprise, it was Videl that spoke up. "I don't think they're talking about something on Earth, E," she mumbled, focusing her attention on Gohan. "_What _is that?" Assuming that she barely had a handle on this ki business and she can vaguely sense this energy, this being had to have a power level that was out of this world.

As if to answer her question, the miniature Trunks came running back into the control room trailed by his ever-faithful best friend. "Dad's coming home!" He cheered, throwing a tiny fist into the air as he lunged at his supposed older brother. Now he was sure they were free from the torture that awaited them later that night. There was no doubt that the prince of all Saiyans would demand a spar with the older half-saiyans.

"Yeah, big brother, Mr. Vegeta is almost back. Are you guys going to fight? Can we watch? Can we? Can we?" Goten added, latching on to his brother's arm as he bounced.

"Me too!" Pan added as she grabbed her father's free arm. "I want to see too!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter is a little worse than I hoped it would be, but it'll have to do for now. I should probably go find a beta reader or something. Maybe eventually. Haha. The only thing really stopping me is the fact that it would take me much longer to update if I did do that. Who knows, it might worth it. I'll look into it. For now, you guys are just going to have to deal with my un-beta'd writing. <strong>

**I was determined to get as much writing done as I could during break, but that really did not turn out very well. Everyone and their mom wanted to do something or go somewhere. I just wanted to be left alone in my cave! Really, I have a cave. Sort of. My bed is a bunk bed and since I have the bottom bunk, I tend to hang sheets over the sides from the top bunk so I have a little fort thing. Okay, enough about that. I'm sure no one wants to know about my bed. xD**

**But anyway, semester has started again so you guys know what that means. ):**

**Adamantia9031: **He'll be showing up soon. (: Can't keep him away from Gohan for too long.

**Ky111: **Yeeeep. Slow progress, but progress nonetheless. (:

**SeanHicks4: **Haha, yeah. I could see how that goes. Food, a saiyan's one true weakness. xD

**person345: **Nope, I start 14 Jan…which is today. ):

**AnisoulJ93: **Haha, yeah, that part isn't hard to forget since it's rarely been mentioned. I am looking forward to putting together little snippets I already have of it. ;D

**DormySaz: **No need to apologize. Life tends to get hectic like that. Heck, I would now. Hopefully things settle down for you soon! (Or not, if you like being busy. xD)

**android727: **Thanks! Haha. Videl has always been a bit of a hit or miss for me. In some fics, I love her and in others, I kind of wish she'd fall off Korin's tower pre-ki-training. x_X She will eventually find out what a saiyan is and as for the satellite, well, that's coming up as well.

**KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913: **AH! Your username! That pairing! I ship it! I had a Hitsukarin drabble started for Christmas but never got around to finishing it. Boo.

**Geuh: **Yeah, I'm pretty sure it's the same case with my brother and I. …Except for the fact that he still actually looks pretty good and I don't. Haha, but that's my fault with bad lifestyle choices, like not exercising. /:

**Chosen To Die: **Well, Videl hasn't really forgotten about the word Saiyan. The time with Mirai, she didn't really know anything yet. She thought that Gohan was making a bigger deal about keeping his secrets from her than he really had to. She was determined to find out because she didn't think it could be something so monumental. As far as Gohan's lack of freaking out, he was resigned to the fact that Videl would keep digging until she had answers and he didn't really think she'd find anything completely mindblowing like that he was half-alien or that he was the real world savior. When the saiyan word came up much later, even though Videl was tempted to look it up, she was at a point where it didn't seem to make a difference. If Gohan wanted her to know, she would know and if he didn't, well, it would be more hell for her. (I hope I'm making sense but if I'm not, I'm blaming it on the grey goose.) You did not sound mean and thank you and feel free to not be quiet! (:

**Dbzlover500: **Traaaaaining. I have no idea how to do fight scenes and I am completely clueless about martial arts. So, training isn't really going to be very detailed, as is pretty obvious in this chapter. Ack.

**arkee: **Yeeeees, and I love how the more she finds out about her son's relationship with Videl, the more invested she gets. xD

**Prats 'R' Us, Sportsfan64, dcp1992, Aaron Leach, dp3of5, PrincessLazyPants, shugokage, imgonnadie, PnutButtr, Sushi133, Kai1412, NiceNipps: **Thanks!

**- Skye**


	26. 025: Pineapple head

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 25. **__Pineapple head._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"Yeah, big brother, Mr. Vegeta is almost back. Are you guys going to fight? Can we watch? Can we? Can we?"<br>"Me too! I want to see too!"

Gohan sighed as he gently eased off the two kids from his arm. "Goten, you and Trunks aren't getting out of the spar tonight. We're going to need to warm up," he answered with a smirk even Vegeta would be proud off. The excitement drained out of both boys as quickly as they cleared tables filled with food. "And you," he turned to his daughter, "you're spending the evening with your mom. It's not up for discussion."

Pan huffed at her father before stomping over to her mother. "Poppa's not being fair," she grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Videl couldn't help but chuckle as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "It's okay, Panny. While they're having their boys' night, we'll have a girls' night."

"Yeah, Pan, you and Videl and Lime and Sharpner and I will watch movies and eat snacks and have way more fun than getting beaten into the ground," Erasa added decisively.

Pan stared at the blonde in confusion. Her dark eyes shifted over to Sharpner then to her mother. "Uncle Sharpner's a girl? Is that why he has such long hair?" The question elicited a round of laughter from most of the group and an indignant huff from a certain blonde. "What?"

"I'm not a girl! C'mon, Mirai has long hair too!" Sharpner shot back, pointing towards the purple haired time traveler.

The newest accusation caused the younger Son boy to cackle as he turned to his best friend. Trunks narrowed his eyes at the seven year old. "Trunks is a girl! Trunks is a girl!" Goten sang, bouncing up and down in glee before quickly dodging a fist aimed for his head. "You even punch like a girl!"

"Shut up, Goten!"

"You can't make me!"

"I'm a prince. You have to listen!"

Goten guffawed. "You mean prin_cess_," he corrected with a snort. Trunks scowled and attempted another punch. "Hey! That's no way for a lady to behave!"

"Like you'd know proper behavior!" Trunks shot back.

"Do too! Mum's teaching me for when there are parties at Grandpa's!" At Trunks' surprised expression, Goten straightened out. With a hand on his hips, he pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes. "You are a prince and you will behave like one for your Grandpa's party or no more deserts!" Ever since the Ox Kingdom began prospering again, its "nobles" slowly started to bring back balls and other such functions. This meant occasional appearances of the royal family. Unfortunately for the two Son boys, even though their mother had renounced her claim to the throne years ago, they were still of the Ox King's bloodline.

"Wait, what? Who's a prince?" Erasa cut in just as Gohan placed a hand over his face. Her wide blue eyes turned from the child to her new friend in shock. If Goten really was a prince, then… "_You're a prince!?"_ When Gohan neither confirmed nor denied the question, Erasa let out a low whistle and looked over at the dumbfounded crime fighter. "Well, you sure know how to pick 'em, Vi. Superhero, genius, sexy, and quite possibly royalty. Is there anything you _can't _do, Gohan?"

"Be punctual," Lime quipped helpfully.

"Cook a decent meal," Mirai added.

"Poppa's sexy?" Pan questioned, tugging at her mother's shirt. "What's that? Is he?" She tilted her head slightly to the side as she stared expectantly at Videl. The blush creeping into the woman's cheeks had Pan furrowing her eyebrows. "Why are you turning red, momma?"

Gohan shook his head as everyone seemed to break out into laughter again. This was definitely not how he pictured this day to turn out. Without another word, he gently took Pan's hand and tugged her towards the door. "Yeah, yeah, let's just get to dinner before Bulma summons all of us to the observatory."

None of the saiyans needed any more convincing before bolting out of the room, leaving the earthlings to trail after them in amusement.

* * *

><p>The group wasn't surprised when Bulma called everyone to the observatory after dinner. Students were milling about in excitement as they took their seats. Gohan sighed as he dropped into one of the empty chairs only to grunt as an enthusiastic four year old jumped onto his lap. "What's everyone excited about, 'han?" she asked, tilting her head back to look at him.<p>

"Trunks' dad is coming home so Bulma's going to let them watch the ship entering the atmosphere," he explained as he leaned back into the cushion.

Her lips parted to form an 'o' in understanding before her face scrunched together in confusion. "Wait. If Aunt Bulma has a ship, why does she have to build one back home?"

Mirai sighed at the inquisitive look his best friend shot him. "We can't just take the spaceship to our timeline, Panny. It'll take energy and technology we don't have to even try. Mom will get the ship working soon. That's guaranteed."

"Why is Bulma trying to build a space ship?" Gohan cut in, deciding it was as good a time as any to stop hinder the child's questions. There wasn't much hiding from his new friends anymore, but that didn't mean he wanted the whole class to know about their little group.

Pan grinned up at her father. "So we can bring back everyone! Like poppa and even Trunks' poppa." Excitement was evident in her features as she spoke.

"Look, Pan, we told you before. Don't get your hopes up too much on this, okay? We don't even know if we'll be able to find New Namek, let alone borrow their dragon balls."

"But why not? Your mom helped them out a lot when they were on earth!"

"Yes, but my father wiped out one of their villages. They have no reason to help me." That had been a point of discussion between himself and his mother for a while now. While Bulma's assistance would no doubt pull great weight, Vegeta's actions would likely still make the Namekian's doubtful of his intentions. The only solution they could think of that could almost guarantee the Namekians' cooperation was one that neither Chi Chi nor Videl would like. After all, the people of Namek owed Goku and they would surely be willing to help his family. Even Gohan, as a child, helped them more than his father did.

"Well, gramps saved their butts so they better help him!" Pan shot back, crossing her arms over her chest and slumping back against her father. That wasn't the plan. Aunt Bulma and momma and Grandma Chi Chi were all really counting on those wishes. Sniffling, she slid over to Gohan's side and lifted the armrest that separated his seat from Videl's.

If the teenage girl was surprised when her daughter squirmed under her arm and buried her face against her shoulder, she didn't show it. Videl ran her fingers through the child's hair gently as she coaxed her to look up. When teary obsidian eyes met hers, she offered a small smile. "What's wrong, Pan?"

She shook her head, pressing her face against her mother's shoulder again. Momma always made things better back home. Momma here could too. Somehow.

Worried, Videl looked to Gohan for answers. It was no surprise when he offered nothing but a small smile, running his hand down the child's back. Realizing she wasn't going to get anything more from him, Videl sighed and rested her cheek on Pan's head. "It's okay. Whatever it is, it'll work out," she murmured reassuringly. She smiled as she felt the tiny fists on her shirt tightening their grip.

Oohs and ahh's filled the room as the domed ceiling lit up gradually until the image of Earth filled the screens. "Our ship is approximately 300,000 kilometers away from Earth. That's about the distance of the moon. I suspect he'll be landing in a few hours."

Hands immediately shot up to ask questions. Bulma giggled and nodded to one of the students up front. "It was only a week ago that he left. How far did he travel from Earth? I heard it takes months just to get to Mars."

"That's probably the case for the government, but Capsule Corps is privy to a whole new level of technology that allows for faster travel in space."

"Why all the secrets?" A student questioned from one of the back rows.

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Do any of you have any idea what the budge of NASA is for each of their projects?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. There was no answer. "More than the cost of half the materials of that ship. When you factor in the labor costs and the rest of the equipment, your parents would be paying at least ten times the tax dollars they do now."

A stunned silence reigned over the dome. It was common knowledge that Capsule Corporations was quite possibly the largest and most affluent company in the world. They knew Bulma Briefs was the wealthiest person on Earth, but to be able to fund something _that_ costly?

"Don't get me wrong. We work quite closely with the government. In fact, it was them that suggested this little trip, but we are still a company. We won't just be giving away our technology; especially if there's no way it could be advanced. Our scientists work around the clock to make our inventions economically friendly. This particular section hasn't quite gotten there yet."

Another hand rose into the air. "Miss Bulma, CC is a large compound, but where do you have the space to house a ship for space travel?" The students nodded their assent. Even though they weren't allowed in all areas of the compound, most of the students had taken their time to explore. It didn't seem like any of the domes could be large enough for such a project.

Bulma shrugged. "We rent a large piece of land from a family friend far from the city. Naturally, I can't divulge the exact location. Top secret information and all," she added breezily as she waved her hand dismissively. "Now, you guys are free for the rest of the day, as per usual. I won't be available until tomorrow afternoon. You all understand that I have to be there when the ship lands. Direct any questions you may have to your mentors and they'll decide if I need to be contacted."

The group waited for the other students to file out before approaching Bulma. She smiled expectantly at them. "Well, shall we get the show on the road?" she asked, holding up a capsule. Her eyebrow rose as she noticed Sharpner, Videl, and Erasa lag behind. "Aren't you three coming?" Their surprise at her invitation brought an amused smile to the woman's lips. "You guys know about ki and time travel. Those are basically the biggest secrets we've got hidden. Besides, Chi-Chi has been dying to meet Gohan's friends." At her godson's pained groan, Bulma chuckled and patted his back. "Hey now, at least she's already met Videl and Pan. She shouldn't be too bad tonight."

"Or have all the details of the wedding planned out and waiting for approval," Lime added as she hooked her arm with Gohan's. The unamused glare of her best friend had the redhead giggling mirthfully. "Chin up, Gohan. Videl is only seventeen. You guys are safe for another year."

"_Not helping, Lime,_" Gohan hissed, risking a glance at the beet-red crime fighter trailing behind them. Well, at least he wasn't the only one that found this uncomfortable. Once Bulma popped the capsule, Gohan lingered back with the other saiyans. "Uh, Bulma, we'll meet you guys there."

Bulma rolled her eyes in annoyance as she watched the four half-saiyans fidget in a line. "Fine," she huffed, well aware of their distaste for flying in the jets. Apparently, the highest speed the crafts could go just wasn't fast enough for their taste. "But you lot had better not get into any trouble before I get there."

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow, where are we?" Erasa asked as they piled out of the airbus. Her bright blue eyes were fixed on the large castle whose front lawn they just landed on.<p>

A row of servants greeted them with a low bow. "Welcome, Lady Bulma, Lady Lime, and guests," the man standing up front greeted. "His majesty is in the sitting room and awaiting your arrival."

"And the boys? I trust they're here." Bulma asked, eyes narrowing at the castle.

"Ah," the man started before bowing again, "the sires have taken off into the mountains for a quick hunt. His majesty asks that I tell you it was his idea."

Lime bit back a snort as Bulma sighed in defeat. There was just no containing those children. "And Pan?" Bulma asked as they entered the castle. Surely they didn't take the little girl hunting.

"She is entertaining his majesty," he replied with a small smile on his lips. "He seems quite taken with her. She is exactly as the princess was at that age."

Bulma couldn't help but laugh at that. "Oh, Kami help us all if she is," she quipped with a wry grin. "That girl was not one to be messed with then and she still isn't. The Ox King doesn't stand a chance."

The doors opened to a large room, decorated in vibrant red and gold furniture. A loud booming laughter brought the attention to a large man absolutely tickled about what seemed to be a story told by the four year old. Her arms flailed around as she jumped and spoke animatedly. "Did you really do that to your poor ol' grandpop?"

Pan grinned and nodded proudly. The Ox King howled with laughter as he ruffled her hair affectionately. "Oh, I am going to keep my eye on you in a few years! Surely my back won't be able to stand such a stunt."

"Awh, but it was so much fun, Grandpop," she insisted with a vigorous nod of her head, "except Grandma Chi Chi was so mad. I thought I'd never get desert again!" Horror filled the girl's face at the thought of such a punishment. Before she continued, the girl straightened and glanced over at the door. Her grin broadened as she hopped over to Videl, throwing her arms around her mother's neck.

Videl staggered back momentarily as she wrapped her arms around the child. "Woah, Panny, not so fast," she breathed, managing to regain her footing before the mother and daughter went toppling onto the floor.

"Momma, what took you guys so long? Poppa and Trunks and other Trunks and Uncle Goten went hunting for dinner and I told Grandpop a lot of stories about home. He's just as fun here as he is there!"

"So this is the young woman that snares my grandson's heart," the man stated as he studied Videl curiously. "And gives me such a feisty great-granddaughter."

Videl felt herself flush at the statement. Her lips parted to stammer a reply but no words seemed to be willing to form in her defense. What did one say to such a thing anyway? It wasn't like she had any choice in the matter. Well, okay, her future self did but it wasn't exactly _her_. Oh, Gohan was so going to get it when she got her hands on him. How could he just run off and _hunt _while she had to explain this to his _grandfather_ who also happened to be a _king_? He really was royalty! Oh, he was in _so much _trouble.

Seeing the girl's discomfort, the Ox King laughed heartily and pulled the girl into a hug. "Well, it's nice to finally meet you after hearing my daughter rave these past few days," he stated and gestured towards the couches. "Please, all of you have a seat while we wait for my grandsons and both Trunks." When none of the three students moved, the Ox King tilted his head at them expectantly. Why were they just staring? "Oh, where are my manners!" He exclaimed, placing a hand over his head. "I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm the Ox King of Fire Mountain. Feel free to call me Ox," he whispered conspiratorially as he gave a playful wink. "And I'm guessing you're Erasa and Sharpner. Chi Chi has told me about you guys too. She's thrilled that Gohan is finally making friends his own age."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Lime asked indignantly before hugging the Ox King tightly. "Hello, gramps."

He laughed, patting her head as she beamed up at him. "You don't count. You're family, Lime. If those two grandons of mine don't want the kingdom, it's yours." Even if it was said as a joke, it had an ounce of truth to it. The past few years had brought Lime so close to the family that some of the subjects often forgot she wasn't a Princess of the kingdom.

"Let's face it. Gohan's so soft, handing the kingdom over to him would lead it to ruins. Let's not even get started on Goten. You might as well just make the proclamation now," Lime jested good naturedly as she nudged the man with her elbow.

"Hey!" Indignant huffs sounded from the door as the two Sons walked into the sitting room. "I would not run this kingdom to ruins," Gohan grumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lime smirked at her best friend triumphantly and Gohan rolled his eyes. Oh, he would get her back for that, but he had other matters to attend to at that moment. Turning to the Ox King, Gohan crossed his arms over his chest. "And gramps, your staff is really getting too out of hand!"

The Ox King chortled as the head of his staff looked absolutely horrified at Gohan's outburst. All individuals that worked in the mansion prided themselves in pleasing the royal family and their guests. To displease the prince, well, that was simply unacceptable. "He's kidding," he quickly explained, but the man did not look appeased. "Gohan, tell him you're kidding. Terrifying your subjects is not the proper way for a prince to behave," he admonished sternly before leaning forward and adding, "or your mom would have my head."

Gohan grinned sheepishly at the man. "Yeah, sorry, I'm kidding," he insisted with a one shoulder shrug. "But really, did you guys _have _to make me wear this?" He gestured towards the ensemble he was forced in after the hunt. Apparently, it was improper for a prince to wander around with blood and dirt on his clothes. The group of them had been ushered to their rooms and instructed to change before being allowed to return to the sitting room. Now, the grimacing Goten wore a blue traditional Chinese shirt with violet sleeves and matching pants. Gohan lucked out with a white top and black pants, but it still wasn't as comfortable as his gi.

"It could be worse," Mirai reminded him as he entered the room with Trunks trailing after his older brother. "At least your mother wasn't here to pick out something for you."

The thought had both Sons cringing. The last time Chi Chi had a say in what they wore, they had to endure ties and jackets for the evening with the other Z fighters while the others bit back their amusement.

"Wow, Poppa, you look really nice," Pan stated as she grinned at her father. "It's almost exactly like the picture momma has of you. Momma always told Aunt Erasa you looked," she paused, scrunching her face together as she struggled to remember, "that you looked absolutely delicious in that outfit!" She pursed her lips, studying her father and oblivious to the blood creeping into both her parents' faces. "Maybe that wasn't what she said. I mean, you're not food. You can't be delicious. Can he, momma?" She stared expectantly at her mother.

Videl parted her lips to reply but no sound escaped her lips. What in the world was she teaching this girl in that time?! Her gaze cut to Gohan, pleading silently for help. When he seemed equally stunned, she licked her lips and turned to the girl in her arms again. "You're going to have to ask your mom back home about that one, Pan," she suggested with a small smile.

Pan frowned, crossing her arms over her chest. "But why? You're here now. Does poppa look absolutely delicious? What's that mean?" Her adamant question had Videl turning shades darker as the laughing Erasa and Lime leaned on each other for support.

Deciding to save the two teens from further embarrassment, Bulma swooped in and gathered Pan into her arms. "It just means that your momma thinks your poppa looks really nice, Pan," she explained matter-of-factly as she grinned at the little girl.

"So why didn't she just say that?" Pan questioned with an exasperated sigh. Really, these silly adults made things so complicated. They were simple questions!

Videl shook her head in mortification as she sat on the couch and reached for a glass of juice on the table. Just as she raised the glass to her lips, Videl froze as her daughter's newest question reached her ears. "So momma turning red means she really thinks poppa is _absolutely delicious_? So she really likes him?"

"Oh no, Vi!" Erasa gasped as she turned towards her best friend.

The outburst brought Videl's attention the sudden stickiness on her front only to find half the contents of the glass dripping down her shirt. _Great, _she groaned as she pulled at the soft material. Before anyone could say anything more, she jumped from the couch and headed towards the door. "Let me borrow a shirt," she mumbled as she grabbed Gohan's arm and proceeded to pull him out of the room.

* * *

><p>In hindsight, she supposed she could have dragged Lime out instead. That probably would have led to less teasing later, but at that moment, she wasn't thinking and reacted. Gohan just changed clothes. That meant he had clothes here. It seemed logical and practical at the time.<p>

Once they were down the hall, Gohan eased his arm from her hold and slid his hand around hers. "Come on, my room is this way," he murmured as he led her through a series of turns, nodding in acknowledgment at people they passed. It was a good minute later that he pushed open a set of double doors that led to a rather spacious room.

She bit her lip as the door shut behind her. Okay, now that the initial mortification of the whole debacle in the sitting room was going away, awareness of the newest mess she might have created crept into her conscious. _Note to self: think before you act._ With a sigh, she glanced down and fidgeted with the hem of her shirt. She could only cringe at what Erasa could come up with about this.

"Is the floor really that much more interesting to look at?" Gohan jested as he gently tugged at her hand. Wide blue eyes snapped up to meet his inquiring gaze. "What's wrong, Vi?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Sorry I just dragged you out of there," she mumbled under her breath as she averted her gaze.

He shrugged indifference. "I'm getting pretty used to it," he admitted with a wry grin. Videl Satan was a girl that did not beat around the bush. When she wanted something, she went for it. Consequences be damned. Definitely a trait he found rather infuriating and… _impressive_ about her. Impulsive, feisty Videl kept him on his toes. Now that they were mostly past her obnoxious sense of self-entitlement, it really was rather … endearing.

"Ah, yeah, my bad. I think that guy might have had a heart attack with the way I just dragged you away. I mean, you're a _prince_ and this is your kingdom. You shouldn't be—"

"Stop right there," Gohan cut in, holding a finger up in front of her. "None of this stupid prince business, Vi. I'm still the same Gohan."

She frowned at that. "But that's the issue, isn't it? I _don't_ know you." He parted his lips to argue but she shook her head, indicating she wasn't done. "I don't mean it the same way I did the other day, but let's face it. Every time it seems like I've got a handle on who you are, I'm thrown in for another loop. A girl could go mad just knowing about you!"

Her rant ended with a frustrated huff and Gohan couldn't stop his laughter from escaping. "Explains a lot about you, I guess," he mused, ducking under a punch aimed for his head.

"I'm not kidding, Gohan," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. A small sigh passed through her lips as she found herself staring at the wall over his shoulder. "I meant it when I said you've turned my life upside down. You've…" Her eyebrows furrowed in concentration as she searched for the proper words to say. "Everything I thought to be true suddenly isn't. Things that seemed to only exist in fairy tales and fantasy stories are suddenly _real_. All these revelations just come one after the other. How do you deal with all of that?"

Gohan gave her a small smile, tugging her chin to have her meet his gaze. That was definitely one way to describe it that he hadn't really considered. "I don't know," he admitted, licking his lips nervously. "This is the world I grew up in. I've never been _normal_ or at least what you would deem normal. I've trained and fought for my life since I was four years old. Going to Orange Star was my chance to at least be somewhat _normal _and do the whole typical teenager routine."

"But some arrogant brat kinda spoiled all that?" Videl quipped with a wry grin.

Laughing, he tugged gently at one of her pigtails. "Yep, turned my whole new world upside down and inside out." He paused. "Actually, scratch the new. My old life is pretty much botched since you've decided to come charging in, especially since Pan arrived." If he knew his mother, and he did, she was not going to forget about her future grandchild. The end of this trip would not be the end of her craziness. "At least you won't have to deal with it once the month is over. I'm pretty sure Mirai and Bulma and Lime won't ever let me live this down. Let's not even get started on my mom. Lime was only half-kidding about what she's probably done." He chuckled nervously at the thought, already anticipating the endless taunts he would have to endure at any future gatherings. When she said nothing more, he gently nudged her towards the open door. "I'll get you a shirt. There's the bathroom."

Videl sighed as she studied her reflection in the mirror. Her oversized white shirt matted with orange down her front. Both pigtails were a tangled mess. She licked her lips as she took note of the color in her cheeks. "Get it together, Satan," she whispered, splashing water on her face in hopes of cooling her warmed skin. Now was not the time to be getting flustered because of some guy, even if it was Gohan. How he could talk so casually about all of this was beyond her.

"You okay in there?" Gohan's voice sounded through the oak doors. "I'll leave the shirt on the knob."

_Speak of the devil_, she mused with a shake of her head. "Thanks, Gohan," she called out as she snatched the garment from the handle. It was too many sizes too large, but she was in no position to be complaining. After switching shirts, she checked her reflection again and couldn't help but laugh at the sight. The shirt was practically a gliding suit when she stretched out her arms. Even her typically oversized shirts didn't dwarf her to this degree.

Gohan was at his desk when he heard the bathroom door open again. "Took you long enough. Let's get going," he said distractedly as he shut his notebook. "Mom's got some de—" His voice trailed off abruptly when he turned to face her. Dark eyes traveled down slowly, taking in the sight before him. He'd already admitted she was pretty. He knew there was a part of him, a not-so-small part that was attracted to her. Being rendered speechless by the vision of her in one of his shirts though? Well, that was a very nice sight. Truth to tell, Gohan never understood the appeal of those magazines Master Roshi read. Girls with scraps of cloth barely covering the essentials had nothing on

It didn't take a genius to realize what he was doing. He wasn't even trying to hide it as his gaze went lower and lower. Attempting (and failing) to fight off the blush from her cheeks, Videl crossed her arms over her chest in forced annoyance as she cleared her throat. "What were you saying?" she bit out, narrowing her eyes at him. Being gawked at was not alien to her. She spent hours at the gym each day and she always managed to give those men something to look at. (Like the gym floor.) This though? Her cheeks burned self-consciously. Well, it wasn't that she was exactly opposed to Gohan staring at her like that, but it was the principle of the thing! "Gohan!"

Obsidian eyes immediately snapped to meet cerulean ones. _Busted_, he mentally cringed at her not amused expression. Though, to be honest, the no nonsense glare just made her all the more attractive. "Mom brought desserts from home so we should probably head down before it's all gone," he answered hurriedly, well aware of the warmth creeping up his neck. Of all the stupid things he could have done, he had to make damn elevator eyes at her. _Gohan Son, you moron_, he chided, rubbing the back of his neck nervously as he shot her an uncertain smile.

Videl pursed her lips as she watched him. When he didn't move, she tilted her head towards the door. "Well, are you going to lead the way or are we just going to stand here and stare at each other?"

* * *

><p>"There you are!" Chi-Chi cried out enthusiastically as the pair entered the smaller dining hall. "What took you so long up there?" Her dark eyes narrowed at both teens. As much as she adored Pan and looked forward to the arrival of her counterpart in their timeline, she was far too young to be a grandmother.<p>

Gohan shrugged as he made his way towards the mass of confections. "Videl is practically half my size, mom. I had to dig for one of my older shirts before she started tripping over it." The corner of his lips tilted up as he noticed the glare the female crimefighter shot at him after her momentary shock. Not that he could blame her. Coming up with excuses to keep his mother from her typical theatrics was second nature to him. Coming up with excuses for his behavior, well, that took much more effort.

"I am not that short!" She grumbled, stomping over after him. The initial surprise at Gohan's lying capabilities was quickly overtaken by annoyance once she realized he was making fun of her. It's not like it was her fault that she was only 5'1"! "You're just freakishly tall!"

Shaking his head in amusement, Gohan handed her a cupcake from the table. "Right, sure, okay," he agreed complacently as he made an exaggerated movement to crouch down and be at eye level with her.

Videl narrowed her eyes at him as she snatched the cupcake from his hand. "Freakishly. Tall." She repeated with a decisive nod before turning on her heel and making her way towards Erasa and Lime.

Gohan watched her go bemusedly, completely unaware of the ever observant matriarch standing a few feet away. "Did you," Chi-Chi breathed, turning towards her blue haired best friend in excitement. "Oh, they are so cute together!" A dreamy sigh passed through her lips as she clasped her hands together. Hearts practically flew from her eyes. "They're just like my Goku and I. I still remember our first date like it was yesterday."

"What's a date?" Pan asked, walking up to her grandmother.

Chi-Chi smiled and gathered the child in her arms. "It's when two people who like each other very much spend time together. Just the two of them."

Pan pursed her lips, tilting her head slightly to the side. "I see," she murmured as her gaze drifted over to her parents. With a grin, she turned to her grandmother again. "So was that what momma and poppa were doing earlier? They were on a date?"

"_WHAT?!_"

Chi-Chi's screech had all with saiyan blood crouching with their palms pressed against their ears. A few steps later and she was looming over her oldest son. Gohan cringed at the sight of his mother's skirts less than a foot away. This couldn't be good. "You were on a date?" She demanded, placing her hands on her hips. "How could you go on a date and not tell me? The pictures, the planning, the outfit! How could you take that from me?"

"Woah, mom, there was no date!" Gohan intervened as he held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. "Videl and I were just training."

Apparently, that was the wrong thing to say as the matriarch cried out with her forearm over her eyes. "So you did have your first date and I missed it!" Throwing her head back, pained eyes fixed on the ceiling as the Son matriarch bit back a sob. "Oh, Goku, he's just like you! My baby is growing up and going on dates!"

"Mom," Gohan sighed in defeat as he placed his hand over his face. Did this woman ever listen to anything but herself? "I told you. It wasn't like that. Videl and I were just training." When she didn't seem appeased, Gohan turned his gaze to the girl with a silent plea for help.

Fortunately, she didn't have to do anything as Bulma's watch started beeping. "Oh, Vegeta is going to land in fifteen minutes. We should start heading over."

* * *

><p>"Oh, wow, Trunks, he really does have a pineapple head!" Pan exclaimed as she jumped up onto the shoulders of the Saiyan Prince. Her tiny hands patted the spikes of his dark hair. "But it's not pokey!"<p>

Vegeta felt his eye twitch at the sudden eruption of laughter. "What in the world is this?" He growled, reaching up to grab the child by the back of her shirt and held her up at eye level. His scowl deepened as the four year old merely waved and grinned in greeting. "Who are you and what about a pineapple head?" He demanded, eyes cutting towards the older counterpart of his son briefly before fixing on the girl again.

"I'm Pan Son!"

Vegeta blinked before turning towards the oldest of Kakarot's boys then his own time traveling son. "What has been going on in my absence?" He asked, setting the child down on her feet and rounding on the older half-saiyans. That kid was a saiyan. There was no doubt about that, but where the hell did she come from?

Mirai gave an uneasy chuckle as he scratched his temple. "Uh, Pan kind of followed me here from home," he explained carefully, watching for his father's reaction. "She's Future Gohan's daughter."

"I've gathered that much," Vegeta growled, crossing his arms over his chest. "What is that bunch doing here?" His dark gaze fixed on the trio standing next to the red head brat. He vaguely remembered those faces from the class staying at his home. The corner of his lips tugged further down as his focus landed on the girl standing in the center. Yes, he could see the resemblance. "That girl is that brat's mom?"

Gohan cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "Uh, yeah, Videl Satan," he supplied. Vegeta froze as the information sank in. Those that could sense ki felt the steady rise of his power level. _Not good_, Gohan cringed as he shared a look with Mirai. The prince was going to blow.

"_You moron!_" Vegeta snarled, grabbing Gohan by the collar of his shirt. "I leave for a week to test out the woman's experiment and what do I come home to? You fools wasting your time playing school with that buffoon's daughter and those other imbeciles. Not just that but you tarnish our blood with _that_?!" He practically spat the last word as he yanked Gohan forward. Catching a warning look from his wife, the prince snarled and released him. "Training. All of you, boys. _Now._" His tone of voice left no room for arguments as he took off into the sky.

Goten and Trunks looked at each other nervously. Vegeta got mad all the time, but this was a whole new level of angry. "Uh, big brother, can we stay here instead?" Goten asked quietly, staring at the direction Vegeta went nervously. Hell. He was a Saiyan. He loved the fight just as much as the next Saiyan, but it didn't seem like Mr. Vegeta wanted to have a fun spar.

Gohan shook his head, ruffling his brother's hair slightly. "No," he answered, already a few feet in the air, "let's go. You too, Trunks. It'll be worse if you keep _his highness _waiting." When neither of the boys seemed willing to go, he sighed. "Come on. Mirai and I will make sure you two don't get caught in the crossfire. I swear it."

With the lot of them gone, Bulma sighed in annoyance. "They could have waited until we unloaded," she grumbled, entering the ship to take a look at the inventory. It wasn't very surprised to find the interior orderly. Vegeta was never a slob and he liked things in their place. A little too much, perhaps. The wreckage of the former satellite was easy enough to spot. "Okay, only problem is getting it out," she said quietly as she looked around for tools.

"Do you need help, Aunt Bulma?" Pan asked, peeking through the doorway at the woman. Her dark eyes fixed on the pile of metal in the room as she tilted her head. "Do you want me to carry that out for you?"

"Could you, Pan?" Bulma asked in excitement as the child wandered over. While she would have been perfectly capable of thinking of a way to extract the satellite from the room, having it simply carried out was the easiest solution. Beisdes, if Pan was anything like her grandfather, she wouldn't have very much trouble with this weight.

With a toothy grin, Pan nodded eagerly and lifted the machine with some effort. "Where is it going?" She asked, holding the object above her head so she could see the blue haired scientist. Bulma gestured outside and she nodded, following the woman's ki signal.

Videl, Sharpner, and Erasa felt their jaws drop at the sight of the four year old carrying the mass of metal at least ten times her size. "Sharpner, pin—"

"Nope, you tell me to pinch you every time we see something like this and your whole arm will be black and blue by the end of the week," Sharpner replied with a shake of his head, blue eyes fixed on the child in front of them. What the hell were they feeding these kids? He could accept the two boys half his age being able to kick his arse, but this was insane. Pan was a quarter his age and apparently could leave him in the dust when it came to lifting!

Lime bit back a snicker at the expressions of her three new friends. Sometimes it was easy to forget that a child carrying two tons was something out of the ordinary. "Okay, now that that's settled. Chi-Chi got someone to set out snacks and a selection of movies in the den. I think they brought some clothes too." When they looked at her in confusion, she shrugged. "We aren't going back to CC until tomorrow since we don't know how long the guys will take or how long Bulma will need. There are more than enough guest rooms."

* * *

><p>"Why would you do that?" Gohan snarled as he found himself buried under half a mountain. From a few hundred feet away, he heard the younger boys grumbling about being suddenly shoved away but seemed more or less unharmed. That was good. They were okay. With that confirmation, he scowled at the smirk the Prince of Saiyans held. "That was completely unnecessary, Vegeta. They've got nothing to do with this!"<p>

"Nothing? They're the next generation of this world's protectors. One day, they'll be the one in our shoes and pray to whatever higher power there is, that they are nothing like the two of you. You've let your skills fall in this time of peace," Vegeta said, crossing his arms over his chest in disdain. The two teenagers stared at him in surprise. "Our blood is wasted on the likes of you! Get out of my sight."

Gohan and Mirai glanced at each other in confusion before focusing on the saiyan prince again. Sure, Vegeta always gave the same speech, but this was different. He never went so far as to say something like that. "What is your problem?" Gohan growled, dusting off his tattered gi as he stood.

"You think that because Frieza has been destroyed and Cell obliterated, that there are no more threats to this mudball of a planet?" Vegeta questioned as he eyed the two half-saiyans in front of him. "_No_, there's always going to be more of where they came from. More aliens and cyborgs wanting to destroy this so-called peace and obliterate this world as you know it and what are you two doing? Sitting on your asses and playing school with those imbeciles! We are the last of our once proud race. I will not sit back and let you sully the Saiyan race."

Gohan frowned, rising to be at the same level as the proud prince. This was over the top, even for Vegeta. "What happened out there?" He asked quietly as he watched for a reaction. Vegeta wouldn't lash out just to lash out. He was past that. Or for Bulma and Trunks' sake, Gohan hoped he was.

The two fighters held their ground, neither willing to be the one to back down. As if sensing Gohan's resolve, Vegeta pursed his lips. "I wasn't the only one out there. My ship detected another vessel, but I couldn't sense any ki to figure out who it might be." The revelation caused both teenagers to tense as the three fighters powered down to their normal states. This was not what they were expecting. "I evaded the ships. Bulma thought ahead enough to install a cloaking mechanism, but there's still the fact that they're in this solar system." The implications didn't need to be said aloud.

With a nod, Gohan glanced over at the two boys standing to the side with confused looks. This was it. Whatever was out there, they were going to need to be prepared and, as much as no one wanted them to be, so did the youngest of them.

Vegeta followed the hybrid's gaze. His dark eyes settled on the kids. "You two, go to bed. You're to be back here at six sharp. You guys want to play at saving the world, now you're going to train like you'll have to." He was not going to send his son out to be on the front lines, but he'd be damned if he didn't make sure the last of their race could defend themselves.

The sudden shift in the atmosphere didn't go unnoticed by the two best friends. Shooting each other a worried look, they turned back to do exactly as Vegeta said. Something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

Once the boys were gone, Mirai looked to his father. "Four o'clock then?" He asked, gently rolling his shoulders to assess the damage. The other two nodded their assent. "I'll go see what Mom's found."

"You and Mirai are going to have to work with the boys on your own," Gohan stated as they started back towards the mansion. Vegeta said nothing but he didn't miss the way the man's lips tightened in distaste. "It's going to take a different training to get Pan up to par with them. I don't want her fighting, but we can't be too prepared." Vegeta gave a nearly imperceptible nod. The child had warrior blood. Nothing less could be expected. "Ah, Videl is going to murder me."

That received a snicker from the Saiyan prince. Yes, he had no doubt about that.

* * *

><p>Gohan sighed as he knocked on Videl's door later that evening. The spar against Vegeta had taken more energy than he would have liked, even with Mirai on his side. The man was one hell of an opponent before his trip into space and now? Well, Gohan had no doubt Vegeta would be wiping the floor with him if it came down to a one-on-one.<p>

He winced as he rolled his shoulders. A quick heal in the palace's rejuvenation tank hadn't been enough to completely get rid of his injuries but he had to get Pan to bed. What kind of father would he be if he made his daughter stay up so late? Then again, she was with her mother.

The thought brought a shiver through his spine. Even though two days had passed since that big revelation, he still couldn't get his mind to wrap around the fact that her mother was Videl and he had no doubt the girl would have no problem making herself a single parent once she knew what was going on.

"Gohan?"

Blinking, he looked down to find said girl staring up at him in confusion. "Oh, sorry, spaced out for a sec. I'm here for Pan," he explained, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Videl opened the door slightly wider and nodded towards her bed. "She's knocked out," she answered, smiling at the large mass of tangled sheets and the four year old. "I wasn't sure when you'd be done so I told her she could just sleep here tonight."

"Oh," he mumbled, shoulders slumping forward slightly. "I see. Okay, I'll just come by and get her in the morning."

"What's going on, Gohan?" She asked quietly, blue eyes fixed on him. He was definitely less enthusiastic than usual.

"It's nothing you need to worry about, Vi. Everything is going to be okay."

"Going to be?" She repeated, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "So there _is _something to worry about."

He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "No, there isn't. Not for you or anyone else on this planet. We'll protect our home." Whether he was assuring himself or her, he wasn't particularly sure. "It's what the Z fighters swore to do and we will."

"There's going to be a fight?" The fact that Gohan seemed worried about this supposed threat had her heart racing. Would it really be that bad? "Let me help, Gohan. I can fight and we can call my dad."

"After everything you've seen us do and everything you've learned, do you still honestly believe that your father would stand a chance?"

"But Cell…" she trailed off, biting her lip in uncertainty as she raised her gaze to his again. "He didn't beat Cell."

Gohan neither affirmed nor denied her statement as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Look, it's getting late. Why don't you turn in? I'll come by in the morning to take you and Pan for training. You need all the rest you can get." Just as he was about to take a step back, her hand shot out to grip his shirt. "Vi?"

"My dad didn't beat Cell," she stated more firmly, "so who did?" She could recall the footage of the Cell Games. There was a blonde haired boy her age that fought. Given what she found out, the Delivery Boy and Gohan Son had to be one and the same. That meant he knew what happened that day.

There was no point in hiding anymore. He met her gaze head on as he answered, "Cell self-destructed. He knew he couldn't win so he tried to take the world with him." His eyes hardened. Even after all these years, the simple mention of that one event could take him right back to that moment. He was eleven again and his arrogance was going to destroy the world. Licking his lips, he turned away from her. "Until then, I'd thought I was invincible. No matter what Cell tried, I was going to win." A humorless laugh passed through his lips as he tilted his head back. "Right. I was an arrogant fool and my father paid the price."

With that, he gently shook off her hold and retreated into his room.

* * *

><p><strong>CAN YOU BELIEVE HOW LONG THIS TURNED OUT. Schnap, I am surprised. I have a tendency of working on things in chunks then weaving them together so I really had no idea this would turn out this long. Word tells me that it is fifteen pages. <strong>

**In completely unrelated news, I ran my toe over with a cart at work. And now it's swollen. And gross. That is my tidbit of TMI this time around. Moving on now…**

**Also, I would like to thank Blackhawksniper for beta-ing the first half of this chapter. I was going to have the second half read too, but then I would have taken even longer. I have anxiety issues when letting people read my work that I basically went over what I sent him at least three times before actually sending it. Haha.**

**Oh! And I recently discovered a song titled Stay Awhile and it is growing on me. Possibly because the lyrics could kinda, sorta match GhVi. Sort of. Okay, not really, but there are parts!**

**Blackhawksniper: **THANK YOU! Again. xD

**Jisko2ljsko: **Gohan vs Vegeta. Ugh, so hard to write that and then throw Mirai into the mix. No bueno! ;~; Which is kind of why I copped out of it. Haha. Gotta save my fight writing skills for later…if I ever decide to have them happen.

**A-man: **That's always been the plan. While this Gohan didn't slack off with training as much as the real Gohan, he didn't train nearly as much as Vegeta and Vegeta just spent the past week doing nothing but training in space. (:

**android727: **I kind of alluded to what it was in chapter twelve so there is most likely definitely going to be trouble with the satellite. xD

**NiceNipps: **I enjoy my cave, except it gets ridiculously hot sometimes.

**lena m: **Ugh, school. Good luck with your semester! (:

**person345: **If I knew Videl in real life, I probably would not get along with her very well. Her self-entitlement and bossiness would drive me up the wall, but there's also the fact that she was brought up as the daughter of the strongest man and world savior (even though it's not true). People have all but worshipped the ground she walked on and, as much as any of us would hate to admit it, that kind of thing would get to anyone's head. /: At least she's getting slightly better. Hehe.

**Dbzlover500: **Lucky you can find someone to do that for you. My friends stay away from me and my writing process since I used to write those small fight scenes in the earlier chapters and needed demonstrations. Haha.

**Ky111: **As amusing as Goten and Trunks were, Bulma has definitely got the best reaction to this, I think. ;D

**Gohandominates: **I'd considered it and am still considering it. As I've mentioned before, I'm complete rubbish at fight scenes and a major threat like that will lead to fight scenes since we all know it takes practically a whole volume for one fight to happen in DBZ. xD Still, it's a possibility.

**Crazybuu: **;D I am actually really excited to get all the Z fighters here. They're all such a fun bunch to write. Or they seem like they would be. Haha.

**Dormysaz: **In that case, I hope things settle down for you. (:

**arkee: **I'm pretty sure Vegeta's reaction to Pan tops everyone's reaction to her.

**StarlightFilly: **Awh, thanks. This story is as close to a baby as I will ever have. Haha. ;D

**PnuttButtr: **Half-beta-read! Lol He managed to find the satellite that had been orbiting Earth for give or take ten years, taking periodic images of the Earth's surface. So we all know what that implies…

**Aaron Leach, kwrobes, SeanHicks4, Prats 'R' Us, dcp1992, shugokage, SPortsfan64, Kai1412, imgonnadie, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, Guest: **Thanks!

**- Skye**


	27. 026: You're gonna get in trouble

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 26.**_ _You're gonna get in trouble._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>Sometimes, after a particularly violent spar with the Briefs, Gohan wondered why he didn't agree to his mother's choice of becoming a scholar. Then again, it probably wouldn't be so bad if he hadn't slacked off in his training. He couldn't fault Vegeta for telling it as it was. Years ago, he would have been able to wipe the floor with the Saiyan Prince without breaking into sweat. Now, he barely managed to keep himself from being buried in the earth's mantle.<p>

"Pineapple head, my ass," Vegeta grumbled as he landed a solid punch in the older Son's gut. How dare that insolent child of his disrespect the prince so easily? Not only was this boy's child a brat, but she was also the offspring of that coward's daughter. It simply wouldn't do.

Gohan grunted as he jumped back to get some space between himself and Vegeta. "You can't pin that on me. It's _your_ son that's been training her," the hybrid shot back, ducking under Mirai's fist that suddenly swung at him.

"It was mom that said it." The purple-haired time traveler cursed as he raised an arm to block his father's leg and push him away. "You traitor," he hissed at his so-called best friend.

"Shut up and focus, you fools," Vegeta snarled as he shot an energy blast at the two hybrids. "Do you two still think this is a game? We don't know what in HFIL is out there but damn it, we are going to be prepared for it." Frieza, Cell, there was no way there would be a repeat of those times. He wasn't going to be helpless and be forced to stand by for a third class warrior or that moron's son save his ass. "Get your shit together and stop wasting my time."

This was getting ridiculous. "Back off, Vegeta. Maybe we weren't forced to serve some planet-destroying tyrant but we didn't exactly grow up playing in the woods. No one thinks this is a stupid game." Gohan shot back as he charged forward. He was four years old when he was first dragged in to their world and not once since then did he ever get to be like normal kid. "My uncle." Fist met fist as both warriors came at each other head on. "You." His hand gripped the Saiyan Prince's forearm as his knee sank into his stomach, eliciting a grunt. Vegeta's retaliation was an elbow to Gohan's chest, driving the hybrid back. "Frieza." Gohan came at him again, power level rising steadily with each blow. "Androids." Knee collided with knee as the two fighters glared at each other. "Cell." The force of the final blow drove both fighters back across the field from each other.

Vegeta glowered as he wiped the blood from his lips against the back of his hand. How was it that this child could still keep up with him? For seven years he trained day in and day out to finally surpass that clown and this was what he got. The clown's _son_ matching him blow for blow after being out of practice for years. This was ridiculous! He was the prince of their race!

"No one thinks it's a game. Trunks and I may not spend all our time torturing our bodies by constantly pushing it past our limits in preparation for the next treat but that doesn't mean we don't take this responsibility seriously." Gohan spat out the blood from his mouth. "We just haven't forgotten that the people we want so desperately to protect need us around too. We're not guards or soldiers, Vegeta."

Mirai cleared his throat, flying up between the two saiyans glaring at each other. "It's about time to get the boys," he announced, eyeing both warriors warily. "You two can pick this up again later tonight."

"Tchh. Go wake those brats up."

* * *

><p>Videl groaned as small persistent fingers tugged at her hands. "Too early," she mumbled, attempting to pull her hand back so she could curl up in the sheets again. "Five more minutes."<p>

"Get up, momma, get up! Training time with poppa! He's on his way here!" Pan cried as she tugged on the blanket, being mindful not to actually pull the material off her mother. If this momma was anything like momma back home, it wouldn't be pretty. "_Momma~_"

At the child's persistence, Videl forced her eyes to focus on reading the time. _5:45AM _blinked steadily in red from the bedside table. _Oh, Gohan Son was a dead man, _she promised solemnly as she forced herself up despite her muscles' protest.

"Poppa," the child exclaimed as she bounded towards the window. While tracing ki had never been her strong point, even she could recognize the steadily rising ki of her father. He was sparring with someone. With a giddy smile, she turned to her mother. "Come on, momma, he's already started!"

"I'm su—" Videl's head jerked up as she felt Gohan's ki as well. Pan wasn't kidding. "I don't think we're meant to be around while they're training like that, Panny," she murmured under her breath as she tossed her blankets off. "He'll be here soon enough."

The brief pout that formed on the girl's lips quickly formed a grin as she jumped up on to the windowsill. "Poppa is so strong. Trunks always said he was the strongest ever!"

She couldn't help but smile in amusement at the girl's little dance of victory once she managed to change into training clothes. Children were little balls of energy, she knew that much, but Pan's excitement was over the top. "Didn't you ever get to train with Gohan back home?" She asked, surprised at the child's enthusiasm to learn from the teenage version of her father.

That was apparently the wrong question to ask as Pan frowned, lowering her gaze. "No, Poppa died before I was born." She scrunched her face together as she felt her mother's arm slip around her. "Momma and Trunks and Grandma Chi Chi and Auntie Bulma always told me about him. He was a real hero because he saved so many people and he always did the right thing no matter what."

"I'm sorry, Pan," Videl murmured quietly, smoothing down the child's hair.

With a grin, Pan hopped off the bed and started towards the door. "It's okay. Poppa will be back with us soon. Auntie Bulma is making a spaceship so we can go to Namek and use the dragon balls and wish Poppa and the others back."

"Dragon balls?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at the child in doubt.

"Uh huh. Get seven and the big dragon guy grants you wishes and you can wish for people to come back."

Videl pursed her lips. Where did she get that crazy idea? "Pan, sweetie, people can't just come back from the dead. It's not—" she trailed off at seeing the stubborn expression on the four year old's face. "Okay, so if you can just wish people back, why haven't they done it already?"

"Because they have to go to Namek and use their dragon balls. The ones on Earth turned to stone when Kami went away."

"The ones on Earth? So Namek is another _planet_?"

"Uh-huh," she nodded matter-of-factly. "But we don't know exactly where it is anymore because original Namek went boom when poppa went and all the green people went to a new planet."

Before Videl could ask her to explain anymore, the little girl opened the door to reveal Gohan about to knock. He gave a small chuckle, rubbing the back of his neck. "Heh. Good morning. Sorry I was running a little late," he said, allowing his daughter to climb onto his shoulders. "You ready for training, Pan?"

Tiny feet kicked in excitement as the four year old punched the air. "Yeah! Let's go!"

* * *

><p>Goten and Trunks were locked in a spar when the trio arrived at the field. "Are we gonna spar too, poppa?" Pan asked, patting the top of her father's head as she watched the exchange between the slightly older boys in awe.<p>

"For a little bit," Gohan answered as he set her on her feet. "You and I are going to spar while Videl goes for a quick run." The other teen raised an eyebrow at him in question and he grinned. From his pockets, he pulled out a pair of wristbands and anklets. "Put these on and you're just following that path to the stream and back. There's a bit of an uphill slope but other than that, it should be cake."

Videl narrowed her eyes at him in doubt but headed towards the path anyway. "Cake," she grumbled under her breath, starting on a slow jog. "Like ten miles is a walk in the damn park." Still, she did sign herself up for this and she wasn't about to just throw the towel in. Videl Satan never quit. She may stumble here and there, but she would never quit and it was time to prove that.

"Poppa," Pan called as she pursed her lips, dark eyes focused on the path her mother just disappeared to. "Momma says that lying is bad." At Gohan's expectant expression, Pan crossed her arms over her chest. "Momma doesn't like that trail. I asked her once if we could go and she got really annoyed and was saying something about burying you in cake the size of that mountain since you liked it so much." Her eyes narrowed at her father before a large grin broke out on her lips. "You're gonna get in trouble!" Finally, someone else would get the look!

Gohan cringed, already picturing the hell he would receive once she got back from her little expedition. So maybe Videl wouldn't exactly think of it as just a quick run with a bit of a slope, but it wasn't like he was flat out lying. It really was all about perception. Not that he was going to argue that point. With a sigh, he shook his head in defeat. "Start stretching, Panny." There was just no winning against these girls.

* * *

><p>Gohan Son was a dead man. There was no getting around that. As soon as she could get her hands on him, he was dead. Videl promised as she finally caught sight of the end of the path. "Quick run, a <em>bit <em>of an uphill slope," she grumbled, brushing back strands of dark hair sticking to her face. "He is so _dead_." Then again, he probably did actually believe his words. There was no doubt in her mind that the run she just went on was probably just a jog for him.

That was infuriating. Not only could she not justifiably be angry at him for lying, but she doubted she could actually cause the guy any sort of harm. Still, there had to be some way of getting back at him. Her lips pursed in concentration as she made a steady pace towards the clearing. Yes, somehow she was going to get him back when he was least expecting it.

"Momma," Pan ran up to her, holding out a water bottle. "I got you water!" Videl drained the bottle after a murmur of thanks at her daughter. With a grin, Pan tugged her towards a rather large pile of small rocks. "Poppa says we get to throw rocks at him next!"

Videl raised an eyebrow, turning towards Gohan for an explanation. "Do we now," she murmured distractedly. Throwing rocks at him? That was too good to be true. There had to be a catch.

Gohan chuckled nervously as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, you finished that much faster than I thought you would," he commented as he approached the two girls slowly. The fact that she hadn't lashed out at him as soon as she got back was a little disconcerting. "Ten miles in a little over an hour and quite a bit of it uphill is pretty good." Her surprised expression only confirmed what he thought. "Making you aware of ki has made it easier for your body to use it subconsciously."

Her eyes narrowed as she bit the inside of her cheeks to stop the snarky remark. Really, who was he to be talking about her body? They'd already gone over this! Just because she ran ten mi—her train of thought froze as her eyes widened in realization. "Ten miles? _That_ was ten miles?" she asked in disbelief as her gaze shot to the path again. Sure, it was no surprise to run ten miles in a little over an hour…when she was in the city, but in this terrain? It would have normally taken her much longer. Instead of replying, Gohan just grinned at her smugly and she sighed, shaking her head. "Okay, nevermind, what's this about throwing rocks at you? Not that I need any convincing after that _quick jog _but it'd be nice to know."

"All you have to do is hit me with a rock once before I manage to tap you ten times," he explained with a nonchalant shrug. Videl didn't seem convinced and he grinned before reaching in his pocket for the cloth folded inside. "You'll be blindfolded so you need to track my ki. I won't move any faster than how quickly you can move. Pan is first."

Once the cloth was settled over the four year old's eyes, Gohan jumped back to be about twenty feet away from her. "Okay, Panny, give it a shot," he called out, already walking a few paces left. Tiny eyebrows pursed in concentration over the cloth as the child gripped a rock tightly. With a speed that had Videl's jaw dropping, Pan threw the rock only to have it fly past Gohan a good foot away. "Nice try, but nope."

Pan licked her lips, focusing on the one source of energy she got familiar with in the past couple of days. He was moving around faster than normal humans but not too fast for her to track could she actually see him! Three more attempts were thwarted before she felt a solid hand on the top of her head. "Awh, no fair," she pouted, swatting at her father's arm.

"One."

Five taps and countless rocks later, Pan huffed in frustration. This wasn't fair. She knew where he was but he kept _moving_. "Come on, Pan. You're getting closer. I'm sure your mother didn't raise a quitter," Gohan called out as the four year old stood next to her pile of rocks with her arms crossed.

His eyes widened in surprise as she gathered an armful of rocks and started tossing them just slightly to his left, forcing him to go towards his right. This was different, he thought as he kept inching to his side to avoid the rocks.

Pan bit her lip in concentration, being careful to aim just to the left of where she felt her father's ki. Her mother did always say that one needed brains _and _brawn to tangle with her father and both were categories she was definitely not lacking, for a four year-old anyway. The corner of her lips twitched as she felt her father's ki move just past another familiar energy source and she let another rock loose.

This time its trajectory pointed straight towards a wide-eyed Videl Satan.

Noticing Videl's alarm, Gohan cursed and quickly reached out to catch the rock. The unmistakable sound of earth hitting flesh had the child throwing a fist in the air in victory. "I win!" she exclaimed, tearing off her blindfold as she grinned widely at her father.

Gohan frowned at her, crushing the rock in his palm. "Pan Son, that was uncalled for," he said as he crossed his arms over his chest. He was clearly not amused. "What were you thinking? Videl could have really been hurt!"

Pouting, she crossed her arms over her chest, taking a stance very similar to that of her father's. "You wouldn't have let her and momma always says you have to use your head."

"That doesn't mean you risk other people's safety. What if I hadn't caught that rock? What made you think that would even work?"

"Because Videl used the same damn trick on me when we were training at CC one day," Mirai called out as he moved from his spot under a tree. He opted out of watching Vegeta run the boys into the ground with drills in favor of watching his pupil's progress. "You need to watch out, 'han. Tricky pair, those two, I tell you. They'd probably drive Gohan to New Namek and back with their crazy."

Pan grinned at him sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her neck.

Gohan eyed his daughter momentarily before shaking his head. "Yeah, I don't doubt that," he murmured his assent as he glanced briefly at the girl sitting a few feet away with a confused look on her face. "Come on, Vi, you're up."

After allowing Gohan to tie the blindfold around her eyes, she took a deep breath to calm herself. Okay, so she just had to find his energy and throw a rock at him. How hard could that be? She rolled the rock in her palm, searching for his ki. "Too slow, Vi." His breath brushed against her cheek as she felt him much too close behind her. His hand rested on her hip. "Don't think. It's about instinct."

She frowned, swatting his hand away. "No fair, you gave Pan way more time!" she grumbled as she felt his energy moving farther away from her.

"Did you really just compare yourself to a four year old?" He called out, easily side stepping a rock sent in his direction. "Come on, Videl, you can do better than that. All you have to do is hit me."

"If you'd stand still, I definitely could," she growled, hurling another rock in the direction of his voice. His laughter from behind her caused her to jump in surprise as his knuckles grazed her arm. "Two." She swung her arm back but he caught it firmly in his grasp. "Tsk, your fists don't count."

She grunted as she jerked her arm out of his hold. "Maybe, but it'd be pretty damn satisfying," she grumbled under her breath as she tossed the rock at him again. "Are you sure you're keeping your speed to something I can keep up with?"

"Yes," he answered, resting an arm on her shoulder. "That's three. You can do better than that. Stop over thinking this." He could feel her anger (and subsequently her ki) rising after each failed attempt. With her track record, he was fairly surprised hadn't said worse after a few more taps but she wasn't doing much better. "Six," he murmured as his fingers lingered briefly at the small of her back. "Focus, Videl."

"Who could focus with you touching them like that?! Those aren't taps, you jerk!" she snapped, hurling a rock at his direction with greater force than the rest. He snickered as he ducked away from her again.

He allowed her a few more tries before tugging at one of her pigtails. "Seven."

"Eight," he said quietly as his fingers brushed her side, causing her to jump. She could practically hear the grin on his lips. He was toying with her. The realization made her blood churn as she felt him jump away again. She wasn't going to lose.

Taking a deep breath, she willed her mind to focus. He had to be approaching soon and she was right. Pursing her lips, she gripped the rock tightly in her hand. He was getting closer. It was now or never. When she felt him a few feet away, she held up a free hand. "So was that your first kiss the other day?" Her voice was loud enough for all those present in the clearing to hear, thanks to their saiyan genes.

Gohan spluttered as he froze in his tracks. Was she really bringing that up _now_? "I thought we were going to forget about that!" he grumbled as he heard his so-called best friend snickering on the sideline.

"Oh, so it's that easy for you then? What kind of girl do you take me for," she snapped, turning towards him despite the blindfold over her eyes. He cringed. Well, he _had _been wondering when she would finally snap.

His mouth opened and closed repeatedly as he watched her approach. "Really? You're going to do this now? Here?" He asked as she continued towards him. He raised his hands in mock surrender regardless of the fact that her vision was still blocked. Despite knowing Videl couldn't actually physically hurt him, he wasn't about to risk having her try. Accidentally injuring her in an attempt to stop her would probably result in multiple pan-shaped dents in his skull courtesy of his mother. "You were the one that said to forget it happened!"

"And it's that easy for you?" she shot back, fingers tightening around the rock in her hand. Gohan gulped, looking towards his best friend and daughter for help. Unfortunately, the traitors remained fixed on their spot. "Well?!"

"Uh…" he started, nervously licking his lips as he tried to sort out the right words. Regular human or not, he did not want to anger the Satan girl any more than necessary. "No?"

Her eyebrows furrowed further in annoyance. Was this guy daft? "You don't sound very sure about that answer," she pointed out, "but you know what? That's fine because I win." A large shit-eating grin formed on her lips as she removed the blindfold from her eyes.

Gohan blinked at her in confusion before glancing down to find a rock gripped firmly in her hands and pressed against his chest. Her blue eyes remained fixed on his face to gauge his reaction. From the side, she heard Mirai break out into laughter at the dumbfounded expression on his best friend's face. "Oh, man, Gohan, I told you to watch out," he called out between chuckles.

The confusion on his face faded away to blankness as he stared down at her, clearly unamused. She gave a nervous laugh, taking a step back but he didn't let her get far. His fingers closed around the hand on his chest to keep her from moving. Her blue eyes darted across his face for any sign of what he could be thinking. "Uhm, psyke?" she tried uneasily.

"You realize what the purpose of the exercise was, right?" He finally said and she nodded, letting her head drop. "That was underhanded and completely inappropriate considering the circumstances." The corner of his lips twitched as he fought down the amusement at seeing her so sheepish. With a sigh, he released her hand and ran a hand through his hair. "I realize you only utilized whatever strategy you could think of and clearly it was effective but did you really have to take a few years off my life?!"

Her head snapped up in surprise at the question. "What?"

"I thought you'd gotten over your anger at that. I mean, I know it was totally inappropriate to just kiss you like that but I thought you weren't mad about it anymore?" Besides, it was partly her fault. What was he supposed to do when she was looking so happy and pretty like that in his arms?

This time it was Videl that was taken by surprise. "_That's_ what you're upset about?" she asked in disbelief. After that initial spiel, she thought it was about her underhanded method that didn't quite follow through with his intentions when starting the exercise. The fact that it was actually about … well, whatever that was supposed to be about was a surprise. "Besides, it's only fair after that _quick run_."

Gohan cringed at that. Okay, so maybe he did deserve it. It had been odd when she didn't suddenly lash out after getting back. He almost expected it earlier. When she didn't so much as threaten bodily harm at him, he'd wondered if he should make a practice of sleeping with one eye open.

Pan frowned as she watched the interaction between her parents. Were they fighting? Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. This didn't make sense. Momma said that poppa always made her really happy. Why was it that they kept fighting all the time?

Noticing the child's expression, Mirai chuckled and lightly ruffled her hair. "Don't worry, Panny, that's just how your mom and dad are. They're still silly teenagers. They're not really mad at each other. That's just how they flirt."

"Flirt?" She asked, her slightly higher voice carrying throughout the field. "Is that what they're doing? What's flirting for?"

"Mirai, you jerk, stop feeding my daughter lies!"

"Watch what you say around my daughter!"

"Hey! He's the one lying! Why'd you have to hit me for?!"

"Don't curse. You're teaching her bad manners!"

"Stop that!'

* * *

><p>"Oh, hey, look. That seems like fun!" Goten exclaimed, watching his brother and niece and practically-sister-in-law from the distance. "Why can't we do something fun?"<p>

"Fun?" Vegeta scoffed in annoyance as he crossed his arms over his chest. "You do not have time for such nonsense! Get back to your drills!" When neither half-saiyan seemed willing to focus, he let out a slow breath. Okay, time to change tactics. "How about I make you boys a deal?" That got their attention as the two turned to him expectantly. "If either of you can land a punch on my face, I'll take you both to the park for an hour."

"_REALLY?_" The sudden burst of excitement drew the attention of the other four as Goten and Trunks gasped in excitement and turned towards the Saiyan Prince. "What if we both hit you? Can it be two hours?" Trunks asked excitedly while Goten nodded vigorously in hopes of Vegeta agreeing. Two whole hours of playing at the park! Imagine the possibilities.

Vegeta grunted. "I'll even buy you ice cream," he added sardonically. There was no way they could possib—"_SHIT!_" He cursed, throwing two punches in succession before clutching his nose. Half-saiyan shaped holes formed in the ground from the impact of the two boys being forced back.

"No fair, Mr. Vegeta!"

"You never said you'd hit back, dad!"

"I never said that I wouldn't, did I?" Both boys looked properly chastised as they bowed their heads. With a grunt, Vegeta turned towards the palace grudgingly. "Get yourselves cleaned up. We're going to the park." A deal was a deal, after all. The Saiyan Prince cursed as he rubbed his jaw. He'd expected the two to attack together, but he didn't expect the speed nor the strength either boys demonstrated. It was almost as if they were super—his thoughts grinded to a halt as he turned towards the clowns skipping along behind him. "You two, how long have you been able to become super saiyans?"

Goten and Trunks glanced at each other before turning to Vegeta. "It kind of just happened when we were training, dad." Trunks answered as both boys shrugged indifferently. Was it really a big deal?

Vegeta scoffed, shaking his head. "Naturally it's a super saiyan bargain sale," he added in a monotone as the two boys nodded their heads in agreement behind him. The shit eating grins on their faces had the saiyan prince grumbling all the way back to the palace. "Get cleaned up and tell your mothers we're going back to the city to go to the park."

"I'll tell them," Mirai offered as he caught up to the group after he and Gohan to contain their laughter. "I wanted to check on where mom was with the satellite anyway."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so we're going to try something a little different." Gohan explained as he looked down at the mother and daughter once they were alone. "I want to test Pan's endurance and speed and I want you to practice your tracking with ki." They stared at him curiously, heads tilted at exactly the same angle. Kami, it never hit him how alike those two really were. Shaking the thought from his head, he crossed his arms over his chest. "Pan, you're going to make a trip around the Earth and, Videl, you'll track her from here. I know you're probably bored with this awareness stuff but trust me, it'll make things easier for you later."<p>

With a large grin on her lips, Pan started rising into the air. "Ready, set, go!" She squealed in delight, darting off into the sky before her mother could stop her. It seemed like in this timeline there were way more things that weren't allowed but she could fly around the planet just fine!

Both teens watched as the child disappeared into the horizon. When she could no longer be seen, Videl turned her attention to the guy standing next to her. That conversation with Pan earlier had more questions popping up in her mind and really, what better time than the present? "How did you die in the other timeline?" she asked quietly, blue eyes fixed intently on his. "It wasn't this threat, was it?" She could gather that much from Pan's story.

Gohan shook his head as he leaned back against the tree. "No, the timeline Pan comes from didn't have Cell. When you mess with time travel, events shift. Instead of Cell, the monsters in their timeline were the androids." At Videl's confused expression, he bit back an amused grin. It had been years since he had to explain his world to anyone, not that any experience in that would have helped. Lime had sipped it all up in awed excitement while Videl studied every piece with a critical eye. "They were machines built by Dr. Gero in order to get revenge on Goku Son. When he was younger, my dad obliterated the Red Ribbon Army but he spared Dr. Gero who then went on to create the androids…and Cell."

"Cell? Why would anyone create a creature like that?"

"Revenge," Gohan answered grimly. "Dr. Gero created monsters like them in hopes of creating the ultimate fighter to destroy my father." And because of his arrogance, the demented old man reached his goal. "In a twisted way, he did."

The implications of the statement wasn't lost on her, especially after their conversation the previous night. Videl frowned at his admittance, grabbing his hand with both of hers. "You're not a monster, Gohan." Her grip tightened as he attempted to pull away. "No, listen to me. I don't know where you got that crazy idea, but you're no monster. Your father sounds like he was a great man and he did what he could to stop Cell. You were twelve years old and you were fighting some tyrannical overgrown grasshopper to save this planet. You didn't know he'd try to self-destruct. Your father did what any father would do and if he's even half as great as you're making him out to be, he wouldn't want you to be beating yourself up for it even seven years later."

Wide, obsidian eyes stared at the girl in surprise for a few moments before receding as a slow smile formed on his lips. "Overgrown grasshopper, huh?" Gohan chuckled at the description. When she shrugged, he squeezed her hand lightly in thanks. "Anyway, have you been tracking Pan like I told you?"

She nodded, focusing in on the familiar energy zooming across the globe at ridiculous speeds. It was hard to imagine that it was a four year old. Hell, that it was _her_ four year old daughter. "She's at about halfway, I think," Videl answered as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. There was something else. Her eyes widened in alarm as she gripped his hand tighter. Something with a significantly higher power level than her daughter was heading straight for her. "Please tell me you know who that is."

* * *

><p><strong>I'M ALIVE! I'm sorry it's taken me forever and a day to get this chapter done. Even though it's summer, my schedule is still pretty hectic. ): I promise I am working on this fic at every chance I get. It's just that it's not many chances. Ha. Sorry it's not even all that long and it's probably all over the place, but eh. I'm not particularly fond of this chapter. Oh well. It needed to get done so the next chapter can happen. <strong>

**AngelWings0409:** I'm sorry I did take long! I tried. Promise!

**Ky111: ** Haha. Yeah, but after that last ordeal, the boy deserved a bit of slack. Though seven years was probably pushing it.

**SeanHicks4:** I am mentally ducking for cover thinking about that. Haha.

**Truessj987: ** There will be one, but I make no promises on how good it will be. Fighting scenes and I just don't mix.

**C. S. Tolkien: ** Yes, I'm aware of the fact that there aren't the same countries there that we have in this universe, but I took the easy way and used a commonly known reference instead of going back to look it up. Didn't think it would really be big enough of a deal that it'd be brought up. x: I'll probably fix it when I edit this later.

**Cottoncandy101: ** Fairly sure that's the general plot of the whole series. Haha.

**Elf10444:** Yeah. ;D Gohan taking charge when he has to is one of my favorite things about him.

**Guest: ** Erasa and Lime weren't very prominent in the series so there wasn't really much to use as a basis from the manga or anime. Bulma changes drastically in each 'saga' so it's not easy to pin her character either. What would you suggest to make them more accurate?

**DormySaz: ** Ohh, exciting! I love going away from home and going to new places, but that's probably because I've been home the past few years.

**PnutButtr: ** Really? Haha. I swear Vegeta's hair is all I think about when I see a pineapple. As for the threat…well, I'm still trying to figure that out. I'll probably put a poll up soon to see what you guys think. (:

**Geuh: ** Yeeees. Slow (very slow) progress!

**low on inspiration:** wow. Uhm. That was a really long review. Haha. Thanks for taking the time to write it!

** .1656: ** Generally they stay in their base form because I think it was mentioned before in the series that strengthening that form can increase their powers in super saiyan form faster. I could be getting it confused.

**poopie92: ** ): yeah. I don't think he was to that point, but well, considering all the crap that boy has been through in his life, I'm sure he had a pretty heartbreaking expression on his face.

**MissVidel: ** What part about having Pan in the story don't you like?

**Max Peck: ** Thaaaank you. Sometimes I look back at those early chapters and can't help but cringe at how bad they were. It's kind of why I try to avoid reading the story unless I have to so I can refresh my memory. Otherwise I may end up revising this whole thing then it'll just take that much longer to finish.

**based: ** If it makes you feel any better, writing the story took my time from studying this past year but it's all good now that I've graduated. Haha.

**naruto2289:** I am not a big fan of whimpy Gohan that bends over backwards to keep Videl off his back. ): Thank youuu~

**Tailmancer:** I am not sure if you are being sarcastic or genuine. x: but thank you! And I really am trying to get my updates faster. Life just won't agree with me.

**ShikaTot:** Thaaank you. (: And thanks for putting up with posting using an iPod touch. xP I can't do it. Sometimes I try to force myself to continue working on the chapter using my iphone but I can't do it. Haha.

**NatNicole: ** ;D hopefully you continue doing so~

**dbz-obsessed: ** I am torn on that. On one hand, I do want to finish this story soon but on the other, I just don't know if it will end soon. The original plan was 30 chapters. This kind of exploded out of control. Haha.

**Juju-luvs-you: **I am definitely still working on this story. It's just not as easy to find time for it as it used to be. My schedule was pretty consistent before but now it's kind of this whole big jumble mess that I just never have time to actually just sit down and write anymore. I'm glad it's made you laugh outloud. Sometimes (as lame as it is) I laugh as I write and I get funny looks as well. Probably why I don't write in public anymore. LOL

**Aaron Leach, dcp1992, Guest, , Sportsfan64, Prats 'R' Us, BlackHawkSniper, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, Mariale-26, Nadz Libinski, NiceNipps, A-man, MidnightCrush, Dbzlover500, Eskrag, Guest, kurayami09, FairoNeko:**thank you!

**Again, thank you for reading and putting up with my sporadic updates.**

**- Skye**


	28. 027: Gohan, you dog

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 27.**_ _Gohan, you dog._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"<em>Please tell me you know who that is."<em>

"I was beginning to wonder when they'd make an appearance," he said as he gently tugged her to him. Her eyes widened in surprise when he effortlessly scooped her up into his arms. "Hold tight."

"So you do know them, right?" she asked, wrapping her arms securely around his neck. Despite the constant reassurances that he would never drop her, it didn't hurt to be extra careful when thousands of miles in the air. When he didn't reply, she frowned. "_Gohan_."

He glanced down at her briefly before picking up speed. "It's going to start," he mumbled as he slightly adjusted his hold on her. "I didn't think he'd show up so early."

Videl let out an aggravated sound as he seemed to be talking more to himself than her. "_Who_?" she questioned, grabbing the side of his head with one hand and forcibly turning his face towards her. "Who showed up?"

"Don't worry. Pan will be fine," he stated, staring directly at her. "That person is an ally. Vegeta, Mirai, and I probably caught his attention earlier during our spar."

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she turned her head towards the direction where she felt her daughter's power level rising. Why was she doing that? It seemed as though Gohan noticed the same thing when he cursed and picked up speed again. "If you know him, why are you in such a hurry?" she asked, not quite sure she would like the answer. With Gohan, there was really no telling what would happen.

"I don't want to miss any of it," he answered with a wry grin. "Pan initially learned martial arts from Trunks who learned it from me in their timeline. I want to see how she does against someone with a different fighting style."

Videl blinked as she allowed the information to sink in. "I'm sorry you wanted _what_?" she hissed, eyes narrowing in anger. "I think I might have misheard you. Did you just say you _wanted_ to see how _our four year old daughter_ would do _in a fight_ against some stranger?" Her voice rose steadily as she gripped his shoulders tighter. "_Are you insane?!"_

Gohan cringed, tilting his head away from her screech. Damn sensitive Saiyan ears. "We've got sensu beans and regeneration tanks. She'll be fine," he pointed out. Obviously that had been the wrong thing to say. "Uh…" he started to say when she took in a deep breath, no doubt about to berate him some more. "Look! There they are!" He winced as his daughter took a solid punch to the cheek just as Videl turned.

Damn it, he was dead.

"_Pan!_"

The four year old was quick to shake off the shock of the punch before charging towards her attacker again. Trunks told her about this guy. He was the first person to teach her father to fight. She would show him what she could do. She was her father's daughter, as her mother always said.

"Gohan, stop them!" Videl demanded as she struggled to keep up with the spar occurring in front of her. Pulses of energy blew back at her and she caught flashes of movement, but that was as good as it got. Her heart thumped dangerously in her chest. Oh god, her daughter was not going to make it into kindergarten. "GOHAN SON!"

He cringed, jerking away in a feeble attempt to protect his eardrums. Taking her along was probably a bad idea. Then again, leaving her would have probably been suicidal if he attempted to return. "Look, I know you're worried about her but stop. Pan isn't just any four year old. Martial arts is in her blood and she won't get any stronger fighting us all the time." When Videl parted her lips to argue, he sighed in aggravation. This was really, really getting old. "She's not some weak little kid that needs protecting so either watch quietly or I'll take you back."

After shooting the guy a glare, Videl crossed her arms over her chest and pointedly turned away from him. There was no way in HFIL that she was going to leave her daughter.

As predicted, the spar ended with Piccolo as the victor. The unconscious four year old was slung over his shoulder as he flew over to the pair a distance away. With nothing more than a brief glance at the girl in his former pupil's arms, Piccolo turned to the teenager. "You had better have an explanation for this," he said, voice as gruff as ever.

Gohan chuckled nervously. "Yeah, about that," he trailed off before clearing his throat. "Mirai came for a visit and brought my daughter along." If the alien had been surprised, the only indication was the brief widening of his eyes a fraction.

Piccolo eyed the child in his grip before turning his gaze on the girl Gohan held. "And this is the mother?" He asked, receiving a dutiful nod from his pupil. Dark eyes studied the girl carefully before he tossed the child into her lap. Videl immediately tightened her hold around her daughter, eyes narrowed at the green alien. "I'm assuming there was a reason you, Vegeta, and Trunks nearly flattened the mountain earlier?"

Gohan nodded solemnly, the change in his demeanor almost instantaneous. "Bulma is calling the others soon. We'll know what we're up against by tonight." At least, he hoped. "I know it's not really how things work but can you see if Dende can get anything out of King Kai?"

* * *

><p>It didn't take very long for the Z fighters to arrive at the Ox King's palace. While they'd been hopeful that the peace would last after the defeat of Cell, they knew it couldn't be true. The universe could only give them so much of a reprieve. Most had been surprised that it actually was peaceful for seven years.<p>

Pan leaned over the balcony in excitement as they flew in. Trunks and her grandma and Auntie Bulma always talked about all these people but now they were here!

"Gohan, you dog!" The shortest of the bunch sniggered as he slung an arm over the teen's shoulder, pulling him forward to be closer to his eye level. "Really can't let me get one leg up, can you? First you surpass all of us in martial arts at eleven and now a kid at seventeen?"

"Can't say I blame the kid, Krillin," a man with an x-shaped scar on his cheek added as he glanced over at the four new faces, "I mean, you see the girl. Who wou—_Ow_, _what?!_"

The short man grimaced at his friend before nodding none too discreetly towards the not-amused Gohan. "Not sure you want to finish that sentence, Yamcha," Krillin warned, unsurprised by the sudden change in the boy's demeanor. One off-handed comment about Chi Chi to Goku once years ago taught the former monk the boundaries not to be overstepped when it came to talking about significant others of Saiyans, even if they were unaware of their feelings.

Yamcha trailed off in awkward laughter as he broke his gaze away from the half-saiyan. "Oh, look at that. I think I see Tien and Chiaotzu," he said before hurriedly walking away to the three-eyed man and doll-like child.

Krillin shook his head in amusement before turning to the teenager again. "18 is on her way with Marron. She was being a bit fussy this morning," he explained, looking towards the direction of the little island. His eyes flickered to the little girl by the window for a moment. "Maybe you should tell Pan just in case…"

"No," Gohan cut in with a small shrug, "I don't think anyone would have exposed her to the danger of the androids. Not any more than absolutely necessary. There's no need to tell her." A small smile fixed on his lips as his gaze settled on the child. He wasn't about to let anything ruin that childish innocence. She was four years old and he'd be damned if he let her on the battlefield.

A large grin was plastered on her lips as Pan bounded over to her mother but quickly turned to confusion as she took note of her mother's face. "Momma, what's wrong?"

Videl blinked, turning her attention to the four year old tugging at her hand. "It's nothing, Pan," she murmured in assurance as she ruffled the child's hair slightly. They'd been warned that the Z fighters were an odd bunch of people (she should have guessed through one look at Piccolo) but this was definitely not what she expected.

"Watching them is kind of like watching some dysfunctional family sitcom, huh?" Erasa remarked, gently nudging her best friend with an elbow. It certainly wasn't far from the truth. As soon as people started arriving through the opened balcony doors, utter chaos ensued. There was no awkward pause to allow everyone a chance to say 'hi'. Nope. As soon as the short bald man came in, he immediately made his way over to Gohan and jibes were thrown back and forth between the two.

Videl raised an eyebrow at seeing Erasa alone. "Where's Shaprner?" she asked, raising an eyebrow inquisitively. Lately, it was rare to see one without the other. They took the role of each other's unofficial wall when it came to all these sudden revelations.

Erasa giggled behind her hand and shrugged. "The idiot thought that Mirai being busy with his own training would mean he wouldn't have to be as diligent," she explained, "Mirai didn't take too kindly to that and practically tossed him out the door to get his training done." The whole scene had Erasa and Lime rolling with laughter as Sharpner hurried to follow instructions.

She frowned, glancing at the time. "Is he still training?" Considering the intensity of the regime Gohan and Mirai had them do, it would literally kill Sharpner to continue this long. It was already late in the afternoon.

"Nope. He's knocked out. Mirai went a little overboard." That was the understatement of the year. Even Lime flipped out when the purple haired teen entered the sitting room with the bruised and battered Sharpner slung over a shoulder. When the redhead got up to start one of the regeneration tanks, Mirai had stopped her. "And well, Sharpner apparently needs to learn to deal with the aches that come with the training. Building up his tolerance or whatever. Besides, he won't always have a regeneration tank so easily accessible."

"You guys are Gohan's friends," Lime interjected as she wandered away from the overexcited group to her new-found companions. "If it's absolutely necessary, the tanks will always be accessible to you. Mirai is just being a jerk. Side effect of being around his father too much."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Mirai drawled, throwing an arm over Lime's shoulder. "I'm not that bad. You've met Trunks. I could be much, much worse." There was silent agreement between the group as all pairs of eyes turned to the eight year old currently sneaking food under the table with his best friend.

Lime cringed as she took a quick look around for the Son matriarch. "They better hope their mothers don't catch them," she mumbled under her breath. The last time they tried that…well, it did not end pretty.

"Nah, Ox is running interference and mom is busy with finishing up with the satellite." Mirai answered as he motioned for his supposed younger brother to toss him a pastry. If they were going to take advantage of this opportunity, he wasn't about to miss out on it. A muffled cry of outrage escaped the time traveler when the donut was snatched mere inches away from his fingers by his supposed best friend.

Gohan grinned, stuffing the pastry in his mouth as he picked up Pan. The little girl giggled at her sensei's scowl before looking over her father's shoulder at the two men following him. "Who're they, poppa?"

"C'mon, Gohan, introduce us," Krillin snickered as he stepped between the two half-saiyan teens. "Don't be rude." The shit-eating grin plastered on the monk's face was almost enough to make Gohan reconsider the necessity of all the Z fighters gathering. Would the embarrassment really be worth it?

Shaking his head, Gohan ruffled Pan's hair before shifting her to his other arm so Krillin and Yamcha could see her better. "Well, guys, this is Pan, my daughter from the future," he announced before looking over at his new friends, "and these are my friends from schoo: Videl and Erasa. Mirai apparently attempted to kill Sharpner so he's out for the count."

"So _you're_ the girl we've been hearing about," Krillin stated as he grinned at the brunette. The implications of the tone used had Videl fighting back a blush. What exactly had they been hearing? Casting a nervous glance at Gohan, she cringed as knowing laughter boomed from the two adults. "It's nice to finally meet Gohan's future girlfriend."

"Guys, it's not like that!" The half-saiyan protested, waving his arms between his father's friends and his new friends.

"Gohan's right, Krillin," Mirai interjected, allowing a smirk on his lips, "you've got it wrong. Videl's his future _wife_."

"_WIFE?_" The surprised shout of the small group startled the other occupants of the room. Mirai stared at the crowd, forcing himself to keep a straight face. "Well, yeah, I mean, did you guys think Gohan would have a kid outside of marriage? Chi Chi would have killed him! Videl did tell me that Pan was kind of an accident, though."

Silence reigned through the room as the two dark haired teenagers turned progressively brighter in embarrassment. Pan blinked in confusion before tugging at Videl's hand to get her attention. "What does Trunks mean? I'm an accident?"

The question brought a round of laughter through the room as Videl groaned and Gohan glared at his supposed best friend. Oh, he was a dead man. Just as Gohan was about to lunge, Bulma walked into the room with a surprised gasp. "I didn't realize everyone would get here so quick," she stated, eyes still slightly wide as she took in the scene in front of her. "What's going on?"

"Nothing!" Gohan was quick to answer as he straightened his posture.

The genius eyed him carefully, slowly walking forward to get a better look. A smile crept on to her lips as she watched her best friends' son squirm. "Is that sunburn, Gohan, or are you _blushing_?"

Realizing there would be no fully stopping the crazy that was his father's friends, Gohan sighed and leaned back against the wall. It would be pointless to attempt to stop them. The more he tried to defend himself, the more convinced they would be. "Anyway, what did you find out, Bulma?"

Taking pity on the half-saiyan, Bulma took a quick look around the room. The mirth in everyone's expression quickly vanished as they waited to hear reason they gathered. "I don't know who it is exactly," she admitted, sitting on the arm rest of the couch nearby. "Trunks and I have been through all the data Vegeta's spaceship captured about the other ship. Judging by their trajectory and speed, I'll give them ten days."

"That long?" It didn't make any sense. If Vegeta had been close enough to detect it, they couldn't be too far behind him.

Bulma grimaced. "Yeah, takes a while to move a ship that large." She ran a hand through her disheveled blue hair. "And, well, Vegeta's ship was built and designed for exploring, which means it's much faster and its sensors reach much further than most ships…or at least I would assume. You know I've only really examined Saiyan and Namek technology. If you guys didn't destroy all of Frieza's ships at first sight," she trailed off in a huff, throwing a glare at her son's older counterpart.

"Hey! He was trying to destroy the planet. Besides, Saiyan technology is similar enough to that gender-confused lizard's!"

Rolling her eyes, Bulma brushed away his protest. "As I was saying," she continued as if uninterrupted, "I don't really have much to compare this to. It's more metals and wires than anything I've ever seen. It's big and it's powerful and it's heading this way."

Krillin let out an uneasy chuckle. "Well, what's new, eh? The bad guys come and try to take over the planet and we fight and some of us get our arses handed to us then the saiyans kick their sorry butts and then we're back to waiting for the next threat." Despite the obvious attempt at a joke, no one laughed. The sardonic description was a little too close to the truth. At the lack of a reaction, he sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Too soon, huh?"

"Always too soon, Krillin," Gohan answered as he ran a hand through his hair. "Is there any chance you can find out how powerful they are?"

"Wouldn't matter," Mirai cut in as he crossed his arms over his chest. "It could be an android, which means we can't sense its power levels, or it could be capable of suppressing its true powers. We can't discount that we're the only ones that can keep our base levels low. The Nameks could do it."

"So this was a complete waste of time," Vegeta scoffed from his post at the side of the room. "Let those fools come. I'll enjoy destroying them." He clenched his fist in annoyance. They were clearly over thinking this. "I'd hate to agree with the cueball but he's right. These imbeciles come to this mudball and I'll make them wish they never pointed their clump of metal in this direction."

"Regardless, we've got ten days to get ready," Piccolo cut in as he walked over to the window. "Let's not waste them." He looked to the three Saiyans, waiting for each of their nods before taking off.

Bulma rolled her eyes and stood from the couch. "Well, he's as social as ever. Dinner is almost ready, if you guys are joining us. I should have more information on these guys as they get closer. Or at the very least, figure out where they'll land in a few days."

"That'll be good. At least if they land near a city, we can have it evacuated under some guise of Capsule Corp. research or some other sort of emergency," Mirai quipped, rubbing his chin. "It wouldn't be too hard to fake readings of some danger."

"When are you going to tell the government?" The question caused all conversation to abruptly stop and all the attention turned towards the dark haired girl. She frowned at their reaction. "You _are_ going to tell them, right?" They looked away, refusing to meet her expectant gaze. Gohan parted his lips to reply and her attention turned on him. "Gohan, you _are_ going to tell them, right?"

He sighed, sliding his hand into his pockets. "It's not that simple, Vi." Licking his lips, Gohan looked to the others for help. They not-so-subtly struck up conversations with each other. "Look, what do you think will happen if we tell them? How do you think the general public will react if we essentially tell them that 'they are not alone'? I'm sure that will go over well."

"We can't just leave them all in the dark." She frowned, placing her hands on her hips. "People need to know what's going on. They have the right to know."

"To know what? That in a matter of ten days, the world as they know it could cease to exist? Do you have any idea the kind of mass panic and hysteria that would cause?"

She didn't say any more but the look in her eyes didn't change. "Do you remember what happened when Cell made the announcement of the Cell Games?" He asked quietly, dark gaze holding hers. "The world isn't ready for something like this." When she looked like she wasn't about to let it drop, he groaned. Why did she have to be so damn stubborn? "Look, do you remember the panic when the Saiyans first arrived to destroy Earth? Then when Frieza came to destroy Earth? Or how about Paragus or Cooler? Do you remember the sort of panic that happened?"

"What are you talking about? When did—" Erasa trailed off, gaping at her friend before turning to Videl. "He's got a point."

"But what if—"

"No. There's no need to get anyone else involved." His tone was firm, leaving no room for further argument. "I've told you before, Videl. The Earth is our home and we'll protect it. No matter the cost."

"They should still have a chance to prepare themselves!"

"How, Videl? How do you suppose humans could protect themselves from any threat we couldn't handle?" Gohan countered, his voice remaining an eerily calm. "They'll build shelters. They'll run to the countryside. The ones that have no faith will decide 'oh why follow the laws? I'm dead anyway.' The Cell Games was all we needed to know that humans won't deal well with knowing something, possibly our death, is heading our way."

"But like you said, you'll protect them! All of you, like you've always done."

"And how do you think they'll react to us? They'll just accept that there are people on this planet who could destroy it with a flick of their wrist? Do you think they'd just be okay with the fact that someone as young as Goten could wipe out this race without breaking a sweat? We'd be marked as monsters, machines. Humans are afraid of what they don't understand. To them, because of our powers, we'd be exactly like Cell."

"I'm sure if you explain, they'll be—"

His hollow laugh brought silence to the room as all the attention turned towards the two dark-haired teens. "Whose fault do you think it is that no one believes in the ancient arts anymore? Whose fault do you think it is that humans have closed their minds to martial arts techniques passed down for years to those with the discipline and determination? Whose fault do you think it is that everyone believes these are just _tricks_?" The statement was emphasized by a large part of the mountain exploding at the ki blast he threw.

She dropped her gaze, finding herself at a loss for words. As much as she hated to admit it, he was right. Biting her lip, she blinked at feeling the unfamiliar sting behind her eyes. _No_, she thought, it wasn't the time to be crying. Not in front of all of these people.

"That's enough," Chi Chi said as she placed a hand on her son's arm. When he remained unmoving, she turned her eyes to everyone else. "Dinner is ready. Why don't we all move to the dining hall?" No one needed to be told twice as the group quietly filed out of the room. At the door, Chi Chi frowned as she found the two teenagers rooted to their spots. "Gohan?"

"We'll follow in a bit, mom," Gohan answered, not taking his eyes off the girl in front of him. Chi Chi hesitated for a moment before following the rest of the group. Satisfied that they were alone, he reached forward and gently brushed his fingers across her cheek. "That's not fair, Vi," he mumbled, taking a small step forward.

She licked her lips as she attempted to blink away the tears starting to form. "No one's telling you to look," she grumbled, glaring over his shoulder to avoid looking at him. It wasn't like she was the only one being unfair. "Why don't you just go have dinner with everyone like nothing's wrong."

He sighed, gently tugging her hand to pull her towards him. "You know that's not what I meant. I know where you're coming from but you need to understand our side too. Coming out to the public will turn everyone's world upside down, not just yours and mine." She remained silent, pressing her face against the soft material of his shirt as he slid an arm around her shoulder. "It's easier this way. There's no sense in worrying them. We have no intention of letting the world be destroyed."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because if we can't believe in ourselves, then who will? My father stayed in other world because he thought I was ready to take his place to protect this planet. I'm not about to let him down again." His first failure cost a life and that was already too high a price to pay.

She bit her lip, looking down at her shoes. "That's a hell of a lot of responsibility for a kid," she murmured under her breath. She grew up under the spotlight as the daughter of the world savior. It was already enough pressure having to be the tough girl to live up to her father's name, but to actually be expected to save the world?

"I told you it wasn't a burden I'd wish on anyone, didn't I?" He smiled as he clasped one of her smaller hands in his. If he noticed the sudden rush of color to her cheeks, he didn't show it. "Anyway, we should get to the dining hall before everyone eats all the food."

Just before they got to the dining hall, Videl gently tugged at his hand that still held hers. Curious, Gohan looked down at her as they stopped. "For what it's worth, I do believe that you guys will win," she said quickly then dropped his hand and hustled into the room, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

When the half-saiyan entered half a second later, he cringed at the sly smirks his father's friends were giving him. "I really doubt you want to start this right now, Krillin," Gohan stated as he took his seat, eyeing the mountain of food in front of him. If the former monk wanted to tease him, then that was all fine and dandy but it would have to wait until after he ate. Testing the patience of a Saiyan was never good when he wanted food, regardless of how 'diluted' his blood might be.

"Now that you vacuums are all full, I think it's time we head back to Capsule Corps. You kids are still part of the class we left there," Bulma announced as servants entered to help Chi Chi clear the plates. "Erasa, if you could wake Sharpner and meet us out front. I want to leave as soon as possible so we'll get back before lights out."

The blonde nodded as she stood from her seat. "Ah, Erasa, I'll go with you," Videl volunteered, getting out of her chair as well. There was no way she was going to be left by herself with this crowd. Despite their friendly demeanor, she couldn't help but feel like an intruder. They were all so close—one big family, albeit a slightly dysfunctional one, but a family nonetheless.

Watching the girls leave, Lime snickered as she turned to her best friend. "So, what'd you do this time, Gohan?" She questioned, leaning on her palm to watch him closely. The Son boy blinked at her in confusion and she scrunched her nose in distaste. "Don't play stupid. Why was she blushing so hard and refusing to look at anyone when she got in here? Last time that happened, it was be—" She was cut off by a hand placed firmly over her mouth.

"We just talked and I explained things to her and that's all," he said hurriedly before removing his hand from her mouth. Giving Krillin and Yamcha any more ammo against him was not high on his list of things to do. Besides, who knew what Lime could say.

"Oh come on, Gohan, the last time she was that red was when you kissed her," Lime shot back with a roll of her eyes.

Gohan's eyes widened. "What! I – You—No way! You weren't even around for that!" He froze as he realized what he said and found all attention focused on him. "Uh…I mean…" He sighed in defeat, running a hand down his face. "How did you even find out about that?"

Lime snickered. "I didn't but you just told me," she answered cheekily, sticking her tongue out at him as he glared at her. "That's for _not _telling me. We're best friends, Gohan! Best friends tell each other these things."

"Oh, you are growing up so fast," Yamcha cried, wiping faux tears from the corner of his eyes. "It was like it was just yesterday you were this shy little boy hiding behind his father's legs."

Shooting a glare at the laughing individuals around him, the half-saiyan crossed his arms in annoyance. "You traitors," he grumbled under his breath but said nothing more.

* * *

><p>"Pan, I need you to stay with your mom tonight, okay?" Gohan asked as they landed near the dormitories at Capsule Corporations. At the confused look he received, he grinned and ruffled her hair lightly. "Trunks, Vegeta, and I have to train really early tomorrow and I don't want you by yourself."<p>

"Can I come with you, poppa?" she asked, clutching his hand tightly in her smaller ones.

"Not this time, Panny." When her lips began to form a pout, Gohan sighed and gently lifted her into his arms. "Not going to work. Even the boys aren't allowed." With the looming threat, it was time to pull out all the stops and that meant intense training. There would be no place for the kids in their morning exercises. "When Vegeta, Trunks, and I are done, we can train, okay?"

With a reluctant nod, the child jumped from his arms and started making her way towards her mother's room. It wasn't fair. He was always training with everyone else. Reaching Videl's door, she didn't bother to knock before walking in and straight up to her mum. If she was surprised by the four year old suddenly clinging to her middle, Videl didn't show it as she raised an eyebrow in question at the boy standing at her door.

Gohan gave her a small smile. "Can Pan stay with you for the night? I have an early start and I don't really want to leave her by herself," he explained as he leaned against the doorframe.

"Sure, there's more than enough room," she agreed as she gently rubbed the girl's back in an attempt to soothe her. "What happened?"

"I can't train with her this morning. Vegeta is cracking the whip on our training, so to speak. The three of us are probably going to spend a few hours in the regeneration tanks after the morning work out," He cringed at the thought. If they already spent time in the tank after a typical spar, he didn't even want to think of how much he would be hurting after a spar to prepare for an attack. "If you guys need me for anything, let Bulma or Lime know and they'll find a way to contact me."

Videl rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. "I'm sure we can manage a few hours without you, Gohan," she answered drily as she scooted the little girl onto the bed and made her way to the door. He raised an eyebrow when she stopped directly in front of him. "You'll be careful?"

Blinking, Gohan nodded slowly. He hadn't been expecting that. "Yeah, sure," he answered slowly before allowing a small smile on his lips, "beating Vegeta into the ground isn't anything I haven't done multiple times before." When she simply nodded, he leaned forward slightly to be closer at eye level with her. Her gaze darted to his and he grinned, tugging at one of her pigtails. "Don't think this has gotten you out of training. I expect you to practice detecting ki and controlling yours so we'll be able to actually work at getting you in the air next time."

Not bothering to suppress the blood rushing to her face, Videl scrunched her nose at him. "For all you know, I'll be in the air next time you have time to give me lessons." Despite how unlikely it was, she couldn't completely discount it. After all, if the last few days taught her anything, it was to believe that the most unimaginable things could be true.

"I wouldn't doubt it," he agreed good naturedly. "Anyway, I'll let you guys get some sleep." His eyes drifted over to the bundle on the bed his future daughter disappeared under. Clearly, she wasn't speaking to him. With a slight shake of his head, he turned to Videl again. "Tell her goodnight for me, will you?"

"Sure, I'm sure she wishes you the same," Videl answered, glancing over at the child before looking up at him again. She raised an eyebrow as she found him looking down at her with a contemplative expression on his face. "Wha—"

Her question cut off as she felt the brush of his lips against the top of her head. "Good night to you too," he murmured then walked into his room without another word.

Videl stared blankly at the closed door. Did he just…her thoughts trailed off as she shook her head to clear her mind. It was a greeting. That's all, she repeated in her head as she shut the door. There was absolutely no other meaning to _that_. Absolutely no meaning and she wasn't going to dwell on it anymore. With a groan, she slipped into bed, grumbling vaguely about stupid boys.

* * *

><p>Sensing two familiar ki signatures moving drew the half-saiyan from his light sleep. He narrowed his eyes at the clock on the bedside table in an attempt to read the numbers. "What in the HFIL," he muttered, rubbing his eyes to be sure he was reading the time correctly. He blinked. Yep, 3:12 AM and the mother and daughter pair were heading towards the garden dome. Throwing on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, he quietly followed them from a distance. After all, who knew what kind of trouble that duo could get into in the middle of the night.<p>

"So what did you want to do, Pan?" Videl asked once they made it to the clearing. The little girl shrugged and plopped down on the grass. She chuckled, forcing away a grimace as the cool earth made contact with her skin when she laid back as well.

Pan twisted towards her, tiny fists clutching the soft material of her shirt. "When I can't sleep, momma usually trains with me or we'll go to the mountains and sleep out there." Her eyebrows scrunched together in distaste as she turned her gaze to the dark skies. "There aren't any stars. Momma said poppa used to take her to the mountains a lot and tell her about all the consta-consti-constellations." Videl smiled at that little tidbit. That definitely sounded like something nerdy Gohan Son would do. "Auntie Erasa says poppa could show you the stars even in the city, but how can he do that? I don't see any."

Videl felt her face heat up at the implications. It didn't take a scientist to guess what that Erasa had been talking about. "I really need to have a chat with your Auntie Erasa about what she tells you," Videl grumbled, ruffling her daughter's hair. "Don't listen to what she says." Before Pan could ask anything else, she pressed a kiss to the girl's forehead. Pan looked at her quizzically and she smiled. "Are you going to just keep hiding in the shadows or will you join us?" Videl said loud enough for the third person in the area to hear as she tilted her head slightly in his direction.

Surprised, Gohan slowly approached them with a guilty grin. "How long have you known I was there?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

Videl rolled her eyes at the question. "You were the one that said to practice detecting ki. It's not as if you were trying to suppress it," she answered, scrunching her nose together in annoyance. Did he really think she wouldn't notice? Just because she didn't pick up on this ki business as quickly as he did, it did mean she wasn't starting to get the hang of it. "I know you left your room a few seconds after us."

Gohan grinned, sitting down on the grass next to Pan. "You're really taking to this training quickly," he commented as he absentmindedly let his future daughter play with his hand.

"Lie down too, poppa," Pan instructed as she tugged at his hand. Gohan chuckled softly as he laid down, scooting over as the child attempted to pull him closer. "When are we training later?"

He smiled, brushing his fingers against her bangs for a moment. "How about after breakfast?" He chuckled at her enthusiastic nod.

"And later can we all go look at the stars in the mountains? Momma said you used to tell her about all the constellations!"

Gohan's face fell at the girl's enthusiasm. "Not just yet, Panny," he answered, taking her smaller hand in his. "Trunks is taking you home tonight to your timeline."

* * *

><p><strong>And here's the next chapter! (:<strong>

**I have a poll up for who the villain should be! It's on my profile. Please vote! It is a blind poll so you guys won't know. Don't want to ruin the surprise! ;D If anons/guests would like to vote, feel free to add it in a review or message me on tumblr!**

**Sorry it took so long again. /: Things have just been pretty busy. ** **I have been trying to work on the chapter as often as I can, but life keeps getting in the way. It beats me how that happens. I don't even go to school anymore!**

**On that note, I have come to realize that my writing has gotten worse since leaving school. It might also be because of the large gaps in between sections. This chapter felt very…disconnected. /: One day I'll fix it…hopefully.**

**I've decided that I won't be posting replies to reviews with the story after this one. ** **If you're signed in, I'll reply through that and if you're anon, I will probably post a reply on my tumblr. I appreciate all the input. It's just that the replies to review sections I've been doing take up a lot of space. Also, this will allow me to answer questions sooner than having you wait until the next chapter is posted to get an answer. **

**SeanHicks4: ** Haha of course it was one of them. ;D I wouldn't put the baddies in just yet. The other Z fighters need a warning first.

**android727: ** I'm back! Haha.

**Geuh:** Thank you! It was a fun chapter but honestly, sometimes it feels that in my attempt to make sure I don't rush anything, I have a tendency of dragging things on much longer than I should. X:

**PrincessLazyPants:** Har har har! Had to make sure people would continue reading somehow! Jk jk jk I had to end it there or it would have taken much, much longer to update I think. It seemed like as good a stopping point as any.

**Numbuh 006:** Uhm….what?

**BlackHawkSniper: ** Yeees. I _had_ to have that in there. It amused me more than it should have in the anime so I felt obligated to include it here somehow. lol

**low on inspiration:** How is everyone guessing who it is?! Haha jk. I guess it was pretty obvious. X:

**DormySaz:** Ah, I am putting off moving out as much as possible. I enjoy homecooked meals too much.

**Guest: ** I really have no idea at this point. Originally, this was just going to be 30 chapters, but it's….expanding.

**NiceNipps: ** As am I, seeing as I can't decide on who it'll be! (Hence the stalling…)

**AngelWings0409: ** Hopefully the length of this one makes up for the wait again. X:

**TheBelgian: ** Possibly. I really haven't decided on the main villain just yet. I do want some epic fight, but at the same time, I don't want it to drag on forever.

**brograham18: ** In a real life or death fight, it's still Gohan as far as sheer power goes. His lack of training keeps him from completely being able to control his power.

**HP-DG-SB-HA-RR-KB-NT-TD-LL-AJ 1: ** Haha. Sorry but I am a GohanxVidel shipper all the way. Yes, she made me want to strangle her with her pigtails in the beginning but she grew on me. As much as I like Lime, I couldn't really see her and Gohan being together, nor could I see her with Mirai. (Regardless of how I look at it, Mirai is Trunks and Trunks is eight and I just can't.) x: I think I always saw Lime as a sister-figure to Gohan. I'm not gonna lie. I did plan to write in a past relationship between Gohan and Lime but I couldn't really find a place for it and at this point, it feels like it's too late to throw it in there.

**Ky111, dcp1992, shugokage, Sweeney1999, Talimancer, KarinKurosakiHitsugaya913, imgonnadie, sexy Seren, chrispbacon177, sortofbored, Chelsea cd, snailhunter23: ** Thank you for putting up with the wait for an update and thank you for reading and reviewing! (:

**- Skye**


	29. 028: Like a golden porcupine

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 28.**_ _You probably look like a golden porcupine._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p><em>"Trunks is taking you home to your timeline tonight."<em>

Both girls gaped at him in surprise as he ran a hand through his hair. It was no surprise when the little girl reacted first. "No way!" She cried out, jumping to her feet and pulling her hand from her father's. Tears began to pool as she narrowed her eyes. "You can't send me back! I can fight. I can help!" This was the kind of thing she was training for—to be a hero like everyone else.

"I don't _want_ to send you back, Panny, but you know I have to," he reasoned quietly as he reached for her again. She shook her head furiously, jumping to stand behind her mother. "Pan."

"So you're going to send her back?" Videl finally asked as she slid an arm around the girl's shoulders. "Just like that?"

"What do you _want _me to do, Videl? I can't keep her here. She'll be safe in her timeline. Don't start this now." He heaved an exasperated sigh as he ran a hand down his face. This was not something he wanted to deal with just then. His first priority was getting his future daughter safe.

"Don't-wha-don't," she spluttered in disbelief as she gaped at him. "Don't tell me not to start this now. If I didn't invite you to join us just now, when were you going to tell me _you_ decided to send her away?"

"It's not like that and you know it. This is more than about just-"

"I swear if you say 'me'," she threatened, cutting him off mid-sentence. "She's supposed to be _my_ daughter, too, Gohan. I have just as much a right as you to decide." Her hold tightened around the child in her arms. How could he just decide that on his own? "I know that you know more about what's going on but damn it, you can't just cut me out like that."

"That wasn't my intention, Videl. I just want her safe and that's not here." He reached forward and gently touched the child's hand. "I don't want to send you away, Pan, but you belong in your timeline with your mother. This fight, if there is one, isn't yours." Like hell would he let his daughter into a fight if he could help it. She wasn't going to grow up like him. She was too young to be fighting for her life.

"How about a compromise?" Videl offered as she looked between father and daughter. Neither looked ready to give in and she really didn't need to see her daughter flying through the air again, in case the child decided she was done with words and pouty faces. "Pan will go back to her timeline but we'll let her stay a few more days."

The four year old seemed to contemplate her options before giving a grudging nod. It was better than being sent back right away. "Fine," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. "I can stay until poppa's birthday?"

With a sigh of defeat, Gohan nodded. "Yes, but we're sending you back after, okay?" He countered, narrowing his eyes at his daughter. She looked ready to protest but instead gave a reluctant nod. That was as good a deal as she was going to get. Her grandmother always gave her the same look. "Two days and no more."

Silence reigned over the three only to be broken by someone clearing their throat "I'd hate to interrupt this little family gathering, but Father is going to really try to kill you if you're late, Gohan." Mirai announced as he hovered a few feet away. He was dressed to fight, complete with a brand new haircut.

"Yeah, I'll catch up," Gohan sighed as he stood. So much for getting some sleep before the spar. Mirai gave a brief nod before taking off. Running a hand through his hair, Gohan turned to the two girls again. "Should I even bother asking you two to _try _staying out of trouble?"

Videl scrunched her face at him. "You are so not funny, Gohan Son," she grumbled with a roll of her eyes. It wasn't as though they were constantly getting themselves in trouble. In fact, she spent most of her life trouble free until he came into it. As he started to rise into the air, she reached forward and grabbed his hand. "When you get back, we need to talk."

This time it was Gohan's turn to cringe. Did they really have to? What else did they have to talk about? As far as he was concerned, the thing about Pan going home was settled. "Yeah, sure," he agreed reluctantly before taking off after Trunks. Gah, girls.

Turning to her daughter, Videl pursed her lips. "So, what's this about a birthday?"

"That's what it said on Grandma Chi Chi's calendar," Pan answered matter-of-factly. "'Gohan's surprise birthday party!'"

"…Are you sure you're only four?" She said dubiously. What four year old could actually read and understand what she read?

* * *

><p>Gohan cursed and ducked as an energy blast flew right over his head. "Damn it, Vegeta!" He yelled, swatting away the second one that came at him. "I'm not late!"<p>

The saiyan prince scoffed. "No, but you almost were so I almost hit you." No one dared to comment on the childishness of the response. Dropping into his stance, Vegeta eyed his three opponents as they did the same. "Enough talk, let's do this."

Sound akin to thunder exploding ran through the area as the four opponents attacked simultaneously. Training between them always started with a free for all. It wasn't about perfecting technique. It was about putting the practiced moves into action and seeing its effectiveness in battle.

Back at Capsule Corporations, the mother and daughter pair sat by the window. "Poppa's really strong," Pan murmured as she focused on tracking the energy levels of the fight halfway around the world. "So are Mr. Vegeta and Mr. Piccolo and sensei."

Videl frowned, tracking the four energy levels colliding halfway across the world. It was alarming to still be able to detect it from such a distance. Just how much did Gohan's power really dwarf hers? The constant output of high levels of energy only seemed to get more intense as the fight drew on. Crawling under the blankets, Videl patted the mattress next to her. "Come and try to get some sleep before everyone is up for the day, Pan."

* * *

><p>"-e up!" Tiny hands tugged at the sleeping teenager's sleeve. Instead of getting up, she merely squirmed further under the covers. "Momma!"<p>

"Maybe we should just blast her," Trunks suggested with a shrug of his shoulders as he formed a ki ball in his palm. He yelped in surprise as one came flying at him instead, causing him to shoot his into the ceiling. "Hey! What gives!"

Pan glared at the younger version of her sensei. "Don't hurt momma! Auntie Bulma said we just had to wake her up!" The four year old stood in a defensive stance between her mother and her mother's would-be attacker.

At hearing the voices, Videl wearily peered through one eye to take a look at what was happening only to jump up in surprise at finding the three children in her room. "What's going o-WHY ARE THERE SCORCH MARKS ON MY CEILING!"

Trunks gulped as the livid teenager turned her attention on him. "I didn't mean it!" He all but squealed as he took quick steps back towards the door. Royal Saiyan blood or not, even he knew better than to mess with the mother of a Saiyan. His father and Gohan couldn't hold a candle to his mother and Goten's mother. "Besides, you're the one that wouldn't wake up. Mom called all the students to the conference room _ages_ ago!"

* * *

><p>"Miss Satan," Bulma called out as soon as Videl skidded into the room. The teenage girl gave a nervous wave as she walked over to an empty seat, attempting to ignore the curious stares of her fellow classmates. "As thrilled as I would be for my godson to finally get a girlfriend, I can't just excuse you for being late to one of our few scheduled events because you guys were in the gardens all night." Videl's protest died at the tip of her tongue as the woman leveled her with a stare. This was a lady well-versed in dealing with stubborn guys, a teenage girl was not going to be that much more difficult. "See me after the presentation."<p>

The students filed out of the conference room as soon as they were dismissed. As interesting as it was to find out about the inner workings of Capsule Corporations, there were far more interesting things to do on the compound. Bulma wasn't surprised to find the three teenagers newly introduced to their little group still seating in their seats once the doors closed.

"So I'm sure you're wondering why I've asked you to stay," the blue-haired genius started as she leaned against one of the nearby seats. The crime fighting teen nodded sheepishly. "You see, I need a favor."

Videl's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she met the woman's blue eyes. "A favor?" She repeated curiously. That was certainly not what she had been expecting. After the no-nonsense tone Bulma had used earlier, she had been sure she would be in some sort of trouble.

"I don't know if you guys know this or not but it's Gohan's birthday in a few days. We usually have a small gathering here or at his house, but we clearly can't go missing again seeing as the rest of the students are still here. They're oblivious but not stupid." She'd actually been surprised at the progress reports the assigned mentors had for her. "With that being said, I doubt Gohan really wants everyone around his classmates." Their gatherings were notorious for their tendencies to get out of control. It was nearly a guarantee that there would be new craters or holes the shape of numerous Z fighters by the time everyone left.

Videl pursed her lips. "I don't see what this has to do with a favor?"

Bulma grinned. "It's not really a big deal, I don't think. I just need you to keep your boyfriend busy while everything is set up so he doesn't pay too much attention to everyone arriving."

"Gohan's not my boyfriend. We're just friends," Videl grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. Why was it that everyone seemed to have just paired them up? It wasn't as if they did anything couple-like. Sure, there was Pan but that was an alternate timeline.

Bulma raised a finely sculpted eyebrow at the girl. "Oh? And do you make it a practice to kiss your _friends_?" she countered, allowing a sly smirk to cross her lips as the teenager predictably spluttered for a reply.

"I..Uh..I..Wh-wha-I can't believe he told you!"

"You did _WHAT_?" Erasa squealed, grabbing onto her best friend's arm. "You've been holding back on me, Videl Satan! I can't believe you didn't say anything."

Videl cringed and attempted to escape the blonde's vice grip. "There was nothing to say. It was a one time thing and we said we weren't ever going to mention it!" That was the impression she got from that conversation, anyway.

"But you _kissed_ him!"

"_He_ kissed me!" Videl shot back, throwing her hands up in desperation. "I didn't even realize it until he was right there!"

This time two other women joined in with the cry of surprise. They knew that Gohan had kissed Videl but no one really knew the circumstances behind it. To find out that the innocent little boy raised in the mountains had actually been the one to initiate the whole thing...well, perhaps they weren't too surprised. Gohan was, after all, still a teenage boy.

Blushing furiously, Videl pressed her hands over her burning cheeks. Why did she even bother trying? If the past few days showed her anything, it was that these people were relentless in their teasing and only fueled by any resistance. "You were talking about a favor?" She asked in a feeble attempt to change the direction of the conversation.

Bulma blinked in confusion before gasping. "Right, right! I just need you to keep him busy. We can take care of the rest."

The crime fighter scrunched her nose together. "You do realize that Gohan has that ability to _sense _everyone, right? I can try to distract him but he'll notice their energy approaching." If he could figure out that Pan and her had left her room while he'd been sleeping, she was sure he would notice nearly a dozen fighters with higher ki levels approaching.

Scoffing, Bulma crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't worry about that. I've got it covered. I'm not called a genius for nothing, you know." No, this was something they'd planned for months. "I've made these nifty little devices that can hide a person's ki."

"But won't Gohan think it's weird that everyone's ki is suddenly disappearing?"

Bulma rolled her eyes. "I've got that covered," she answered with a dismissive wave of her hand. "Look, we've thought of everything _but _a way to keep him from noticing anything amiss. We really need just a few seconds to make a swap and that means keeping his focus elsewhere. _Everyone _agrees you'll be the best person for the job." The original plan had been to use Goten and Trunks as the diversion, but everyone had been skeptical about that. The youngest Son had never been the most adept at keeping secrets.

Videl eyed the older woman warily. "There's really no getting out of this, is there?" she mumbled under her breath before nodding in defeat. "Okay, I'll try to distract him but I'm not making any promises!" Gohan Son just had a tendency of _not _doing what she expected of him.

"And that is all we ask." Bulma agreed triumphantly as she shared a high five with Lime. Considering the past few days, they had no doubt that Videl could keep Gohan completely distracted. "I need to tell Chi Chi so we can put together the final touches!" This was the first year they could actually plan a party for Gohan and neither of the two women were going to waste it. He used the excuse of having no one else to invite to warrant an extravagant party often enough. This year, Gohan had friends and they would be damned if they passed up an opportunity to throw together a party.

As Bulma dashed off to phone her friend, Videl shook her head in disbelief. "You guys do realize that Gohan is not going to be easily fooled, right?" she asked, turning to the redhead.

Lime shrugged in indifference. "Yep, but this way we've got our butts covered," she answered with a large grin. At the looks of confusion she received, Lime slid an arm around Videl's shoulders. "With you involved, he can't get _too_ mad." No one could deny that the half-saiyan had a soft spot for the obstinate girl. "I mean considering all the crap you've given him and the fact that he hasn't blown you to HFIL in retaliation, my dear best friend is incapable of being mad at you and since you're involved and he can't be mad at you, then he can't be mad at us either."

Sharpner let out an uneasy laugh. "_Has_ Gohan ever actually done that?" he asked nervously. "Blown someone to HFIL in anger, I mean." After everything, he couldn't deny the guy's ability to do such a thing. He just hoped Gohan never actually followed through. Considering the amount of crap he also dealt the new guy, the blonde wasn't sure if he really wanted to know just how close he could possibly come to an untimely end.

"You guys are being ridiculous," Erasa cut in with a roll of her eyes. "Gohan is such a sweetheart. I'm sure he'd never hurt anyone intentionally." It just didn't seem possible to her that the same guy that stuttered his introduction in front of the class could actually blow someone up in anger.

Lime couldn't contain her grin as she looked over at Sharpner. "If it makes you feel any better, that last guy that happened with really deserved being blasted to HFIL." She had to bite the insides of her cheeks to keep from laughing in amusement as the blonde seemed to pale. "And the useful thing about blowing someone up with ki is that it leaves no trace. No gun powder or explosives and any other such marks to trace it."

"What lies are you feeding him now, Lime?" Gohan asked tiredly as he entered the conference room. Healing in the rejuvenation tanks took a lot longer than they'd anticipated or perhaps they had a few more injuries than they first assessed. Regardless, Bulma had informed him of the presentation he missed.

"Not lies, Gohan. Just telling Sharpner here that you could, if you wanted, blast a guy into HFIL and there would be no way to prove it," she explained with a careless shrug as she slowly looked him over. She didn't need to be able to detect ki to know about the four way spar the four strongest fighters on the planet had earlier that morning.

As if sensing her concern, Gohan tugged gently at the end of her braid. "I'm fine. No more damage than usual," he said reassuringly. "We just may have gone a little overboard." Or a lot, but his best friend did not need to worry unnecessarily. That and no one really wanted to bring up the fact that the four of them had to be carried back by the two boys. Bulma had reamed into them about giving her premature grey hairs while they were imprisoned in their tanks without any possibility of escape.

Lime rolled her eyes. "Right, I believe that," she grumbled under her breath.

Purposefully ignoring the jab, he turned towards his three new friends. "So what'd I miss?" He raised an eyebrow as the other three stared at him questioningly. "What?"

"_What?_" Sharpner seemed to recover first. "What do you mean _what_? How can you say _what_? _What in HFIL _was that this morning?!" He'd been sleeping comfortably in his room when he was suddenly woken by four large energy levels duking it out. For a second he'd thought the aliens arrived early and just about had a heart attack.

Gohan gave a nervous chuckle as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Heh, sorry, Sharpner. I guess I forgot you wouldn't be used to sensing that kind of stuff. Most of the guys know we get a little…carried away when training for something so they ignore us but I completely forgot you're new to this stuff. Didn't Mirai warn you?"

Sharpner scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest like a petulant child. "No, but really sometimes it's like all that guy wants to do is beat me into the ground and see how close he can send me to HFIL."

"Apparently not close enough," Mirai cut in as he suddenly appeared next to Lime. It wasn't a surprise to see his so-called pupil nearly fall over himself in fright. "Did I forget to mention that with enough training you can almost completely conceal your energy signature?"

Collecting himself, Sharpner glared at the purple haired time traveler. "Yeah, you did forget to mention that detail," he grumbled with a half-hearted attempt at combing down his hair. With less time to care for his hair, Sharpner cursed as he managed to get his fingers caught in tangles. "Maybe you were right about getting this cut."

"I'm surprised you've actually kept it that long for so long," Gohan commented as he ran a hand through his own hair. "Long hair tends to get in the way of fighting and is an advantage for your opponent. I don't know how many times my dad threw me across a field while training by my hair when I was younger. It finally got bad enough that he cut it himself." That and he looked absolutely ridiculous as a super saiyan with long hair. His dad, despite all his love for fighting, broke into laughing fits every time he'd transformed during a spar.

Sharpner sighed as he looked at the end of the blond strands. So much for having fabulous hair, he thought as he grasped the ends and looked over at his best friend. "Are you any good with a pair of scissors?" He asked slightly hesitantly.

The question was met with silence as all the occupants of the room stared at him in surprise. "You actually want to cut it?" Erasa asked, blue eyes wide as saucers. Sharpner was one of her best friends. If anyone knew how much the guy loved his hair, it would be her and Videl. "Seriously?"

"Well, _yeah_," he answered, grimacing. "As great as my hair is, they've got a point. It gets in the way when I train and I don't have the time or energy to maintain it." Hell, at this point he was lucky if he had the energy to properly bathe after each day before collapsing into his bed. So much for being one of the best students at a dojo.

"I suppose I could try," Erasa conceded uncertainly as she eyed the long strands. It was hard to imagine Sharpner with short hair. "Anyone happen to have a pair of shears?"

"Bulma probably has some lying around. I can go with you to ask her," Lime suggested as she hooked her arm around Mirai's. "This one needs a haircut too." She rolled her eyes as Mirai started to disagree. "Nope, give it a few more centimeters and you'll be able to tie it back. You probably look like a golden porcupine." Gohan nearly choked on air in his attempt to not laugh at the accurateness of the statement. "See, Gohan agrees."

"As does Vegeta," the half-saiyan added with a snicker.

Mirai rolled his eyes as Lime tugged on his arm. "Father _does _realize that his hair _always_ looks like a pineapple, right?" He countered before following the red head out of the room. Now that that little observation was stated by Pan, he had no qualms with repeating it. His father couldn't get _that_ much angrier.

Once the other four cleared out, Gohan turned to the only other occupant in the room. He raised an eyebrow at finding her inspecting her pigtails. "Are you thinking of getting them cut, too?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side as he studied her. "It'd be a good idea for you to have shorter hair."

Videl's eyes quickly turned from her own hair to meet his steady gaze. She bit her lip, feeling the ever steady rise of blood to her cheeks. Such a simple statement yet she had no doubt her face was turning blatant shades of reds darker. "Do you like shorter hair, Gohan?" she asked uncertainly, tugging at the end of one of her pigtails.

"Uh," Gohan stuttered at realizing the implications of his statement and her response. He had no doubt that the redness of his face could make hers pale in comparison. "What I…uhm…I've never really thought about it." He admitted with a nervous chuckle. "What I meant was that…uh…Mirai was right. Short hair is more advantageous for fighters. Your opponent can't grab it as easily and-" His rambling cut off as he noticed the steady build of her anger. If such things were actually visible, he would have sworn he saw steam puffing out of her cheeks. "Uh, Videl?"

"WHY DON'T YOU JUST SHUT UP AND STAY OUT OF MY HAIR. THAT'S FOR ME TO DECIDE, ISN'T IT? YOU BIG JERK." With a huff, she stormed off, leaving a stuttering Gohan in her wake.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, that seemed like as good a place as any to end it.<strong>

**It's a bit alarming how much this story has deviated from the original idea. /: Granted, the original idea wasn't fully thought through. Ha. In light of that, I will finish Stay A While, but I will probably also be working on a separate story that actually follows my initial plans and should, theoretically, be better organized. (Let's hope I actually have the time for this.) **

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update. You would think the fact that I no longer have school would mean more time to write, but nope. **

**In other news, I finally bought a new laptop so maybe I can work on things more. My previous situation only allowed me to work on things while in my room so this should be a good change. I actually ended up typing out most of this right after buying the new laptop. (: However, while that's a plus, I've also got other responsibilities (ick, that word) that prevent me from devoting all my time to working on this. I now have two jobs, which means I work about 60 hours a week, and I'm helping out a former teacher with some projects for extra cash. I have also discovered this thing called a social life. (I know, terrifying, but it had to happen some day.)**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing! Hopefully the next update won't be as long a wait.**

**- Skye**


	30. 029: I told you no desert

**Stay a while. **_**Chapter 29. **__I told you no dessert._

_Disclaimer: Do not own DBZ. ):_

* * *

><p>"I just don't understand what I did this time," Gohan grumbled as he popped the hood open of the hover car situated in the corner of the garage. After the little fiasco in the conference room earlier that day, he'd retreated to the small area Bulma had given him to tinker with devices before she'd set up his lab. The original idea had been to go to his lab, but that was still under repair after Lime's accident the few days before.<p>

Mirai snickered as he made himself comfortable on one of the chairs scattered in the work area. "As if you weren't already used to her yelling at you," he supplied, tugging at the ends of his hair that now reached just past the top of his ears. When his mother had found out about the haircuts, she had insisted that Lime cut his exactly as it was when she'd done it seven years prior. Apparently it didn't matter that he'd just gotten a trim earlier that morning. At realizing the lack of response, he peered over to find his friend examining the wires built in. "If it makes you feel better, she mellows out a bit in a decade."

"Assuming I survive that long," Gohan grumbled. At the rate the frequency and intensity of her outbursts were increasing, he wasn't sure he'd make it past this month. "Anyway, make yourself useful and look over those blueprints on the table. Lime just added her notes and I figured I'd get your input while I can."

Mirai sprawled the sheets out over a table, examining the scribbles. "I don't know why you put up with it." He really didn't understand how Gohan could stand being pushed around by the brazen and loud-mouthed Videl Satan. "Just because you two got together in my time, it doesn't mean it has to happen here. I mean, look at Krillin and 18."

He bit back a snort at that. From the stories Mirai had told him about that timeline, he was definitely glad that 18 didn't stick to terrorizing the world (though Krillin could affectionately disagree). "She's kind of growing on me," Gohan admitted with a slight shrug of his shoulders. "I mean, now that she's no longer hounding me for answers, she's not that bad. Plus, you have to admit her…tenacity is a bit admirable."

Mirai snickered at that. "Growing on you, huh? Should I tell Lime and Chi Chi that's a green light for the wedding plans?" With a laugh, he barely dodged the wrench that came flying towards his face. "If it makes you feel any better, Erasa from my time says that the aggressiveness is just Videl's way of showing she cares. Apparently, Gohan had legitimate cause to fear for his life multiple times."

"That is definitely not making me feel any better," Gohan mumbled under his breath.

* * *

><p>"Do you all really have to be here for this?" Sharpner grumbled as he looked up at the three girls. Being able to find only one pair of shears, Mirai had volunteered to get his hair cut first. Lime made quick work of the purple locks while the half-saiyan sat perfectly still. That had been unexciting to watch, but they'd known Mirai didn't have Sharpner's attachment. "I mean, Erasa is just cutting my hair." There was absolutely no need for Videl or Lime to stick around for that but both girls seemed to disagree as they made themselves comfortable on the nearby couch.<p>

Taking a snip at the air with her pair of scissors, Erasa eyed her best friend warily. "I need you to be sure about this, Sharpner. Once I make the first cut, there is no going back."

"One favor says he cries," Lime offered as she leaned back against the couch.

Videl snorted. "Like I'd be stupid enough to take that bet." Sharpner's attachment to his hair was no secret to anyone.

"Fine, five hundred yen and a favor says he cries after the first cut," the redhead amended with a grin.

"Oh, come on, have a little more faith in Sharpie. He'll hold out at least until she's done _then _break down." She had no doubt that it would take a while for the moment to process in his mind. Holding her hand out to the redhead, she grinned. "Shake on it?"

"Thanks, Vi, I'm really feeling the confidence here," Sharpner cut in, glaring at the two girls sitting on the couch as they shook hands before turning to the blonde in front of him. "I'm good. I'm sure. Just get it over with."

While the two blondes got to work, Lime turned to the girl sitting next to her. "So, are you getting a haircut too?" One would have to be deaf not to have heard the girl's outburst earlier. It didn't take a genius to figure out the gist of what Gohan had said. When Videl seemed to hesitate, Lime nudged her lightly with her elbow. "Oh, come on. I have it on very good authority that Gohan would really, really like you with short hair. Something about becoming a blubbering, stuttering fool."

"Har-har. Funny, Lime," she drawled, resting her head in her palm as she hunched forward. Gohan being attracted to her seemed to be the running joke of the week and it was starting to get old. "As if he needs any help with that."

Despite the snarky comment about the half-saiyan, Videl couldn't completely keep the tint of red from her cheeks. "Besides, Gohan is just being nice."

Lime scoffed at that. "Please, Gohan is always nice to everyone but you don't see him adapting an alter ego to save their arse or training them to become stronger or—"

"That's because no one else needs any of that. I'm sure he'd help them out too if they need it," Videl interjected, "Gohan's got a hero complex. He thinks he has to save everyone." When Lime stared at her not amused, Videl continued. "I don't want anyone saving me. I want to save myself. Clearly, Gohan and I can't work."

To the pair's surprise, it was Sharpner that spoke next. "Are you trying to convince us…or yourself?" He didn't see the glare directed his way as he continued keeping his eyes closed from the first snip Erasa made. "Seems to me that in his family's eyes, it's only a matter of time until you're Mrs. Gohan Son and popping out that kid."

"Whatever, Sharpner," Videl grumbled, hastily making her exit without another word to the three. Just what she needed—another shadow to be forced under. In their eyes, she was not the daughter of the World Champion. No, to them she was just Gohan's future daughter's mother.

* * *

><p>"Poppa, what are you doing?" Pan asked, jumping into the back seat of the hover car. Gohan shut the hood to look at the little girl only to find cones stacked almost impossibly high in one of the child's fists. "I got ice creams!" Despite the wide grin plastered across her lips, he didn't miss the slight puffiness of the child's eyes.<p>

"What'd you do, Pan?" he asked, rounding the front of the car to stand by one of the open doors. She scrunched her face together defiantly and he sighed. The past few days of knowing the girl pretty much made it clear that she was definitely both his and Videl's daughter. She could get herself in all sorts of trouble but somehow wiggle her way out with something gained. Apparently, in this case, it was ice cream.

"There you are," Lime exclaimed as she entered the garage, eyes fixed on the little girl. At spotting the ice cream, she shook her head in amusement. "Enjoy that while you can because you are in so much trouble when your mom gets a hold of you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow, immediately grabbing the child by her belt before she could try to run. "Hold it," he started and tugged her towards him. "What did you do to your mom?" When she clamped her mouth shut, Gohan turned towards his best friend. "What happened?"

"It was an accident!" Pan immediately blurted out when it seemed Lime was about to answer. "I didn't mean to!" With her father staring at her expectantly, Pan sniffled, blinking back tears that were starting to form. Gohan held his ground despite the insistent tugging at his heartstrings by the sight of the child. At this point, however, he knew better than to let those crocodile tears fool him. "Small Trunks, Uncle Goten, and I were playing tag and they were using energy blasts and they both threw one at me and I couldn't dodge both so I hit it and I didn't know momma was in the garden too and it hit her and-and-and-I didn't mean to." Full blown tears were streaming as she ended her story.

"In her defense, she mostly missed," Lime interjected with a careless shrug of her shoulder as her best friend looked torn about what to do. "No harm done." Her gaze turned towards the little girl wiping away her tears. "That's not why you're in trouble, though."

Tiny brows furrowed in confusion. "That's not? What'd I do?!"

Mirai snickered. "She probably ran away from the scene of the crime."

"But, sensei," Pan cried, glaring at him through unshed tears, "you were the one that said to run and hide until they're not mad anymore!"

"I did not!" Mirai protested hastily at the glare Gohan sent his way. "She probably meant Trunks!"

"And now she's pushing the blame to other people," Videl pointed out as she entered the room. She made a beeline for the two dark haired Saiyans. Gohan gaped at her, surprised at the lack of the girl's signature pig tails. Then again, the near-pixie cut she was currently sporting certainly left no allowance for the typical style. "Sound like someone you know?"

The question seemed to snap him out of the shock as he met blue eyes head on. "It was one time and it wasn't even really my fault," Gohan grumbled, almost completely unfazed by the glare directed his way. The nearly imperceptible quirk at the corner of her lips a telltale sign that she wasn't actually that mad at him. "I had nothing to do with any of it this time." Against his better judgment, he reached forward and brushed the tips of his fingers against the hair at the nape of her neck. "What happened to your hair?"

Videl scrunched her face at him. "_Your _daughter happened. That little game of theirs ended with scorching my hair." This tendency of getting into all sorts of mischievousness had to come from Gohan's side. His younger brother, the accomplice to earlier shenanigans, was proof enough of that. "Don't you dare laugh, Gohan Son!" Any former control the half-saiyan had over his laughter flew out the window at her warning. It wasn't one of his awkward "I'll-laugh-because-I-need-to-be-polite-or-I-feel-uncomfortable" laughs but a full-blown head-thrown-back-gasping-for-air laugh.

His laughter was cut short when the heel of her foot came down hard on his toes. If her target had been anyone else, he had no doubt that the bones in the poor unfortunate soul's toes would have been crushed under the force. At that point, Videl knew better than to try a head-on attack. Gohan could see her fist coming before she even thought of it. "Oh, come on, it's at least a little funny," he maintained with a shrug of his shoulders.

Her retort was cut short by tiny hands gripping the ends of her shirt. "I'm sorry, momma."

Videl cringed. If there was anything the girl was learning in this timeline, it was how to bend a person to her will with that look. It wasn't fair! Fortunately, it was no longer as effective as it was when the child first showed up. "It's okay, Pan, but that doesn't change that you ran away first and because of that, no dessert tonight." Not that the child needed any _more _sugar. She pursed her lips at the sight of red-rimmed, tear-filled eyes. "Not going to work."

Mirai snickered and leaned towards the red head. "Taking away food. She catches on quick," he murmured, only to receive a laugh and nod of agreement in return.

"Speaking of food, isn't it almost dinner time?" Lime exclaimed, gripping Mirai's elbow. "We should probably get going." She'd been around Saiyan children (and not-quite-children) enough times when they were denied food and it never turned out pretty.

Gohan picked up a rag slung over the car door. "You guys go ahead. I'll clean up then head over to the dining hall." As much of a slob as Bulma could be in her lab, she was never too happy when Gohan followed her example in a work station thanks to more than a few stubbed toes and unfortunate trips. He had free reign in his lab, but that was about it.

"I'll give you a hand," Videl quickly stated, pointedly ignoring Lime's smug grin. As if she really needed a reminder of _that _conversation.

"Do I even want to know what that was about?" Gohan mused aloud, biting back a smile, as she seemed to stiffen just a bit. Clearly he was missing something there. When she gave no answer, he shook his head and got down on his haunches. "I've got the car if you could gather the tools and put them away."

It didn't take long for them to clean the area up. Once they were done, he held a damp rag out to her, nodding towards the grease stains on her hands. "I know we're going to wash our hands at the hall but it gets everywhere if you don't get rid of most of it right away," he explained with a shrug. He had enough random grease stains on clothes and ghost pains from frying pans to remember that. "So, I know you didn't stay back just to help. What's on your mind?"

She took the rag wordlessly, making sure to get the worst of the smudges before handing it back. "If you can fly, why were you working on that car?" she asked, running her hand through the shortened strands. The new haircut would take some getting used to. At his raised eyebrow, she grimaced. Okay, so no stalling allowed. With a sigh, she crossed her arms over her chest and turned to him. "Why does it seem like everyone here knows that you kissed me and that somehow means we are destined for each other?"

"Everyone?" he repeated incredulously. "How did the class find out?" As far as he knew, the other teenagers had been none the wiser about everything that seemed to be revealed about him. Bulma may have or have not tasked their mentors to keep those guys as distracted as possible.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Not the class. I don't even think I've really seen or talked to any of them more than in passing lately." The compound was definitely big enough to be able to avoid people without even intending to. There was also the fact that Bulma gave everyone access to the lab and her scientists. Even the supposedly mindless jocks knew better than to waste that sort of opportunity. "I meant your family."

Gohan blinked. "Does it really bother you that much?" He knew Videl wasn't used to the kind of teasing his extended family tended to dish out, but he didn't think it made her _that _uncomfortable.

She twisted her fingers together uncertainly, contemplating her words. "Yes, no, I don't know." Blowing out a gust of air, Videl threw her hands in the air in frustration. With Gohan waiting patiently for her reply, she took a deep breath to calm herself. "It's just…I thought…never mind, it's nothing. Just some stupid—" She cut off her sentence and shook her head. "We should get to the dining hall."

"No, no," Gohan called, easily catching her hand in his as she tried to walk away. He gently tugged her towards him. "It's clearly not nothing or stupid if it's bothering you this much. What's going on?"

"I just thought that this time would be different," she admitted with a slight shrug of her shoulders. "I mean, your whole family knows my dad didn't beat Cell. To them, I'm not the daughter of the World Savior."

Gohan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at her statement. "Okay, I'm not following. I thought that was a good thing?" As far as he knew, Videl had spent years trying to show the world that she was more than the world champion's daughter.

Videl scoffed, keeping her gaze fixed on a point above his shoulder. Of course he wouldn't understand. "Yeah, out of one shadow and into another," she grumbled under her breath. When Gohan didn't say anything, she pulled her hand out of his grasp and hugged her arms around her. "To them I'm not the daughter of the world savior. No, to them I'm the future mother of your future child. They wouldn't have even given me a second glance if it weren't for Pan showing up."

"That's not true and you know it," Gohan said, sitting on the edge of the table. He pulled her towards him and was surprised to find no resistance. "You're your own person, Videl. They can all see that. Krillin and the others are just focusing on Pan because it's the easiest thing to rib on me for." After realizing that beating the tar out of Gohan in a spar was not even remotely possible for some of the Z fighters, they'd taken to the next best thing and that meant embarrassing the teen as often as possible. He gently cupped her cheek with one hand, tilting her face up so she would look at him. "They know you're more than Hercule Satan's daughter or our timeline's counterpart of Pan's mother. They've only just met you. Give them time and they'll find other things to make fun of you for." His attempt at humor was rewarded with a fleeting smile.

"Like I said, it's just me being stupid," she mumbled, dropping her gaze from his. As much as she wanted to believe him and knew that she should believe him, it was going to take a little longer for her to wrap her mind around. "I'll get over it."

He pursed his lips at her blatant attempt at brushing off the subject, clearly unconvinced that this was the last time the issue would surface. Still, he learned better than to push Videl so he let it slide with a noncommittal nod. They stood together in silence, giving the half-saiyan time to finally really take in his friend's new appearance. When she'd asked earlier if he suggested the haircut because he preferred short hair on girls, he'd quickly shot down that possibility but after finally being able to see her face clearer, he had to ask himself why he hadn't agreed. Videl had been pretty before. Now that he could clearly see the sharpness of her features, the gentle curve of her neck, the smoothness of her skin, the way her blush gradually colored her cheeks… "_Beautiful,_" he murmured under his breath, brushing the pad of his thumb along her jaw.

"What," she finally asked, attempting (and failing) to ignore the heat creeping up her neck and cheeks at noticing his unwavering stare. Clearly, Lime had been wrong. Gohan was _not _some blubbering mess. If anything, _she _was probably more flustered about the whole thing than he was.

Clearing his throat, Gohan offered a small smile as he brushed his knuckles lightly against the ends of the dark strands. "It suits you," he stated, allowing his hand to drop to his side again. "The haircut, I mean."

"Thanks." She could feel her cheeks get warmer. The way he looked at her and the way he spoke had her stomach fluttering and heart pounding. When did the aloof Gohan turn into this smooth operator? Okay, not quite smooth operator, but certainly a guy that had her turning ten shades of red more than anyone ever could. This was just not a situation she was familiar enough with. "Erasa and Lime really know what they're doing with a pair of scissors. You should see Sharpner's hair. He was still crying about it, but it definitely looked better than before."

Gohan barely bit back a snort. Leave it to Videl Satan to brush off a compliment. "I say something nice about you, compliment you, and you start talking about another guy. Way to shoot a guy down, Vi."

Videl rolled her eyes, thankful for the turn of the conversation to familiar territory. This teasing banter was something she knew how to deal with, especially with this particular boy. "Whatever, Gohan. It's not like you even actually like me like that." Despite all the ragging their friends gave them, Videl knew better. Gohan was a nice guy. He was probably just tolerating her and being friendly because that was his nature. She was quick to turn away before he had a chance to reply. "Anyway, we should get to the dining hall before Pan manages to sneak in some dessert."

* * *

><p>"Should we really do this?" Sharpner asked uncertainly as the quartet settled at their table in the dining hall. Most of the students were done with dinner and heading back to the dorm by then and the last stragglers were finishing up so they were free to talk. "I mean, this is Gohan and Videl we're talking about."<p>

"Yeah, Gohan and Videl which means they need a good, hard shove in the right direction." Erasa stated with a decisive nod.

"Gohan's too nice and humble of a guy to even make the first move." Lime added as she crossed her arms. "Not to mention the fact that I'm pretty sure he hasn't realized his feelings for her."

"Nah, Gohan kissed her. He's pretty aware of his attraction to the girl," Mirai interjected as he threw a grape (or a handful) into his mouth. "It's just how attracted he is to her that I don't think he realizes." After all, while Gohan was as book smart as anyone could be, he was still Goku's son and the naiveté or obliviousness seemed to be fairly hereditary.

"Videl's too unconfident and unsure to act on her feelings that she's _still _denying." Erasa scrunched her nose in frustration. Anyone with eyes could see the way the two interacted with each other. As much as the champ's daughter did not want to admit it, she was smitten with the mountain boy.

"If we don't do this, they might not ever work out!" Lime concluded with an aggravated sigh. While she'd been wary of Videl at the start, Lime had to admit that the girl had a stubborn charm about her that made it near impossible to keep her at an arm's length and maybe that was exactly what her best friend needed.

"If we do this, they'd probably kill us so count me out." Sharpner interjected, making a cross motion with his forearms. "I happen to like living in this world. I don't even want to imagine the kind of payback either one of those two will deal."

"Gohan won't hit anyone unless it's a life or death situation or a spar so Erasa and I are safe since we don't fight. Mirai regularly gets his arse kicked by Gohan so that's no change for him."

"That is _not _true!" Mirai huffed indignantly but was brushed off by the two girls.

"And Videl is pretty much all bite and no bark when threatening me," Erasa grinned, "I'm sure it's the same case with Lime." After the slightly rocky start, Erasa was sure the two could be best of friends. "And she's stubborn but she knows she doesn't stand a chance against Mirai. She'll probably leave him for Gohan."

"I don't see any reasoning that saves _my _arse from _either_ of them."

"Oh, come on, Sharpie. Don't be such a chicken. It'll be fun. They'll thank us for this at their wedding," Erasa pointed out with an excited clap. Oh, she could picture it now. A wedding fit for a princess. It couldn't be any less!

"Chicken? Are you kidding me? You did not feel the madness this morning. He'd squash me like a bug!" Sharpner shuddered at the thought. If that was the amount of power those guys held while _sparring_, he wasn't sure he wanted to be on the planet when they really went all out. "Don't even get me started on Videl. At least Gohan knows restraint." It didn't matter that he was further along his training with Mirai than Videl was with Gohan. She'd never been able to accurately gauge just how powerful she was and he didn't want to risk her wrath now that she was starting on using ki.

Lime sighed. "Okay, fine, what if we make sure they never find out it's us?" She grinned at the confused looks they shot at her. "Clearly, we just have to make sure all the clues point to someone else…like say, a grandchild obsessed mother and equally conniving godmother?"

"You realize that we'd be in trouble if we use them as our fall guys, right?" Mirai deadpanned as he stared at the girl. After all these years, she should know better than to try to pull a fast one on them.

"Oh, please, you know how much Chi Chi wants grandchildren. Pan showing up just increased that a ten fold," Lime threw back with a roll of her eyes. It was slightly frightening how the Son matriarch all but obsessed about the thought. "In fact, I'm pretty sure we could get Bulma and Chi Chi in on this. They probably already had a plan since Bulma asked Videl for a favor." When no one seemed to object, she grinned. "Great. That's settled. I'll talk to Bulma tonight."

"Perfect timing," Erasa giggled, noting that the conversation wrapped up just as two dark haired teens walked into the dining hall just as the last of the other students left.

"PAN! I told you no dessert!"

"But just _one _ice cream cone!"

"With ten scoops! No, hand that over to Gohan."

"Awh, come on, Videl. Look at her. Just let her have the-Pan, give me that cone." Looking utterly put out, the four year old complied before running after her uncle and his partner-in-crime.

Erasa snickered as her best friend took the empty seat next to her with an aggravated sigh. "Honestly, that stubbornness must be from _his _side," she grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. At seeing Erasa's amused expression, she grimaced. "What?"

"I don't know. I mean, that had you written all over it," the blonde replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I seem to remember a stubborn ten-almost-eleven year old adamant to find that Delivery Boy from the Cell Games that she drove her father and everyone around her crazy."

The rice Gohan was stuffing in his face all but sprayed over the table as the teen hurriedly thumped his chest. That was definitely the last thing he expected to hear. "You gotta chew sometimes, man," Sharpner advised with a roll of his eyes as he scooted over a cup of water.

"Never mind him, he's fine," Lime interjected as she turned to a concerned Erasa. This was not the time to get distracted. "Do go on about the delivery boy," she quipped, leaning towards the two girls curiously. This was definitely the first time she was hearing about any of this and her interest was piqued. That and this was probably exactly the kind of dirt that could be useful in persuading Bulma and Chi Chi to help with their plans. How cute would that be if it turned out Videl had a crush on Gohan before she even knew him?

"Well, I mean, why do you think her dad has that rule that she can only date a boy that can beat him in a fight?" Erasa snickered as her best friend's face immediately flared up. "Mr. Satan was at his wit's ends. She just wouldn't stop asking about him and he just wasn't ready to lose his baby girl to some kid so he made that rule. Of course, she insisted that she just wanted to fight him but we all knew better. Our I-can-do-it-myself-I-don't-need-help-I-am-tough-girl Videl Satan was _smitten _with the Delivery Boy."

"Erasa!" Videl all but screeched, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. She dared not look at the dark-haired teen sitting next to her still stuffing his face, albeit at a considerably slower pace than normal. "I can't believe you're actually bringing that up!"

"Oh, come on, Videl. It was adorable!" She gushed before turning to the others whose attention was clearly focused on her now. "She got the footage from the broadcast and had shots of him blown up and printed and they were all over her walls! Mr. Satan nearly had an aneurysm when he saw it. He was basically her obsession but hey, that's our Videl for you."

"Was he now…" Lime encouraged, barely managing to contain her peels of laughter at the obvious discomfort of the two crime fighters.

"Those were dark times," Sharpner supplied, shaking his head as if to push away unwanted memories. "Every damn day searching for clues." It would have been easier to move a mountain than dissuade Videl on her quest to find the mystery boy.

"I don't know how many times we watched the recorded footage of the Cell Games."

"Or how many times we had to listen to Mr. Satan recount the events…"

"She even carried around this little notebook all the with all her notes. Gosh, she was thorough."

"Shut up, you two! It was just a stupid crush on a stupid boy and you guys promised to never bring it up ever again!" Videl could feel her cheeks burning as she placed her hands over her face. There was definitely no need to ever bring up her stupidity as a child. Ever. "I need new friends." If the ground could open up and swallow her whole, then that was definitely the time.

Finally unable to contain their laughter, Mirai and Lime leaned against each other for support. Oh, this was absolutely _golden_. "Better not let his mum hear you call her son stupid, Videl," Lime managed between giggles. "Chi Chi has spent Gohan's life trying to make her boy as smart as possible. She'd take offense to that."

The two blondes froze, staring at their friends with wide eyes and slack jaws. "Wha-wait-what did…" Erasa spluttered as the source of her friends' discomfort and amusement finally seemed to dawn on her. "_Gohan was the Delivery Boy?!"_ she barely stopped herself from screeching and was glad the rest of the class was gone by then. "Sharpner, pi—"

"We've been over this, Erasa."

"But he's the—oh. _Oh_." She gave her best friend a sheepish smile at realizing what she had indirectly revealed. Well, that certainly explained why Videl wanted to keep that little secret all hush-hush. "Heh. Small world."

Keeping her gaze averted from everyone, Videl cleared her throat and stood. "Right. Uhm, I'm going to go away now…far, far away," she mumbled before hurriedly making her way out of the dining hall. This was _so _not her day.

With his bowls empty and thus no distraction from the awkward turn of conversation, Gohan rubbed the back of his neck and stood. "Right and I should go find Pan," he stated as he made a fairly quick escape. He knew those four well enough at this point. Staying would be torture for him.

Once the two crime fighters were gone, Lime grinned at the remaining three. "Well, if we weren't convinced this had to happen before, I'm sure we all are now."

* * *

><p>"Momma!" Pan called out as she made a dash for the workstation Videl sat at. "Want to train with us?" Her tiny arms wrapped around her mother's shoulders when she all but tackled the unsuspecting girl. "Poppa said he'll teach me how to blow things up!"<p>

Taking a deep breath, she managed a tight smile as she turned to the teenager trailing after the girl. "Teach a four year old to blow things up," Videl droned, clearly not amused. "_Really_, Gohan?"

He shrugged unapologetically. "It's gonna happen. Might as well make sure she'll be safe." The child's curious nature left no doubt in his mind that she would be attempting more complicated energy blasts sooner or later. With Videl's tenacity running through the same veins, it would only be a matter of time before she tried it on her own if no one taught her first. "You want to try too?"

She stared at him, frozen in disbelief for a few seconds, and then stood resignedly from her seat. "Lead the way," she gestured forward, smiling as the little girl squealed in delight and pulled her along. Gohan had a point and as they said: "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Once they exited the building, Videl yelped in surprise as Gohan easily scooped her up into his arms. "A little warning would be nice," she grumbled, glaring at his unabashed smile as she crossed her arms over her chest.

At her muted response (well, considerably muted), Gohan raised an eyebrow. "What? Not afraid I'll drop you?" He asked, noting that she was no longer clinging to him for dear life.

Videl stuck her tongue out at him. "Drop me and I'm fairly sure _your _mother will kill you herself," she pointed out. Chi Chi had taken every opportunity she had to remind the girl to tell her if her son needed any sort of straightening out.

Gohan shuddered at remembering the last conversation he had with his mother. "Yeah, because as far as she's concerned, you're already her daughter-in-law," he grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Can't let anything happen to you until she has at least one grandchild to keep."

The implication of the statement had both teenagers turning a beet red. "Shut up," she grumbled, scrunching her face in distaste. Despite the constant jokes, it wasn't any less embarrassing than when they first started.

"Hey, you're the one that brought her up first."

The rest of the flight was silent. Gohan gave the two girls a few minutes to get acquainted with their new surroundings before calling them over. "Okay, I don't think I can use the same technique to teach both of you," he admitted, scratching the back of his neck. Looking between the two, he ruffled Pan's hair and turned to Videl. "I'll get Pan started while you practice controlling your ki. The more familiar you are with it, the easier everything else will be. It should eventually be as natural to you as breathing one day." When she immediately followed instructions, Gohan gaped at her in disbelief. "What, that's it? No arguments?"

Glaring, Videl pointedly turned away from him. "Aren't you supposed to be teaching Pan?" she asked, deciding to ignore his last statements. "I'm trying to concentrate." If there was one thing she learned in the past few days, it was that life was easier if one listened to Gohan Son when it came to this ki business.

With an amused smile, Gohan focused his attention on the little girl staring at him expectantly. "Okay, has Trunks thought you any of this yet?" he asked, producing a small ball of ki in his palms. At the girl's nod, he shot the energy at a nearby boulder. "What about that?" When she nodded again, he pursed his lips. "So there's not really much for me to teach you. He's got the basics. We just need to work on your control." Blowing up a boulder was one thing, but actually being able to use the balls of ki as an attack took work. "We'll start off easy. Do you remember that game we played with the rocks the other day? This time you're going to use your ki." Just as Pan started gathering her energy, Gohan raised a hand to stop her. "And this time, _no_ aiming for Videl."

With an unabashed grin, Pan shot the first ball of ki directly at him. Easily dodging the attack, Gohan cringed as the boulder twice his size exploded. "Okay, maybe a little less power," he suggested, blasting the rock that flew towards Videl into ashes.

"I didn't mean that!"

"It was an accident. It's fine, but that's exactly the kind of thing we need to work on." Gohan called the child closer to him as he produced a ball of ki in his palm, the size constantly changing. "Focus on this. Do you feel the difference in ki inside the ball? Using ki to attack isn't just about unleashing large amounts of energy. It's about control." Giving the child a few seconds to process the information, Gohan allowed the ball of ki to shrink and dim. "Now, I want you to match what I do, okay?"

A few explosions later, Pan jumped up and rubbed her face as Gohan nearly fell back in laughter. Soot covered the child from her own energy exploding in her face. "Poppa," she scolded, managing an eerily accurate imitation of Videl's glare.

"Sorry, sorry," he managed between snickers as he reached forward and gently wiped the worst of the smudges from the child's face. "You're getting the hang of it, Pan. You just need some practice." Rubbing the worst of the soot off, he pulled the child back up to her feet. "Now, it's Videl's turn. Are you going to stick around or do you want me to take you back to Capsule Corp?"

Pan glanced at the girl sitting a few feet away before looking up at the teen in front of her. "Are you going to do fun things?" she asked curiously.

"She wants to learn how to fly."

She scrunched her nose together in distaste. "No, thanks," she said before shooting up into the air. "I can get back on my own!"

"PA—" Gohan trailed off mid-yell and shook his head in defeat. Yep, that one was definitely Videl's daughter. He was sure of it. Head strong, stubborn, and insisting on doing anything and everything herself. Dusting off the grass sticking to his pants, Gohan walked over to where Videl was holding a small ball of light between her palms. "Looks like you're getting the hang of it."

She grunted noncommittally, blue eyes focused intently on the orb. "How much longer until I can fly?" she asked, letting the light dissipate slowly from between her palms before looking up at him.

Gohan grinned at the amount of control she seemed to have gained in the past few days. "Get up," he instructed, holding a hand out to her. Videl eyed him momentarily then allowed him to pull her up to her feet. "What you need to do is take your ki like you've been doing and push out from under you." As he spoke, he slowly rose into the air. "See?"

At his demonstration, Videl pursed her lips and looked down at her feet. Okay, she could do this. A four year old could do it. She should be able to-she took a deep breath to focus her thoughts. No, it wasn't the time to be comparing herself to anyone. Closing her eyes, she thought of her ki and pushing it under her as Gohan said. When it felt as though nothing was happening, she opened her eyes to tell him only to find Gohan tilting his head back and smiling at her.

* * *

><p>"What are you working on, Pan?" Lime asked as she took a seat next to the four year old. It was rare to see her without either of her parents or one of the boys. "Where are your momma and poppa?"<p>

She grinned, immediately holding up the paper she had been crouched over for the past hour. "I'm making a birthday present for poppa!" If Lime didn't know the girl's father, she would have never believed the child was responsible for the sketch. "See, there is poppa and momma and me!" The likeness of the subjects to Pan and the teenage counterparts of her parents were unmistakable. "Poppa took momma training again but it was boring so I came back."

"That drawing is very beautiful, Panny," Bulma cooed as she sat next to the little girl. "I know you're busy, but do you think you could help me and your Grandma Chi Chi with something? We want to surprise your poppa for his birthday."

The thought of a surprise clearly excited the child as she eagerly turned her attention to the blue-haired scientist. "What is it? What is it?"

With a grin, Bulma gestured for the girl to come closer and whispered the plan conspiringly into her ears. "This is what I need you to do…"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys. I'm really sorry it's taken me ages to update. It's a year to the date since my last one and while I'm not super happy with this chapter, I figured hey what the hell, right? I thought my new job would give me a lot of time to write, but that didn't happen. Not to mention the fact that life has just been really hectic lately, especially with trying to figure out what I want to do now. When I was in undergrad, I had a purpose. Now, not so much. Ha. Sorry I'm getting a little (or a lot) whiny.<strong>

**I just want to say thank you to those of you that PMed me or messaged me on tumblr about continuing this story. I'm sorry I didn't really reply to you guys but it definitely kept this story somewhere near the forefront of my priorities. So, again, thanks guys and I hope it's not as long a wait for the next one. This chapter wasn't my best work and I apologize, but I'm kind of at a point where I want to get through this story so I can get it fully fleshed out and then rewrite it.**

**- Skye**


End file.
